


Passion With Mr. Pace

by greenwoodisgreat



Series: To Love Mr. Pace [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Humour, Slow Build, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 158,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwoodisgreat/pseuds/greenwoodisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desiree is your average 29-year-old British woman who is enjoying her life. But working on The Hobbit as a make-up artist will make her life even better than she could possibly imagine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came to me like a light bulb flashing above my head :P I have been meaning to write a fanfic about Lee but I just never got around to it so here it is! This story starts off slow so you’ll have to excuse the lack of smut but it will come, I promise. I am also writing another fanfic about Thranduil so essentially, I am writing two fanfics at once which is no easy feat! But please enjoy :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the cinematic world of Middle-Earth and I will earn no profit from this work. This is complete fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree experiences her third day on The Hobbit set with a certain Elf King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardly know anything about the shooting schedule for The Hobbit. I have watched the special features on the extended edition of The Desolation of Smaug and a few videos on YouTube so I’m taking the shooting schedule off that (and a few conversations and quotes from the cast and crew as well). Still, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Inspired by this picture:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/53/13/c8/5313c899659362a77135005c020e415d.jpg

_That man is going to be the death of me._ Desiree thought as she stared up at the blonde-haired Lee. The way he was seated on the antlered throne made her knees go all weak. One leg causally thrown over the other, the pointed crown beautiful and majestic on his head. Desiree watched as Peter Jackson and Lee discussed his position on the throne.

“Yeah, it’s better if we don’t see the bottom of your feet, I think.” Peter said, looking up at Lee.

“I agree.” Lee responded, looking at the knee-high boot on his left leg.

“Which is good. I mean, that’s absolutely fine. We’ll have a look. Hey, Fran? How does that look?” Peter asked, turning around to look at his wife who was standing on the other side of the set. Desiree also looked in her direction, eager to know what her thoughts were on Lee’s pose. _Does Peter really need to ask? Lee looks perfect! Completely fuckable but I’d better not say that._ Desiree said to herself, earning a blush on her fair cheeks.

“It’s better for the shoes.” Fran called out.

“It’s better for the shoes.” Peter repeated, turning back around to look at Lee.

“Could it be better in other ways?” He asked, leaning forward. Peter began to laugh as Lee chuckled, his left hand dangling off the arm of the throne.

“I know…it’s-it’s better for the…Shame about…shame about everything else but the shoes look great.” The Kiwi director laughed as the tall American continued to giggle to himself. Desiree lowered her head and bit her lip, trying to stop the large smile that wanted to break free. Lee’s soft laugh was infectious. It made her heart skip a beat.

This had been Desiree’s life for the past three days. She met Lee on the day before his first day of shooting. She immediately fell for him the moment she laid eyes on him. What made it worse was that she was appointed his head hair and make-up artist for the duration of his time in New Zealand. He had smiled at her and Desiree was sure that her heart had melted into wax. It was like that all the time for the past two mornings when he came in to have his make-up done. But then, Desiree was informed that she also had been on set while shooting so she could top up his make-up between takes. _It’s going to be like this for the next three or four months._ She sighed as she looked up at Lee again.

Peter ran back to his camera tent and yelled action into the microphone. The man that Desiree knew as Lee Pace changed into a cool-voiced Thranduil. The Dwarves, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin, stood below the throne while a scale double for Legolas stood next to them.

“It has been a long time since Thorin Oakenshield travelled so far East. For what purpose? Where does your journey end?”

Lee’s voice was deep and echoed around the silent set. He ended his line with a small smirk that made Desiree’s legs turn to jelly.

“And cut. Good, that’s great. Lee, I think you can come down from the throne now for the moment.” Peter said, coming out of his tent and walking up the stairs to the dias. Thranduil vanished and Lee materialised. He smiled as he walked down the steps of the throne, coming to a stop in front of Peter. Desiree couldn’t help but smile at the significant height difference between the two. Peter looked tiny compared to Lee since he was almost 30 centimetres taller than the legendary director.

What really made Desiree admire Lee’s acting was how even between takes, he would remain in character. Like now, he stood like an Elf King. Pompous and tall. Concentrated and focused. But he also looked beautiful. Sure, he was a man and therefore had masculine features but him dressed as Thranduil didn’t make Desiree think of him as handsome. Stunning and beautiful were the words that came to her mind.

“Just a few ideas you can branch from. An Elf’s job is to keep the order of the world and to sort of maintain the balance. It’s like a superpower. And yet you’ve got this one little rogue nation which is doing its own thing.” Peter said, craning his neck to look up at the tall American.

“Right.” Lee spoke softly, his eyes looking down at Peter.

“It’s always looking after itself.”

“It’s New Zealand.” Lee said bluntly. The two began to laugh as some of the crew almost chuckled and smiled. Desiree grinned and tucked a lock of loose brown hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, well, that’s right. We’ll run another take. Des, come over here. Lee needs a top-up.” The Kiwi director called. Her head snapped up and her heart swelled. Taking a breath, she walked onto the set and up the stairs. Peter walked past her as she went up to Lee. She took out her foundation and small brush. Being in such proximity to Lee made her mind turn to mush. The piercing blue contacts made him look very intimidating but Desiree could see the kindness behind them.

“Hello, gorgeous. Work your magic.” Lee smiled down at her. He called her “gorgeous” all the time and it really didn’t help with her already-crazy heart. Desiree opened the foundation lid and dipped the tip of the brush into the light make-up. She was thankful for her height. She was 178cm so that meant she didn’t have a sore neck from looking up at him all the time. _I feel sorry for Peter._ Desiree thought. She reached up her hand and gently applied the foundation under his left eye. She moved to his inner eye, blending it into his pale skin. She dipped the brush into the foundation again and repeated the step on his right eye. All the while, he stared at her, his gaze gentle. He saw her swallow deeply and smirked. Lee wasn’t stupid. He knew that she had something for him. It was completely obvious.

“How has your day been, gorgeous?” He asked as the brush moved along the bridge of his nose. Finally, Desiree spoke.

“You just saw me two hours ago. Your day’s probably been more eventful than mine.”

Lee loved her English accent. It was so different to his American one which made conversations with her even more entertaining.

“You might be surprised. Shooting is lengthy.” He said.

“I’ve noticed.” She responded with a cheeky, sarcastic tone.

“You’re always a smart mouth, aren’t you?” He smirked as she blended the make-up around his eyes and nose. Her hand froze as she stared into his bright eyes. Lee loved the shock on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as deep pink spread across her cheeks. She removed the brush from his skin and closed the foundation lid.

“There, you’re done.”

“Thanks, gorgeous. I’ll see you later.” He smiled as she nodded and walked down the steps.

Desiree quickly discovered that the “I’ll see you later” comment meant “I’ll see you every ten minutes”. But instead of Lee walking up and down the steps of the throne, Desiree was the one who had to do that. She had to top-up his make-up while he was sitting on the throne.

“Hello again, gorgeous.” Lee would say every time she came up the stairs. Finally, at 5pm, after a long day of shooting, Desiree fled to the hair and make-up trailer, desperate to get away from Lee. Her heart had gone through too many emotions and she needed time to calm down. The trailer was blissfully empty apart for Peter Swords King, the head hair and make-up artist on _The Hobbit_.

“Des, you’re looking a little flushed. Have you been running?” He asked, attaching one of Bilbo’s wigs onto its block. Desiree had become very good friends with Peter in just a few days. He had given her lots of advice that she greatly appreciated. She could see why he was a head make-up and hair artist because he had probably the most magnificent white hair that she had ever seen. His beard, which was the same shade of white, was a grand one and Desiree found it very hard not to look at it whenever she saw him.

“I’m fine, Peter. I just came to return the foundation and brush.” She said, holding them up before placing them on the long table in front of a row of mirrors.

“Oh, has filming finished?” Peter asked.

“Uh, yeah, I’m going to head home now.” Desiree answered, grabbing her black handbag and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Sure, see you tomorrow, Des.” Peter said as she left the trailer, giving him a wave.

The carpark was completely separate to the trailers for the cast but that didn’t stop Desiree bumping (literally bumping) into Lee on the way to the carpark. He had changed out of his silver costume and was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt and black tracksuit pants with a black parker jacket. His crown was gone but he still had his wig on and it was pulled back in a wig cap down his back, a few strands loose around his shoulders.

“Sorry there, gorgeous. Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Lee asked.

“The carpark.”

“Let me escort you.”

“Where are you from? The 19th century? I can escort myself to where my car is parked. And you need to get out of your wig and ears and contacts. Peter’s waiting for you.” Desiree said.

“I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind me being late from walking you to the carpark.” Lee retorted, not understanding why she was so stubborn.

“OK.” Desiree agreed, nodding. _Wow, what a gentlemen!_ She thought. Fortunately, it was only a two-minute walk to the carpark but it felt like 20 minutes to Desiree. Her arm brushed Lee’s every few seconds which made goosebumps cover her skin.

“Why did you run off?” He inquired.

“Hmm?”

“From the set. As soon as Peter said filming was done for the day, you literally sped off like a bullet. Why?”

Lee knew exactly why she ran off. He was asking her because he wanted to hear the answer from her mouth. _I know she likes me but she’s not brave enough to say anything._ He thought. In truth, he liked her too. She was very attractive. Tall enough that he didn’t have to look down at her the way he had to for other members of the crew and cast. Her brown hair was long, reaching just past her breasts, but it was usually pulled back in a loose bun (like it was today) with strands loose about her face and neck. Her eyes were the colour of chocolate and her skin was unblemished and fair.

“Um, I just…needed to rest. Being a make-up artist, I have to get up at 4 every morning.” She said as they entered the carpark.

“Fair enough.” _But I know the real answer._

They reached her car, which was a silver Hyundai, and Desiree opened her handbag. She fished out her car keys and unlocked the car. She opened the door and turned around to face Lee, her hand resting on the top of the window.

“Thanks for walking with me. You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted too. The Elvenking does what he wants.” Lee smirked. That earned a small smile and a blush from Desiree. Lee loved the way she blushed. It told him everything about how she felt about him.

“You should go. Peter will be waiting for you.” Desiree said.

“Of course he is. I’ll see you tomorrow, gorgeous.” Lee smiled. She looked into his penetrating contacts as he winked at her before turning around and heading towards the hair and make-up trailer.

Desiree tapped the edge of the car door with her fingers and sat down in the driver’s seat. She closed the car door and sighed. She closed her eyes and smiled. _At least I get to marvel at his beauty every day for a long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions or just want to tell me your thoughts, please leave a comment :)


	2. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree still struggles with her crush on Lee. Orlando Bloom and Evangeline Lilly enter the frame and Lee’s costume becomes a nuisance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter, guys! Longer this time, hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Inspired by this picture:  
> http://www.thelandofshadow.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/tumblr_mw01rjdNyK1sv3vndo5_1280.jpg

The alarm on her phone buzzed and Desiree groaned. She reached out her hand and shut the alarm off. Sighing, she sat up, the bed sheets falling to her waist. Desiree’s apartment was in the centre of Wellington in a large building. She was renting it out for the duration of the shoot and the studios that produced _The Hobbit_ were nice enough to pay for half of the rent while she paid the other half. It was still dark outside as Desiree got out of bed. She turned on the light switch and nearly screamed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown hair was in disarray around her shoulders. She looked like she had been electrocuted.

“I look a mess.” She said. _Oh, God. What if Lee ever sees me like this! Shit!_ She thought, running a hand through her knotted waves. She moved straight to the bathroom and had a hot shower. She got changed into a dark navy blue dress that hung a couple of inches above her knees with black tights and heeled black ankle boots. It took at least 10 minutes for Desiree to tame her hair. Leaving it loose was out of the question so she pulled it up in its usual loose bun with strands loose around her face and neck. She quickly did her own make-up and chose a simple silver chain for her neck. Desiree wasn’t really a jewellery person. She hardly wore any. Maybe a necklace or earrings now and then. Make-up was her expertise, not jewellery.

By this time, it was 4:30am. She had forty minutes to get to the studio and it usually took her around 30 minutes to drive there. Quickly packing her bag, having a quick cup of coffee and a piece of toast, she chucked on a black coat, shut the lights off and left the apartment.

As she drove to the studio, her phone started ringing. Making a fast glance to the screen, she saw the name _Natasha_ flashing. Desiree answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“Hey, Tash.”

_Des, my little sis, how’s it going?_

Natasha was Desiree’s older sister. Only two years separated them so they were extremely close. Natasha was so excited for her sister when Desiree got the call to go to New Zealand. She was so happy for her.

“Why the hell are you up so early? It’s just after 4:30am in the morning!” Desiree exclaimed.

_Do I need to remind you that I’m 11 hours behind you? It’s 5:30pm here in London._

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. And to answer your question, everything’s fine.”

_Just fine? Des, you’re in New Zealand making The Hobbit! It’s got to be more than fine._

“It’s amazing. I’m having fun. I’ve already met some wonderful people.” Desiree said, keeping her eyes on the road.

_Well, spill._

“Well, Peter Jackson is one of the most talented and concentrated people I have ever known. Peter Swords King, who is the head hair and make-up artist, is a very friendly man. And Orlando Bloom is just as funny as you and I thought.”

_You’ve met Orlando fucking Bloom? Did you faint?_

“No, I didn’t. And thank God not.”

_Damn, I wanna met him._

“Then you should come and visit me soon. I’m going to be here for a while.”

_Oh, of course I’ll visit. We’ll organise it. Anyway, who else have you met?_

“Uh, Evangeline Lilly, who was in _Lost_ , remember? She’s super nice. And Lee Pace.”

_Shit, you’ve met all the Elves. Have you met any other races of Middle-Earth yet?_

“It’s only my fourth day of shooting today, Tash. But I have met Richard Armitage and Graham McTavish briefly but as shooting goes on, I’ll probably meet more people.”

_Who do you see the most?_

“Lee because I’m his head hair and make-up artist.” Desiree said, biting her lip. She totally forgot that she hadn’t told anyone about who she was charge of.

_Get out!_

“I’m dead serious.”

_Damn! What’s he like?_

“He’s a true gentleman. Very friendly and kind. So different to the character that he plays.” Desiree answered, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. Even just talking about Lee made her all giddy. And Natasha could tell.

_I told you he was fucking hot._

“Tash, I’m talking about his personality. Not his looks.”

_I’m right though, aren’t I? And I can tell that you’re all unstable just talking about him. You like him._

“How can you tell? You can’t see me.”

_I can hear it in your voice. I know you, Des._

“Do you have a problem with me liking him?”

_No, no, absolutely not! Just happy that you might finally get yourself a man._

“He’s way out of my league, Tash. Never gonna happen.”

_How do you know that? He might like you too._

“We just met!”

_Doesn’t stop the attraction, little sis. It’s been five years since you’ve dated anybody. This could be your chance._

“Highly unlikely.”

_Just give it a shot. Please. You can’t possibly imagine how thrilled I would be to call Lee Pace my brother-in-law._

“Woah, Tash! Not so fast! We’re not getting married.”

_I know, I know. Just going through all the possibilities. Oh, Mum’s calling me. Gotta go._

“Say hi to her for me. I’ll talk to you soon, Tash.”

 _Sure. Bye, Elf lover._ Natasha said before hanging up.

Desiree sighed and gripped the wheel tightly. _Great, Natasha’s going to tease me all the time now._ She thought.

 

***

 

It was 5:04am when Desiree pulled into the carpark. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. She got out and locked the car before jogging to the hair and make-up trailer. She walked up the metal steps and opened the trailer door. Peter was already inside as usual, fixing up one of Tauriel’s wigs. Her fellow make-up artists, Emma and Allison, were also there.

“Morning, Peter. Emma, Allison.”

“Hello, Des.” Peter smiled.

“Des, morning. Did you sleep well?” Emma said, her deep auburn hair loose around her shoulders.

“Yeah, fine. You?”

“Fine too.”

“I didn’t. My brother kept on texting me until like midnight so I’m dead really.” Allison smiled. The three women laughed a little before Peter spoke up.

“Emma, Richard should be here any minute now. Allison, Martin will be in at 5:20 and Des, Lee should be here in about half-an-hour.”

Desiree nodded and went to the chair that Lee would sit in. Filming had already been going on for many months so pictures were stuck along the edge of the mirrors. Some were headshots while others were just the cast having fun. As Desiree searched the cabinet for a large brush, Richard Armitage walked into the trailer. He was wearing a black jumper and knee-length shorts. His beard was groomed well and his eyes were a friendly blue.

“Rich, good morning. Sit down and Emma will take care of you.” Peter said.

“She always does.” Richard smiled, taking a seat while Emma pulled out his head cowl from the drawer beneath her. Desiree caught Richard’s eye and gave him a soft smile.

“Desiree, right?” He checked, pointing at her.

“Yep, that’s me.”

“It’s nice to have another Brit here. I’m sick of all these Kiwis.” Richard said jokingly. Emma, who was a Kiwi, looked like she was about to slap him.

“I agree with you. Not about the Kiwis but about having a fellow Brit around.” Desiree responded, searching for a rack of Elf ears in the cabinet behind her. She found a pair of ears for Lee and placed them on the table.

During the next half-an-hour, all the Dwarves and Martin Freeman arrived. Desiree managed to talk with all of them and she already thought highly of them. They were all lovely men. At 5:30am on the dot, the trailer door opened and Lee appeared. Desiree’s stomach flopped at the sight of him. Even him just dressed in a black hoodie and tracksuit pants made her heart go absolutely mad.

“Morning, everyone.” He said.

There was a smattering of “morning” and “hey, man” from the other men as Lee made his way over to Desiree.

“Good morning, gorgeous. Ready to turn me into Thranduil?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Morning, Lee. Sit down and we’ll get started.” Desiree said as Lee sat down. Over the next hour, Desiree applied his pale make-up. She contoured his face beautifully, highlighting his strong brow and cheekbones. His loose hair had to be clipped back to put the ears on. Those took about five minutes to put on each. Lee smiled in the mirror. He was always itching to touch the pointy ears but he knew that he couldn’t. Then came the wig. That beautiful shade of pale blonde. Long and straight and so silken. Peter helped Desiree place the wig on Lee’s head and applied gelatine to merge the wig into his hairline. Once the wig was on, Lee put the blue contacts in himself. Desiree cleaned up any make-up blotches on his skin and carefully changed the shape of his eyebrows with her fingers. Lee closed his eyes as her fingertips gently ran over his eyebrows. Her touch was soft and immediately relaxed him. He was just about to doze off when her voice made him snap his eyes open.

“You’re done. Now, you have to get to wardrobe.”

“As ever, thank you, gorgeous. You truly are a rare talent. Because of you, I look in the mirror and see someone who’s totally different to boring old me.” Lee smiled, standing up.

“I’m fairly sure you’re not boring.” Desiree eyed him.

“How do you know that?”

“I just…know.” She swallowed deeply, her cheeks pink.

“Would you like to find out for certain?” Lee smirked, his skin glowing underneath the artificial light. Desiree opened her mouth to speak but closed it almost immediately, not knowing what to say. _Mission accomplished._ Lee said to himself. He touched her cheek briefly and gave her a gentle smile.

“I’ll see you soon, gorgeous.” And with that, he left the trailer, leaving Desiree a tangled mess of female hormones.

“He likes you.”

Desiree looked at Richard who was in full wig and make-up for Thorin.

“No, he’s doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does. I worked with the man on _Pushing Daisies_ so I’ve known him for 3 years. I know when he likes a woman. And he likes you, Desiree.” Graham McTavish said, poking his head over Richard’s shoulder. Desiree blinked and looked at her feet. _Does he like me? Well, we’ll just have to see._ She thought.

 

***

It was now 8am. She stood next to Richard and watched as Lee stood atop Thranduil’s majestic throne. She admired the beautiful craftsmanship of the Art Department. The throne was absolutely magnificent. So otherworldly and stunning. Because it was such a hassle to get up there, Desiree knew that Lee wouldn’t come down for the next couple of hours. A comment made by Peter Jackson solidified Desiree’s thoughts.

“We’ll bring you lunch up there in two or three hours, and uh…”

“ _I gotta go!_ ”Lee mouthed, his hand between his legs, a ridiculous expression on his face. Lee was deliberately doing it, not just to make the crew laugh but to tease Desiree. It was a joke, him not being able to go to the toilet for ages because he had to sit on the throne for quite a while, but that didn’t stop Desiree immediately thinking about the organ between Lee’s legs. _Shit! Holy shit!_ She thought, totally transfixed with the tall man standing way above her. He saw her blush and smiled cheekily, winking at her.

“That is the luge built into the seat up there.” Peter smiled

“Luge?” Emma laughed, standing behind Richard. Lee tilted his head to the side, a smile still on his face as he fixed the train of his silver gown.

“Yes, luge. Before we start today, Des, could you quickly deal with Lee’s wig?” Peter asked, turning around to face her. She nodded and walked up the steps to the throne as Richard and Graham went off to get changed into their costumes.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Lee smiled as Desiree fixed the hair around his ears.

“Why do you call me that all the time?”

“Do you have a problem with me calling you that?”

“No. I just want to know why. I don’t see you calling any of the other females here “gorgeous”.”

“I call you “gorgeous” because you are gorgeous. I really don’t think I need another reason.” Lee said.

“But why only me? Every female here is gorgeous.” Desiree said gently. Lee took her arm tenderly and pulled her forward. She gasped as he put his lips to her ear.

“Because no-one here is gorgeous when you stand before me, Desiree.” He whispered. Desiree felt the heated blood rush beneath her cheeks. She pulled back and avoided eye-contact with him.

“What’s wrong, gorgeous?” Lee asked, searching her flushed face for a response.

“Nothing. I’m fine. You’re done. Now perform. Be the amazing actor that I know you are.” She said and walked down the steps, leaving Lee a little befuddled.

Not two minutes later, the Dwarves were pushed and shoved along by the Elves. Lee sat on the throne as Desiree watched Peter run take after take. After two hours of walking up and down the steps to the throne to top up Lee, Evangeline Lilly came up to her. The Canadian actress was dressed in leather and suede, hugging her lithe figure. Her long wig was a shade of bright auburn, hanging past her waist, the ends curled.

“Having fun?” She asked.

“You more than me probably. You’re acting and I just stand here and watch.” Desiree smiled.

“I suppose when you put it like that. But come on, you must be having fun. Especially with that beautiful man up there.” Evangeline said, pointing over Desiree’s shoulder. Desiree followed her finger and her eyes came to rest on Lee on the throne. He tightened his fingers around the oaken staff as he felt someone’s gaze on him. Lee turned his head and he found himself looking at Desiree. Evangeline was standing next to her, a clear 10cm height difference between them. It was then that he realised he hadn’t even noticed what she was wearing or what she looked like. The brunette was dressed in black and blue and her hair was done up in its usual loose bun. To him, she looked beautiful. Gorgeous. That’s why he called her “gorgeous” every day. Because she was. And that was what he had told her.

“Is there any chance that something’s going on between you two?” Evangeline asked.

“What? Why?” Desiree creased her eyebrows.

“Because yesterday afternoon when we were in Orlando’s trailer after filming, all Lee could talk about was you. Orlando tried to steer the conversation to shooting but he just kept on gushing about you.”

“What did he say about me?” Desiree asked, her cheeks getting hot.

“We’ll let big boy Lee tell you that himself, I think.” A voice chuckled from behind Desiree. She turned around and her gaze fell upon Orlando Bloom dressed as Legolas. Evangeline smiled at Orlando’s comment while Desiree’s eyes widened. Even though she had met Orlando two days ago, she couldn’t help but feel starstruck. Natasha and her had been fans of his work ever since he portrayed Legolas back in 2001 in _The Fellowship of the Ring_. He looked like he had hardly aged and it really was amazing to see.

“Oh, hello, Orlando.” Desiree choked out.

“I can see why Lee talked about you so much. Your voice is all clogged up. It’s quite adorable.” Orlando smiled.

“I get easily starstruck. As I said to you the other day, my sister and I have been fans of you for 10 years. Meeting you has been a dream come true for me.”

“You and Lee are like total opposites when it comes to each other. He couldn’t stop talking about you and I tried to get him _off_ the subject. And you, you’re talking about your sister and I’m trying to get you _on_ the subject. So confusing.” Orlando smirked sarcastically as Evangeline rolled her eyes.

The AD called for quiet as the actors got in position. Desiree watched on one of the monitors as Peter called action. The camera was on Lee, a full close-up of his beautiful face. She heard Graham McTavish say his line.

“So much for the benevolence of Thranduil, Lord of Elves? Is this how you treat travellers to your lands?”

“Only the ones who annoy me.” Lee said, his voice cool and calculating. Peter yelled cut and Lee rolled his shoulders back. Peter came out of his green tent and walked up the stairs to give Lee some ideas.

“Yeah. I-I’ve got this. This is not rocket science here. I can keep my head in place.” Lee smiled widely, his eyes bright, looking straight into the camera. Desiree fought the urge to faint. His smile was so beautiful that it nearly made her heart give out. She could almost feel his eyes on her, staring into her soul.

After another hour, it was time for an hour lunch break. Personally, Desiree wanted to sit in her car for that hour and remove herself from all human contact. The feeling of Lee’s lips still tingled her ear. His warm breath on her skin. His deep voice rumbling through her eardrum. Grabbing a bacon roll and a bottle of water, Desiree ran off the set and went to the hair and make-up trailer. She fished her keys out of her bag and rushed off to the carpark. She sat in her car and ate in silence. All the while, she remembered the feeling of his breath on her skin. His soft voice, his gentle lips, his large hand on her arm. Unbeknown to Desiree, Lee had followed her. He watched her as he approached the car. She had no idea that he was standing right beside her car door. Lee grinned when he saw a smile ghost over her pink lips. She had been sitting there with her eyes closed for half-an-hour, daydreaming, when a knock came at the car window. Her eyes snapped open and she suppressed a gasp when she saw Lee standing on the other side of the glass with a smile on his face. Desiree rolled down her window and looked up at him.

“What are you doing out here? You’re going to ruin your costume!” She cried, her eyes running up and down his glorious silver gown.

“I’ve got more than one. And like yesterday, you ran off. I wanted to see where you’d gone.”

“I’m entitled to my own privacy, Lee. With a job like this, one needs time to themselves.” Desiree said, taking a bite of her bacon roll.

“You do have a point, gorgeous. But I wonder…did my comment before startle you?” He asked, resting his ring-adorned hands on the edge of the window. Desiree looked at her lap and took another bite of her roll. Lee saw the deep blush on her fair skin. _It’s all she ever does._ He thought.

“You look beautiful when you blush.” He said. Desiree blushed even deeper, the pink turning into a rich red. Lee smiled at her, his fingers tapping the edge of the car window.

“Now _that_ comment startled you.” He chuckled. Desiree still didn’t look at him. She was so giddy. It took such an effort to even lift her arm and eat the bacon roll.

“Can I sit with you?”

His question eventually made her look up at him. She saw the hopeful look on his face, his thick eyebrows raised above his penetrating eyes. Lee saw the surprise in her chocolate irises, her lips parted in shock.

“Uh…yeah, if you want to.” She said.

“Of course I want to, gorgeous.” Lee smiled and walked around the bonnet of the car. Desiree unlocked the door and Lee attempted to get in the passenger side. His height proved to be a problem. Lee couldn’t fit in the car. Desiree suppressed a laugh as he moved his body in every angle to try and sit into the car seat, his head bumping the roof of the vehicle.

“You can’t fit.” She smiled.

“Tell me something I don’t know. And you can wipe that grin off your face, gorgeous. I may not be able to fit in the car but you can fit out here.” Lee reached out his hand and grabbed her arm.

“Hey!” Desiree cried, dropping her bacon roll as Lee proceeded to pull her out. She managed to yank her arm away and she got out of the car herself. He stood up and looked at her over the other side, resting his forearms on the hood of the car.

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?” She said.

“Never, gorgeous.” Lee smirked.

 

***

 

After shooting concluded for the day, the majority of the cast went home as well as some of the crew. But Desiree and Emma remained because Lee and Richard had to rehearse a scene that they were going to shoot the next day. They didn’t have to stay but they wanted to. Lee himself was happy that Desiree had stayed. She provided a welcoming sight every time he looked at her. As Fran Walsh, wife to Peter Jackson, spoke about the scene, Lee paraded around, looking pompous like the Elvenking. Every now and then, he would catch Desiree’s eye and smirk at her. She blushed again and again and again.

“Maybe I should just go back up to the throne, Pete. You know, it’s a position of safety and power.” Lee suggested.

“Yeah, yeah, I agree. That’s sounds good. Let’s try it.” Peter nodded. What Lee loved about working with Peter was that he let you play around a bit. Come up with your own suggestions and Peter was open to try all of them. Lee turned around and began to walk up to the steps to the throne.

“You are just like him.” He stated in his Thranduil voice, looking at Richard. As he took another step, his leg got caught on his gown, making it impossible for him to ascend another step. Lee groaned in desperation, his hand on his knee as Peter laughed. Desiree smiled and Lee saw it. Her smile was beautiful, especially when matched with her wonderful flushed cheeks. Lee chuckled and fixed his gown before walking up to the throne. He delivered the line before repeating his walk up to the throne. Miraculously, he didn’t trip this time.

“Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’ll be good.” Peter smiled as Richard looked up at Lee.

“Because I can wait!” Lee laughed, sitting down on the throne arrogantly, a huge grin on his beautiful face. Desiree and Emma couldn’t help but laugh too. Lee stood back up and looked at Desiree. A smile was on her face, mirroring his. She looked so beautiful, her eyes literally sparkled. In a way, he wanted her to be his. But he couldn’t just walk up to her and ask her to be his girlfriend. He would wait and savour the…friendship they already had. As Lee looked at Desiree, his character’s line came into his head. _I’m patient. I can wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story is slow but it will pick up the pace (pun intended :P) soon. I love writing Orlando, he’s so cheeky and amusing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have a minute to spare, please leave a comment :)


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Desiree have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I met Graham McTavish on Saturday at Supanova in Sydney and I got his autograph! He was so so nice and my admiration for him has excelled :D Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter but I hope you still enjoy it :)

Two weeks had passed since Desiree’s first meeting with Lee and her crush on him hadn’t gotten better. She was more relaxed around him but her stomach still flopped and she continued to blush at every compliment he gave her. She did her job perfectly. Top-ups every ten minutes, applying the hair and make-up every morning and taking it off every afternoon.

One afternoon after shooting had finished for the day, Lee returned to his trailer. He had just started to make himself a cup of tea when a knock came from the door. Wondering who it could be, he opened to the door and smiled when he saw Desiree.

“Hello, gorgeous. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was looking for you. I need to get you out of your make-up and wig.” She said.

“I was going to come after I had my tea. Tell you what, come in.” He offered. Desiree’s heart fluttered at the look in his eyes. He had taken his bright contacts out, revealing friendly dark grey-blue eyes. His blonde hair was pulled back in a wig cap, strands loose about his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“Nonsense, you could never intrude. Please come in. Do you want a tea too?”

“Uh, yes, please.” Desiree smiled and walked up the metal steps into Lee’s trailer. It was spacious and narrow, a small bedroom at the back. There was a small table with small white leather seats on either side. Lee grabbed another cup and placed the tea bag in it. He hit the button on the kettle and waited for the water to boil.

“Have a seat, gorgeous.” He said, indicating the leather seats. Desiree blushed when he called her “gorgeous”, earning a smile from Lee. She sat down on one of the seats and rested her forearms on the wooden table. The water finished boiling and he poured it into the two cups. He let the tea soak into the water for a minute or so before disposing the teabags and grabbing both cups in his hands. He turned around and placed one in front of Desiree. He took a seat opposite her and rested his left hand on his teacup. There was silence for over a minute. Lee looked at her gently, his eyes on her blushing face. Her eyes were on her teacup, mesmerised with the hot liquid. She could feel his gaze on her but she was too afraid to make eye-contact. Then, Lee spoke.

“Talk to me, Desiree.”

Her name on his tongue made her body melt. His deep, sensual voice saying her name made her blush even deeper. Her fingers tapped the teacup before she finally returned his gaze.

“About what?” She asked.

“You. We met two weeks ago and I hardly know anything about you. I don’t even know your last name.” Lee said, taking a sip of his tea.

“There’s really not much to tell.”

“I find that hard to believe, gorgeous. But however short your story is, I would love to listen. Please tell me about yourself.”

Desiree sipped her tea, which tasted really good, and took a deep breath before starting.

“My last name is Collins. I was born in London on the 14th of June in 1982. I have an older sister called Natasha who currently resides in London. I had a wonderful childhood, many friends and two loving parents. I graduated university in 2003 with a Degree in Hair and Make-up Design. I knew that it was the path I wanted to follow. As a young girl, I used to experiment with my mother’s make-up and I did different hairstyles on myself, my sister and my friends.”

“You really do have beautiful hair, gorgeous. You’re wearing it differently today.” Lee smiled. Desiree blushed again and lowered her eyes. She had pinned her hair back so it was half-up half-down. The bottom-half of her hair fell in brown waves just past her breasts, showing off her attractive face.

“Do go on.” He encouraged.

“Well, between then and now, nothing has really happened. I did make-up and hair for a few modelling agencies for about seven years. It was a year ago when I got a call from my agent saying that Peter Jackson and Peter Swords King had seen some of my work and that they wanted to meet me. I jumped at the chance, ecstatic that I was even offered a job as big as this. They both flew over to London to meet me and they were just so, so nice. During our conversation, I brought up the topic that I was a huge fan of _The Lord of the Rings_. I admired the hair and make-up in the trilogy, especially for the Elves. They asked me to draw some hairstyles for Elves on the spot. I tried my best and when they left, I walked away thinking that I hadn’t got the job. But then two months later, my agent called me and told me that I’d gotten the job.”

“I’m glad you did. You truly are a genius, gorgeous.”

“I was over the moon. My sister was also so happy for me. I flew out to New Zealand when I was needed. And then, I met Evangeline, Orlando, Emma, Allison, Richard, Graham, Philippa, Fran and you.” Desiree smiled, her cheeks a deep rosy pink.

“Do you do anything but blush, gorgeous? It’s all you do. But don’t get me wrong. You look stunning when you do.” Lee smirked. Desiree’s cheeks turned red and she sipped her tea, hoping that it would calm her racing heart.

“And what about you? What’s your life story?” She asked him.

“It’s boring.”

“I pretty sure it isn’t.”

“And long.”

“I don’t mind. I could listen to you all day.” Desiree then blushed deeply. _Oh God! Did I really just say that? Stupid, Des! Stupid!_ She thought. Lee smiled at her embarrassed face. _She’s still so nervous around me. She’s so sweet._ He said to himself.

“Might as well start at the beginning then. I was born in Chickasha, Oklahoma on March 26th in 1979. I have a younger brother called William who is very friendly and rather passionate in everything in life. I also have a sister, Sally, who I cherish and love. My parents have been married for many years and both are very caring. We moved around a lot when I was young. I lived in Dubai, Bahrain, Louisiana, New Orleans and a few other places before settling in Spring, Texas. That’s my home. Acting has been my passion ever since I can remember. At first, I wanted to be a swimmer but that idea was scrapped. It was actually my mother who suggested that I should take up acting.”

“I’m guessing that you’re happy that you listened to your mother.” Desiree smiled.

“Yes, I am. Don’t know where I’d be now if I hadn’t. From graduating Julliard with a BFA in Drama, in 2004, I got my first TV role in _Wonderfalls_. After it was cancelled, I was very hesitant to go any more TV work but then, Bryan Fuller approached me about _Pushing Daises_.”

“I loved that show! I was heartbroken when it was cancelled.”

“You’ve watched my work?” Lee asked.

“Pfft, of course I have.” Desiree said.

“What have you watched?”

“Uh, _Pushing Daises_ , _The Fall_ , _Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day_ , _Soldier’s Girl_ and _Infamous_.”

“And?” Lee raised his eyebrows. He wondered what she had thought of his work. Nothing made him more nervous than talking about his work with a woman. _I feel 16 again._ He thought.

“You’re a fantastic actor. Is that why I confused you the other week when I told you to be the actor that I knew you were?” Desiree took a sip of her tea.

“Yes. I didn’t think that you’d watched any of my work.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I knew that I was going to meet you so I thought that I’d better watch some stuff so if we talked, we’d have things to talk about. And might I say, your English accent was very well done.” Desiree smirked. Lee smiled at her and made a gesture in the air with his hand.

“I wanted Michael to have a northern accent, much like Albert Finney. I’m glad that you liked it. Nothing more scary that getting a verdict on an English accent by an English person.”

“It was a beautiful film. Like all the stuff that you’ve done. Please continue. I’d love to know more about you.” Desiree urged, a blush on her cheeks.

“What else? Well, I have a dog. Carl. He’s a pointer and I adore him.” Lee said.

“Can I see a picture of him?” Desiree asked.

“Of course. I do this all the time. Show off my dog to my friends.” Lee smiled, grabbing his iPhone.

“Am I your friend then?”

“Yes, of course you are.” Lee smiled, unlocking his phone and scanning through the photos folder. _But I want to be more than friends with you._

“Here he is.” The American said proudly, handing Desiree his phone. Carl was a beautiful pointer that looked adorable. Lee watched as Desiree smiled, enamoured by the dog.

“He’s gorgeous.” She said.

“No, you are.” Lee smirked, referring to her pet name. Desiree looked up at him.

“You know what I mean.” She bit her lip as her heart beat quickened a little.

“You might meet him one day. He loves people.” Lee suggested as Desiree handed him back his phone.

“The only thing that I’m really missing from my life is a long-term relationship. It’s a little sad, I know, but I just haven’t found the time because of how busy I am with my career. But I know that the right woman will come into my life when the time is right.” Lee finished, draining his cup of tea. _And I have a gut feeling that that woman might be you._ He thought, his eyes locking with her chocolate ones. Desiree stared at him, engrossed with his friendly irises. _Does he mean me? Me? Why me? I am nothing. I am no-one. Why would he want me?_ She thought.

“Desiree, may I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

His question alarmed her. _Am I imagining this?_ She asked herself. She couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. _Me and him? Dinner? Really?_ Her mind was chaos, full of questions and crazy thoughts. Lee waited anxiously for her response. He really wanted her to say yes. He could just picture it. The two of them sitting at a table in a nice restaurant, dining together with candles around them. Lee had never felt so desperate to have a woman say yes to do anything with him. Desiree swallowed before speaking.

“Like a date?”

Lee thought for a moment before answering.

“Yes. Like a date.” He smiled, leaning back in his seat. Desiree couldn’t stop the smile that broke her lips apart. _She’s got a beautiful smile._ Lee thought, grinning to himself.

“Yes, I would love to go out to dinner with you.” She said, another blush serenading her fair cheeks. Lee smiled and stood up. He held out his hand to her. She slid her hand into his, her fingers running his smooth skin. He pulled her to her feet and she looked up at him.

“When?” She asked.

“What’s today? Wednesday, right? Does Saturday night sound good? I’ll pick you up outside your hotel.”

“Yeah, that’s great.” Desiree nodded.

“You’ve already got my number and I’ve got yours so I’ll text you when I’m outside your hotel.”

“Casual wear or evening wear?” Desiree asked.

“Something in between, I suppose. Now, we should get going, gorgeous. Peter will kill us if we’re not in the hair and make-up trailer soon.” Lee smiled. Desiree nodded and Lee walked her to the front door, her hand still in his. Before they exited the trailer, Lee stopped her. She looked up at him and her lips parted in shock when he pressed his lips to her cheek. Her skin was warm from her heated blushing but he didn’t care. He felt her smile and the blush got deeper.

“Thank you.” He said, pulling back.

“For what?”

“For saying yes.” Lee smiled and the two walked to the hair and make-up trailer, hand-in-hand.

 

***

Desiree called her sister that night when she just before she went to bed at 10pm. She sat in her hotel bed with her phone placed against her left ear. The line rang three times before Natasha picked up.

_Hey, Des. How are you?_

“Really well.”

_Is that happiness I hear in your voice?_

“Damn right it is, Tash. Something amazing happened today.”

_Well, spill the beans. Tell me._

“Lee asked me out.”

There was no answer. Just silence. Desiree checked to see if her sister had hung up but she hadn’t. Frowning, she called her sister’s name.

“Uh, Tash, are you there?”

Still no answer. Nothing.

“Natasha, hello? Are you still there?”

Then, there was a shrill scream on the other end of the line. Desiree dropped her phone as if it was a spider. It landed on the bed by her knees and she could still hear Natasha screaming.

“Jesus Christ!” She gasped and waited for the screaming to stop before putting her phone against her ear again.

“You done?” Desiree giggled.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. Are you serious?_

“Yep.”

_Oh, Des! Oh, that’s amazing! I wish I was there with you. Did you say yes?_

“Of course! How the fuck could I say no?”

_Oh my God! Damn, I should be there, helping you with your outfit. Have you got a dress?_

“Yes, I do. Don’t worry. Everything’s covered.”

_I told you! I told you that he might like you too! I was right! I knew it. I’m telling Mum and Dad. They’ll be so happy!_

“It’s only one date. He’s not my boyfriend.

_Yet._

“Tash…”

_What? Who wouldn’t want to be your boyfriend? You’re beautiful, smart, funny. What man wouldn’t want you? Lee would be a total idiot to pass you over._

“You are the best sister ever, Tash. I feel so lucky to have you.”

_I’ll always be there for you, little sis. When’s your date?_

“Saturday night.”

_You must call me right after, OK? I want to know how it goes._

“Dually noted. Well, I’ve got to go to bed now. I’ll talk to you on Saturday.”

_Can’t wait. Bye, Des._

“Bye, Tash.” Desiree said and hung up. She put the alarm on her phone and placed it on the bedside table. Shutting the side lamp off, Desiree quickly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about her looming date with Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that it would pick up the pace (pun intended once again :P). I’m at the point where whenever I see a picture of Lee, my heart explodes (which basically means I’m fucked for the rest of the day) and I scream like an idiot and frankly, that’s how I’d react if he asked me out. There is no way in hell that I’d be as calm as Desiree was! :P This chapter was inspired by the song ‘Start of Time’ by Gabrielle Aplin, hope you guys liked the update and I’ll see you next Monday for Chapter 4!


	4. Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, life got in the way :/ This chapter was so much fun to write. Please enjoy :)

The date night couldn’t come soon enough for both of them. Lee stood in his trailer, fixing the collar of his white dress shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to just below his elbows and fixed the belt holding his black dress pants up. He checked his watch and saw that it was 5:30pm. He had made a reservation in The White House Restaurant for 6:50pm. Lee sent a text to Desiree, letting him now that he was just about to come and pick her up. Running a hand through his hair, he left his trailer and went to the carpark. He hopped into his car and drove off, his mind on Desiree.

Desiree stood in front of the full-length mirror, looking at her reflection. She bit her lip, wondering if her wardrobe assemble would impress Lee. The dress was somewhere between casual and evening (at least she thought so) and her make-up was minimal but just enough to enhance her features. She fixed the Elven clasp in her hair that she had borrowed from the Costume Department on _The Hobbit_. She shuffled in her wedges and fiddled with her fingers. It was now 6:25pm. A ‘ping’ from her phone alerted her that she had gotten a text.

_It’s Lee again. I’m outside now._

Desiree typed a quick reply back.

_OK, I’ll be right down._

Fixing her hair in the mirror and topping up her light neutral lip gloss, Desiree grabbed her bag and jacket before leaving the room.

Lee waited outside, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He saw movement in the corner of his left eye. He turned his head and a smile came upon his face.

Desiree walked down the steps of the hotel, dressed in a plum-coloured gown. It was just above her knee and the neckline was a V-shape. There were two-inch wedges on her feet and her hair was parted to the right side of her head, curled to perfection, held back in a silver clip on the left-hand side of her head. A black cardigan hugged her shoulders and she had a small handbag slung over her right shoulder. On her right wrist was a simple silver bracelet and diamonds glittered at her ears. She looked beautiful, so beautiful that Lee held his breath. Desiree blushed as she walked up to the car. She walked around the bonnet and sat in the passenger seat, closing the car door.

“Good evening, gorgeous. You look very beautiful.” Lee smiled.

“Thank you. You look very dashing.” She blushed, eyeing the dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone, rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms. The dress pants accentuated his long legs and his hair was ruffled naturally.  Lee patted one of her hands before turning on the engine and pressing his foot down on the accelerator, sending the car forward.

They arrived at The White House Restaurant at 6:50 on the dot. It was small and intimate, not too fancy. Being a gentleman, Lee got out of the car and opened the door on Desiree’s side. He held his hand and she took it. He carefully helped her out of the car, letting her heeled feet settle on the ground.

“Thank you.” She said.

“No problem, gorgeous.” Lee smiled and led her inside the restaurant. He rested his right hand on her back and Desiree’s skin shivered at his touch. He was so gentle and it sparked something in her heart. Trying to not to blush any more than she already was, Desiree and Lee walked up to maître ’d.

“Reservation for Pace.” Lee said.

“This way, sir, miss.” The maître ’d said and walked the two of them to a private table up on the second level, away from the busy area of the restaurant. It was quiet and two candles were placed on each table. It was very nice and romantic. Not too over the top but just enough to make Desiree feel comfortable. Before they sat down, Lee offered to take off her cardigan Desiree thanked him as he draped her cardigan on the back of her chair. They sat down opposite each other and the maître ‘d walked away, replaced by a young waitress called Elle (it was on her nametag) who handed them two menus each: one for drinks and one for food.

“I’ll be back soon to take your orders.” Elle smiled gently. Desiree noticed that she was goggling at Lee. She only smiled at him, not Desiree.

“Thank you.” Lee said, not taking his eyes off Desiree. Elle’s face fell a little and walked off with a frown. Desiree flipped open the drinks menu and eyed Lee.

“She fancies you. The way she was staring at you.”

“I never get used to it. Being a man noticed for his looks.”

“Well, you’d better get used to it.” Desiree smiled and looked at the list of alcoholic beverages, her cheeks flushed. Lee didn’t respond and just stared at her. The light from the candles flickered in her brown eyes, casting a golden glow over her fair face. Her lips were plump and pink and her eyelashes were long and curled, highlighting her chocolate irises. She really was beautiful and Lee couldn’t take his eyes off her. Desiree looked up from the menu and saw Lee staring at her if she was some sort of angel.

“What?” She asked.

“You really need to ask me that? You look beautiful. Very much so.”

Desiree blushed again and closed the menu.

“Who are you? Romeo?”

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” Lee smirked, the candlelight flickering in his grey-blue eyes. _So he’s a romantic? Have I met my own Romeo?_ Desiree asked herself.

“I must say, your ensemble is stunning. Did you come to New Zealand prepared to date somebody?” Lee asked, eyeing the dress that emphasised her slim shoulders.

“No, nothing like that. I thought that maybe there’d be a few outings and parties during the shoot so I brought some evening clothes just in case. I’m glad I did.” Desiree said, her cheeks flushed. Lee simply stared at her.

“And Ann Maskery kindly gave me this Elven hair clasp to borrow for tonight.” She told Lee, turning her head to the side and gently tapping the clasp in her hair.

“It’s very Elven.” Lee smiled. The vining of silver looked like twisting branches and it reminded him of Thranduil’s rings; they had the same sort of pattern.

Elle came back and asked for their orders. Lee got a glass of Merlot while Desiree asked for a glass of Shiraz. For food, Desiree ordered ravioli and Lee got the $10 steak special. Elle collected their menus and left, but not before giving Lee a flirty wink. Lee did not wink back and turned his attention to his date. Elle’s lips contorted in resentment as she looked at Desiree. Desiree gave Elle a soft smile that Elle did not return. The waitress walked off, her knuckles white as she clutched the menus.

“I wish she’d stop flirting with me.” Lee growled. Desiree leaned over the table and placed her left hand on his arm.

“If you keep on ignoring her, she’ll stop.” She said. Lee looked at Desiree and laid his hand over hers, his thumb caressing her skin. Her heart fluttered at his touch as she stared in his friendly orbs. _Why is this man so perfect? What’s he doing on a date with me?_ She thought. Desiree pulled her hand away and smiled.

“I would like to know more about you. Shall we continue our talk from Wednesday?” She asked.

“Of course.” Lee smiled back. At that moment, their drinks came. Elle didn’t do anything and simply left with a blank expression.

“Let’s see, hmmm…What would you like to know?” He asked.

“What made you want to do _The Hobbit_?”

“That’s a good question. Well, when I first found out that they were making _The Hobbit_ , I was excited just like the fans. I never envisioned myself being in it. Peter approached my agent about the role of Thranduil after seeing me in _The Fall_. Of course I took the gig. How could I say no? I’m still amazed to this day that they picked me.”

“Especially since you’re younger than Orlando and you’re playing his father.” Desiree smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

“Everyone brings that up. I too find it odd. But we do look like father and son in a weird Elvish way, I think.”

“And I’ve heard Orlando called you “Dad”.” Desiree giggled.

“And I call him “son”.” Lee smiled.

“How did you react when you first saw yourself in the mirror as Thranduil?” Desiree asked.

“Frankly, it was freaky! Very chilling. I didn’t recognise myself at all. I was like, “Who’s this guy?” But when we did costume fittings and show-and-tells, I immediately embraced the character. He’s exquisite and beautiful, the way he’s designed.”

“And the actor who plays him is exquisite and beautiful.” Desiree said. _Shit! Did I just say that?_ She blushed and lowered her eyes. Lee smiled at her embarrassed face and sipped his wine, turning his lips red.

“So are you.” He smiled. Desiree looked up and saw his wine-stained lips, making his teeth even whiter.

“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Pace?”

“If you haven’t noticed, Miss Collins, I have been flirting with you since the day I met you.” Lee smirked, a sultry tone in his voice. Desiree stared at his mouth. She wondered when she was going to feel his lips on her. _When are those beautiful hands going to roam through my hair and caress my skin? Will that seductive voice ever moan my name?_ Lee stared back at her, infatuated by her glorious face. _When will she moan my name? When are my fingers going to stroke her pale bare flesh? When are those beautiful pink lips going to be pressed against mine?_ He thought, thinking about Desiree’s various body parts.

Their food came and they happily conversed about their lives. Lee found out that Desiree’s mother was an artist but not professional and her father worked as a bank manager. Desiree discovered that Lee’s father worked in the oil industry, hence him and his family moving around a lot, and his mother had been a school teacher for third grade but was now retired. A small band was playing soft music in the corner of the restaurant. The tune was romantic and slow and beautiful. A young man was singing softly into the microphone, his voice very gentle. After Elle came and collected their plates and glasses, Desiree looked around to find that the restaurant was still empty so she made a proposal.

“Would you, um, maybe, like to dance?”

Lee stared at her with wide eyes.

“Uh, I can’t dance. I’m far too tall.” He said. Desiree leaned back in her chair and looked at her lap. Lee felt upset at her disappointment so he changed his mind.

“But I can’t deny a dance with the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever met.”

She looked up, her lips breaking out into a sweet smile. _I love it when she smiles._ Desiree stood up at the same time as Lee. They walked to the small area in front of the band and just stared at each other. Desiree played her left hand on Lee’s shoulder and slid her right hand in his left. Lee placed his right hand on her waist and she shivered with delight at his touch. The band began to play another song. The man started singing and Desiree knew the song immediately.

_You’re in my arms and all the world is calm._

_The music playing on for only two._

_So close together and when I’m with you._

_So close to feeling alive._

_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die._

_So I bid my goodbye and never knew._

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you._

_And now, forever, I know,_

_All that I wanted to hold you so close._

Desiree loved the song. She never took her eyes off Lee as they softly spun in slow circles. The song was perfect. They were so close, so close together. The lyric resonated with both Desiree and Lee. They felt alive in each other’s arms. They simply wanted to hold each other close. _I just want to kiss her now. Just from the look she’s giving me, I want to kiss her._ Lee thought as he looked down at Desiree adoringly, enraptured by her chocolate eyes.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end._

_And almost believing this one’s not pretend._

Lee leaned down and pressed his lips to her. To Desiree horror, shock and surprise, Lee began to sing.

“And now you’re beside me. And look how far we’ve come.

So far we are so close.”

Desiree closed her eyes and rested her against his chest. His voice was beautiful. _Of course I should’ve known that he could sing. He sang in Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day._ She thought. They danced in circles to the music until hearing the young man’s beautiful voice again. This time, Desiree joined in singing with Lee. She pulled her head back and looked up at him.

“Oh, how could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?

We’re so close to reaching that famous happy end.

And almost believing this one’s not pretend.

Let’s go on dreaming, for all we know we are.

So close, so close, and still so far.”

 _Wow, she can sing! She’s got a beautiful voice._ Lee thought. The music came to an end and their hands dropped away from each other. They clapped for the band and the young singer. Lee helped Desiree get her things and the two left the restaurant hand-in-hand, smiling.

Lee drove Desiree back to her hotel. It was only 9pm and neither of them felt tired. Lee parked the car and smiled at Desiree.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” He said.

“I only do it for fun. And ‘So Close’ is one of my favourite songs. The girls I used to babysit in England loved the film _Enchanted_ and from then on, I was obsessed with the song.”

“You’ve got a glorious voice. You should sing more often. We’d be the best singing duo on the set.” Lee smiled which made Desiree giggle.

“I’ve had a wonderful night, Lee. Thank you.” She grinned. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Desiree bit her lip, electricity crackling through her body from the touch of his lips.

“I have too, gorgeous. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Desiree nodded and got out of the car. Before she closed the door, she leaned down, her hair pouring over her shoulders.

“Good night, Mr. Pace.” She smiled.

“Good night, Miss Collins.” Lee smirked as Desiree shut the door. He bit his lip as he watched her walk into the hotel. _My, she’s something._ He smiled to himself as he drove to his hotel.

 

***

 

All she could think about was Lee. Lee in his dress shirt and pants. With his handsome face, sexy smile and wonderful voice. As Desiree undressed, she remembered his sweet voice singing in her ear. His hand on her waist and his other hand in hers. His body touching hers, warm and strong. When she closed her eyes, his smile and his eyes invaded her mind. _Who gave him the right to be so attractive and perfect? A man like him shouldn’t exist._ She thought.

Dressed comfortably in a loose tank top and boy shorts, she washed her make-up off and took the clasp out of her hair, reminding herself that she had to return it to Ann on Monday. Then she remembered that she’d promised to call Natasha. Knowing her sister, Desiree knew that she would already be awake. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached the name _Natasha_ and put the phone to her ear. After two rings, Desiree heard her sister’s voice.

_Des, hi! I’ve been expecting your call._

“Of course you have.”

_Well, spill the beans, little sis. How did your date with Mr. Sexy go?_

Desiree could hear the naughtiness in her sister’s voice and sighed.

“Apt nickname, Tash. The date was wonderful. We went to The White House Restaurant and we talked a lot. The waitress tried to flirt with Lee but he seemed too occupied with me.”

_Well, good. He should be occupied with you. I just know that he likes you a lot._

“I hope so. And we danced because there was no-one else in the restaurant. And he sang to me. We ended up singing together.”

Desiree heard Natasha squeal like a mouse.

_Oh, that’s too cute for words! Des, you have to marry him. Please marry him!_

“Slow the fuck down, Natasha. We haven’t even known each other for a month. I can’t marry him. Not yet anyway. I want to take this relationship slow. Lee is the first guy who has attracted me in five years and I really, really like him. I don’t want to rush things. I really want this to work.”

_I know you do. As I’ve said before, going through all the possibilities. Anyway, I’m very happy for you, little sis. Lee might just be the one. Why am I saying might? He **is** the one._

“I hope he’s the one. I’ve never felt like this with a guy before. Lee’s different.”

_Ooh, Des, you really do like him! You sound like a lovestruck teenager._

“That’s because I am.” Desiree laughed.

_Did you guys kiss?_

“No. I think it’s too early. It was only our first date for Christ’s sake!”

_But you really want to kiss him, don’t you?_

“Hell, yeah! But I don’t exactly want to throw myself at him. I want him to make the first move. And something tells me that he will soon.”

_I’m so happy for you, little sis._

“Thanks, Tash.”

_I can tell that you’re tired. Go to bed and I’ll talk to you soon._

“Yes, Mum. Bye, Tash.”

_See you, Des._

Desiree hung up and switched her phone off. She had a free day tomorrow so she could just relax. _I’ll probably just be fantasising about Lee all day tomorrow. There’s nothing better to do._ She thought. She shut all the lights off and went to bed. _I hope he’s the one._ Desiree smiled to herself. Slowly, her mind relaxed and drifted off. Her dreams were filled with wonderful images of her and Lee on their date, making Desiree smile in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. The song is from the film Enchanted called ‘So Close’ by Jon McLaughlin. I think it’s a beautiful song. I will post again next Monday, I promise! :)


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our leading couple share an intimate moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems that I can’t keep my promises! I’m so sorry this is late! My internet crashed but it gave me time to perfect this chapter. *points to title* Please enjoy! :) This chapter is a little longer and is set about a week and a half after the date.

Shooting for film three came by pretty quickly for Lee and therefore Desiree. He sat in the make-up chair at 8 in the morning, reading over the scene that he was going to shoot that day as Desiree applied his make-up and placed the blonde wig on his head. After he was done, Lee asked Desiree if she wanted to come to wardrobe to see him in his costume.

“That would be lovely.” She smiled. Lee’s face broke out in a grin, mirroring Desiree’s. Gently weaving his long fingers with hers, he led her out of the hair and make-up trailer, going to the wardrobe trailer. When they entered the trailer, Desiree saw rack upon rack of costumes for the Dwarves, Men, Hobbits and Elves. She had never seen so many clothes and costumes in one spot. Lee smiled at her expression.

“Crazy, isn’t it?”

“I never see all of this because I’m only in hair and make-up. I never get to see all the work that the other departments do.” Desiree said as Lee led her to the back of the trailer. Bob Brack and Ann Maskery, the Costume Designers, were waiting for him.

“Ah, Lee, let’s get you in your costume. You’ve brought a guest, I see?” Bob smiled, eyeing Desiree. Lee looked down at her, a soft look in his penetrating eyes.

“Yes, this is Desiree, my…” _She’s not my girlfriend yet. Would she mind if I called her my girlfriend?_ Lee thought. He decided to go for the safest option.

“She’s my head hair and make-up artist and one of my closest friends.”

Desiree blushed as Lee’s fingers tightened around hers.

“Well, Desiree, have a seat while we get Lee ready.” Ann said sweetly, pointing to a small leather couch. Desiree reluctantly pulled her hand out of Lee’s and sat down on the couch as the Costume Designers led Lee behind a curtain.

Desiree sat and waited, tapping her feet on the carpeted floor. She remembered his hand in hers, how good her heart felt when his soft fingers weaved with hers. Her mind flashed back to their date a week and a half ago. His hand on her waist and his other hand in hers. His warm breath on her skin and his sweet voice, singing in her ear. _Everything that man does makes me die a thousand deaths._ Desiree thought. The feeling of his soft lips on her skin made her smile. He was gentle yet passionate with his caresses which made her heart soar. Desiree didn’t know how long she waited but all sense of time disappeared when Lee came out from behind the curtain. She gasped at his costume, how he embodied it and how beautiful he looked in it.

A long black tunic hung a couple of inches below his knee and black leggings with knee-high leather boots. Stunning silver and deep plum robes accentuated his tall muscular figure, the garment curling around his feet. Thranduil’s spiky brooch sat at the collar of his high-necked tunic and a beautiful silver circlet with a pale blue jewel at the front sat on his head. Rings glittered on his fingers, catching the light every time he moved his hands. Desiree was sure that she was looking at an angel. After a few seconds, she managed to find her voice.

“Wow. It’s beautiful.” _I actually mean you’re beautiful but I’m not going to say that when Bob and Ann are right here._ She thought. Lee smiled and walked over to Desiree, his blonde hair pouring over his shoulders wonderfully.

“Come on, we should get to the set now.” He said, Desiree nodded and waved goodbye to Bob and Ann as Lee thanked them. As the English woman and the American actor walked to the set, their hands joined again. Just before they entered the A-stage, Lee pulled on her hand, making her stop. Desiree looked up at him, her heart pounding as he pressed his lips to her ear.

“You like my costume?”

“Yes, it’s absolutely stunning. You look very handsome in it. Like you born to play Thranduil.” Desiree said. Lee pulled back and smiled.

“As always, you flatter me, gorgeous.” He grinned and they walked onto the set hand-in-hand.

The set was small. It was a tent. Thranduil’s campaign tent. Desiree’s eyes wandered over the features, marvelling at the Art Department’s magnificent skill. Everything down to the tiniest detail was perfect. Frankly, the people working on _The Hobbit_ were the most talented people that Desiree had ever met. Everything they did was beyond amazing and she was stunned that she was a part of it.

“Desiree?” Lee called.

“Yes?” She turned around and her eyes widened. Standing beside Lee was Welsh actor Luke Evans and the amazing Sir Ian McKellen. _No fucking way!_ She thought.

“This is Luke and Ian. Ian, Luke, this is Desiree, my head hair and make-up artist.” Lee introduced, beckoning Desiree over. She fought the urge to bow for Ian because he was a Sir. He was knighted by the Queen, for God’s sake! And Luke. Well, Luke was Luke. He was just as handsome as she thought. Desiree knew his sexuality but she didn’t care. She was also a fan of his and it was a privilege to be in the two actors’ presence. They were both in costume just like Lee. Ian held out his hand and Desiree shook it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said.

“The pleasure is all mine. I’ve been a fan of you for years. I feel 18 again because I remember seeing you in _X-Men_ in 2000 and then in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ the following year and now, you’re here again as Gandalf again. I mean, wow!” Desiree choked out, completely starstruck. _Stop fangirling, Des! You’re embarrassing yourself!_ She told herself.

“God, that’s showing my age! It’s always nice to meet fans. The more crazy and obsessive, the more I love them.” Ian smiled. Luke also held out his hand and Desiree shook it. Then, the Welshman leaned over and kissed her cheek. _A gentleman, just like Lee._ She thought.

“It’s very nice to meet you. Lee’s told me a lot about you.” Luke smiled. Lee quietly stamped on Luke’s foot, causing the Welshman to say “Ouch!”

“Really?” Desiree’s eyebrows rose.

“Yes, quite a lot actually. He said-”

“Luke, shut up!” Lee said through gritted teeth, his eyes darting to his co-star. Luke ceased speaking and winked at Desiree. She blushed and looked at Lee whose jawline was clenched in discomfiture. _I love Luke already. He’s embarrassing Lee._ Desiree giggled in her mind.

 

***

_When is that man going to damn kiss me?_ Desiree asked herself as she watched Lee act. Luke and Ian were equally fantastic but Lee had Desiree completely mesmerised. She thought of it as a privilege to observe the amazing acting all three actors did. Lee looked intimidating, powerful but beautiful, so ravishing that Desiree could do nothing but stare. It was only the crew and cast that stopped her from running over into the tent and kissing Lee right then and there.

After shooting concluded for the day, Desiree did her job and removed Thranduil’s hair and make-up ensemble, letting Lee emerge with a smile on his face. He ran his fingers through his brown hair, ruffling the locks up a little. _When are those fingers going to run through my hair?_ Desiree thought, looking at Lee’s long elegant fingers.

“Do you want to come back to my trailer with me?” Lee asked. He looked up at her from his seat and saw that her eyes were in another world. And it was true. Desiree was in another world, so deep inside it. She could almost feel his hands on her face, moving into her hair, his eyes boring into hers and his lips softly pressed against hers. She was so far into her daydream that she didn’t hear Lee’s question.

“Hello, gorgeous?”

The word “gorgeous” made her snap back to reality. She blinked and looked at him.

“Sorry, yes?”

“I asked if you want to come back to my trailer with me.”

Desiree’s cheeks flamed red, her blood heated and her heart thumping against her ribcage, trying to break free.

“If you want me to.” She said.

“Of course I want you to. I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want you to, Desiree.” Lee smiled and stood up. He took her hand in his large one and led her out of the hair and make-up trailer. Desiree’s legs were weak from the pressure of his fingers laced with hers but she managed to walk alongside Lee, keeping up with his long strides.

Lee pulled Desiree into his trailer and before she could do anything, the tall American was pinning her against the wall with just his hips. His mouth was so close to hers, their noses brushing against each other ever so slightly. Desiree’s breath hitched in her throat. She was sure that her heart had stopped for a moment. She stared at him, his pupils were already dilated. Lee’s eyes peered down at her as he grabbed her wrists and lifted her arms up, placing them around his neck. He smirked at the look of utter shock on Desiree’s face.

“Just follow my lead, gorgeous.” He whispered, his voice slow, deep and sensual. Desiree’s heart was thumping like mad, so hard that she was sure that Lee could hear it. His right hand rested on her waist while his left hand came up to cup her face. He ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek, moving down to her mouth. He traced the curve of her upper lip before pulling down her bottom lip. So plump and pink and lovely.

“Gorgeous.” Lee whispered, a smirk on his face, his mind mesmerised by her stunning face, moving his hand back to cup her face. Desiree’s eyes widened when she saw him lean in, titling his head to the side. Her lips parted just in time to welcome his. She melted into his kiss, slowly allowing her eyes to flutter and close. _My, she tastes good._ Lee thought as he kissed her, feeling the plumpness of her supple lips. He broke free but he wasn’t done with her. No, he certainly was not. Lee ran the tip of his tongue over her top lip, enticing her, asking her for more. Desiree opened her mouth in response and he conquered her mouth with his own. The second kiss was far more passionate than the first. Sparks flew as blood boiled beneath Desiree’s skin, Lee’s glorious flavour running through her body. She gently tightened her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Never had Desiree felt so good than at that moment. It was a crystallised moment in time that she would remember forever. Lee removed his hand from her face and moved it behind her head, his fingers gripping her loose hair. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He heard her moan slightly. And boy, did he like that sound! _Very soon, she will be moaning my name._ Lee thought lustfully, his member already eager. Lee’s fingers were so gentle and deft in her hair, carefully pulling as their lips broke free again. The American pulled back but the English woman wanted more. Desiree’s lips tried to follow his which made him chuckle softly.

“Eager for more already, gorgeous?” He smiled, opening his eyes. Desiree slowly opened her own eyes to see Lee staring down at her with a smirk and lustful eyes. Her body melted again, dripping like candle wax. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, heating up her face. Lee bit his lip as she blushed, taking in her perfectly flushed face. He released his grip on her hair and moved his hand down to her waist, joining his other hand. Desiree began to unlock her arms from around Lee’s neck but he stopped her. Not by touching her but by a single word.

“Don’t.”

Desiree saw his grey-blue eyes flash with darkness. She had lost the ability to speak. Her heart was captivated by his flawless face which was threatened by a sinister expression. Desiree kept her arms around his neck, looking at him as his eyes bore into her soul, making her heart pound like a drum.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Lee murmured, his arms fastened around her slim waist, their faces still incredibly close. Desiree gulped and finally found her voice.

“How long?”

“Since the second I laid eyes on you.”

Desiree smiled up at him, rising on her tiptoes, her arms still locked around his neck. Lee thought that she was going to kiss him but instead of kissing his mouth, she pressed her lips to the tip of his nose quickly.

“And how long do you think I’ve been waiting?” Desiree smirked, her long eyelashes batting up at him.

“How long, gorgeous?”

“Far too long.” She answered, going back down onto the soles of her feet. Lee kissed her forehead deeply before looking over his shoulder and releasing his hold on her.

“Tea?” He asked, backing away from her. As soon as his arms left her body, Desiree felt cold. She wanted his touch. She _needed_ his touch. Lee looked at her and his thick eyebrows rose. Desiree was still standing at the wall, her face pink and her lips were a little swollen from his kisses. Her eyes sparkled like small chocolates and her arms hung by her sides.

“Something wrong, gorgeous?” Lee questioned, cocking an eyebrow. He saw her swallow deeply, gulping. His eyes went to her slim neck. He wanted to plant kisses all over her pale skin until every inch of her body had been touched by his mouth.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I’d love a cup of tea, thank you.” Desiree smiled and walked over to Lee. She rested her hands on the small kitchen bench and watched Lee prepare two cups of tea. But it wasn’t the tea that interested her. Desiree’s gaze went to his hands. She remembered the feeling of them on her body and in her hair. Large and beautiful. As Lee waited for the water to boil, he placed his hands on the bench, tapping his fingers. Desiree saw her opportunity and hesitantly, placed her shaking hand over his. Lee’s heart jumped at the contact. His eyes found hers and he was immediately lost in them. _Does she not know what her eyes do to me?_ He thought. Desiree saw the look of his surprise on his face and removed her hand.

“I’m sorry.” She said, lowering her head.

“What for?” Lee’s eyebrows creased in confusion.

“I-I-I, um, I didn’t mean to…touch you.”

“You think I have a problem with you touching me?”

“I-I, uh, I...just…I don’t know.” Desiree sighed.

“Believe me, gorgeous, when I say that I have no problem whatsoever with you touching me. I am merely surprised at how much you crave my touch. More than I imagined anyway.” Lee smiled. Then, it was his turn. He reached out his hand and placed it over hers. His contact made Desiree look up, her eyes wide.

“See? Everything’s fine. I thought it was more than fine just a minute ago.” He smirked, remembering the sensation of his lips on hers and her arms around his neck. Desiree blushed and bit her lip, hiding the smile that was trying to break out. The click sound of the kettle broke the moment and Lee removed his hand, grabbing the kettle.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, gorgeous.” He said, pouring the water into both cups.

“A couple of weeks ago, Evangeline told me that one afternoon after shooting, you, her and Orlando were in his trailer and you were constantly talking about me. If it’s not too intrusive, could you tell me what you said about me?” Desiree asked. Lee placed the kettle down and his hand froze. He proposed her question before his mind wandered back to that day in Orlando’s trailer.

 

_“How’s the throne, Lee?” Evangeline asked._

_“It’s so awesome. Just sitting up, I have an advantage over the whole room. Makes me feel very superior.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Thranduil’s always thinking about himself. His throne, his power, his looks.” Orlando rolled his eyes as Lee leaned back in his seat._

_“Speaking of which, how amazing are the hair and make-up artists? Everything’s gotten better since a decade ago.” Orlando said, looking at Evangeline. Lee’s mind immediately pictured an image of Desiree. Her fair skin, her brown hair, her chocolate eyes. His face went blank as he thought of her._

_“Don’t you think so, Lee?” Orlando asked, his gaze going to Lee. Evangeline also looked at him and they realised that their co-star was oblivious to their stares._

_“Oi, Dad! You listening?” Orlando chuckled, winking at Evangeline. She smiled and waited for Lee to speak._

_“Yeah, I am. Sorry, I just…my mind wandered off for a moment.”_

_“What do you think of the people behind the hair and make-up? Aren’t they just amazing?” Evangeline grinned._

_“Yeah, they are. Peter Swords is a genius and so is everyone. And Desiree is wonderful at what she does. The way she applies my make-up is amazing and turns me into a whole other being. I mean, it’s a privilege every morning to come to work and have an amazing person turn me into my character.” Lee said, trailing off, thinking about Desiree’s chocolate brown eyes. Orlando and Evangeline glanced at each other before smiling softly._

_“So shooting tomorrow is the same as today, right? Filming with the Dwarves?” Orlando asked._

_“Have you guys talked to her?” Lee asked, leaning forward, resting his forearms on the small table._

_“Yeah, we have. She seems really nice.” Evangeline smiled before answering Orlando’s question, saying that the shooting was going to be the same for the next day._

_“She’s more than nice. Desiree is one of the kindest, sweetest and most adorable women I have ever met. I feel very lucky to have her as my head hair and make-up artist.” Lee said. Orlando raised an eyebrow at Lee before looking at Evangeline._

_“How’s your shooting schedule, Lee?” The Canadian actress asked._

_“Uh, like you said, still with the Dwarves tomorrow. And after that, I’ve got a scene with Richard and then a scene with you two, us interrogating an Orc. After that, it’s onto film three for me, I think. Then, there’ll be pick-ups in 2013 and I’ve made sure that Desiree is going to be with me for the duration of the shoot.” Lee smiled, leaning back, his palms flat against the table._

_Orlando and Evangeline looked at each other before Lee stood up and bid them goodbye and left the trailer. As soon as he was outside the trailer, he hid behind the door and heard Evangeline and Orlando talking._

_“I think he’s found somebody to flirt with.” Lee heard Orlando say._

_“I think it’s sweet. He definitely likes her.” Evangeline said._

_“Absolutely. My dad’s smitten.” Orlando chuckled as the actress giggled. Lee smiled to himself, knowing that his co-stars were right. He was smitten with Desiree. And he had already fallen for her._

Desiree watched Lee’s blank face, his eyes glassy and not blinking.

“Uh, Lee? Are you OK? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry-”

“No, no, it’s alright, gorgeous. I was just telling them how amazing you are at your job and sweet and kind you are. And adorable too.” Lee smiled. Desiree blushed and lowered her gaze to the table. _I’m sweet? Kind? Adorable?_

“My sister says so too.” She said, making eye-contact with Lee.

“Is your sister ever going to visit you? I’d love to meet her.”

“She’s quite…out there, if you know what I mean. She can be quite crazy and obsessive but I love her.”

“She should come out here. The way you talk about her, she seems really nice.” Lee said.

“I was going to call her tonight and tell her to book her ticket. She’ll probably stay in my hotel and I’ll have to ask Peter if she’s allowed on the set.” Desiree stated.

“I’m sure she will be.”

“She’s going to go nuts when she meets everyone so just a warning, brace yourself.” Desiree smiled.

“Don’t you worry, gorgeous. I’ll be able to handle your sister. What’s her name again?”

“Natasha but she just goes by Tash most of the time.”

“Tash it is then.” Lee said, handing Desiree her cup of tea.

“ _Merci_.” She smiled.

They sat down at the small table on the white leather seats, slowly sipping their tea.

“You know French then?” Lee asked.

“Not much. I don’t really speak fluently in any other language than English. But I have gotten quite good at…at…” Desiree trailed off. _Should I tell him? It’s quite nerdy._ Desiree thought, biting her lip. _I do love it when she bits her lip. Makes me want to kiss her again._ Lee smiled to himself.

“Good at what, gorgeous? It’s OK, you can tell me.” Lee said softly.

“I know it’s nerdy but I’ve gotten quite good in Elvish.” Desiree blushed, her chocolate irises sparkling.

“Elvish?” Lee asked, pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah, Tash and I fell in love with the languages of Middle-Earth and Elvish stuck out for us. So we started to learn it. But the confusing thing is that there are two dialects: Quenya and Sindarin and they’re both slightly different. I’m much better at Sindarin.”

“Could you say something in Elvish?” Lee asked, sipping his tea. Desiree blinked at him and swallowed deeply. Lee saw her nervousness but reassured her by placing his large hand over hers.

“Say anything. I won’t judge.” He said sweetly. Desiree went through all the Sindarin phrases that she’d memorised in her mind before picking one that was appropriate.

“ _Lle naa vanima_.”

The sound of the words rolling off her tongue was both stunning and arousing to Lee. _She could bloody play an Elf, damn it! She’s got the height. She can speak Elvish. And she’s got the looks._ He thought.

“What does that mean?” Lee asked, intrigued.

“It means “You are beautiful.”.” Desiree blushed as she looked down at Lee’s hand over hers. Lee curled his fingers around her hand, smiling at her.

“ _Lle naa vanima_.” He repeated. Desiree smiled at him as her cheeks blushed furiously, his fingers gentle and warm.

“I don’t know much Elvish. Only three or four lines. You could teach me more.” Lee suggested.

“I think that’s the Dialect Coaches’ jobs.” Desiree giggled.

“They only teach me what I need to know for the films. I _want_ to know more.” Lee smiled.

“I’d be honoured to teach you, if that’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want but before you teach me, could I perhaps steal another kiss?” The American smirked, raising a thick eyebrow. Desiree’s cheeks blazed a deep pink and her heartbeat began to pick up the pace. She nodded and Lee leaned over the table, coming ever closer. Desiree leaned in too, keeping her eyes locked to Lee’s. The moment his lips touched hers, her eyes closed and blood boiled beneath her skin, sending fire through her body. The kiss was soft and sweet, making both of them smile. Lee pulled back and kissed her forehead. They returned to their spots and just stared at each other.

“Now, where shall we begin?” Lee asked, a smile on his face and his grey-blue eyes sparkling.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Lle naa vanima – You are beautiful




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I should say that I love Luke just as much as I love Lee so it was great fun to write him, and Ian too! Any thoughts on the kiss? And Desiree knowing Elvish? I’m such a nerd, I had to put it in! :P Please leave a comment, I love hearing what you guys think of my obsessive story :)


	6. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha comes to visit her sister in New Zealand and goes onto the set of The Hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend, Drweirdhasthecure, who is helping me with my Thranduil fanfic, is the inspiration for Natasha. She’s just as crazy and fangirly so without further ado, let’s welcome Natasha into the story! And it’s the longest chapter so far so please enjoy :)

A week later

 

It was 7 at night and Desiree waited at the arrival terminal for her sister, looking as people filed out. She was very excited to see Natasha but was also nervous about bringing her onto the set. If you think Desiree was obsessive and crazy, think again. Natasha was just a more fanatical version of Desiree. But she loved her.

The British woman peered over the sea of heads until she spotted a woman dressed in a denim jacket and jeans with pale skin.

“Natasha!” Desiree called, raising her hand and waving, trying to get her older sister’s attention. Natasha heard her name and walked fast to Desiree, her black suitcase trailing out behind her.

“Des!” She cried. She put her suitcase to a halt and wrapped her arms around Desiree. Natasha looked a lot like Desiree except she had black hair that hung to her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were a darker brown than Desiree’s and Natasha was the same height as her sister.

“It’s been five weeks since I’ve seen you. I’ve missed you.” Natasha smiled, tightening her grip on her little sister.

“I’ve missed you too, Tash. How are the folks?” Desiree asked as Natasha released her.

“They’re good. They miss you. And by God, if you think I’m bad with your relationship with Lee, you should see Mum. She’s so happy! She really wants to meet him.” Natasha said, grabbing her suitcase.

“Great.” Desire muttered and the sisters began to walk through Wellington International Airport.

“Now, the most important question. Have you fucked Lee yet?” Natasha asked.

“No, I most certainly have not! And even if I had, I wouldn’t tell you.” Desiree gasped, completely shocked.

“Well, what have you been doing with him then?”

“Getting to know him. We went on another date in the park a few days ago which was nice. We’ve only kissed a few times and we haven’t gone past that. As I said to you on the phone, I don’t want to rush things.”

“Does anyone else know about you two?”

“No, I don’t think so. But I think Orlando and Evangeline have a feeling that something’s going on between Lee and me.” Desiree said.

The two sisters walked out of the airport to the carpark. Natasha put her suitcase in the boot and hopped into the car. Desiree sat in the driver’s seat and started the car. She drove out of the carpark and onto the main road. And there began Natasha’s rant.

“So, dear sister, tell me everything about Lee! What’s he like? Is he really 6 foot 5? When can I meet him? Am I even allowed on the set? What about Orlando? Can I meet him? How about Richard? He’s also quite hot, isn’t he? God, there’s so many people I want to meet! Can I, Des? Please! Plea-”

“Natasha!” Desiree yelled, accidentally pushing her foot too hard on the accelerator. She gasped and immediately released her foot a little.

“Could you just calm down? Just shut up and I’ll answer your bloody questions. God, sometimes I think that _I’m_ the older sister.” Desiree sighed, turning a corner. Natasha leaned back in her seat and closed her mouth, waiting for her sister to speak.

“Lee is a wonderful man. As I said, he’s very kind and friendly. Totally different to Thranduil. Yes, he’s really 6 foot 5 but honestly, he’s one of the sweetest men you could ever meet. A gentle giant. You’re allowed on the set but you must stay in close proximity to me. No running off and causing problems. Yes, you will probably meet Orlando and Richard. Just don’t go all nuts and scream the house down. There, are you happy?” Desiree finished, stopping at a red light and turning to look at her sister. Natasha swallowed and nodded.

“So are we going to your hotel?” She asked as the lights turned green.

“Yes, your room is directly opposite mine so we’ll be very close to each other.” Desiree said, sending the car forward.

They arrived at the hotel just before 8pm. Natasha signed in and received the keys to her room. They took the lift up and Desiree helped her sister unpack.

“Did you have any dinner on the plane?” Desiree asked.

“Yeah, just a sandwich because the rest of the food was awful. I’d kill for some ice-cream though.” Natasha smiled.

“Well, let’s go down to the street and see if there’s any down there.” Desiree said. Natasha nodded and the sisters headed downstairs. To their delight, ice-cream was available at the small coffee shop just a few doors down from the hotel. They sat inside and conversed about Desiree’s work (basically about her affiliation with Lee) over ice-cream.

“Is he a good kisser?” Natasha asked.

“Who? Lee?”

“No, Santa Claus. Yes, Lee!”

“Yes, he’s a great kisser.” Desiree smiled.

“Could you please elaborate?” Natasha pressed.

“No, I won’t.”

“Have you French-kissed him yet?”

“That’s private!” Desiree cried, a deep red spreading across her fair cheeks.

“You have, haven’t you?” Natasha grinned.

“I’m still not answering your question. My business is my own.” Desiree said, placing a spoonful of vanilla bean ice-cream in her mouth.

They went back to the hotel at quarter to 9 and said goodnight in the hallway. Desiree hugged her sister, happy to have her there with her.

“I’m so pleased that you’re here.” She smiled.

“I am too, Des. I can’t wait till tomorrow!” Natasha laughed as Desiree broke the hug.

“Remember, you have to be awake by 7. I’ve got to go in at 6 and I know that there’s absolutely no way that you’re getting up at 4:45 in the morning. I’ll send you a text at 7, letting you know that I’m coming to pick you up. And I expect you to be ready by the time I get here.”

“Oh, I’ll be awake, Des!” The black-haired woman smiled. Desiree smiled back and the sisters turned their backs on each other and went into their separate rooms.

 

***

 

“So your sister arrived last night?” Lee asked as Desiree applied his make-up.

“Yes, she did. She’s coming here later today and I told her to behave herself. Sometimes I feel like I’m her mother instead of her sister.”

Lee chuckled at her comment and Desiree couldn’t help but smile. Somehow, she managed to make Lee laugh at the drop of a hat and seeing him smile and laugh made her heart rise significantly higher.

“I’m looking forward to meeting her.” Lee said.

“You’ll probably regret saying that.” Desiree smiled, dusting his cheeks with soft foundation, marvelling at his beautiful cheekbones.

“She’ll probably say all sorts of random shit to you and she’ll grill you for info on our…relationship. So just don’t give into her desperate questions.”

“Don’t worry, gorgeous, I won’t. Our relationship is ours alone.” Lee murmured, opening his dark eyes. Desiree’s hand froze over his right cheek as she stared into his beautiful irises. He raised his left hand and placed it on her face, his thumb running over the skin of her cheek. Desiree was so glad that no-one else was in the make-up trailer. The Dwarves and Martin had already had their make-up done and were on the set, leaving Lee and Desiree the only ones inside the trailer. Suddenly, something overcame Desiree and she didn’t know what it was. She leaned down and slotted her mouth with Lee’s, gently tasting his lips. Lee held her face gently as he kissed her back. Desiree gripped his neck softly with her free hand, pressing her lips harder against his. Lee’s hand moved into the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. The kiss became another, just as fervent as the first one. Finally, Desiree pulled back and rested her forehead against his. She bit her lip and stood up to her full height, looking down at Lee. He was staring up at her with shining eyes and a smile on his face.

“What was that for?” He chuckled.

“I just…wanted to kiss you. You seemed to enjoy it.” Desiree smiled, resuming her work, now layering the make-up on his forehead.

“That I did, gorgeous.” Lee smiled back. After she finished with his make-up, she applied the blonde wig onto his head, blending it into his hairline. Lee placed the bright blue contacts in his eyes and blinked up at Desiree.

“Thranduil has arrived.” She giggled.

“Yes, he has. And he has not finished what the woman started.” Lee smirked at her. Just as Desiree was about to ask what he meant by that, Lee grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his lap. She let out an adorable yelp which made him laugh. He leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around hers. For the first few seconds, Desiree kept her eyes open, completely shocked but then she relaxed, letting herself go, deepening the kiss by placing her hands on his shoulders. Lee’s hands fisted in her dark hair, pulling her to him. Desiree carefully moved her arms around his neck, not wanting to pull on his wig. She moaned into his mouth as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. His lips left hers and she opened her eyes to see a pair of piercing ice-blue ones looking into her soul.

“Lucky there is no-one in here.” Desiree chuckled. Lee sighed and pressed his lips to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her face against his, smiling at the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He pulled back and smiled. Then, Desiree realised that she was still in his lap. She got off him and looked down at his face. She noticed that his make-up was a little smudged.

“Your make-up smeared. You’ve cost me five minutes.” Desiree joked, blushing.

“Wouldn’t you rather spend five minutes with me than being by yourself?” Lee asked as she touched up his make-up. Desiree smiled, not looking into his eyes. He kept his gaze locked to her face, her cheeks flushed and her hair a little unruly from him carding his hands through it.

“Stop it.” She whispered, applying more foundation beneath his eyes.

“Oh, I’m never going to stop, gorgeous.” Lee said with his Thranduil smirk.

 

***

 

At 7, Desiree sent Natasha a text, letting her know that she was on her way to pick her up. When she reached her car, she received a reply.

_I’m awake! Shock horror right? See you soon, Des! :)_

Desiree reached the hotel at 7:50am and found her sister already waiting outside. She had left her hair loose and was dressed in a dark green dress with black tights with a matching black leather jacket.

“Morning, Des. I’m so pumped! I’m so excited!” Natasha exclaimed as she got into the car.

“Good to know. Now I’m warning you, Tash. Please behave yourself and I’ll take you straight back here to the hotel.” Desiree said.

“Got it.” Natasha nodded, giving her sister’s hand a squeeze.

On the drive to the set, Desiree’s mind was spinning. She was still a little nervous about bringing Natasha to the set. She tended to be unpredictable but Desiree trusted her. The most nerve-racking thing was introducing her to Lee. She hoped that they would like each other and she hoped that Natasha wouldn’t bring up sex or marriage with him. It was far too early for talk like that and it definitely wasn’t Natasha’s business or anyone else’s apart from Lee’s and Desiree’s. Her mind flashed back to the memory of kissing Lee just over an hour ago in the make-up trailer. His kisses set her heart on fire and made her blood boil. And she loved it.

At 8:38am, Desiree drove into the carpark and handed her older sister her VIP/visitor badge. Natasha placed the badge around her neck, letting it rest just below her cleavage.

“I’m going to say this one last time, Tash. You must-”

“Behave myself.” Natasha said with a nod and a smile. Desiree smiled back.

“Good. At least I’ve got that in your head.” She said before getting out of the car. Natasha followed suit and came over to stand beside Desiree.

“So what now?” She asked.

“Just follow me.” Desiree answered, giving her sister’s hand a tight squeeze. The two sisters walked through the carpark and entered the trailer park. Natasha’s eyes darted around nervously, looking at the nametags on the trailers.

“I think Lee’s on K-stage today with Luke and Ian. We’ll go there first.” Desiree stated, expecting her sister to say something. But there was no sound from Natasha.

“Tash?” Desiree asked, looking beside her to see that her sister wasn’t there. She turned around and saw Natasha standing in front of a trailer, her eyes fixed on the door.

“Tash, what is it?” Desiree asked, walking up to her. She followed her sister’s gaze and saw the name **RICHARD** with **THORIN** printed underneath on the trailer door. Desiree sighed and smiled at her sister. She took her hand which made Natasha tear her eyes away from Richard’s name.

“Richard’s not in there right now.” Desiree chuckled.

“I know. It’s just, actually seeing his name on the trailer, it makes it feel so real. He’s really here.” Natasha choked on her own words.

“Is my sister getting a little nervous?” Desiree smirked, rising an eyebrow sarcastically. Natasha slapped her sister’s arm with her free hand, making Desiree laugh.

“Shut up. Just take to see your new beau.”

Lee stood outside the Gate to Erebor, dressed in a black tunic, boots and leggings with heavy silver armour. There was a large green screen behind him which is where the animators would CGI in the sky, mountains and the city of Dale. Luke and Ian stood beside him while Richard stood off the set, reading out his lines from the script. The shooting schedule had him doing his shots the following week but he was still in costume because he was doing another scene later that day. As Lee ran over his lines, Luke brought up the topic of Desiree.

“Hey, Lee? Is there something going on between you and Desiree?”

Lee’s eyes snapped up, looking at Luke who had a calm expression on his face.

“Uh, we’re just really good friends, Luke. Now and then, there’s a bit of flirting back and forth but nothing more.” Lee answered. He wanted to keep his relationship with Desiree a secret. Their connection had just started. It was just a bud but it was slowly blossoming into a bright flower. Lee looked down at his script and pretended to be memorising his lines. In reality, he was thinking about her beautiful chocolate eyes and stunning smile. Luke and Ian shared a glance, wondering if they had invaded Lee’s privacy.

Natasha and Desiree showed their IDs to the security guard by the K-stage and entered the set together. They passed the camera tent just as Peter Jackson emerged from it.

“Ah, Des, how are you?” He asked.

“Very well, Peter. You?”

“The usual. Tired but somehow full of energy. Luckily I’ve got a nice cup of tea in front of me every time I call action.” The director smiled. His gaze fell upon the woman standing beside Desiree, her black hair wavy and shiny.

“Who’s this?” He pointed at Natasha.

“Oh, this is my sister, Natasha. Natasha, this is Peter Jackson, the leader of this massive project.” Desiree said.

“Ah, yes, Desiree has talked to me about you. Welcome, Natasha.” Peter said, holding out his hand. Natasha shook it and thanked him for allowing her to come onto the set.

“Where are the actors?” Desiree asked Peter.

“Just over there in front of the Gate to Erebor. Filming starts in ten minutes.” Peter said, pointing to Desiree’s left. Peter walked over to the AD while Desiree and Natasha made their way over to where Peter had directed them. The make-up artist’s eyes fell upon a Bard-costumed Luke and a Gandalf-costumed Ian standing with the man that she’d kissed that very morning. Her gaze wandered over his magnificent costume, admiring the way the armour shined in the light. It sure looked heavy and the pale blonde colour of his wig contrasted beautifully with the silver of his battle ensemble. Desiree took a deep breath and stepped up to the three actors.

“Morning, all.” She said. Lee tore his eyes away from the script in his hands and looked up. Desiree stood before him, her cheeks a little pink and her fingernails digging into her palms. He noticed a woman standing beside Desiree. She was the same height as her and had black wavy hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin.

“Morning, Des.” Luke smiled.

“Hello, Desiree.” Ian said softly. Desiree looked up at Lee and suppressed a gasp. He looked so…kingly, dominating and regal. His eyes lit up at the sight of her, the pale blue contact lenses sparkling. Natasha could immediately see the strong connection that her sister and the American shared. Just the way they looked at each other, it was pure happiness.

“Hi.” Lee said in his soft voice. Desiree gulped then realised that she was not alone.

“Uh, everyone, let me introduce my older sister, Natasha. Natasha, this is Luke Evans, Sir Ian McKellen and Lee Pace.” She declared, letting each actor greet her sister in a friendly and cordial fashion.

“She seems nice.” Lee whispered to Desiree as Natasha engaged in conversation with Luke and Ian.

“She’s just nervous. Give her a little time and she won’t bloody keep her mouth shut in front of you guys.” Desiree said which made Lee laugh softly.

“What’s going on here?”

Desiree and Lee looked over their shoulders to see Richard walking over to them.

“Hi, Richard. I’ve just brought my sister to the set.” Desiree smiled, pointing at Natasha.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me?” Richard smiled, flicking one of his Thorin braids over his shoulder. Desiree jabbed her finger into his chest, all the while with a smile.

“Tash?” She said. Natasha stopped talking to Luke and Ian and her eyes fell upon Richard Armitage. _Holy shit! Well, fuck me._ She thought. He was in full wig and make-up for Thorin Oakenshield but was dressed in casual clothes. A black jacket with knee-length black shorts and boots were on his feet. Natasha knew that he was tall but fortunately, he was not as tall as Lee. His beard was well trimmed and looked very soft. His blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, his dark wig making them shine even brighter.

“Richard, this is my sister, Natasha. Natasha, this is Richard Armitage.” Desiree said. She could see how starstruck and flabbergasted her sister was. It may be considered cruel but Desiree enjoyed seeing Natasha look so vulnerable. Usually, she was crazy and energetic. But now, she looked like a fish that had been dumped into a sea of sharks.

“Pleased to meet you.” Richard gave Natasha a warm smile and held out his hand. Natasha placed her shaking hand in his and shook it.

“I extend the same pleasure to you.” Natasha said, slowly returning Richard’s smile.

Peter ran out of his tent and pointed at the actors with the rim of his 3D glasses.

“We’re starting, guys. Desiree, Natasha, you’re welcome to come into the camera tent and watch on the monitors.” He said before disappearing into the tent. Desiree looked up at Lee and smiled.

“Own it, handsome.” She whispered, giving his leather-gloved hand a quick squeeze. Lee sucked in a breath as Desiree took her sister’s arm and made their way over to Peter’s tent. Natasha entered first the Desiree. But not before she flashed Lee a bright smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Natasha and Desiree watched the very important scene flow from the large monitors. The green screen did not detract from the incredible acting everyone did. Every time Lee’s face came up, Desiree fought the urge to squeal. Natasha on the other hand was totally mesmerised every time Richard opened his mouth to speak. Even though he was not on camera, his voice sent shivers down her spine. But they were good shivers. Very good shivers indeed.

The cast broke from lunch at 12, giving Natasha more opportunities to talk with the actors and for Desiree to be with Lee. But being with Lee didn’t necessarily mean talking. In fact, it meant the exact opposite.

He dragged Desiree out of the canteen area, not discreetly, his hand wrapped around hers. She kept up with his long strides, wondering what he was up to.

“Where are we going?” She asked as they powerwalked between the trailers.

“To a place where we can be alone.” Lee answered bluntly.

“But we are alone.” Desiree pointed out as Lee continued to drag her along. They reached his trailer and he walked up the steps, pulling Desiree inside. He closed the door behind the two of them and gave Desiree a heart-melting smile. He placed his hands on her waist and pushed her in the direction of the bed at the back of the trailer. She didn’t know what to expect. The mere touch of his fingers sent her heart racing as the blood rushed to her face, turning her cheeks a bright shade of deep pink.

“What are you doing?” She asked, holding onto his upper arms. He was still in his costume. Heavy armour, wig, circlet, everything. To an outsider, it was like seeing the great Elvenking with a mortal woman. She felt the edge of the bed touch the back of her knees and Lee stopped walking. He crushed his mouth down on hers, passionately with full force. Desiree struggled to breathe as she gripped his arms, her fingers curling around his black tunic. In no way was Lee thinking about having sex with her. He only wanted to kiss her to his heart’s content. In the short space of a week, since their first kiss, Lee’s feelings for Desiree had blossomed even further. He already felt something deep for her. He didn’t know what it was yet but he sure wanted to explore every boundary with his make-up artist, no matter how big those boundaries were.

Desiree’s heart was blown way off-course. Her emotions were an absolute mess. The only thing she could do was return his kiss as passionately as he was giving it. She dared not put her hands in his hair, knowing full well that if she did, she would rip his wig right off. Instead, Desiree moved her hands onto his chest, feeling the coolness of his armour. She opened her mouth for another kiss and Lee obliged. He tightened his armoured arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Desiree didn’t know how long she could last. She didn’t know if she should pull away or return his kisses. She decided to go with the second option. _To kiss this man is a privilege. But it’s even more amazing because **he** was the one kissed me instead of the other way around! _She thought, launching herself into the third kiss. Finally, their lips fell away from each other. Desiree blinked up at Lee with a flushed face and shocked eyes. He smiled and let his arms release her waist. For a moment, Desiree thought that he was going to leave but then she saw his hands move to the clips of his metal vambraces. He undid them on both forearms before eyeing the metal plates armouring his shoulders.

“Could you?” He asked. Desiree nodded and undid the clasps on his left shoulder before moving to his right. He asked her to do his chest plate and she agreed. As she lifted the armour of his body, she asked him a question.

“Why am I removing your armour? I was under the impression that filming doesn’t finish until 5 this evening.”

“Well, I think lying on a bed kissing in armour wouldn’t be comfortable for both me and you.” Lee answered with a cheeky glint in his eye. Desiree’s lips parted in surprise as she looked at him. She checked her watch.

“But lunch ends in fifteen minutes.” She said.

“Well, we’d better be quick then.” Lee smiled. He took her in his arms and pulled her down onto the bed. Desiree giggled as she landed on the soft mattress. She turned to look at him and he placed his lips on hers. _I can’t keep track of time when I’m with this man. How will I know when our fifteen minutes are up?_ She thought. The answer to her question came exactly 16 minutes later. A knock on Lee’s trailer door interrupted their arduous kissing.

“Hey, Lee! Filming’s about to start again!” The Welsh-accented voice yelled.

“I’m going to kill Luke.” Lee growled as he pressed his lips to Desiree’s one last time. She got off him and quickly put his armour back on him and straightened out his tunic and circlet.

“I’ve got to go to the make-up trailer. Your make-up’s smudged again.” She smiled as they walked to the door. Lee opened the door and found Luke standing there. The Welsh actor looked up at his two friends. He didn’t need to ask what they had been doing. Desiree’s brown hair was a little dishevelled, her cheeks were pink and her lips were swollen. Lee’s make-up had smudged all over his cheeks and nose, his blonde hair was a little messy around the circlet and his lips were shiny from a woman’s lip gloss. _Desiree’s, obviously._ Luke said to himself.

“Come on. Pete’s waiting for you.” Luke said before rushing off back to the set.

Lee and Desiree descended the metal steps and the actor closed the trailer door behind him.

“I’ll see you back on the set.” Desiree said.

“You’d better hurry back, _lirimaer_.” Lee smiled. She smiled back, surprised at how well he had progressed with some Elvish phrases. For the past week, Desiree had taught Lee a bit of Elvish in his trailer every day after shooting. He had many greetings down pat as well as many positive endearments. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek gently.

“Oh, I intend to, _aratoamin_.” Desiree smirked and turned her heel, running to the make-up trailer.

Lee walked onto the set and immediately, two of his hair and make-up artists converged on him.

“What have you been doing? Your hair! Your make-up!” One of them gasped.

“Just fix my hair, Kaylie. Desiree’s going to do my make-up.” Lee grumbled. After they were done with him, he stood next to the camera, waiting for Desiree. Richard and Natasha appeared on the other side of the large camera. Richard looked at his friend with a look of utter disbelief.

“Woah, what happened to your face, man?” He asked. Lee struggled to make up an excuse so he didn’t answer. He simply kept his mouth shut. Natasha smiled, knowing exactly where he’d been. She’d seen him drag her sister out of the canteen. There could only be one explanation. _Well, Des and I have much to talk about in the car ride back to the hotel._ She thought, smiling to herself.

 

Elvish Translations

  * lirimaer – lovely one

  * aratoamin – my champion




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Please comment and let me know what you guys think! Chapter 7 is currently being written and will be up next Monday!


	7. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree and Lee’s relationship is revealed to the cast and crew of The Hobbit. Richard and Natasha grow close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add another disclaimer. I do not own any other people apart from my original characters. I don’t own Lee or Orlando or Luke or Richard (Dear God, I wish!) or any other talented person on The Hobbit. All the personalities are a figment of my obsessive imagination :) As promised, here is Chapter 7, hope you like it.

His phone went ‘ping’, telling him that he had received a text. Lee groaned and lifted himself up off the bed. He grabbed his phone and opened the text which was from Luke.

_I think you lied to me the other day when you said that nothing was going on between you and Des :P_

Sighing, Lee sent back a reply.

_No, I wasn’t._

About fifteen seconds later, there was another ‘ping’.

_Then how do you explain both of your appearances when I came to get you from your trailer?_

_God damn! Why can’t people just mind their own business?_ Lee said to himself. He decided not to text Luke, not wanting to give his co-star the satisfaction of being right. Placing his phone next to his bed, Lee lay down on the mattress, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and her face appeared. Every time he closed his eyes, Desiree came into his mind, making him smile softly.

His hotel room was quiet. Lee’s hotel was just a ten-minute walk from Desiree’s and he badly wanted to go over there to simply surprise her. But it was 11 at night and he needed to sleep. _She’s probably already asleep._ He thought. Ever since Luke had caught them out (sort of), Lee noticed that his co-stars were starting to get a little suspicious. Every time he stood with Desiree, Lee saw his fellow actors smiling. They were all wondering if there indeed was something going on between them. And of course there was. But Lee and Desiree wanted to keep it a secret. They wanted to make their relationship official when the time was right. Hell, they hadn’t even said the words “girlfriend” and “boyfriend” to each other yet. But Lee knew that he wanted Desiree to be his girlfriend. He hadn’t dated anybody for a couple of years and Desiree made him feel different. His heart rose every time he saw her. He got butterflies in his stomach every time she smiled. His blood boiled every time her lips were on his. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone ever. Not even with his previous partners. He just wanted to be with Desiree. That’s all Mr. Pace wanted.

 

***

_Is he my boyfriend?_ Desiree asked herself. She sure wanted him to be her boyfriend but her and Lee hadn’t said those words to each other yet. She checked her phone and saw that it was five past 11 and she needed to get up at quarter to 5 the next morning. Being with Lee and thinking about him caused her to have sleep deprived nights. Every night, she thought about him and his face, voice and touch kept her awake at night. Desiree curled under the covers, resting her head on the soft pillows. She remembered when Lee kissed her in his trailer so ravenously just three days ago. She closed her eyes and revoked that beautiful memory.

 

_“But lunch ends in fifteen minutes.” She said, her eyes wide._

_“Well, we’d better be quick then.” Lee said. His smile melted her heart and before she could say anything, he took her in his arms and pulled her down onto the bed. Desiree laughed as they landed on the comfy mattress. Her eyes locked to his and then, he was kissing her. His lips were warm and soft, tenderly pressed against hers. One hand rested on the side of her face, keeping her head in place, and the other was on the side of her torso, holding her close. He was partly on top of her which made Desiree feel…aroused. Her stomach stirred and flipped every time his mouth left hers and came down again. Her hands rested on his arms, holding onto him. She could feel his muscles beneath the soft material of his tunic. Lee adjusted his position so that he was directly on top of Desiree, his lips still on hers. Silky strands of his blonde wig fell over his shoulders, tickling her face. Desiree broke away, giggling at the sensation of his wig on her skin._

_“What?” Lee asked._

_“Your hair. It tickles.” She smiled up at him._

_“Does it annoy you?” Lee said worriedly._

_“No, no! I…like it.” Desiree chuckled softly, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness. Lee smirked down at her which made her insides turn into mush. His fingers deftly stroked her face, running over her temple down to her jawline. His eyes flickered over her plump lips before looking deeply into her eyes. Then, without warning, Desiree grabbed his neck with both hands and pulled his face down, her lips meeting his in a soft yet passionate kiss. She heard a deep laugh come from Lee’s throat which made her heart skip a beat. She wanted to kiss this man to oblivion. He turned her on a great deal. Her body shivered with delight as the hand on the side of her torso moved down her body. His fingers caressed her jean-clad thigh, wanting to feel the skin beneath the denim material. His hair continued to tickle her face but she didn’t care. Nothing distracted Desiree from the feeling of Lee’s mouth crushed down on hers. She felt his hand move up her torso, running over the buttons of her black silk blouse. Then, Desiree remembered that she had undone the top three buttons, revealing the pale flesh of her chest. Her heart went crazy as his fingertips finally touched her bare skin. She could almost feel the eagerness that Lee was experiencing. She knew that he wanted to touch her but for now, she was content with just him kissing her._

_Desiree thought that she was in heaven. She had never felt so happy. His touch set her body aflame, softly moaning as his lips continued to serenade her own. His fingers ran over her chest briefly before moving back down, coming to rest on her waist. Lee broke his lips away from Desiree’s and placed his mouth on her neck, kissing her skin, feeling her fast pulse. Desiree bit her lip and closed her eyes, craning her neck back to allow Lee more access to her skin. His left hand clutched her head, keeping it still as he pressed butterfly kisses over her throat. His hair poured over his shoulders, resting on her body. His mouth moved to her jaw and kissed the bone ever so gently._

_“Wow.” Desiree murmured as her hands moved to his shoulders. His lips kissed her cheek and he pulled back to look at her._

_“Am I going too fast?” Lee asked, raising an eyebrow. Desiree looked up into his pale blue contacts, feeling the same happiness that he was experiencing. She shook her head._

_“No. This is perfect.”_

_Lee smiled at her. She looked beautiful. Her face was pink and her lips were swollen from his kisses. Her skin was warm beneath his touch and her eyes were wide and shining. Desiree was enraptured by the man lying on top of her. His wig was a little unruly but that was a miracle considering that if Desiree was to touch it even more, it would come right off. The make-up on his face was smeared all across his nose, lips and cheeks and his mouth was shiny. He leaned down and brushed the tip of his nose against hers, his eyes locked to hers. Desiree couldn’t breathe. She held her breath, waiting. Then, his mouth moulded with hers, almost perfectly. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest. The collar of his tunic was high-necked and allowed the top of his chest to be exposed. Gently, she stroked the column of his throat with her index and middle finger. The sound that came from Lee’s throat made her stomach flip. A deep growl that made her body tremble with joy. He wrapped his mouth around hers, tasting her delicious flavour. Her tongue met his in a fiery passion, tangling together like a pair of dancers doing the tango. Desiree felt bliss. But that bliss ended when there was a knock on the trailer door._

Desiree smiled to herself, still feeling the touch of his fingers and lips on her skin. She quickly fell asleep, wandering if her feelings for Lee had become something even deeper.

 

***

 

The next day after lunch, Desiree found Lee on the Dale set, going over his lines with Evangeline. They were both dressed in their costumes with small flecks of fake sleet decorating their shoulders and wigs. Desiree stood to the side, watching the two actors converse over the script. She heard footsteps and turned to her right. She jumped at the sight of her sister.

“Jesus, Natasha. You scared the hell out of me.” She gasped.

“Sorry, did I interrupt your goggling?” Natasha smiled.

“I was not goggling!”

“You so were! By the way, you still haven’t told me what you and Mr. Pace got up to during lunch the other day.”

“That is private, Tash. I don’t have to tell you anything.” Desiree grumbled, blushing as red as a tomato.

“Actually, I don’t need to ask. What else would you guys do other than make out?”

Desiree didn’t respond. Instead, she looked in Lee’s direction and she found that he was staring right at her. Evangeline had disappeared, probably talking with Peter. Lee was dressed in his armour again but his face wasn’t clean. Streaks of fake Orc blood ran down his pale skin and the blades of his swords were stained with the same sticky substance. But it wasn’t Thranduil standing ten metres away from her. It was Lee with sparkling eyes and a smirk on his face. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, totally captivated by his attractiveness.

Lee looked at his make-up artist with an enthralled stare, not wanting to tear his eyes away from her. She looked beautiful, just like she did on every other day. Her skin-tight jeans and knee-high boots emphasised her height and her dark blue jacket made her skin glow like a pearl. Her long brown hair was thrown back in a ponytail, a few tendrils loose about her face. Even from this distance, he couldn’t mistake the soft smile that came across Desiree’s lips. Not caring that her sister was standing right beside her (he knew that she knew about their relationship), Lee smiled back and winked at her. Desiree blushed, her cheeks flaming almost red. She bit her lip and folded her arms, lowering her eyes to the ground. After a few seconds, she, very slowly, raised her eyes and found that he was still smirking at her. _Fucking damn that man! Doesn’t he know what he does to me?_ She cried in her mind.

Natasha smiled and nudged her sister’s arm.

“You two are so adorable.” She chuckled. Desiree glanced at her sister for a few seconds before Peter came up to her.

“We’re going to run the first take in a few minutes. Natasha, you can come into the tent again to watch on the monitors. You can too, Des, but only after you touch up the blood on Lee’s face.” Peter said, gesturing to Natasha for her to follow him. As she walked after Peter to his tent, she whispered to Desiree,

“Behave yourself.”

Desiree couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s comment. She rummaged around in her small pack around her waist before finding a thin brush much like a paintbrush and a tiny pot of the sticky black substance. She walked up to Lee confidently and was welcomed with the smile that she loved.

“You look lovely today, gorgeous.”

“Thank you. You don’t though. And I’m about to make you look even worse.” Desiree leered, dipping the tip of the brush into the black liquid and recoating the streaks of faded fake blood on Lee’s face. He stared down at her, looking at her pale face as she applied the black liquid.

“You know I’m joking. You look handsome all the time.” She said. Lee’s face softened and he placed his gloved hand on her waist. Desiree’s heart jumped at his touch but kept doing her job.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

“Holding your waist.”

“No shit. But why are you doing it here? Everyone will see.” She said with hardly opening her mouth. Then slowly, Lee released his grip on her waist.

“Everyone’s going to find out eventually. Why not now?” He asked as the brush created a long streak of black down his left cheek. Desiree didn’t know what to say and Lee could see it in her face. So he said it for her.

“We’re together, are we not? I feel like that I should acknowledge that you’re my girlfriend.”

Desiree’s eyes widened and her hand froze. She was as still as a statue, her gaze on his face. _What did he just say? Did I just imagine that?_ Her lips parted in shock and she lowered her hand. Lee saw the look of utter astonishment on her face. _Maybe she thinks I’m going too fast._ He thought. Then, Desiree spoke, finally finding her voice.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yes, girlfriend. Don’t you want to be my girlfriend? I’m sorry, am I rushing things?” Lee gulped, lowering his eyes to the ground. Desiree placed her free hand on his chest, the armour cold beneath her palm.

“No, you’re not. You just took me by surprise, that’s all. I will gladly be your girlfriend, Lee.”

He raised his eyes to find her smiling at him. Beguiled by her beautiful face, he smiled back, something tugging at his heart. Their moment was broken when the first AD called for everyone to get into position. Giving Lee one last smile, Desiree walked to the camera tent and entered it to find Peter, Natasha, Orlando, Evangeline, the DP, two ADs and even Peter’s PA, Sebastian, staring right at her.

“Congratulations, you two!” Peter smiled.

“I knew it!” Orlando cried, clearly looking smug. Evangeline stood beside him and smiled widely. Desiree looked on the large monitor and saw Lee rolling his shoulders back and breathing out. She looked at everyone with wide eyes.

“You saw everything?”

“And heard everything.” Natasha smiled, hooking her left arm through her sister’s right. Desiree’s cheeks flamed red. On one hand, she was pleased to get their relationship out and let it not be a secret anyone but on the other hand, she was completely embarrassed. Over half-a-dozen people had witnessed her saying yes to Lee’s proposal to be his girlfriend. She couldn’t look at anyone in the eye. Orlando came up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“It’s alright, Des. Don’t be embarrassed. You should be happy. Just look, you’ve already gained an awesome son.” He chuckled, making everyone laugh.

“I’m not dating Thranduil, Orlando. I’m dating Lee. Therefore, you are not my son. It’d be very weird if both your parents were younger than you.” Desiree retorted, eyeing Orlando.

“And on that note, we should start shooting.” Peter said. Orlando and Evangeline rushed out of the tent to get into their positions. Desiree stood to the side, her arm still linked with Natasha’s.

“Congrats, Dad!” Orlando exclaimed as he approached Lee.

“What do you mean?” Lee asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You and Desiree! We’re so happy for you.” Evangeline smiled, placing her hand on Lee’s arm. His face froze and his eyes widening, making the pale contacts glow even bluer. _They know? They know!_ He swallowed and smiled.

“Thanks, Orlando, Evie.” Lee said, composing himself. Peter poked his head out of his tent and looked at the three actors.

“Enough chitchat, guys! You can talk after shooting.” He yelled before disappearing back into his camera tent. Evangeline smiled at Lee and walked to the exit to Dale, waiting. Orlando looked up at Lee and winked.

“Well, it seems that Legolas’s mother is alive.” He smiled before moving offset, leaving Lee to try and process his character’s lines in his head. Then, he heard Peter called “action!” and he was ready to be the Elvenking.

 

***

 

After shooting had concluded, Desiree and Lee were bombarded with so many happy congratulations from the crew and cast. _Jesus! What’s it going to be like if he ever proposes?_ Desiree asked herself. Marriage seeped into her brain but she quickly shook it out. They’d only known each other for almost six weeks so getting married was way out of the question. But another relationship was already on the horizon.

Natasha had grown quite close to Richard over the past few days, after getting over being so starstruck around him. Richard in return had taken a liking to Desiree’s sister. She was just as attractive as Desiree and had a beautiful smile that made Richard smile back. As the two walked to the carpark, Richard started to talk to Natasha.

“What part of England are you from originally?” He asked.

“London born and bred. You?”

“Leicester.”

“I’ve been there. It’s quite nice.” Natasha smiled. Richard’s knees went a little weak but he managed to keep on walking. They happily conversed about shooting as Natasha was quite interested in his schedule. They moved onto family and friends and likes and dislikes. Natasha was happily surprised when Richard said that Natasha was a name that he had always favoured. And she knew that he wasn’t saying it just because she was there.

Richard and Natasha arrived at the carpark and found Lee and his girlfriend standing by Desiree’s car. The two seemed in deep conversation and both were smiling. Natasha and Richard ducked behind a big Jeep and peered through the windows. Natasha quietly gasped at the sight before her. Her sister and Lee were kissing, quite passionately. Desiree’s hands were on his chest and Lee’s arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against his body. The sight made Natasha smile. She was so happy for her little sister. Exultant that Desiree had found somebody to make her smile, laugh and feel good. Natasha looked at Richard who was also smiling.

“They look really good together.” He whispered.

“I know! I’m so happy for her. Nothing makes me feel better than my little sister finding somebody to adore.”

They looked through the window of the Jeep again to see that Lee and Desiree had stopped kissing but the rest of their contact remained unbroken.

It was unbeknown to Desiree and Lee that Natasha and Richard were watching them. They were content with each other, oblivious to everything around them.

“I think my lips might go numb one day if you’re going to kiss me like that all the time.” Desiree smiled, her hands resting on Lee’s chest.

“Is that a problem?” Lee smirked. Desiree’s heart fluttered at the seductive look on his face. It was only the grip of his arms around her waist that prevented her knees from giving out.

“No.” She said simply, her cheeks turning pink for the hundredth time that day.

“Good.” Lee responded and kissed her again. Desiree’s eyes rose above her closed eyes as his lips entertained hers. She moved her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Desiree felt him smile into the kiss and she smiled too, kissing Lee like there was no heaven. It was the clearing of a throat that made her break her mouth away from Lee’s. They both turned their heads to the side to find Natasha and Richard walking towards them.

“Get a room, you two.” Natasha said.

“This carpark was empty before you guys showed up.” Desiree retorted, removing her arms from around Lee’s neck. Her eyes darted to Natasha’s arm. Richard’s hand was placed on it as if _they_ were a couple.

“You and I have much to talk about, girl. Let’s go back to the hotel.” Natasha said.

“OK.” Desiree responded. She looked up at Lee who stared down at her. He didn’t want her to go. He wanted to continue kissing her until night fell.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said.

“Looking forward to it, gorgeous.” Lee smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. He let go of her waist and walked to his own car. Richard followed him, a smile on his face.

“You guys just can’t keep your hands off each other now that everyone knows you’re together.” He laughed.

“As Desiree said, the carpark was unoccupied before you and Natasha arrived.”

“I’m not saying you two can’t display your affections for each other. You guys look really sweet together. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Rich.” Lee smiled.

“How about you and me grab a drink? To celebrate you and Desiree being a couple.” Richard suggested when they reached Lee’s car. Lee fished his keys out of his pocket and turned to smile at his co-star.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Great. I’ll meet you outside the Wellington Bar at say 7?”

“Sounds good. See you then, mate.” Lee smiled and hopped into his car. He ran a hand through his hair and rested his head against the back of his seat. He let out a long slow breath. He felt so relieved. Desiree was his girlfriend now and Lee couldn’t be any happier. He realised what had been given to him. A sweet and beautiful woman who he cared for deeply. Lee had been given a chance to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that? Another relationship is coming! What am I getting myself into? Richard and Tash will get together eventually but Lee and Des are my main focus :D This chapter was inspired by ‘Blink’ by Cascada :) I regret to inform you all that I’m taking a hiatus for two weeks due to personal commitments. Chapter 8 will be posted on August 3rd, I promise but I’m still posting Forbidden Love on Friday :) It’s just Passion that’s on hold for now. Don’t forget to leave a comment to let me know if you’re enjoying this!


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of The Hobbit cast go out bowling and a new relationship develops. Lee and Desiree spend a rather passionate night in bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Longest chapter so far (approximately 6,092 words!), everyone! Read on and enjoy :)
> 
> WARNING: It’s finally smut time, guys! :D :D I was so excited to post this chapter so I hope you like it :)

It had been two weeks since Lee and Desiree’s relationship had been made known to their fellow cast and crew members. On a day when miraculously almost all of the cast were free, they decided to have some fun and go bowling. The day before, Lee sent out a text to his co-stars about where and when to meet. Desiree discovered that quite a few people were coming. She saw that Lee had texted Richard, Luke, Orlando, Evangeline and Martin, leaving Desiree to let her sister know about the arrangement. With having Natasha come, their total would be eight so there’d be four people on either team.

Lee and Desiree arrived at the bowling alley at 7 to find that Orlando, Martin, Luke and Evangeline were already there. Lee gave his new girlfriend a quick kiss before getting out of the car. Desiree followed suit and the two walked hand-in-hand over to their friends.

“We still waiting on Rich and Tash then?” Lee asked.

“Yeah. They went out together today and hanged about in Wellington. They’ll be here soon.” Desiree said.

“Shall we go in?” Luke suggested.

“Yes. Tash said she’d text me when she and Richard are here.” Desiree answered. The group of six walked into the bowling alley and found that it was empty.

“There’s no-one here!” Evie exclaimed.

“Good for us then! We can yell and shout as much as we want.” Orlando smiled as the group made their way over to get their bowling shoes.

Meanwhile, Richard and Natasha were driving to the bowling alley in his car. Desiree’s sister was thinking about her day with Richard. It hadn’t been a date. They just wandered about Wellington and had lunch together. And the whole time she wanted to kiss Richard. Natasha looked at the man seated beside her, his sapphire eyes on the road before him. His profile was beautiful, so stunning that Natasha couldn’t break her eyes away from his face. His hair was short and his beard was trimmed nicely, surrounding his thin lips. _When I came here, I didn’t think that I’d find myself actually falling for Richard Armitage. This is a dream come true for me!_ She thought, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

Richard could feel her eyes on him but he didn’t mind. In fact, he liked it. As with Lee knowing immediately that Desiree had something for him, Richard knew that Natasha had something for him. His day with her had been very nice indeed. When they had had lunch in a small corner shop, he remembered when their fingers momentarily brushed on the table. The feeling sent shivers down Richard’s spine. Like Lee, he too hadn’t been in the dating world for a couple of years and was itching to be in a relationship. But his career took its toll on his private life. Richard was always so busy. He had never had the time to find somebody to settle down with or even date. The feeling of having Natasha staring at him made his stomach do a couple of somersaults.

They reached the carpark outside the bowling alley at 7:06pm. Natasha unhooked her seatbelt and Richard did the same. She texted her sister to let her know that they’d arrived.

“We should go in. The others are waiting.” Natasha said, placing her phone back in her bag. She moved to get out of the car but Richard grabbed her arm as gently as possible. She had no time to react when he pulled her into his lap and pressed his lips on hers. _Whoa! God!_ Natasha screamed in her head, her eyes wide open. She didn’t know where to put her hands so she resorted to placing them on his chest. He ravaged her mouth eagerly, wanting to taste her. He felt her body relax in his arms and he lowered the passionate ferocity of his kiss, making it gentler. It seemed like no time had passed at all when Richard’s lips left Natasha. He pulled back to look at her. Truth be told, Natasha was shocked. Of course she was but she felt happy. Never did she think that Richard would like her so much. The thought made her smile.

Richard’s heart quivered with relief at the smile on Natasha’s face. _I would’ve been an idiot if she hadn’t liked it._ He said to himself. She lowered her eyes and swallowed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, suddenly worried. Slowly, Natasha raised her eyes to his.

“Do you like me, Richard?”

The actor frowned at her, his blue eyes sparkling like blue gems. Natasha’s fingers played with the buttons of his flannel shirt as she stared at him.

“I just kissed you. I think that my thoughts on that matter are abundantly clear.” He smiled, placing his hand in her wavy hair. The corners of Natasha’s lips tugged up.

“I…I like you too.” She said, her cheeks turning into a deep pink colour. Richard sighed and kissed her forehead.

“We should go in now. The others will be wondering where we are.” He whispered, his breath warm on her skin. Natasha got off his lap and grabbed her bag before stepping out of the car. Richard got out of his car and locked it. He came over to stand beside Natasha and placed his hand on her lower back.

“Shall we?” He smiled.

Desiree tied the shoelaces on her left shoe, making it look the same as the right. Her feet tapped the ground as she waited for her sister and Richard to come through the door. Lee tied his shoelaces and Desiree’s eyes were on the entrance to the bowling alley. Then, she saw them come in. But something was different. Natasha’s face was flushed and Richard’s hand was on her back, quite low on her back. _Don’t tell me…_ She thought, pondering on the obvious. She stood up as Natasha and Richard walked over to them.

“Hey, Tash.” Desiree smiled, welcoming her sister in a warm embrace.

“Hey, Des.” Natasha whispered, holding her sister close. Desiree looked at Richard and smiled at him. _Does she know? Well, she’s got a good eye for it!_ Richard said to himself before smiling back. As he made his way over to get his shoes, Desiree broke the hug and placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders.

“Is there something going on between you and The King Under the Mountain?” She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Natasha looked at her sister with wide brown eyes and flushed cheeks. Slowly, she nodded.

“How was your day in Wellington?” Desiree questioned.

“It was fun and interesting. It’s what happened in the car not five minutes ago that is _more_ interesting.” Natasha said. Desiree cocked an eyebrow, asking for an answer.

“Uh, Richard kissed me.”

Desiree’s face froze but only for a few seconds. Her lips broke out into a large smile and she managed to contain her loud laugh.

“Really?” She grinned. Natasha nodded, her own smile mirroring her sister’s. Desiree gasped and hugged her older sister again. Natasha rested her chin on her shoulder and looked at Richard. She smiled softly at him and he winked at her which made her knees weak. Desiree released her tight hold on Natasha and couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

“We should get bowling now.” She said. Natasha nodded and the two sisters walked over to join the group.

After Natasha had gotten her bowling shoes on, the group split into two teams. Lee, Desiree, Orlando and Evangeline on one team and Richard, Natasha, Luke and Martin on the other. Lee offered to go first and his team agreed. Desiree and Natasha shared a sarcastic competitive glance as Lee stood up and hooked the fingers of his right hand into the holes of a dark blue bowling ball. He picked up the ball and stood before the lane which was Lane 4. He concentrated on the white and red pins at the end of the line. Taking a deep breath, he bowled the blue ball and watched it roll down the slick and shiny lane. There was silence as the ball rolled. Everyone watched as the ball knocked down all ten pins. A perfect strike.

Desiree cheered as did Orlando and Evangeline. Lee turned around, a large smile on his face. Natasha and Richard had fake gloomy expressions and Desiree couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Great job, handsome.” She said as Lee sat down.

“Oh, I’ve had years of practice.” He smiled, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. Richard was the next one up and bowled a bright green ball. He knocked down eight of the ten pins. As he went back to sit down, Richard glared at Lee in a fake viable way. To Desiree, it was like seeing two 13-year-old boys being competitive. They weren’t adults. They were young adolescents. It was Desiree’s turn now. She wasn’t that good at bowling. She knew that and so did Natasha. But Desiree didn’t care if she was good or not. She just wanted to come out to have a great night with her friends. She picked out a pink ball and lined it up. Breathing out, she let the ball roll and watched as it knocked down six pins. _That’s better than I thought._ She smiled to herself. Desiree sat back down and watched as each person got up to ball. At the end of the first round, Lee’s team was on 33 and Richard’s was on 35. Then, round two began.

Lee scored another strike and so did Richard. Desiree got up when it was her turn and picked up a blue ball this time. She stood in front of Lane 4 and lined up her shot. But she didn’t bowl. She wanted to get more than a seven but the likelihood of that happening was slim. Everyone waited as Desiree stood still, the ball in her hands.

“What’s wrong with her?” Evangeline asked worriedly.

“She’s just nervous.” Lee said. Wanting to help his girlfriend, he stood up and placed his hands on her waist. Desiree glanced over her shoulder and swallowed deeply.

“Are you alright, gorgeous?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m OK. I’m not very good at bowling. I’m just trying to…concentrate but I’m finding it difficult.”

“Just breathe, Desiree. Clear your mind and think of something that makes you relax.” Lee said, his voice very soothing. Desiree bit her lip and looked at the red and white pins at the other end of the lane.

“Got any suggestions?” She whispered, hoping that no-one was eavesdropping. Lee thought for a moment before answering.

“Think about me. In just my boxers.” He smirked before going back to his seat. Desiree’s eyes widened but she blinked, not getting the image of Lee unclothed out of her head. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at the pins. Pressing her lips together, Desiree bowled the blue ball. No-one was more shocked than Desiree when the ball knocked down all ten pins. Lee’s team erupted in cheers. She turned around to smile at Lee who had a large grin on his handsome face.

“I told you you could do it.” Lee said as Desiree sat down beside him.

“You cheated! You said something to her!” Natasha grumbled as Luke bowled his ball.

“You can’t cheat at bowling!” Orlando laughed, staring at Natasha. That shut her up because she knew it was true. Desiree blushed and leaned back in her seat, the image of Lee unclothed still in her mind. Evangeline leaned over to her, a friendly look in her hazel eyes.

“What did he say to you?” She asked.

“He just…gave me something to think about.” Desiree answered, the blush never fading from her cheeks.

The rest of the game was a resounding success. Desiree, Natasha and everyone else had buckets of fun, laughing and cheering together. In the end, after ten rounds, Lee’s team won by two points. Their final score was 189 and Richard’s team ended on 187. Richard gave Lee a curt handshake before giving him a brotherly bear hug. Natasha and Desiree embraced, laughing together.

“So?” Natasha asked when she pulled away.

“So what?”

“What did your boyfriend say to you?”

Desiree blushed furiously and bit her lip, trying hard not to smile like a nonsensical idiot. She lowered her head and her long hair flowed over her shoulders in brown waves, hiding her pink cheeks.

“Oh, OK, I don’t need to know. Probably something sexual.” Natasha smiled as her sister raised her eyes. Her chocolate irises were sparkling and her skin was warm.

“I really like him. Like really _really_ like him.” She said.

“Of course you do. And he really likes you too. Everyone can see it. It’s obvious from the way you two look at each other.” Natasha responded. Desiree smiled at her sister and hugged her. _Maybe I have found the **one**. Maybe Lee **is** the one. _She thought, hoping that it was true.

 

***

 

Lee invited Desiree back to his hotel and she gladly accepted his invitation. After saying goodbye to the group, the couple hopped into Lee’s car and drove to his hotel.

“Hey, you’re so close to me!” Desiree exclaimed as they walked to the lift.

“I guess I should’ve told you.” Lee said and pressed the elevator button.

“No, that’s alright. At least I know that you’re literally only minutes away from me.” She smiled.

Lee’s room was on the top level at the end of the hall. His was significantly bigger than Desiree’s and even had a DVD player connected to the TV.

“Would you like a glass of wine, gorgeous?” Lee asked as he shut the door behind them.

“Yes, please.”

Lee went to the small cabinet underneath the television and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of white wine. Desiree took off her black jacket and draped it on the small chair beside the couch. She wandered around the main room and walked through an open door in front of her. She flicked on the light switch, letting the room be bathed in golden light. Desiree found herself in the bedroom. The king-size bed took up the majority of the room and there was a chest of drawers on the left-hand side. On top of the drawers was a small lamp that was out. She walked over to the drawers and turned on the lamp. Desiree ran her fingers over the pure white sheets, feeling their softness. Lee went looking for his girlfriend and found her in his bedroom. He flicked the light switch off, all with a smile on his face. Desiree jumped when the room turned darker and she looked in the direction of the doorway.

“Like the bed?” Lee smirked, leaning against the doorframe, his hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans. Desiree couldn’t speak. Her throat was all clogged up so she just nodded. Lee checked his watch and saw that it was only 9:30pm.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked as Desiree walked over to him.

“Sure.” She smiled as she passed him. Lee followed her and she took a seat on the leather couch. Lee poured the wine into both glasses as Desiree folded her hands in her lap.

“What movie? You seem to have a lot.” She said, eyeing the impressive stack of DVDs next to the TV.

“You decide.” Lee said to Desiree as he sat down on the couch. She got up and looked through the titles. She saw that he owned quite a few of his own films.

“Can we watch one of your films?” She asked, making eye-contact with him. Lee was always awkward about watching his own work. Seeing himself onscreen was a strange experience but on this night, he said yes to Desiree’s question. She picked out _Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day._

“Why this one?” Lee asked as Desiree put the DVD into the player.

“It’s probably my favourite performance of yours apart from _Soldier’s Girl_. And your English accent is wonderful.” Desiree smiled, sitting next to Lee on the couch. The movie began and Desiree was totally enraptured in his performance. The wine soothed her nerves and she was oblivious to the loving look that Lee was giving her. He wasn’t watching the film. His gaze was fixated on Desiree. He sipped his wine as he stared at her. Only a few moments did he look at the screen. The way Desiree was immersed in the film made him smile. She was totally engrossed in each scene, especially when Lee appeared on the TV. _He looks good with stubble._ Desiree thought. And when he smiled, it made her heart jump. The sensation of him sitting right beside her made her stomach drop and butterflies flew around inside.

About halfway through the film, both of them had finished their wine and were now watching the movie together. Lee’s right arm circled her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Desiree tucked her head into the crook of his neck and curled her legs beneath her. When Delysia and Michael sang ‘If I Didn’t Care’, Desiree sung along, much to Lee’s surprise. Then, his sweet voice hit her ears. _We’re singing together again._ She smiled to herself. As the credits rolled, Lee pressed the eject button on the remote. He wanted to do it with her tonight. The question was: did she want to do it too? Lee’s silence made Desiree’s heart beat. She had a feeling that he wanted to take her. _But do I want him to take me?_ She pulled her head back and looked up into his beautiful eyes.

“Yes.” She whispered. Lee raised his eyebrows at her.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I want to.” Desiree smiled. Lee smiled back at her and gently placed his lips on hers.

His kiss was soft at first. His right arm was still wrapped around her shoulders and he placed his left hand on the side of her face, his thumb running over her warm cheek. Desiree rested her hands on his chest, pulling at the collar of his pale blue dress shirt. Lee gently pushed Desiree down onto the couch, the armrest supporting her head. He moved himself so that he was directly on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, kissing her passionately yet softly. Desiree positioned her hands on his broad shoulders, inclining her neck upwards to return his ardent kisses. A craving pooled deep within her stomach, wanting the tall and handsome man above her. She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone before. Lee broke his lips away and he ran his tongue over her top lip, making her open her mouth for him. He kissed her again, harder this time. He removed his left hand from her head, his fingers wandering down her throat to her exposed chest. Lee pulled down the collar of her blouse, playing with her black lace bra. He kissed the corner of her mouth, his lips grazing along her neck to her jaw before reaching her neck. Desiree’s heart went into overdrive, her blood coursing through her body, setting her veins on fire. She gasped as his mouth kissed her fast pulse, his fingers caressing her bare flesh. Desiree moaned as he undid the first button of her blouse. Lee pulled back and stared down at her.

“You OK?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Desiree nodded and before Lee could respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He chuckled softly, returning her kiss, her mouth warm and supple.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He smiled before claiming her mouth again. His fingers slowly undid the buttons of her red blouse, feeling her naked skin gently. She writhed with delight beneath him, the spectacle of him touching her bare body making her feel aroused. Desiree carded her hands through his brown locks, clutching them in a fierce grip, keeping her mouth against his. Lee kissed her a couple more times before moving downwards. But this time when he reached her neck, he kept on going, pressing soft breathy kisses over her chest and in between her breasts. Her hands fisted in his hair, holding on as his mouth pleasured her skin. Lee kissed his way back up to her mouth, holding her head in his hands.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” He asked against her lips.

“Yes.” Desiree breathed, her eyes still closed. Lee pulled her up into his lap, miraculously not breaking the kiss. His hands moved down under her open blouse and he placed his hands on the warm flesh of her back, his fingers stroking her skin. Desiree tightened her arms around his neck, crushing her mouth against his. Lee removed his hands from her flesh and fastened his strong arms around her back.

“Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on.” He whispered before kissing her again. Desiree did what Lee said and locked her legs around his waist. She felt herself rising and her legs immediately tightened around him. She broke away and looked down to discover that he had picked her up.

“I got you, gorgeous.” Lee whispered, rubbing his nose against her cheek. Desiree turned her head back to Lee and her lips met his in a mind-blowing kiss, her fingers moving through his soft hair. He carried her to the bedroom, his muscular arms holding her securely. They reached the bedroom and they collapsed onto the bed, Desiree underneath Lee.

The passion hit and both of them started to feverishly run their hands over each other’s bodies. Desiree unbuttoned his dress shirt, pushing the soft fabric away. Her fingers skimmed over his chest and abdomen, feeling the strength of his muscular body. Lee pushed Desiree further up the bed until her head rested on the soft pillows. His hands moved from her head down to her stomach. He repeated this pattern three times, all the while eagerly kissing her lips, his mouth sculpting with hers. Desiree pushed the shirt off his shoulders and Lee removed his arms from the sleeves. He threw his shirt behind him and grabbed Desiree’s head, kissing her with as much hunger as he could muster. Her body melted into the white sheets, sinking into the soft mattress. Desiree had never felt so blissful in her life. Her heart revelled in the prospect of having sex with Lee. Her arms curled around Lee’s, sighing and moaning and he placed kiss after kiss after kiss on her waiting lips. Lee placed his mouth between her breasts and kissed his way down to her navel. He reached where her jeans began and he sat up. He gave her a look that said _Are you really sure?_ Desiree nodded and the smile on his face once again made her heart flutter and melt.

She watched as he undid the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. He ran his hands down her legs and pulled the black flats off her feet. Desiree bit her lip when Lee tucked his fingers into the waistband and started to pull the jeans off. Lee admired her long pale legs, tugging the jeans further down. He finally pulled them over her feet, leaving Desiree in her unbuttoned red blouse, black lace bra and matching panties. Lee got off the bed and took off his own jeans. Desiree propped herself up onto her elbows and was treated to a wonderful view of Lee in just his boxer briefs. _Wow, his legs!_ Wow indeed. His legs looked very tough and she could see the muscles twitch with excitement. She sat up and pulled her long-sleeved blouse off, revealing her arms and shoulders. She chucked her red blouse off the side of the bed and Desiree returned her eyes to the tall American standing at the end of the bed. Lee stared at her, admiring how beautiful she looked. The shape of her body, the curve of her shoulders, her hair falling around her in long brown waves. Lee took another step further and pulled down his boxer briefs, letting them join his jeans on the floor. He smirked as Desiree’s eyes widened at his member. She had probably seen no more than half-a-dozen but Lee’s size definitely qualified around average. He was bigger than she’d thought and was a little bit nervous. She hadn’t had sex in a little over five years and she had almost forgotten the happiness she felt when she did have it. But the smile on Lee’s face made all her nerves disappear. He crawled on top of her, his eyes matching his smile. Both had large grins on their faces and their hearts were pounding with pleasure and euphoria. Desiree felt his length touch her inner thigh and her lower regions began to get a little wet. She bit her lip as she stared up at him. The lamp on top of the chest of drawers lit the room in a muted golden glow, shadows dancing over Lee’s face.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous. I won’t hurt you.” He murmured sweetly, his nose brushing her lightly. All Desiree could do was look into his beautiful eyes. Lee blinked down at her, admiring her flushed face. He too was aroused and frankly, he couldn’t wait to be inside her. But for her sake, he wanted to be gentle and go slow. Lee kissed her softly and her heart immediately began to quicken its pace. He pulled her up into his lap, keeping his mouth to hers gently. Desiree wrapped his arms around his neck, wanting more. His hands went to her back as his lips moved to her neck. Lee gently sucked and kissed her skin as he unhooked her bra. Desiree’s arms slithered off his neck and he pulled the bra straps off her arms, finally revealing her breasts. Lee didn’t have to look at her breasts to know that she was aroused. He ran a thumb over her left nipple, which was perked, and Desiree let out a moan. Her bra fell off the bed and Lee pushed her back down onto the mattress. Her hands moved over his neck and into his hair, holding onto them as if her life depended on it. His tongue licked her throat and he placed a few kisses along her collarbone. As he moved further down, his eyes went to her breasts. They were full and smooth and beautiful. Desiree eyed her own breasts and moved her hands to cover them. She looked up at him, an anxious expression in her eyes.

“Are you nervous?” Lee asked. Desiree nodded and blinked away tears. No-one had seen her naked in such a long time. When she was younger, Desiree had felt very insecure about her body. She never showed a lot of skin in what she wore and was constantly harassed on being so covered up. Lee sighed and stroked her face, looking into her shining eyes.

“It’s OK. You’re with me.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m ruining this. I really like you and I just…want this to be perfect. No-one’s seen my body like this in a long time and I…” Desiree murmured, trailing off, her lips trembling.

“Hey, ssh, ssh, it’s alright. Don’t apologise. I can understand your anxiety.” Lee whispered softly, immediately making Desiree calm down. He took hold of her hands and gently pried them off her breasts.

“You have got a beautiful body, Desiree. Please don’t feel negative about yourself. Relax and breathe. I’ve got you, gorgeous, and I promise I won’t hurt you.” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Desiree sniffled and smiled as his fingers ran through her hair.

“I’ll go slow, OK?” He raised his eyebrows, giving her a warm smile. Desiree nodded and took a deep breath. Lee sighed and kissed her tenderly as she placed her hands on his chest. He kissed her all the way down her body and Desiree arched her back, her eyes closed. Lee took hold of her lace panties and slowly pulled them off before discarding them with the clothes on the floor. Desiree realised that she was completely naked but the sultry smirk that came across Lee’s face made her beam, making her relax. He crawled back on top of her, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. The kiss turned passionate and soon, one kiss became two then four then six. Desiree’s heart swelled and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. She heard him chuckle in between their kisses and she couldn’t help but chuckle too. This was what she wanted. And it already felt amazing. Sure, she was nervous but there was something about Lee that lightened her up. He made her feel warm and happy and safe. Desiree felt his body pressed against hers, hot and beautiful. He reached his right hand down and gently placed his palm over her sex. She whimpered into his mouth and squirmed beneath him. Lee broke his lips away quickly and took his hand off her sex.

“Am I hurting you?” He asked. Desiree shook her head and licked her lips. She ran her hands over his shoulders, her eyes telling him to continue. Lee leaned down and kissed her neck, softly and slowly. Desiree’s fingers explored the hair at the nape of his neck before moving into his locks again. He placed his hand on her sex again except this time, she didn’t react. Desiree simply moaned quietly, a sound that Lee savoured. Then, as slowly as possible, he inserted one finger. Desiree’s eyes snapped open and her grip on his hair tightened. Lee gradually moved his finger in and out of her. He needed to get her aroused if he was going to get inside her. He started to go faster, making Desiree moan and sigh. He knew that he was going at the right pace because she would have said something if he wasn’t. His teeth scraped over her beating pulse before catching her mouth in a zealous kiss. He kissed her roughly but fervidly as the rhythm of his finger sped up. She moaned and moaned and moaned, clutching his soft brown hair with her fingers. Lee removed his finger and held her face in both hands. He positioned his legs on either side of hers. Desiree could feel his member, he was so close. Then, she remembered something. She grabbed his upper arms and pushed.

“Wait, wait, wait.” She said once her lips were free.

“What is it?”

“Uh, do you have a condom?” She asked, biting her lip.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Lee gasped. He got off her and opened the first drawer by the bed. Desiree saw him reach into the drawer and pull out a foil packet. Lee also put on some lubricant and pulled the condom onto his erect member. As he positioned himself back on top of her, he laced his fingers with hers, their palms pressed together. His chest rested on hers and he looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yes.” She gave him a large smile before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him with all the ardour that she felt for him. Lee wasted no time in putting himself inside her. Desiree opened her mouth and let out an elicit moan.

“Lee…” She sighed, her hands curling in his hair as he pounded in and out of her. His lips silenced her moans, his hands on either side of her torso. He grinded his hips with hers, pushing his arousal inside her wet sex. Lee moved his mouth once again to her neck, pressing gentle kisses to her warm flushed skin. He reached behind his head and took hold of one of her hands. He placed her arm on the pillow next to her head and weaved his long fingers with hers. Desiree turned her head to the side, allowing Lee’s tongue to serenade her neck. She chewed on her bottom lip, her chest heaving with delight and elation. With one hand cupping her face and the other in Desiree’s, Lee grunted as he placed himself within her again and again and again.

Desiree was in heaven. This was her heaven. Pure ecstasy. Her own paradise. Her heart pulsated with happiness as Lee’s lips caressed her skin, pausing to suck on her earlobe. _Whoa._ That was the only word that went through her head. Every other thought was swirling around her brain, many emotions in chaos. She wrapped her free arm around his body, her nails scraping along his strong back. She dug her nails in further every time he entered her. Lee himself was also in his own heaven. This woman drove him up the wall. He was crazy about her. And the sensation that he was undergoing felt like nothing else. Lee clutched her head with both hands and crushed his mouth down on hers, wanting to taste all of her. Desiree grabbed his shoulders and turned him over, her body now above his. His arousal was still insider her and her heart was pounding at a million miles an hour.

“I want to touch you.” She breathed against his mouth.

“By all means, touch me, gorgeous.” Lee whispered, his fingers stroking her bare waist. Desiree captured his mouth with hers, her hands moving down his throat. A deep guttural growl from the back of Lee’s throat hit her ears, sending a river of tremors through her body. Lee was completely turned on by Desiree. He had never felt this way before. As she kissed him, he thrusted his hips up, delving deep inside her sex for the first time. Her lips left his with a soft sweet sound. _Now that’s a sound that I could get used to._ Lee thought, a small smile on his face. Desiree kissed her way down to his neck. It was now her turn to make his heart pound like mad. It was the moans and growls that came out of Lee’s mouth that told Desiree that she was doing her job right. Every time he made a noise, her pulse quickened and her stomach stirred with happiness. Lee’s hands carded through her wavy hair, pulling on the strands gently as her mouth entertained the flesh of his neck. _God!_ He cried in his head, closing his eyes. He pulled Desiree’s face up from his neck and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue inside her mouth. He thrusted into her a few times before he exited her. Desiree felt flat against him, skin meeting skin. Her mouth left his again and she let out a soft breath, her forehead resting against his. Lee’s hands were on her waist, his fingers running over her smooth skin.

“Whoa.” Desiree whispered. Lee opened his eyes and brought his left hand up to her face. He stroked her cheek, staring up at her pink face.

“You said it.” Lee said back. Desiree opened her eyes to find that his were open too. A smile was on his face and his grey-blue irises were sparkling with a glow that only came from after having sex. She rolled off him and he got up to dispose of the condom. While he went to the bathroom, Desiree got under the covers, hiking the sheets up to her chest. She stared at the ceiling, her body still tingling. She was hot and her heart was still racing. Lee returned to the bedroom to find his girlfriend tangled up in the bed sheets. He smiled and got into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

“You feel good?” He questioned.

“I feel amazing.” Desiree smiled, looking up at him with glistening eyes. Lee returned his smile and softly kissed her lips, cupping her face.

“So do I.” Lee said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Desiree’s ear. He shut the side lamp off, the room turning black apart from the moonlight streaming in. Desiree rested his head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat hitting her ear. And it made her smile because it was pounding fast. The two snuggled together under the covers, their arms fastened around one another. The loving couple slowly fell asleep, dreaming about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the smut, I hope it wasn’t too much :) More smut will come, I promise! The bowling scene was inspired by an episode in Season 1 of Teen Wolf. My younger friends all got me into the show and the bowling scene really inspired me for this update. The chapter overall was inspired by ‘Love Me Like You Do’ by Ellie Goulding :) Any feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man from Desiree’s past tries to interfere in her relationship with Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a complication and some drama! 3,000+ words, enjoy :)

“Where were you last night? You and Lee just, sort of,…disappeared.” Natasha said.

It was 11am and Desiree sat on the small couch in her hotel room, having a cup of coffee. She had scored another day off because Lee wasn’t needed on set to film anything. Natasha paced up and down the room behind the couch, her arms folded, asking Desiree questions and rambling on. Desiree had returned to her own hotel that morning after spending the night with Lee. Her mind was plagued with thoughts about making love with him. Her body still tingled a little, making her heart beat a little differently.

“Des, are you even listening to me?” Natasha stopped pacing and stared at the back of her sister’s head.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Well, obviously you’re not, because I’ve been asking you questions and you haven’t answered them.”

Desiree turned her head over her shoulder to look at her sister.

“I was with Lee and we spent the night together. There. Are you satisfied?” She asked.

“No, I am not.” Natasha gasped, unfolding her arms and walking around the couch to take a seat next to Desiree.

“What happened? What did you two do?” She asked with a smile. Desiree gave her a ‘you-know-what’ look, her face turning deep red. Natasha‘s eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds before she finally got the message. Desiree smiled as her sister’s eyes widened. She placed her coffee cup on the table and waited. Natasha placed her hands over her mouth to cover her jaw-dropping expression. Finally, when her hands fell away, Desiree saw that Natasha had a large grin on her face.

“Really?” She gasped.

“Yeah, really.” Desiree nodded, also smiling, fiddling with her fingers. Natasha scooted closer to her chest, placing her hands under her chin.

“How was it?” She asked.

“In one word, amazing.” Desiree stated, her cheeks flaming with heat. Natasha gasped and hugged her sister tightly.

“Oh, Des, you are one lucky girl!” She laughed. A ‘ping’ interrupted their embrace and Natasha checked her phone.

“I have to meet Richard down the street in two minutes. Bye, sis.” She said, kissing Desiree’s check and leaving the hotel room.

Desiree remained on the couch, smiling as she revoked the memory of the night before. She could still feel his fingers on her skin, his hands running all over her body, his lips pressed against hers. Desiree placed her hand on her neck and closed her eyes, remembering when he sucked her skin, his tongue flicking over her pulse. A ‘ping’ from her phone made her eyes snap open. She turned on her phone and smiled at the lock screen photo. It was a picture of her and Lee on their date at the park. Lee had his lips pressed against her cheek and Desiree was smiling into the camera. She unlocked her phone and checked the message. To her surprise, it was a text from Luke.

_Hey, Des. It’s Luke here. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Just walk around Wellington maybe?_

Desiree texted back quickly.

_Sure :) When?_

_Well, Lee “kindly” told me what hotel you were staying in so I’ll meet you in the lobby in say half-an-hour?_

_Sounds great, see you then :)_

Desiree put her phone back on the table and rushed to the bedroom to get changed. She opted for a plain white dress that ended just above the knee, black flats and a grey wool floaty cardigan. As she got changed, she saw something in the mirror. Desiree peered closer and pushed her hair off her left shoulder.

“Oh God!” She gasped. It was a hickey. She could easily make out Lee’s teeth marks on her skin. She couldn’t even remember when he bit her. _I must have been too occupied with his kissing._ Desiree thought with a smile. _But now I have to disguise it._ She said to herself. She got dressed quickly and brushed her hair out, untangling any knots. She pushed the brown locks forward, letting them cover her neck. _Perfect._ She smiled. Desiree applied some mascara, lip gloss and her Gucci watch and she was ready to go. She packed her handbag with her keys and her lip gloss, keeping her phone in her hand. Just before she left the hotel room, she quickly texted Lee.

_Thanks for the hickey, handsome!_

She left her room and locked it behind her. As Desiree walked to the lift, there was a ‘ping’ from her phone.

_I’m glad to have made my mark on you, gorgeous ;)_

She smiled and thought herself so lucky to have Lee as her boyfriend. He was everything that she wanted in a man and he had changed her life for the better.

Desiree reached the lobby with five minutes until Luke was due to come. It seemed like no time had passed at all when she heard someone call her name.

“Desiree!”

She turned around and smiled when she saw Luke walking towards her, waving at her. He was dressed in jeans, a grey V-neck T-shirt and a black leather jacket with biker boots on his feet.

“Hey, Luke.” Desiree said as the Welshman embraced her warmly.

“Does it feel good to have a break?” He asked as he let go of her.

“Yeah, it does but in a way, I miss going to the set really early. I love my job and I love the people that I’m surrounded by.”

“Meaning Lee.” Luke smiled.

“Meaning all of you. Now, what did you have in mind for today?” Desiree asked, her cheeks blushing from the mention of Lee’s name.

“I thought we could just walk around Wellington. Maybe grab some lunch and talk. I hardly get the chance to chat with you because we’re both so busy with this project.”

“True. Well, let’s go.” Desiree smiled, taking Luke’s arm and the two exited the hotel together.

 

***

 

Luke and Desiree walked around the city, going into different shops. The Welshman even bought Desiree her favourite perfume. She said that she would pay him back but Luke insisted, saying that it was a gift. They had lunch in a small cafeteria that was relatively quiet and gladly, they didn’t attract any attention with the media. They conversed about the three-film project they were doing, the bowling the night before and stories before they entered the film industry.

Desiree found Luke to be very interesting. She found out that he had been raised as a Jehovah’s Witness and left school when he was 16. He moved to Cardiff when he was 17 and won a scholarship to The London Studio Centre in London. Luke had begun his career on stage and he told Desiree about all of his theatre productions. His breakthrough role was _Clash of the Titans_ and moved on to other projects such as _Immortals_ , _The Raven_ and _Fast & Furious 6_.

“Did you know Lee before working on _The Hobbit_?” Desiree asked, cutting through her second tomato bruschetta.

“No, I didn’t. I started filming before him so I only met him briefly in between breaks because, as you know, our characters do not have any face-to-face interaction in the second film. So it’s very refreshing to be acting alongside him now considering that Bard and Thranduil do have a few scenes together. What about you? I’m guessing that you hadn’t met him before this project either.”

“Definitely not. I knew him from his work but I hadn’t met him. It was a pleasure to meet him and be his head hair and make-up artist.” Desiree said, chewing on a piece of her bruschetta. Luke finished his food and placed his cutlery on the plate. He rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his hands, keeping his head upright.

“Can I just say that you two look very beautiful together.” He smiled. Desiree swallowed deeply and stared at Luke, her eyes wide.

“Uh, thank you. It really makes me feel better that people are acknowledging us as a good couple.”

“You two are a _great_ couple. You should see Lee when he’s not with you. You're all he talks about. Not his co-stars. Not the pleasure of working on these films. Only you, Des.”

Desiree was shocked. _Do I make **that** much of an impression on Lee? Am I really all that he talks about? _The thought made her smile.

“Um, so what about you, Luke? Are you with anybody if you don’t mind me asking?” Desiree said, finishing off her bruschetta.

“Sadly no. My career is responsible for that. I’m just so busy that I can’t have a stable relationship while I’m working. It’s possibly the only downside of being an actor.”

Desiree and Luke split the bill and left the cafeteria at 1pm. Desiree said that she wanted to go and get some snacks to stock in her hotel room. Luke insisted on going with her but Desiree said that she wouldn’t be long. So Luke waited outside the cafeteria as she walked off.

Desiree found a small corner shop about five or so minutes that sold tea biscuits and snacks. She bought a few things and left with a light plastic bag in her left hand. As she walked past a dark, deserted alleyway, a hand shot out and grabbed her cardigan. Desiree gasped, thinking it was Lee who had come to surprise her. But when the person pushed her up against the brick wall, she knew that it was not her boyfriend.

“Hello, Desiree.”

 _Oh, no. Not that voice._ She thought. Desiree opened her eyes and her eyes found her ex Ethan standing incredibly close to her. Ethan was about 183 cm tall with short light brown hair and olive green eyes. Desiree couldn’t believe it was him. It had been so long. A little over five years to be exact.

“What the…? Ethan, what are you doing here?” Desiree gasped, dropping the plastic bag.

“I’m here on urgent business. To get you back.” Ethan said.

“I mean how did you know I was here in New Zealand? In Wellington on this street?”

“You’d be surprised how fast news travels. And as for you being on this street, call it a hunch.” Ethan shrugged his shoulders. Desiree’s heart pounded with fear. She instantly regretted going to the shop on her own. _I should have let Luke come with me._

“Ethan, whatever hope you have of getting me back, it’s worthless. I am not yours anymore.” Desiree said calmly, not wanting to overact, overcoming the urge to scream.

“Yes, you are! And I’ll be damned if that American prick steps into your life and does what I should be doing.” Ethan growled.

“How the fuck do you know about Lee?” Desiree seethed, trying to get out of her ex’s tough grip.

“Tut-tut-tut. You still haven’t learnt to curb your swearing, have you, Des? As for that prick, I said before, news travels fast. The media can be helpful sometimes.”

“He’s not a prick! He treats me the way I’m meant to be treated! And what did you do to me? I haven’t forgotten the way that you treated me. The way you hit me, kicked me and punched me. You were lucky that I didn’t press charges.” Desiree said, trying to push against Ethan’s chest but he just tightened his grip on her shoulders.

“Big mistake, dearie.” Ethan sighed and reached into his pocket, fishing out a small pocket knife. Desiree whimpered when she saw the sharp point flash in the minimal light.

“Do you think this is going to make me come back to you? By assaulting me again?” She asked, her eyes on the knife, trying to remain calm.

“Actually, this won’t help.” Ethan said, placing the knife back in his pocket. He looked at Desiree, their noses mere centimetres apart.

“Maybe this will.” He continued, placing his hand on her bare knee. Immediately, Desiree began to squirm, grunting, trying to get free.

“Just stop trying, honey. It’s not going to work.” Ethan sighed but Desiree didn’t stop. _Please, don’t. Oh, Luke, I wish I taken you with me._ She said to herself, mentally cursing herself for going to the shop on her own. Ethan’s hand moved further up to her thigh, going underneath her dress.

“I’m glad you decided to wear a dress and not pants. Makes things easier for me.” Ethan smiled. He moved her hair off her left shoulder and he was surprised with what he found.

“Ah, what do we have here? Looks like that prick of a man has made his mark on _my_ property.” He said, his fingers moving over the pink hickey.

“He’s not a prick and I am not your property!” Desiree fumed, punching Ethan’s chest.

“Yes, you are. You are mine and mine alone.” Ethan said, his nose brushing her neck and his hand slowly gliding up her thigh. Desiree closed her eyes and braced for the worse. However, just as his fingers reached her panties, a male voice spoke.

“Take your hands off her.”

Desiree opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. Luke Evans stood right behind Ethan, his dark eyes flashing with rage. Desiree felt Ethan’s hand fall away from her panties and he turned his head over his shoulder.

“Why should I?”

“Because you really don’t want to face her boyfriend if you assault her. He’ll beat you to a pulp.” Luke said.

“And what about you? What will you d-”

Ethan didn’t get to finish his sentence because Luke’s fist collided with his jaw. His grip loosened on Desiree and she took her chance. She kneed Ethan in the groin which brought him to his knees. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. Ethan let out a whined scream. Desiree came around in front of him and clocked him in the face with possibly the hardest punch that she had ever done. Luke could only watch in astonishment as she brought Ethan to the ground. Eventually, he was knocked out and Desiree pushed her hair out of her face. She looked at Luke who had a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

“I did martial arts when I was a kid. Thought it might come in useful one day.” She said.

“That it did. Are you OK?” Luke asked, cupping her face and checking for any injuries.

“Yes, I’m fine. You came just in time. Thank you, Luke.” Desiree sighed and brought the Welshman into a tight hug. Luke hugged her back, grateful that she was alright.

“Lee’s going to lose his mind.” Luke said as they broke the hug.

“I know. And it’s not your fault. I decided to go off on my own so if he blames you, I’ll defend you.” Desiree said, patting his shoulder.

 

 

***

 

“Where is he?” Lee growled, his jawline tense and contorted in anger.

“At the hospital. I’ve pressed charges, Lee. It’s OK.” Desiree said calmly.

“It’s a million miles away from OK! He molested you, Desiree! I want to beat him up until there is nothing left of him but a red blob which will be his flesh!” Lee screamed, trying to get past Desiree, to leave the room and basically murder Ethan. Desiree placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

“Please, Lee. don’t. It’ll make things worse.” She begged.

“She’s right, man. Violence doesn’t end violence. It extends it.” Luke said, placing his hand on Lee’s arm. Lee glanced at his co-star.

“And where were you during all this?” He asked. Luke opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the right words.

“It’s my fault.” Desiree said. Lee snapped his head back around and looked down at his girlfriend with confused and shocked eyes.

“I went to the shop by myself after managing to persuade Luke to remain outside the cafeteria. He insisted to come with me but I said I wouldn’t be long. It’s my own fault that this happened to me. Luke came just in time. He was my saviour, Lee. Please don’t punish Luke.” Desiree pleaded, her chocolate eyes glistening with tears. Her lips trembled as her fingers curled around Lee’s shirt, fisting the soft fabric. Lee couldn’t stand to see his girlfriend so upset. It was the last thing he wanted. Lee turned around to face Luke.

“Thank you, man. For being my girlfriend’s saviour.” He said, his hand on Luke’s left shoulder. Both Desiree and Luke cracked a small smile at his words. Luke placed his hand on Lee’s shoulder and nodded.

“It was the only thing I could do.” He stated. Their hands fell away from each other and Luke gave Desiree a hug before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Lee grabbed Desiree gently and roughly kissed her like he had never done before. Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her body against his, wanting to be as close to Lee as possible. Lee held onto her like she had been on the brink of death. He wouldn’t do anything to Ethan for Desiree’s sake. He didn’t want to sink down to her ex’s level. If keeping Desiree happy was not assaulting Ethan, Lee wouldn’t do it. One kiss became another in quick succession. Desiree felt so happy to be back in Lee’s arms. It made her feel safe. Blood boiled beneath her lips as he kissed her ravenously, like a lion devouring its prey with no mercy. His hands came up to hold her head, his fingers curling in her hair. Desiree pulled on his shirt, craning her neck up from another kiss. After many minutes, their mouths broke away from each other and their forehead touched.

“I’m just so glad that you’re alright and that you’re here with me.” Lee breathed, moving one of his arms around her back, pulling her up against his tall body.

“I know. I’m glad that I’m here with you too.” Desiree whispered, her arms fastened around his neck, not wanting to let go. Lee kissed her forehead and led her over to the couch. They were in Lee’s apartment and the two curled up on the couch together. Desiree remembered what they had done on the couch the night before. The thought made her smile and made her forget about what happened with Ethan. She rested her head in the crook of Lee’s neck and his arm circled her shoulder, holding her close. Then, she remembered her sister. _Oh, no. Tash is going to go nuts!_ She thought. But she dismissed it for now. Desiree was content with being with her loyal boyfriend. She only had one word for Ethan who was currently in the hospital being questioned by police. There was only one word that went through her mind when she thought of Ethan.

_Jealous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. This chapter is my least favourite because there’s just something off with it but keep my hopes up with nice comments! This chapter was inspired by ‘Predictable’ by Delta Goodrem :) See you for Chapter 10!


	10. Hype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree and Lee’s relationship goes public and Lee gives his girlfriend a present. Plus three big words enter the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time, a little over 6,000+ words :) Also, I don’t know the schedule for filming so I took a wild stab at the scenes that were filmed in November of 2011.
> 
> WARNING: And it’s smut time again! I love writing it but the problem is that I will never be able to meet Lee without blushing like an idiot! Hope you like it :D

**PACE HAS PICKED UP HIS PACE**

 

 _Another American bachelor is officially off the market, ladies! Born in Oklahoma, Lee Pace has finally been snubbed up by a British make-up artist by the name of Desiree Collins. Word is that the two met when Pace first began shooting_ The Hobbit _, the first film will be released in December 2012. Pace himself stated that he’s “very happy” and would appreciate it if the media doesn’t delve deep into his relationship._

_He certainly likes to keep his private life low-key and begs that paparazzi to “leave Desiree alone”. The only picture that has been released of these two lovebirds is the one above. The two were snapped walking around Wellington, disguising themselves with casual clothes and sunglasses. Pace is still in NZ filming the three-film adaption and will do so for another three weeks. Tick Mr. Lee Pace off your list, ladies._

_Article by T. Clarke_

 

Desiree closed the newspaper and threw it on the bed. She collapsed back onto the mattress, her hair fanning out around her. She was in Lee’s trailer because she just needed ten minutes to herself. It had been a week since her frightening encounter with Ethan and she had found out that he had been deported back to England. Also, Natasha had flown back to England, due to her parents wanting her back home. Desiree already missed her terribly and she knew that Richard did too. But as one problem was solved, another took its place. Her relationship with Lee was now out in the open for the media and fans to bludge. They had only known each for about seven weeks and their dating started only recently so Desiree didn’t expect for the media to find out so quickly. A con about dating an actor was the attention of the paparazzi and the constant digging of newspapers and magazines.

Meanwhile, Lee was on set with Peter and Orlando. The scene they were filming was a pivotal one between Thranduil and Legolas and it set off Legolas’s storyline which extended in _The Lord of the Rings_ with Aragorn. As they ran over the lines from the script, Lee looked around the set, scanning the area for Desiree. But he couldn’t find her. His heart fell a little bit but he understood that she was under stress from the thing with her ex. So Lee went back to rehearsing the scene with the director and his onscreen son.

Desiree sat up from the bed and put her hair up in a bun with a black elastic that had been on her wrist, letting some loose strands fall about her face and neck. She stepped out of the trailer and walked to where Lee was. When she entered the interior Ravenhill set, she had to stop herself from gasping. The artistry and detail was outstanding, so amazing that she didn’t touch anything. Luckily, the crew and cast had just done a take and were resetting for the next one. She spotted Orlando and Peter Jackson conversing over the script and Lee stood off to the side, holding a script of his own in his left hand, looking over his lines. He was dressed in full Thranduil battle get-up with the wig and silver circlet. Desiree smiled and walked over to him. He had half of his back to her so he couldn’t see her approaching. Lee felt someone’s hand tap his armoured shoulder and he turned around.

“Hey.” He smiled, giving Desiree a kiss on the cheek.

“Have you seen the newspaper this morning?” She asked when he pulled back. Lee could see the look of anxiousness in her eyes.

“Yeah, I have.” He sighed. Desiree lowered her eyes to the ground, gulping deeply. Lee placed his gloved hand beneath her chin, making her eyes lock to his.

“Don’t worry about the media. They can be intrusive but you’ll learn to live with it. Just ignore all the bullshit that they say, OK?”

Desiree nodded, feeling more relaxed from Lee’s soothing voice. Lee pressed his lips together and kissed her forehead, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. His lips moved down and met Desiree’s mouth. She welcomed his kiss, placing her hand on his armoured chest.

“Oi, lovebirds!”

Lee and Desiree looked in the direction of the voice and found that the source was Orlando.

“Cut it out, guys. I’m getting jealous.” Orlando said sarcastically, his lips forming a pout.

“Legolas, I am your father. Don’t take that tone with me, son, or you’ll be sorry.” Lee said, a smirk on his face, his arm still around Desiree. Orlando smiled and went back to talking with the Kiwi director. Lee turned his attention back to Desiree who was smiling.

“Do you want to go out tonight?” He asked. Desiree looked up at him, the sparkle in her chocolate irises glowing.

“Absolutely. Where do you want to go?”

“I know a place. After shooting finishes at 5, go back to your hotel and I’ll meet you in the lobby at 7.” Lee stated.

“OK.” Desiree smiled. Lee’s grin mirrored hers and he placed another kiss on her forehead. Desiree bit her lip as she looked at him before leaving Lee’s presence, his heart pounding from the sultry look on her face. Desiree spent the rest of the day watching the scene play out on the monitors, marvelling at how natural the father-son relationship came to Lee and Orlando. Due to Orlando’s request, not only did Desiree fix Lee’s hair and make-up between takes, she also did Orlando’s. The time flew by and before Desiree knew it, shooting was over. She took off Lee’s wig and make-up, gave him a quick kiss goodbye and drove back to the hotel.

When she walked into her hotel room, she checked her watch and saw that she had 72 minutes to get ready. _Plenty of time._ She thought as she walked to the bedroom.

Simultaneously, Lee was in his hotel room, getting ready for the night. He was clothed in black suit pants, a white dress shirt and a long black trench coat. He ruffled up his locks with his hands, keeping them natural. Slipping on his gold watch, Lee picked up the medium-sized black box and opened it. The contents sparkled in the light. He knew that Desiree would love it and he couldn’t wait to give it to her.

At 6:58pm, Desiree left her hotel room and took the lift down to the lobby. To her surprise, she found Lee was already there, his phone in his hand and his eyes on the screen. _He looks wonderful!_ She thought, her gaze on his trench coat, which accentuated his tall figure. Lee heard the sound of heels and turned his head to where the sound was coming from. He smiled when he saw Desiree walking towards him, looking beautiful as usual. She was wearing tight jeans that showed off her long legs and a blue silk long-sleeved blouse with a black coat that ended mid-thigh. Her hair was parted to the right side of her head and it fell loose in its beautiful waves, long and shiny. A black handbag was slung over her right shoulder and on her feet were simple three-inch black heels.

“You look beautiful, gorgeous.” Lee said, taking her hands when she reached him and giving her a kiss.

“Thank you. You scrub up very well.” Desiree smiled. She was closer to his height now. With her heels, she was only 10-and-a-half centimetres off him. They walked out of the hotel together, hand-in-hand. When they reached Lee’s car, Desiree spoke.

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Lee flashed her a smile and got into the car. Desiree, who was full of excitement and elation, smiled to herself and got into the car after him.

 

***

 

The place that Lee had been referring to was a small restaurant in the corner of Wellington. It was quiet and only four cars were in the parking lot when they arrived. The restaurant itself looked cosy. Golden light streamed out of the windows and as far as Desiree could tell, there were only a few people inside.

“How did you find this place?” She asked as Lee parked the car.

“In the newspaper.” He answered and hopped out of the car. Desiree’s lips parted in surprise, watching his tall body exit the vehicle. She opened her own door and got out, shutting the door behind her. Lee locked the car and took his girlfriend’s hand. He could feel the box in the pocket of his trench coat but he let it be. They walked into the restaurant to find that only four tables were occupied out of about ten.

“Good evening, sir, ma’am. Where would you like to sit?” The maître ’d asked. Lee responded that he wanted to sit somewhere that was away from everybody else. The maître ’d nodded and led Desiree and Lee to an intimate table in the corner of the restaurant, set with two chairs and a burning candle. Both of them thanked the maître ’d who fetched them the menus when they sat down. He placed the menus in front of them and said that a waiter would be over in a few minutes to take their orders.

“When you saw “newspaper”, do you mean the newspaper from this morning?” Desiree questioned. Lee looked at her, the flame of the candle flickering in her eyes. He took off his trench coat and draped it over the back of his chair. Desiree noticed that he had undone the first three button of his white dress shirt, exposing some of his chest.

“Yes.” He said. Desiree took off her own coat and placed it on the back of her chair.

“Lucky you read the newspaper then.” She smiled, flipping open the menu. Lee smirked and opened his own menu but he didn’t read it. Instead, he stared at Desiree. He had never felt so happy with a woman in so long and Desiree did something that somehow made him feel giddy and excited. Maybe it was the way her eyes sparkled. Maybe it was the way her hair shone. Maybe it was the way her smile glittered. Maybe it was the way she said his name. Or maybe it was all of those things.

“Are you planning to starve yourself tonight?” Desiree asked, a smile playing on her lips. This was another aspect that Lee loved about Desiree. Her witty humour always made him laugh and smile. He felt something really deep for her and he knew what it was. His only concern was if she felt the same deep feelings for him. Lee looked down at his menu and read all the options. A waiter by the name of Alex came over and took their orders. Lee ordered a glass of Shiraz and the grilled snapper while Desiree ordered a glass of Sauvignon Blanc and a small piece of steak with salad on the side. The waiter collected their menus and a minute later, he returned with their drinks. Alex told them that their food wouldn’t be long and he went back to the counter.

“You still feel anxious?” Lee asked.

“About what?” Desiree said, taking a sip of her wine.

“You know what.” Lee pressed his lips together. She looked at him, noticing the serious expression on his face. Lee was right. Desiree knew exactly what he was referring to. Ethan.

She placed her wine glass on the table and sighed, her fingers playing with the handle.

“I’m a little anxious but Lee, he’s been deported back to England and as far as I know, he’s not allowed to return to New Zealand.”

“And what happens when you go back to England? He’ll be there.” Lee said.

“Home security. I told you. I pressed charges. He won’t be able to do anything to me. If I’m not scared, you shouldn’t be either.” Desiree said gently, placing her hand over his free one.

“I should be scared because you aren’t. I’m supposed to protect you. You’re my girlfriend.”

“And you are my boyfriend. And I’m telling you to relax and not be scared. If you want to protect me, never let me go out alone.”

“But sometimes I might not be there with you. Then what?” Lee asked nervously, holding her hand.

“I have a sister who loves me more than anything and a family that would do anything for me. Please, for me, don’t be worried, Lee. Please.” Desiree pleaded, her eyes sparkling. Lee looked down at her hand in his, his fingers curling around her palm. He raised his eyes to hers and nodded. She smiled softly at him and right on cue, their food arrived. For the rest of the dinner, they talked about the scenes that Lee had got coming up. Desiree then realised that he had less than a month to go for filming. The time had flown by so fast. But she had had fun. And time flies when you’re having fun. When they had finished their meals, Alex came and collected their dishes and wine glass and said that he would return with the bill in a couple of minutes. When the waiter had disappeared, Lee looked at Desiree.

“I have something for you.” He said. Her chocolate brown eyes locked to his, wondering what he was going to give her. Lee reached behind into the pocket of his trench coat and extracted a black box that was in the shape of a thin rectangle. He placed it in front of her. Desiree stared at it for a few seconds before looking at her boyfriend.

“Open it.” Lee smiled, resting his forearms on the table. With a smile, Desiree opened the box and gasped.

“Oh, Lee!” She cried, her smile beautifying her face. Nestled into a cushion of black velvet was a silver bracelet with a glorious pendant. But it wasn’t just any old pendant. It was an exact replica of Thranduil’s signature spiky brooch, except it was smaller.

“How?” She asked, her fingertips gently gliding over the chain.

“Courtesy of myself and Ann Maskery. I’ve been planning to give you something that tied you to my character for a while.” Lee smiled.

“It’s beautiful!” Desiree laughed. At that moment, she was glad that the restaurant was empty. Her and Lee’s table was the only one that was occupied.

“It’s beautiful just like you, Desiree.” Lee said. He reached over and carefully took the bracelet out of its cushion of velvet. Desiree held out her right arm and Lee clipped the piece of jewellery on her wrist, letting the pendant dangle. She smiled at him and leaned over the table to kiss him. Their lips met halfway in a sweet and passionate kiss.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“My pleasure, gorgeous.” Lee said, kissing her cheek. The waiter returned with the bill. Lee paid all of it, resisting Desiree’s persistent complaints. They put their coats on and Desiree and Lee walked out of the restaurant only to discover that it was raining. Lee turned to his girlfriend and took hold of her hand.

“We’d better run.” He grinned before dragging Desiree into the rain. She let out a yelp as the water poured down on her. They giggled as they ran to Lee’s car and managed to get inside with minimal drenching. The rain poured outside, pattering against the windscreen. Desiree grinned at Lee, her hair a little wet and her eyes sparkling. Lee couldn’t take his eyes off her. _She looks so beautiful. I’ve got to tell her now. How I feel. What my heart feels._ He thought as his gaze went to her plump pink lips. Desiree fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. The small Thranduil brooch pendant glimmered in the light, the tiny orange stone glowing amber-gold. Lee, who sat in the driver’s seat, placed his hand over hers, making her look up at him. Desiree saw the nervousness on his face and she wondered why he was so anxious. She laid her other hand over his large one, looking at him with a loving gaze.

“Are you OK?” She asked. Lee looked down, pressing his lips together. He felt his heart speeding up, thumping against his ribcage. He knew how he felt and he knew that it was the right time to tell Desiree. It was now or never.

“Look, I’m no good with long sentimental speeches so I’m just going to say it.” Lee said. Desiree gulped, waiting for him speak. The American took a deep breath and finally locked his eyes to hers.

“Desiree, I love you.”

At first, Desiree couldn’t fathom the words that Lee had said to her. Her face froze in shock and surprise, her eyes wide. _He loves me? Me?_ She thought, her mind going crazy. Lee stared at her, shaking her hands, trying to get a response out of her but it didn’t come. The word “love” said in Lee’s voice swirled in her head. Then, she realised, he loved her. And that’s all that mattered.

Desiree released her hands from Lee’s and threw herself at him, crashing her mouth against his. She shuffled her position so that she was in his lap, pressing his body into the car seat. Her hands clutched his face, kissing him ruthlessly.

“I love you too, you idiot.” Desiree giggled before kissing him again. The heavy rain’s sound drowned out as the two kissed in the car. Lee’s left arm went around her back, pushing her into his body while his right hand played with the buttons of her silk blouse. Desiree crushed her body against his, the car seat squeaking as it moved backwards. Their kisses became frantic and ardent, one after another. It wasn’t long before Lee had pushed Desiree’s coat off her, throwing it on the passenger seat. She pulled on the collar of his trench coat, wanting to taste more of him. His lips broke free from hers and trailed down her chin to her throat before reaching her neck, kissing the flushed skin, her pulse beating fast. Lee moved his hands underneath her blouse, feeling her warm bare flesh, stroking and caressing every inch that he could reach. Desiree wrapped her left arm around his neck, her fingers curling in his damp hair. Her mouth remained open but no sound came out. She relished the feeling of his hands and lips on her skin. She loved this man. It was true. She loved Lee Pace and nothing could change that. It seemed like only a minute when Desiree’s phone began to ring. Lee groaned in frustration as Desiree made a move to reach her coat.

“Please don’t.” He begged, his mouth pressed against her neck.

“I’m sorry. I always have to answer a call.” She said.

“Maybe I can change your mind.” Lee smiled, claiming her lips in a warm kiss. Oh and did Desiree love it but the ringing of her phone was annoyingly distracting. Sighing, she pulled away and reached into the pocket of her coat and took out her phone. She saw the word _Mum_ flashing on the screen and answered the call.

“Hey, Mum.”

_Desiree, sweetheart, how are you? I’m not interrupting you, am I?_

Desiree gave Lee an apologetic look and stroked his face.

“No, you’re not. But, Mum, isn’t it only 10 o’clock where you are?” Desiree asked, seeing as it was 9pm in Wellington.

_I’m just finishing off a painting, darling. Just wanted to call you. Anyway, how’s New Zealand?_

“It’s great. I’m having loads of fun and I’ve met some wonderful people.

_Speaking of meeting people, there’s news here that you’re dating an actor by the name of Lee Pace. Is that true?_

Desiree looked at Lee and tightened her arm around his shoulders. Lee leaned in and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling Desiree’s sweet perfume.

“Yes, Mum. It is true.”

_Oh, sweetie, I’m so happy for you! What’s he like?_

“He’s wonderful, Mum. Very attractive and very sweet. The nicest and kindest man that I’ve ever met.” Desiree said, feeling Lee smile into her neck.

_That’s wonderful, darling! I’m glad that you’ve found someone who is worthy of your affections and who makes you feel happy,_

“Thanks, Mum.”

_So when does filming finish?_

“Uh, in three weeks, so at the end of November.”

_Are you coming home for Christmas?_

“Of course.”

_Why don’t you invite Lee? Your father and I would love to meet him._

“Uh…” Desiree trailed off. Lee pulled back to look at her. She stared at him and bit her lip. _Would he want to go?_ She thought.

_Desiree, is everything alright?_

“Yes, Mum, everything’s fine. Uh, sure, I’ll bring him if you want me to. We’ll organise it in a couple of weeks.”

_OK, sweetheart, have fun until I talk to you next._

“Sure. Bye, Mum.”

 _Bye, Desiree._ Then the line cut off.

Desiree lowered her phone from her ear and chucked it on the seat, landing on her coat.

“What was that about?” Lee asked.

“My parents have invited you to celebrate Christmas with them. Would you like to come?” Desiree questioned, chewing her bottom lip. Lee himself was surprised that his girlfriend’s parents wanted to meet him so early into their relationship. He smiled up at her and relieved her of her concern.

“Of course. I’d love to meet your parents.”

“Great.” Desiree beamed, the golden light from the streetlamps making her hair shine.

“Now, where were we?” Lee smirked, pulling her to him and ravaging her mouth again, picking up where they had left off before Desiree’s mum had called.

 

***

 

How they drove back to Lee’s apartment without making out, neither of them knew. How they managed to walk through the lobby and be in the lift without ripping each other’s clothes, they didn’t know that either. But when they entered Lee’s hotel room, it was just a clash of bodies and lips.

“You’re so hot.” Desiree moaned as she kissed him, carding her hands through his hair. As the couple made their way to the bedroom, they discarded their clothes, leaving a trail behind them. By the time they reached the bed, both of them were naked, aroused and ready. Desiree’s heart was racing, going out of control and she couldn’t do anything about it. She ran her hands over his shoulders, moving down to his upper arms, feeling the strong muscle. His warm mouth was pressed against hers, hot and passionate. He cupped her face with one hand while the other caressed her breast, feeling its smoothness. Desiree moaned into Lee’s mouth as he stroked her, wanting even more, craving much more. She moved her hands to his face, returning his kisses, opening her mouth for more. She curled her right arm around his neck and she managed to push him over. Now, she was on top of him. Lee rested his head on the soft pillows, letting his girlfriend dominate his mouth. Desiree broke her lips away from his and rested her forehead against his, her wavy hair falling over her shoulders. She smiled widely at him, her forearms resting on either side of his head.

“I do love you, Lee. I think I always have.” Desiree said. Lee placed his hands on her bare waist, staring into her eyes. She felt as though he was looking right into her soul and it sent shivers down her spine.

“The feeling is mutual, Desiree. Now, come here. I’m getting impatient.” Lee smirked, grabbing her head and pulling her into another passionate kiss. Desiree returned his kiss, tasting his warm lips. Their kisses were continuous. There was no limit to them. She moved her mouth across his cheek, her lips gliding over his skin. She licked his ear before biting the edge of it. Lee grunted sultrily, wrapping his arms around her back, her breasts making contact with his skin. Desiree smiled at her work and continued with it. She pressed her mouth against his neck, feeling the blood pound beneath the skin, hot and fast. His grunts, moans and growls only made her more aroused. Lee couldn’t take it anymore. He could feel his member growing with eagerness, wanting to be inside her, wanting to pleasure her beyond her imagination. Desiree pressed soft kiss over his chest, taking her time with his collarbone before moving to the other side of his neck. Lee could feel her tongue serenade her skin, making his heart thump hard against his ribcage. He moved his left hand into her hair and rolled himself on top of Desiree, keeping his right arm locked around her body.

He plunged inside her, making Desiree moan like a child. Lee wanted her so badly. He was so desperate that he picked up his pace very quickly. He pounded in and out of her, relishing in the feeling of her hands in his hair. Desiree wanted to taste him so she brought her lips to his, shoving her tongue inside his mouth roughly. He kissed her, muffling her signs and moans. Desiree could feel him inside her. She could feel her own arousal responding with as much enthusiasm. She felt Lee exit her but he wasn’t finished. His fingers replaced his member and played with her nether regions.

“You’re so wet…” He murmured, a small smile serenading his face.

“Do you really expect me to be otherwise?” Desiree said, craning her head back as the rhythm of his fingers increased. Lee pressed his lips to her neck, his tongue entertaining her bare flesh. Desiree’s pulse quickened. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt as though it was going to give out. Her hands found their way into his hair again, massaging his scalp as his fingers did their job.

“Please…please…I want to feel you inside me.” Desiree pleaded, her eyes squeezed shut and her skin shivering with delight. Lee loved that she was begging. _I haven’t felt this good with a woman in a long time._ He thought as he ejected his fingers.

“As you wish, gorgeous.” Lee smiled and thrusted inside her. _Yes!_ She cried in her head. One of her arms locked around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair while her other arm wrapped around his torso, feeling his strong back as his member pleasured her. Desiree was beyond the state of happiness. More like bliss. With Ethan, sex tended to be rough and it was rather painful the majority of the time. But Lee. His lovemaking was soft and tender with the right amount of passion. It never hurt and it was always wonderful. His lips met hers again with more warm kisses, making fire burn in her blood. Desiree had sunk so deep into the feeling of joy that she hadn’t felt Lee exit her. Then she realised that he hadn’t been wearing a condom. But it was too late. They’d done the deed. Lee saw the look on her face and he knew what she was thinking about.

“Have you got morning after pills?” He asked, rolling off of her. Desiree turned on her side, letting Lee place his hand on her waist.

“Yes, luckily. But they’re back at my apartment. I’ll have to wake up earlier tomorrow to go and get them.”

“What time do you have to be on the set?”

“5 a.m.” Desiree groaned. She got off the bed and eyed the trail of clothes. She smiled to herself and followed the trail to her bag.

“Where are you going?” Desiree heard Lee ask from the bedroom. She found her bag and pulled out her phone. As she walked back to the bedroom, she set her alarm for 4 a.m. Lee watched her as she entered the room. She was still gloriously naked, her hair in tangles around her body, her phone in her hands. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She had the most beautiful body that he had ever seen and he thought himself lucky in being allowed to taste every piece of it.

Desiree placed her phone on the bedside table and looked at Lee.

“Are you going to stare at me like that all the time?”

“No, just when you’re naked.” Lee smirked. Desiree smiled and hopped into bed. She then grabbed his arms and pushed him over. Lee didn’t have time to react and he couldn’t do anything. Desiree wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind.

“You like to spoon, do you?” She heard Lee chuckle.

“Yes, I do.” She said, closing her eyes. His body was so warm. He was her personal heater, making Desiree feel even warmer.

“Why am I the little spoon?” Lee grumbled, resting his hands over hers.

“You were dominant tonight in our lovemaking. I’m dominant when it comes to sleeping.” He heard her say.

“I love it when you say the word “dominant”. It turns me on.” Lee smiled to himself. Desiree gently slapped his chest, gesturing for him to shut up.

“Go to sleep. I love you, Lee.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Lee closed his eyes and sighed.

“I love you too, Desiree.”

And the two of them fell into a blissful sleep.

 

***

 

Her alarm sounded and she groaned. Desiree managed to sit up and she ran a hand through her messy hair. She turned the alarm off and looked at Lee. She was pleased to see that he didn’t wake up. He was lucky. He didn’t have to come to set until 9. Desiree slid off the bed and began to put her clothes on. She quickly folded up Lee’s clothes and placed them on the end of the bed. When she was ready to go, she walked back to her boyfriend and smiled down at his sleeping form. His mouth was slightly open, his lashes ghosting over the skin beneath his eyes. The sheets had gathered at his waist, displaying his muscular torso. Desiree grabbed the sheets gently and pulled them over Lee, covering his body. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“I love you.” She whispered and left.

 

Later that morning, Lee arrived on set, ready for rehearsal. He had seen Desiree not an hour ago, putting on his wig and applying his ears, make-up and contacts. He was dressed in his armour albeit the chest plate. He spotted Luke and Peter standing a few metres away from him.

“What a set! This is incredible.” He cried, gesturing to the set of Dale. Fake snow blanketed the ground and walls. High stone columns and walls surrounded them with bits of green screen here and there.

“It’s built just for you, Lee.” Peter Jackson smiled as the American approached. For this one moment, Peter was actually taller than Lee because he was standing on a raised platform.

“You spoil me.” Lee chuckled as the people around laughed with him.

He went over the scene they were about to shoot with the director and his co-star. The sun was high in the sky, turning the set into a winter wonderland. As Peter pointed in the direction where Thranduil was going to ride his elk into the city, Lee’s gaze fell upon Desiree. Her wavy brown hair was out and hung long down her body. She was clothed in all black apart from a red flannel shirt. He remembered carding his hands through her hair, his fingers touching her skin, her body pressed against her just the night before. Desiree walked along the set but stopped when she felt like she was being stared at. And she found out that she was. Lee was looking at her as if there was nothing better to do. She blushed and walked on, disappearing around the corner.

“Lee, you here, buddy?” Luke asked

“Huh?”

“You got a bit… dreamy for a moment there, Lee. You OK?” Peter asked, lowering his arm.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. So what were you saying, Pete? I just ride in from over there?” Lee checked, pointing at the entrance to Dale. Luke and Peter weren’t stupid. They had seen Lee staring at Desiree like she was a freaking angel from heaven. But they brushed his distrait behaviour aside and went back to talking about the scene.

Desiree didn’t know why she ran off. _But the way he was staring at me…Could he be any more obvious?_ She thought. _I mean, we were having sex not 12 hours ago. I still feel tingly._ She said to herself. She stepped back onto the set and saw that Lee had gone. _He’s probably at the entrance._

“Des, you OK?”

Desiree jumped and looked to her left to see Luke walking towards her, dressed as Bard with his dark wig on.

“Yeah, I’m OK, Luke.”

“Are you sure? Because Lee was acting the same as you just five minutes ago.” The Welshman said, worried for his friend.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Luke. Lee and I are perfectly fine. It’s just…” She trailed off. Luke placed his hand on her arm and searched Desiree’s face with open eyes.

“Just what?”

Desiree gulped and looked up. She saw him standing at the entrance to Dale. He was leaning against a small stone wall, his arm resting on the edge and his eyes right on her. _Even from this distance he looks beautiful._ She thought. Luke followed Desiree’s gaze and pressed his lips together.

“You two are perfect together.” He said. Desiree turned to smile at Luke. She felt like she had known him for years. Luke had become just a good friend to her and she hoped that it was stay that way after filming wrapped.

“I love him.”

The words came out before she could stop them. Luke saw her eyes widen in embarrassment. He gave her a comforting smile.

“That’s not really a surprise, Des. I’ve seen the way you look at him. The way you interact with him. Anyone who doesn’t see your instant connection must be blind.”

“He told me that he loved me. Luke, he loves me too.”

“And that comes as a shock to you?” Luke raised his eyebrows.

“Well…yes.” Desiree said.

“Well, it’s not a shock to me. I’m surprised that Lee didn’t say it sooner. He always talks about you. From the moment I met him, you were the first person that he talked to me about.” Luke smiled. Desiree smiled back and looked at Lee at the other end of the set. She could see a subtle smile on his lips. _Oh, those lips are heavenly to kiss!_ She thought.

“I’ll see you later, Luke.” Desiree said, without looking at the Welsh actor. She walked away from him and started to approach Lee. As she got closer, she began to jog and that jog became a run. Lee’s smile widened as he watched his girlfriend run to him, her long hair flying out behind her. Desiree didn’t care that people were watching her. She was oblivious to them. The only person who mattered was Lee. Desiree jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Lee wrapped his armoured arms around her body, burying his face in her shoulder. Strands of his blonde wig tickled Desiree’s face but she didn’t care. She squeezed him tightly, feeling the coolness of his armour. Desiree pulled back but kept her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Mr. Pace. I truly love you with all of my heart. You have it in your hands.” She whispered, staring into the piercing blue contacts that were his eyes.

“I love you too, Miss Collins. And since you have given me your heart, I give you mine in return.” Lee responded, his heart pounding as a smile graced her beautiful face. He couldn’t wait any longer. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Desiree tightened her arms around his neck, their bodies touching. Lee’s arms fastened around her waist, locking her in his embrace, keeping his mouth to hers. There were a few wolf whistles but the loving couple ignored them. They were too occupied with each other.

Luke watched his two friends kiss, a large smile on his face. He folded his arms and leaned against the stone wall. There was only one question going through Luke’s mind.

_When’s the wedding?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! They’ve said “I love you” to each other :D Phew, glad that’s out of the way! And the smut? I’ve grown really confident with writing it and you readers leaving nice comments about it makes me motivated to write more! What did you think of the spooning? Cute right? The thing with Lee arriving on the Dale is real. It was on the B-roll for the film, I think. I am such a geek about Lee that I had to add it in :P And all the restaurant stuff I made up because I couldn’t be bothered looking up restaurants in Wellington, I’m sorry about that. This chapter was inspired by ‘Uh Oh (English Version)’ by Chloe Wang :) Next chapter is family time! See you guys then :)


	11. Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to meet the Collins family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely long chapter, just over 13,000 words and 23 pages on Word! That’s over double the amount of last chapter! I’m so sorry in advance! I just got a bit carried away, whoops! I don’t live in London so everything is based on research that I’ve done. This was the hardest chapter to write so far (because of its long length) so please enjoy and comment :)
> 
> WARNING: There’s smut so as always, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

“Bye, Evie. I’ll miss you.” Desiree said, hugging Evangeline tightly.

Lee’s time in New Zealand was over. He had finished filming _The Hobbit_. And Desiree’s time was also over. That was it. After over three months of being in New Zealand, it was time to part ways. But it wasn’t all sad. It had been decided that pick-ups would begin in May 2013 and finish in July. Desiree knew that she would see all of her friends again. It wasn’t the end but that didn’t stop tears from running down her cheeks.

“I’ll miss you too, Des. It was a lovely experience meeting you. I have no doubt that we’ll see each other.” Evangeline smiled, letting go of Desiree. Then it was Luke’s turn.

“My favourite Welshman.” Desiree smiled, giving him a hug.

“I’ll see you soon, Des. Remember, you have my number. You can call me anytime.” Luke said, returning her warm embrace. Desiree shared hugs with other various crew members and people in the Hair and Make-up Department. She gave Richard a hug and told him that she would say hi to Natasha for him. Peter Jackson was also there and she embraced the Kiwi director, thanking him for the wonderful opportunity to work on _The Hobbit_.

“It was my pleasure, Desiree. You have done a magnificent job. But it’s not over. I see you in May 2013 for pick-ups!” Peter smiled.

“I can’t wait for that! I guess I’ll see you then.” Desiree said, bidding goodbye to Peter. And as she turned around, she was met with the friendly face of Orlando Bloom. His blonde hair had been pulled back in a wig cap but the small braids just above his ears hung loose around his shoulders.

“Orly…” Desiree murmured, placing her hands on his shoulders and drawing him into a hug. She felt Orlando wrap his arms around her tightly. She had grown very close with Orlando. Probably the person that she had gotten the closest with apart from Lee. He was also English like her so they had become firm friends fast. As she hugged him, Desiree could have sworn that she had heard Orlando choke out a sob. She fought back tears but she felt one run down her cheek.

“I feel like I’m saying goodbye to my mother.” Orlando chuckled as he pulled back.

“Well, I’ve met your mother and you weren’t like this when she flew back after visiting you here.” Desiree smiled, remembering Orlando’s sweet and friendly mother.

“True. OK, you’re my…Elven mother!” Orlando smiled.

“Elven mother?” Desiree laughed.

“Well, you look Elven. You could be an Elf. You just need a beautiful costume and pointy ears.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment then.” Desiree grinned, noticing that Orlando hadn’t taken out his blue contacts. Then came the big goodbye. The one that Desiree was dreading the most. She found him standing at the edge of the Dale set, saying goodbye to Evangeline. His eyes locked with Desiree’s. She saw the sadness in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him as Evangeline went to farewell Peter.

Lee and Desiree just stood there awkwardly. Neither of them wanted to speak first. It was too upsetting. Even though Desiree knew that the Christmas thing was still going ahead, it was still a month away. She would be separated from him for just under four weeks. Now that may seem like not a long time but to Desiree, it would feel like an eternity. She had seen and spent time with Lee nearly every single day for the last 13 weeks. Desiree felt something in her heart. She loved him and now they were going to be separated. _What if it doesn’t work? What if we just fall apart from being separated for too long?_ Desiree didn’t want that to happen. She didn’t want to lose Lee. He was the one. Her love. She was sure of it. Lee too also felt nervous and upset. He had fallen deeply in love with Desiree. He wanted to commit to her. She was his perfect woman. The woman that he had been searching for for half of his life. He had no idea that travelling halfway across the world would cause a big change in his heart and life. Lee wanted his relationship with Desiree to last. She was everything that he wanted. Sure, the sex was great but it was more than that. It was those small witty jokes that she told him all the time that tugged his heart in a different direction. It was those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It was those dainty and elegant fingers of hers. It was that glorious smile of hers. And it was that passionate kissing that drove his heart into chaos.

“I can’t think of what to say.” Desiree finally said.

“Neither can I.” Lee responded. Desiree looked up at him with those eyes that made Lee’s heart go crazy. _I have to say something._ Desiree said to herself. The silence was too awkward. She didn’t have a plan. She just opened her mouth and let the words come out.

“I never thought that coming here would I find a person like you, Lee. You have made my life better in so many ways. Even from just the short time of knowing you, I have fallen deeply in love with you and I wouldn’t have it any other way. And just know that wherever you are, whenever you are, I will always love you.”

Lee stared at her as if she was a being that did not exist. A perfect being in an imperfect world. He saw tears glisten in her eyes and seeing her so upset made tears form in his own eyes.

“I don’t know how I can beat that.” Lee smiled, causing Desiree to laugh softly. _I’m going to miss that laugh._ He thought.

“What to say? A thousand words can’t describe how much you mean to me. You have opened my heart and taught me to love again. It has been an absolute pleasure to see you every morning at such an early hour. I love you more than you can imagine, Desiree. Do not doubt what I would and can do for you. You own my heart, Miss Collins, and only you can set me on a path that I’ll never forget.”

Desiree’s lips parted, her heart beating with happiness and shock. His words made her melt, her veins dissolving and melting like candle wax.

“You sure know how to make a girl’s heart melt, Mr. Pace.” Desiree smiled. Lee smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. His blue contacts were still in his eyes and his wig and ears were still on.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” He murmured, his voice gentle and soothing.

“So am I. But it’s only 27 days. At least it’s not 27 weeks.” She sad, placing her hands on his arms. Lee stared down at her. He was going to miss her voice. True, they would still call each other but it wasn’t anything compared to actually talking to her face-to-face. The tall American leaned down and kissed her, feeling her smooth lips. Desiree closed her eyes as his mouth met hers, tasting her like he had never done before. She ran her hands up his arms before reaching his neck, returning his passionate kiss. One turned into two then four. Time was irrelevant. It was just the two of them. People steered clear of them, knowing that their goodbye to each other was a sad one. Lee tightened his grip on her. He didn’t want to let her go. He had never felt so upset to leave anyone. It was things like this that Lee would miss. Her lips pressed against his. Her hands on his body. Her tongue tangling with his. Finally, their lips broke free of each other but the two of them stayed in their close embrace.

“I’ll see you at Heathrow Airport on Christmas Day then, handsome.” Desiree whispered.

“Looking forward to it.” Lee smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

***

 

To Desiree’s surprise, Christmas Day actually came quicker than she expected. Winter had hit London and snow was falling, blanketing the ground. She made her way to Heathrow Airport by herself at noon. Lee’s flight was due to arrive at 2pm so she had two hours to get there. Desiree had called him the day before just to check that everything was in order and fortunately, it was. She arrived at the airport at 12:55 and found Christmas trees decorated all of the levels. Tinsel hung from the ceilings and small shops were selling Christmas snacks and small ornaments. Since it was Christmas Day, the airport was relatively quiet because everyone was celebrating Christmas at home. Desiree checked Lee’s plane on the various screens and made her way to Gate 13. She checked her phone and saw that she had an hour until he was due to land. Sighing, Desiree grabbed her earphones out of her bag and plugged them into her phone. She leaned back in her seat and listened to music, drinking in the different lyrics.

As she waited, a few other people came who were waiting for their friends or loved ones that were on the same plane as Lee. The minutes ticked by slowly and she waited and waited and waited. Finally, noon arrived and Desiree looked out of the window. _I have never been so happy to see a plane in my whole life!_ She thought, a smile on her face. Her eyes went to the gate where Lee would emerge from very soon.

Lee looked out of the small plane window and pulled his earphones out of his ears. His eyes came to rest of the airport complex. _She’s inside there._ He thought. It seemed to take forever as he got off the plane and went through Customs. He had nothing to declare so he went through very quickly. Lee followed the directions and came to a large gate that led to a waiting area. Smiling, he walked through the large gate, dragging his suitcase behind him.

Desiree stood a couple of metres away from the gate, her body full of excitement. And when Lee appeared, nothing stopped her from dropping her shoulder bag on the floor and rushing forward. Lee only saw a flash of brown hair before someone’s lips were pressed passionately against his. His hand fell away from the handle of his suitcase and he wrapped his arms around her. Desiree locked one of her arms around his neck while her other arm went around his torso. They stood there for at least 30 seconds, kissing each other to their heart’s content before finally letting go.

“Well, hello there.” Lee chuckled, raising his left hand to cup her cheek. Desiree blushed deeply, her lips spreading out into a large smile. _I’ve missed that smile._ He thought.

“How was your flight?” She asked as Lee reached for his suitcase.

“Good. Hardly slept though because I was so excited to see you.”

Desiree blushed again, feeling her cheeks heat up. Lee had missed the colour her cheeks turned when she blushed. A deep rosy pink that complemented her fair skin. Lee took hold of her hand with his free hand, his long fingers weaving with hers. Desiree had missed the smooth touch of his skin, soft and warm. They walked through the airport together, their hands never breaking apart. Lee noticed the tinsel on the ceiling and smiled.

“By the way, Merry Christmas, gorgeous.”

“Merry Christmas to you too. So what is your family doing?” Desiree asked.

“Well, my sister’s off on holiday with her husband and three kids and my brother is on a trip in California I believe. And my parents are away on a trip of their own so everyone’s scattered around really.”

“Is that why you decided immediately to spend Christmas with _my_ family?”

“Yeah, because I knew that my family would all be separate this year.” Lee said as they made their way to the carpark. Desiree went to the right side of her car and bumped into Lee who was about to get into the car through the same door.

“What are you doing? We English drive on the opposite side to Americans.” She laughed.

“Oh, whoops! I totally forgot about that.” Lee smiled and walked around the bonnet to the other side. They both hopped into the car and Desiree turned on the ignition. As they drove through London, Lee looked out the window. He saw the London Eye and Big Ben in the distance. Snow covered the ground and dotted the tall trees along the side of the road.

“I haven’t been to London for a long time. It’s good to see it again.” He said.

“It’s home to me.” Desiree spoke, keeping her eyes on the road.

“So where do you live exactly?” Lee asked.

“On the edge of London. We should be there in about twenty minutes.” Desiree answered, her fingers gripping the steering wheel. Lee looked at her hands and remembered all the times that they had moved through his hair and stroked his skin. Her left hand was the closest and his eyes went to it. _I wonder if a ring will ever sit on her finger._ He thought. Of course, marriage was way off but that didn’t stop Lee from thinking about it. Desiree was a woman that he would love to marry and be the mother of his children. But first he had to get through her parents. Like any boyfriend, he was nervous to meet them. Lee just wanted them to know how much he cared and loved their daughter. For all he knew, he might be meeting his future in-laws. It had been a while since Lee had dated, so long ago that he couldn’t remember meeting his last girlfriend’s parents. Suddenly, it was like he was thirteen years old and asking a girl he liked in seventh grade to dance. Desiree was also nervous. She really wanted her parents to like Lee. They didn’t like Ethan from the beginning and Desiree soon found out why. And before that, she only had one boyfriend which was back in high school. Lee was the first man that Desiree had ever considered spending the rest of her life with. She could sense his anxiety because of how silent he was. She took her left hand off the steering wheel and placed it on his thigh.

“You OK, baby?” She asked. Lee’s heart skipped a beat at her touch. He placed his large hand over hers and stroked it with his thumb.

“I’m fine. Just-”

“Nervous, I know. I am too.” Desiree said.

“Why are you nervous?” Lee asked.

“I just…really want them to like you. After Ethan, I had given up on finding a man. But then I met you, Lee. I just want my parents to see how much I care for you. How much I love you.”

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He drank in her loving words. It was all that Lee needed to stay calm.

Desiree pulled up outside a large house that comprised of two storeys. Desiree smiled at the look of disbelief on Lee’s face.

“I told that my dad’s a bank manager. He earns a lot of money.” She said, unbuckling her seatbelt. Lee did the same and the two exited the car. Desiree took Lee’s hand and they walked up the path to the front door. The door itself was white but around it was stained glass, beautiful designs in gold, blue and red. Desiree turned to look at Lee.

“You ready?”

Lee took a deep breath and nodded. Desiree squeezed his hand and placed her finger on the buzzer. Lee heard the bell ring. There was s shuffle of feet coming closer. Then the door swung open and Natasha stood there proudly, a large grin on her face.

“Des, I’ve missed you!” She cried and threw herself at her sister. Desiree laughed and held her sister in a one-armed hug since her left hand was still in Lee’s.

“Good to see you too, Lee.” Natasha smiled up at her sister’s lover.

“Same to you, Tash.” Lee said. Natasha backed inside the house and turned around.

“Mum! Dad! Desiree’s here with your future son-in-law!”

“Tash! Don’t say that!” Desiree gasped.

“Why not? I know you two are going to get married. It’s obvious.” Natasha said.

“And do you know that?”

“Because I’m not stupid, little sis. I know you better than most. Anyway, come in. You can get your things later, Lee.” Natasha said, gesturing for them to enter. Desiree pulled Lee inside, her hand still locked in his. They walked down the narrow corridor which was lined with family photos and small paintings. Desiree had spent the last two days cleaning up the entire house, making it presentable for Lee. They walked around the corner and found themselves in the huge living room. There was a 55-inch flatscreen TV at the edge of the room and a large Christmas tree, embellished with many baubles and decorations, in the corner of the room. A large beige-coloured couch in a half U-shape was in the centre, facing the TV. But Desiree’s eyes weren’t on those things. They were on her parents who were standing side-by-side next to the couch.

“Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Lee Pace. Lee, this is my mum, Mary, and my dad, John.” Desiree introduced, her hand still firmly held in Lee’s. Mary walked forward first. She was Desiree’s height and had wavy black hair like Natasha except it was streaked with grey. Her eyes were a rich brown and her skin was fair like the typical English. She was dressed in a red cocktail gown that ended at her calves. There were small black heels on her feet and a matching black jacket hugged her shoulders.

“Pleased to meet you, my dear. Desiree has told us all about you.” Mary smiled, holding out her hand. Lee took her hand in his free one and planted a soft kiss on it.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Collins.”

“Please call me Mary.”

 _Good. I’ve passed her mother’s test. Now her father._ Lee said to himself. John came up next to his wife and Mary moved to the side.

“So you’re the man that my daughter’s been gushing over for the past month.”

“Dad!” Desiree blushed. Lee smirked slightly. He loved it when she got embarrassed. John was 6 foot 3 and had dark brown hair like Desiree. His eyes were also brown and his skin was fair. He was dressed in a handsome black suit with a matching tie and polished shoes. He held out his hand to Lee.

“It’s great to finally meet you, son.”

Lee was in shock. He was so surprised at how nice and friendly Desiree’s parents were. This was something that he definitely hadn’t expected.

“You too, sir.” Lee said, shaking John’s hand.

“Please not “sir”. I get too much of that at work. John will be just fine.” Desiree’s father stated, patting Lee’s shoulder with his free hand. _Does that mean I’ve passed the test? I’m good enough for your daughter?_ Lee asked himself. Desiree was pleased already. _It looks like my parents like him. And how could you not? He’s so goddamn professional and perfect! How did I get this man to fall in love with me? Me of all people?!_ Desiree smiled to herself.

Lee was staying with Desiree for a few days. He would leave for Texas on the 28th of December. Desiree gave him her car keys to get his suitcase out of the trunk. As he walked outside, Mary came up to her daughter.

“Well, you’ve scored well, sweetheart.”

“Really?” Desiree smiled.

“Yes. He seems like a good man.” Mary said.

“He’s more than _good_ , Mum. He’s perfect. And I love him.”

“Oh, darling, I’m so happy for you. I’m glad that you’ve found the man that you love. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

“You’re doing better than Natasha and you’re younger than her!” Mary laughed.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure, Mum.” Desiree grinned.

“What do you mean?” Mary creased her eyebrows. Desiree turned her mother and smiled even wider.

“I’ll let Natasha tell you herself.” She said.

Desiree met Lee at the front door, his suitcase behind him. He slid the handle in and picked it up, its weight nothing because he was so strong.

“I’ll show you to your room.” She said and led him up the stairs. Lee admired the neatness of everything in the house. There were paintings and photos everywhere. He then remembered that Desiree’s mother was an artist. Desiree led him down the main hall on the second level and directed him to the last door on the left. She opened the door for him and followed him inside. Lee put his suitcase down and looked around the room. The bed was a king-size with pure white sheets and two pillows. There was a large chest of drawers and a small wardrobe. There was also a separate restroom and a window next to the bed.

“This is the guest room, I assume.” Lee said.

“One of three that we have. What? I told you that my father earns a lot of money.” Desiree smiled at the look of shock on Lee’s face. The American walked around the room and looked out of the window. The view went down to the street below, cars parked on either side. He grabbed the curtains with both hands and drew them across the window. Desiree narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” She asked. Lee checked his watch and turned around. Desiree’s heart pounded when she saw that his face was serenaded with the sultry smirk that she loved.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s only 3:12. We have some time.” Lee smiled.

“Lee, we can’t.” Desiree protested.

“I don’t mean sex, gorgeous. Don’t want to ruin the sheets just yet. I haven’t seen you for so long. I think we deserve some private time together.”

“But my parents and sister are downstairs.” Desiree said. Lee walked past her and closed the door, locking it.

“There. Problem solved. Can I kiss you now?” He asked.

“Don’t see why not.” Desiree smiled, her cheeks burning a deep pink. Lee stepped up to her and stroked her face with the back of his hand. He wanted to drink in her beauty before ravishing her. His eyes were locked to her face, determined not to blink. Her skin was warm beneath his touch, her face as soft as a peach. Desiree could feel her heart beat quicken, set off by his tender touch. Lee’s hand came around to cup her face, his thumb caressing the apple of her cheek. Desiree bit her lip and lowered her eyes to the ground.

“Look at me.”

His voice was both demanding and arousing. She could already feel her lower regions tingling with elation. She raised her head and looked at him, completely captivated by his handsome face. _Too_ handsome for Desiree to handle. His eyes were like a stormy grey-blue sea, dark and sparkling at the same time.

“Keep your eyes locked to mine, OK?”

Desiree nodded, afraid to speak. She kept her eyes to his, marvelling at their beauty. Lee took his time, running his thumb over her mouth. He pulled down her bottom lip, a sensual move that made Desiree’s cheeks blush even deeper.

“I’ve missed your blushing face, Desiree.” Lee murmured, his voice sending goosebumps over her skin. Her eyes fell to his lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly. Lee had lips that had been created to be kissed. Desiree was growing impatient. _Kiss me, damn it! Kiss me!_ She thought. Lee saw her looking at his mouth and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Don’t look at my lips. Look into my eyes.” He said. Desiree looked up at him, her own chocolate irises sparkling like stars. Lee raised his other hand to cup her cheek. Now, her face was in his large hands and their eyes were locked to each other. She saw him inch closer, titling his head to the side. Desiree felt his nose brush hers and her gaze went to his lips again.

“My eyes, Desiree. Look into my eyes. Nowhere else.”

Her eyes flicked back to his grey-blue irises. He was so close that she could see that his pupils were dilated. Lee’s thumbs stroked her cheeks, feeling the heated blood beneath her skin. He was so close now. His lips were literally millimetres away from hers but Desiree kept her eyes to his, not breaking contact. Then, finally, his mouth met hers.

The fire that had been just embers had blown up into fully-forced flames, burning hot and bright. Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck as her eyes closed. She leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. Lee’s hands moved from her face, down her body, reaching her waist. His touch sent shivers through her body, making her heart jump with exhilaration and delight. This is what both of them had missed. Locked in a close embrace, their lips meeting in warm passionate kisses. Once Lee had his hands on her body, it was impossible to take them off. His fingers massaged her back, feeling the ends of her brown hair. The fingers of Desiree’s left hand found their way to the hair at the nape of Lee’s neck while her right hand rested on his shoulder. After a few minutes, the kissing escalated. It became more rough and ardent. Tongues were introduced, clashing together like a pair of eels. Lee grabbed the collar of her black coat and pushed it off her shoulders along with the navy blue cardigan that she had worn underneath. His hands clutched her head, kissing her with passion and ferocity. Desiree reached for the collar of his coat and pushed it. Lee lowered his arms so that the coat could fall to the ground. Once it did, he grabbed her head again and crushed his mouth down on hers, wanting to taste her sweetness. Desiree found that beneath the coat Lee was wearing a blue plaid shirt and a pale blue V-neck T-shirt underneath. And those were discarded with seconds. She rested her hands on his muscular chest as she opened her mouth for him, feeling his lips wrap around hers. Lee growled when Desiree dug her fingernails into his skin. The feeling of her hands on his bare skin made his member strain from the tightness of his pants. Lee’s fingers went to the buttons of her long-sleeved black blouse, undoing each button quickly, wanting to feel her warm skin with his hands.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Natasha was helping her mother with the Christmas dinner in the kitchen.

“What do you think they’re doing up here?” Mary asked.

“One can only guess, Mum.” Natasha smiled, mixing the turkey stuffing together.

“Natasha, you’ve seen them together. What’s your opinion on their relationship?” Mary questioned, slicing thin pieces of ham.

“When I was in New Zealand, I could instantly see the connection that Des and Lee had. It was obvious just from the way that they looked at each other. Even when they were on opposite sides of the set. My baby sister is happy and I saw that every day. And Lee treats her like a queen. Bit of a jump from Ethan.” Natasha said.

“I never liked him. Neither did your father.”

“Nor did I. But Lee’s perfect for Des. It’s only a matter of time before he pops the question.”

“I could see that happening. But Tash, sweetheart, Desiree implied that you’re with somebody too. Is there any truth to that?” Mary asked. Natasha stopped mixing the stuffing and blushed. Mary knew that when Natasha stopped talking, it meant something.

“I might be with someone, Mum.”

“Who is it, darling? Who is it?” Mary squealed.

“Well, Desiree wasn’t the only one to snub up a guy in New Zealand.” Natasha smiled to herself.

“Who is he?”

“His name’s Richard. He’s one of Lee’s co-stars. He plays Thorin Oakenshield. And he’s literally the most attractive man that I’ve met in ages.”

“Oh, both my girls in a relationship! John! Did you hear that? Natasha’s also with someone!” Mary called. John appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe.

“So when are we meeting him, Natasha?” He asked.

“I’ll have to ask Richard but probably soon, Dad.” Natasha said, placing the stuffing in the bowl. John looked at the ceiling and folded his arms.

“They’ve been up there for a while. Are they going to come down any time soon?”

“I highly doubt it, Dad. They haven’t seen each other for 27 days.” Natasha smiled.

“Yes, just let them have some time to themselves, John. Let our baby girl be happy.” Mary grinned as she finished slicing the ham.

 

And Desiree was happy. She had shed her long-sleeved blouse and was only clothed in her bra and matching panties. Lee was barefoot like Desiree but he still had his jeans on except the button was undone and the zipper was down. He moved her in the direction of the bed and pushed her down on the mattress gently, breaking his lips away from hers. Desiree rested on her forearms, staring up at Lee. Her long hair fell around her shoulders, cascading over her bra-covered breasts. He could see her flesh turn pink, the blood rising to the surface in elation. Her eyes moved over the muscular planes of his chest, following the curve of his broad shoulders. _Damn, he’s beautiful!_ She thought. Desiree sucked on her bottom lip, smiling at him. Her biting her lip sent Lee’s heart into overdrive. He leaned down and locked his mouth with hers, causing Desiree to moan softly. She placed her hands on his neck and drew him in closer, wanting to feel his warm body pressed against hers. Lee crawled onto the bed, his hands splayed out on the mattress on either side of her. Merely by his larger frame, Desiree quickly found her head in the pillows, Lee directly on top of her. She felt his left hand run over her bottom and down her thigh.

“God, I’ve missed this.” Desiree whispered, her lips still smiling.

“I know. I have too, gorgeous.” Lee whispered back before claiming her mouth again. It felt wonderful. Lee felt Desiree shiver when his hand ran up and down her thigh. She could feel his arousal through his jeans and it made her lower regions tingle. Desiree threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His body radiated heat that made her blood simmer with excitement. Lee could feel her breasts against his skin and it made him smile. He had waited too long for this pleasure. It had been far too long for his liking. But Lee knew that because of his career, there would times when he wouldn’t see her for months. The thought crushed him. Desiree had become a life force for Lee. He clung to her like his life depended on it. For the past month, his heart had fallen so far that Lee thought it had gone. But as soon as he saw her at the airport, his heart began beating again. The feeling of her lips on his was like nothing else. Lee didn’t see him as the most wonderful and experienced kisser but Desiree thought the opposite. To her, he was the greatest kisser in the whole world. And no-one could tell her otherwise. Lee was so gentle with her but at the same time, he could be sexy and sultry. It was just the right balance to make her heart race fast. Time slowed down. They took their time with each other, wanting to savour every caress and kiss. Lee pulled his lips away from Desiree’s and kissed her closed eyes gently, his mouth ghosting over her eyelids. Desiree smiled and giggled, her hands resting on his chest. The way she giggled was adorable to Lee. It was like she was sixteen years old and having her first makeout session. His lips made a trail down her nose before reaching her mouth again. He kissed her a few times before continuing downwards. Lee kissed her neck, his tongue licking her pulse, soft wet sounds hitting Desiree’s eyes. She curled her arms around him, clutching his hair as his mouth did wonders to her skin. Lee heard her moan and he took that as a sign to continue. He moved his mouth over her chest and pressed soft kisses over her breasts and in between them. He continued down her torso, licking her navel. His large hands rested on her waist, keeping her body still. He was so close to her core and she could feel her panties getting a little damp. It wasn’t her fault. It was Lee who was causing her body to react this way. Her hormones were at an all-time high and she was wrestling with her heart and her head in deciding whether to have sex with him right now. But her family was downstairs. _What if my mother knocks on the door? Hell, what if Natasha knocks on the door? It would ruin the mood._ Desiree thought. Her eyes were shut in euphoria as Lee’s tongue entertained her glowing skin.

Lee reached the top of her panties and kissed his way back up the way he came. Desiree hadn’t moaned so much in her life. He wasn’t even inside her. It was just his hands, lips and tongue that were making her wet and aroused. It was such a change from Ethan. Desiree thought that Lee was too good to her. She felt like she didn’t deserve him at all. He should be off dating some model or actress but no. He was with Desiree. And she was all that he wanted. Just her and no-one else.

“Mmmmm…” Desiree moaned as his lips captured hers. Her fingers stroked his face, caressing the razor-sharp cheekbone. She didn’t have to look at him to know how beautiful he was. Just from the smoothness of his skin and his nose next to hers, digging into her cheek as his mouth crushed harder down on hers. Desiree could kiss Lee for hours and her lips wouldn’t go numb. She would be happy to live her life like this every day, every week, every month and every year. Her hands moved down his body, feeling his muscle. Even though Desiree was quite tall, her body was dwarfed by his. His was so much larger in terms of body type. While she was slim, Lee was muscular. He had always been a big man. It was his natural physique. But muscular as he was, he did have to go to the gym because he had to bulk up for the role of Thranduil. But since filming had finished, he had lost a bit of muscle but not much. Frankly, Desiree preferred Lee with a lot of muscle. When locked in his embrace, she felt safe merely from his size. She thought that he was impregnable. No-one could harm her. No-one could touch her.

Since returning to London, Desiree fortunately hadn’t see Ethan. Because she pressed charges this time around, he was basically locked in his own home. And since that incident, Lee was determined to keep her close while he was in London. If he saw Ethan, he wouldn’t hesitate to punch him until he had no face. Lee wouldn’t let Desiree out of his sight for the next three days. He would not let her go out alone. Ever.

Desiree decided to turn the making out up a notch. She raised her right leg and wrapped it around his waist. Lee broke away and peered down at her. Desiree could finally see him. His face was flushed but not as deeply as hers. His pupils were so dilated that they almost encompassed his entire irises, the grey-blue colour almost gone. His lips were shiny and a smirk decorated his face.

“Ready to get hotter, are we?” His lips breaking out into a smile.

“Do you want to get hotter?” Desiree asked, biting her lip. Lee leaned down again but instead of kissing her, he pulled on her bottom lip, tugging at it. She let out a moan and arched her back off the bed.

“You know what my answer is, gorgeous. And it’s a hell yes.” Lee chuckled before passionately kissing her, one hand on her waist and the other holding her head. Her leg tightened around his waist, her hands running from his shoulders to his hair. Just when the two of them thought that they’d be alone for a little while longer, someone tried to turn the doorknob.

“Hey, Des, leave Lee alone!”

Desiree knew that her sister was being sarcastic. She could imagine the smug smile on Natasha’s face at that moment.

“Go away, Tash!” Desiree retorted and reaching for Lee’s lips again. They only had time for one kiss before Natasha spoke again.

“Dad wants to speak with Lee. Like right now.”

Desiree sighed and broke her mouth away from Lee’s. She looked up at Lee with an apologetic expression on her face. She sighed and placed her hands on either side of his face.

“Tell Dad that Lee will be down soon.” She told her sister. There was the sound of retreating footsteps and Desiree knew that her sister had left. Lee rolled off her and Desiree sat up, hugging her arms with her hands. This was the part that she had been most worried about, excluding introducing Lee to her parents. Her father always wanted to have the ‘talk’ with the boyfriend. It was always like that. But no-one was more nervous about the ‘talk’ than Lee himself. Of course her father wanted to protect his baby girl and make sure that her boyfriend was right for her. Lee reached out his left hand and rubbed Desiree’s back, her brown waves falling over his fingers.

“Don’t be nervous, gorgeous. I’m the one who’s meant to be nervous.” He said soothingly, his hand massaging her skin.

“But I am nervous, baby. I really want him to approve of you. My father needs to know how badly I want to be with you.” Desiree responded, not looking at Lee. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck. His hand ran up and down her upper arm, comforting her.

“Don’t doubt your father. We’ve already had a great first introduction. We just need to advance through stronger.” He said to her. _Why must he be a freaking poet? Doesn’t he know what his words do to me?_ Desiree asked herself.

“My dad’s probably waiting for you. Better not let him get impatient. After you talk with him, I’ll give a tour of the house.” Desiree said.

“That’ll be great, Desiree.” Lee smiled and kissed her temple.

Six minutes later, both Lee and Desiree had changed their clothes, appropriate for a Christmas dinner. Desiree was wearing a navy blue dress that ended just above her knee and small black heels. On her right wrist was the Thranduil bracelet and garnets studs sparkled at her ears. She had pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail, a silver clip on the left-hand side of her head. Lee was sporting a pair of black suit pants, a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and a loose black tie hung around his neck. The couple walked down the stairs together, hand-in-hand. Natasha and Mary were still in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. John was seated on the beige couch, a glass of whisky in his hand. He turned his head around when he heard Lee and Desiree enter the room.

“Ah, Lee, I would like to talk to you for a few minutes.” John said, standing up.

“Of course, John.” Lee responded. Desiree’s father walked up to Lee and handed him a glass of whisky.

“We’ll talk outside. Drink this, it’ll sooth your nerves, son.” John said. He gestured for Lee to walk outside into the back garden. Just as John was about to follow, Desiree grabbed his arm. He looked down at his daughter whose eyes were sparkling with kindness.

“Please be nice to him, Dad. Don’t shun him out.” She begged.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. He seems like a good man. I only want to talk to him.” John stroked his daughter’s face and went outside to join Lee, leaving Desiree standing by herself.

 

***

Fifteen minutes later, Lee re-entered the house alongside John, the glass in his hand now devoid of whisky. On the whole, the ‘talk’ went rather well. John just asked him a few questions and they chatted about each other’s careers. But the main focus of the conversation was obviously Desiree. John could see how much Lee cared for her. It was obvious from the way he talked about her, the way he trailed off when speaking. John could definitely see Lee being his son-in-law sometime in the future. Like Natasha had said, it was only a matter of time until Lee popped the question.

Desiree exited the kitchen to see Lee and her father shaking hands. _It must have gone well then._ She thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Lee heard the sound of heels and smiled when he saw Desiree walking up to him. John saw the look of love in Desiree’s eyes as she stared at Lee. _She really does love him._ He thought.

“I’ve got to go over some bank statements in my office. I’ll see you at dinner.” John said, giving Lee a nod and kissing his daughter’s forehead. Once John was out of view, Desiree wrapped her arm around Lee’s waist and rested her head on his chest.

“How was the ‘talk’? Was my dad alright with you?” She asked him.

“It went…well, I think. I’m not that good at reading people but I think that he approves of me.”

“That’s great then. Would you like a tour now?” Desiree looked up at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Yes, please.” Lee smiled.

“Well, you’ve seen the garden and the living room. The kitchen’s just there.” Desiree pointed at the half-open door just a few metres away.

“And behind that is the dining room and my father’s study. And there’s also a bathroom next to that. And there’s a guest room next to that bathroom.” She said. Lee embedded the directions and rooms in his mind for future reference. Desiree’s arm slithered off his waist and she took his hand.

“Now, upstairs.” She smiled, pulling him along. They walked up the stairs and Lee once again marvelled at the paintings and photos.

“Your mother is a wonderful artist.” He said, looking at one painting that depicted an image of a young girl with black hair.

“I painted that one actually.” Desiree smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s Natasha when she was about ten years old.”

“It’s beautiful. God, you can sing, do hair and make-up, paint. What can’t you do?” Lee asked, admiring how lifelike the painting was.

“Act. That’s definitely something I can’t do.” Desiree giggled. Lee turned to look at her and he laughed. She was standing on three steps above him so Lee craned his neck up to kiss her. Her lips parted just as his touched hers. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and when he pulled back, she just stared at him.

“What was that for?”

“Just because.”

“That’s not an answer!” Desiree laughed.

“I don’t feel obliged to give you one.”

Desiree poked him in the ribs which made Lee smile goofily.

“You’re so cheeky!” Desiree gasped. Lee held her hand tightly, feeling the silky smoothness of her fingers.

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s one of the many things that I love about you. Now I believe that we still have a tour to finish.” She smiled.

“Well, lead the way, Miss Collins.” Lee smirked. Desiree led him onto the second level and they stood on the landing.

“As you know, your room’s the last door on the left. My room is opposite yours and Natasha’s room is next to mine. And over there is my parents room.” Desiree turned 90 degrees on the spot and pointed at a large white door. She led Lee down the hall, away from the bedrooms.

“So, laundry here. Bathroom, another guest room. Down at the end in the sitting room where my friends and I go to just chill and watch movies. And here’s the spare room.” Desiree pointed to the door on her right. She let go of Lee’s hand and entered the sitting room. She began to fix up the cushions and straightened out the coffee table. When Desiree looked up, she saw Lee with his hand on the doorknob to the spare room.

“No! Don’t go in there!” She cried, dropping a cushion and rushing over to him. Lee took his hand off the doorknob and Desiree rested her back against the door of the spare room, her eyes on him.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Uh…you can’t go in there because…because…your Christmas presents are in there.” Desiree said, looking at the polished floorboards. Lee smiled down at her, his eyes on her blushing face. He had never seen a woman blush so much. He never thought that a pair of cheeks would make him aroused.

“Presents? I’m getting more than one?”

“Well, of course you’re getting more than one. I couldn’t just give _one_ thing. That would make me a shit girlfriend and a shit person.” Desiree said. Lee raised his hand and placed his fingers underneath her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

“You’re not a shit girlfriend nor are you a shit person. I’m just surprised. Lucky for you, I’ve got more than one for you as well.” Lee smiled, bumping her chin with his hand, making her smile. _I wonder what he’s gotten me._ Desiree thought. She had never been so excited to get a Christmas present (or presents since Lee told her that he had gotten her more than one). Her fingers threaded with his and they exchanged small smile. They spent the next two hours simply talking and kissing in the back garden.

At 6pm, Natasha opened the glass doors and saw her sister and Lee kissing in the dark.

“Oi, lovers! Christmas dinner is served!” She called before shutting the glass doors. Desiree removed her hands from Lee’s hair and licked her lips. _All we do is kiss. We just can’t stop!_ She thought, smiling to herself.

“Why are you smiling?” Lee asked.

“Because I’m happy.” Desiree grinned, wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him, her head resting on his shoulder. Lee returned her embrace and kissed her head.

“I’m happy too.” He murmured softly.

 

***

 

“Both Desiree and Natasha have told us about New Zealand and they said that it was amazing. Would you say the same thing?” Mary asked, devouring a piece of turkey.

“Absolutely. It’s a wonderful place. You feel like you’re in a bubble down there, you’re that cut off from the rest of the world. The landscape is so beautiful. Many areas are completely untouched from industrialisation. I had a great time down there. Especially from meeting your daughter.” Lee said, placing his hand on Desiree’s thigh under the table. She stiffened at the touch but kept on eating, pretending that his hand wasn’t where it was.

“Yeah, you should have seen what they were doing in Lee’s trailer during lunch breaks.” Natasha said casually, popping some salad in her mouth.

John and Lee almost choked on their wine and Desiree froze with shock, almost dropping her fork onto her plate. She wanted to slap her sister for saying that, especially at the dinner table.

“Natasha!” Mary gasped, scolding her eldest daughter. Natasha didn’t say anything and winked at Desiree who did not return the wink.

Dinner progressed nicely and there were conversations all round. Just as Mary was asking Lee about his career, Desiree decided to pay him back for the hand-on-thigh move. She placed her hand over his groin underneath the table, massaging his member over his pants. Lee stopped talking mid-sentence and his eyes widened. Desiree bit her lip and smiled, placing a piece of turkey in her mouth, keeping to herself.

“Lee, are you OK?” John asked.

“Yes, John, I’m fine. Uh, what was I saying?”

Desiree grinned. _Yes! I got him! Mission accomplished! I love it when he gets flabbergasted._ She thought. Natasha noticed the smile on her sister’s face but had no idea what she was up to. _Something to do with sex probably. I’m not stupid._ She said to herself.

After dinner, it was present time. The Collins family and Lee moved from the dining table to the large couch. Once everyone was comfy, the presents were handed out. Natasha and Desiree didn’t give their parents any presents because Mary and John simply didn’t want any. But John did give his wife a beautiful gold necklace with a small diamond pendant. Desiree gave Natasha a pair of emerald earrings and Natasha gave Desiree a new black and white handbag. Then, it was time for Lee and Desiree to exchange presents. Lee volunteered to go first. He handed her a gold envelope with her name written in his handwriting on the back. Lee watched as she opened the envelope and extracted a white card with a pink love heart on the cover. Desiree opened it and read the words that were written.

 

_Dear Desiree,_

_We have grown so close in such a short amount of time. I believe in my heart that you are the woman that I’ve been searching for. But I never thought that I’d find you in New Zealand. From the moment I saw you, I was immediately attracted to you. And when you smiled at me, I felt my heart skip a beat._

_It didn’t take me long to realise that I was in love with you. I want you to know that my home is in your heart and I sincerely hope that yours is in mine. Every second I spend with you I cherish. Every time I kiss you I savour. I hope that we will remain together for many years to come._

_Love, Lee xoxo_

 

Desiree felt tears run down her cheeks. But they were tears born out of happiness and love. She covered her mouth with her left hand as she choked out a sob. Lee wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and smiled.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” He whispered. Desiree sobbed and twisted her torso to the side, throwing her arms around Lee’s neck and hugging him tightly. Lee locked his left arm around her body while his right hand held the back of her head, feeling her soft hair. Mary and John watched on with smiles on their faces. The way Lee and Desiree interacted with each other reminded them about themselves when they were younger. Natasha could only grin, happy to see her baby sister so in love. Desiree broke the hug and kissed him quickly and softly.

“That’s present 1 from me. Here’s present 2.” Lee said, fishing a small black box out of his pant pocket. He handed it to her and Desiree took the box gladly. Inside was a pair of drop earrings shaped like the autumns leaves on Thranduil’s crown.

“Oh, wow! Did Ann Maskery help you with this, just like my bracelet?” Desiree asked, taking one earring out and examining it under the light.

“Yes, she did. They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Lee smiled.

“Yes, they are. Thank you!” Desiree exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

“And here’s present 3.” Lee said, handing her a black box that was same as the one that held the earrings except it was a little bit bigger. Everyone watched in anticipation as Desiree lifted the lid of the box.

“Oh, Lee!” She cried.

Nestled in a cushion of navy blue velvet was a silver locket with a long silver chain. The front was decorated with small engravings of vines and leaves, almost like the forest of Mirkwood.

“Open it, gorgeous.” Lee grinned, his arm back around her shoulders. Desiree flicked open the locket. Inside, on the right-hand side, was a tiny picture of her and Lee. Desiree recognised where it was from. The day when she ran up to him on set after talking with Luke. In the picture, they were locked in a close embrace, Lee dressed as Thranduil, smiling down at her lovingly. _Someone must have taken the picture when I wasn’t looking._ She thought. Her eyes caught something else. On the left-hand side were three words carved in loopy letters. _Amin mela lle._ Desiree knew exactly what the three words meant. She turned to look at him, more tears glistening in her eyes.

“I love you too. More than anyone. More than life.” Desiree whispered. It then clicked in Lee’s head. The words that she had just said were his lines in the script for the third _Hobbit_ film. It was the last scene between Thranduil and Legolas, when the Elvenking tells his son how much his deceased mother loved him. Lee remembered that Desiree was on set when that scene was filmed. He smiled at her, running his hand through her hair.

“I can’t believe you remembered that.” He chuckled.

“It’s the only line of yours that really stuck with me.” Desiree said.

“Sorry, I don’t understand. Please explain.” Natasha demanded.

“It’s one of his character’s lines in the last film. I just echoed them back to him.” Desiree told her sister as Lee’s arm tightened around her shoulders. She turned to look at him. She raised her hand and rested it against his cheek. Lee leaned into her palm, his eyes closed and the corners of his lips tugged up. Desiree leaned in and locked her mouth with his. Lee placed his left hand in her hair and returned her kiss.

“Thank you for your presents. I love them and I love you.” She whispered once her lips were free.

“You’re welcome, gorgeous. _Amin mela lle_.” Lee breathed, making Desiree smile.

“Now for your presents, Lee.” She said. On the table in front of the couch, there were two things: a large black box and a white envelope. Desiree grabbed the envelope and handed it to Lee who opened it quickly. Inside was a card that had the words _Ours is a roller-coaster that should never end. And with you, my heart does not need to mend. Because you keep it beating. Never will I forget our first meeting._ Lee smiled and opened the card to reveal Desiree’s beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Lee,_

_There is no limit in words to describe how much I love you. A day doesn’t go by that I don’t love you. My love for you will continue until my heart stops beating. We haven’t even known each other for 6 months but I feel as though I have known you for years. To be loved by you is a thing that I will savour forever. I never thought that travelling halfway across the world would cause such a big change in my life._

_I feel so lucky to have met you. Our fellow friends have watched us grow close from our time in New Zealand but they only know half of the story. They don’t see how much I love you. And it still puzzles me how you, a man with a glorious career, fell in love with me, a simple woman from London. But I appreciate your love. I appreciate everything that you do for me. I hope that one day, we’ll grow even closer and possibly create a family together._

_Love, Desiree xx_

 

Lee thought that Desiree was such a romantic. Even words written on paper in her hand made him cry like he was ten years old. He blinked away tears and kissed Desiree’s temple, resting his forehead against the side of her head.

“ _Diola lle_ , _melamin_.” He whispered. To hear Lee speaking Elvish, it was wonderful to Desiree. The words just rolled off his tongue. _No wonder he was cast as an Elf. He speaks the language well._ She said in her mind. Desiree leaned forward and picked up the black box. She held it out to him and he took it in his large hand. Lee opened the lid and his lips parted in shock.

“Desiree! This is beautiful!” He cried. Inside the box was a watch. Small diamonds were embedded around the black clock face and the medium-sized band was made of pure silver. Lee took off his old watch and quickly slipped on his new one, the diamonds’ sparkle reflecting in his surprised eyes. He leaned in to kiss Desiree but she stopped him by placing her index finger on his lips.

“Not yet, baby. I’ve still got one more present to give you.” She said and got up from the couch. Desiree rushed upstairs to the spare room and opened the door. She smiled when she saw his present.

Lee and the Collins waited downstairs. Lee rubbed his hands together, admiring his new watch. He looked at Desiree’s father and spoke.

“About Desiree’s final present, are you sure that it’s OK? You don’t mind?” He asked.

“Everything’s fine, Lee. You just need to give it to her and we’ll be happy.” John answered. Lee nodded and breathed deep. There was a thud from the stairs and everyone turned their heads in that direction. Desiree was walking down the stairs, holding a large vertical rectangular-shaped present wrapped in gold paper. Large didn’t qualify the size of it. It was huge. John, Mary and Natasha all knew what lay underneath the paper. Lee was the only one who did not know. He was so surprised, more so than usual. He thought the watch was amazing. He couldn’t bear to think what was under the gold paper.

Desiree made it to the couch and she placed the present upright, holding it in her refined hands.

“Here’s present 3. Care to open it?” She smiled. Lee rose from his spot on the couch and walked over to Desiree, his hands replacing hers on the present.

“Jesus, Desiree, what is this?” Lee asked, laughing.

“Open it and you’ll find out.” Desiree answered, sitting down on the edge of the couch, her hands clutched together in her lap. Everyone watched as Lee began to rip the gold paper off the present. After a few tears, Lee knew exactly what it was but he kept on pulling off the paper, wanting to react after his present was completely opened. Finally, all the gold paper was strewn across the floor and everyone’s eyes were on the present.

“Gorgeous! What…?” Lee was lost for words.

“I told you he’d react like that.” Natasha laughed, looking at her sister. Desiree smiled at Natasha before returning her eyes to his present.

It was a painting on an enormous canvas. But it wasn’t the size that shocked Lee. It was the painting itself. It was split in half so there were two separate paintings on the one canvas. Thranduil was craftily and beautifully painted on both sides. On the left, the picture was him seated elegantly on the antlered throne. Dressed in his silver brocade dress with tight leggings and knee-high leather boots, Lee thought that he was looking at himself. The painting was so realistic it was hard to believe that it was a painting. The beautiful silver, orange and purple robe was painted to perfection and each brush stroke was amazing. It was his face that shocked Lee. It looked exactly like him. The same lips, nose, eyes, jawline, eyebrows, pointy ears and pointed crown. The detail was beyond magnificent. It ranged from his skin right down to the rings of his fingers. The canvas glowed like a photo, not a painting. The bright colours made the darker ones appear shadowy which emphasised all the small details. The painting on the right was just as mind-blowing. While the first painting was from the second film, the other painting was from the third film. Thranduil was holding two long silver swords in his hands, one held above his head and the other in front of him horizontally, his body posed in an attack position. The armour on his shoulders and forearms glowed silver and the swirls and scroll-like engravings looked perfect. The detail was like nothing Lee had ever seen before. His cloak hung long down his back and his face was painted just as well as the first one. Long pale blonde hair fell over his armoured shoulders, a silver circlet with a blue jewel surrounding his head. Lee just stared at the canvas in disbelief and Desiree could only smile. The only word going through Lee’s mind was ‘fuck’. _Well, these two paintings don’t look like fucking paintings. They look like fucking photos!_ He thought, not wanting to swear in front of his girlfriend’s parents. In the bottom right-hand corner, Lee noticed something. A small chunk of words written in permanent marker.

_Merry Christmas, Lee!_

_Love Desiree   xoxo_

Never had Lee gotten such a marvellous Christmas present or a present in general. The painting was already on top of his list.

“Do you like it?” He heard Desiree’s sweet voice ask from behind him. Lee turned around with a handsome grin serenading his face.

“Like it? I _love_ it!” Lee cried at the top of his lungs. He placed the large canvas against the wall and strode over to Desiree. She didn’t have any time to react when Lee’s hands cupped her face and his lips kissed her mouth. Desiree rested her hands on his waist, kissing him back. Natasha wolf whistled and John and Mary chuckled softly. Lee and Desiree didn’t react. They were content with their mouths pressed against each other’s. Desiree’s parents could not be more happier with the man that their daughter had chosen to love. Their chemistry was plain to see and the way that they were kissing was only achieved with a deep, fierce love. Lee pulled back and stroked her face, whispering “thank you” very softly. He looked over at John who nodded.

“By the way, I’ve got another present for you.” Lee smiled down at Desiree. She smiled back, her eyes widening in surprise. Lee let go of her face and her hands fell away from his waist. He walked over to John and Desiree’s father handed him a white envelope. Desiree narrowed her eyes, wondering what was in the envelope. Lee took a seat next to Desiree and placed the envelope in her hands.

“Open it, gorgeous. It’s for you.” Lee said, placing his hand on her knee. Desiree bit her lip and opened the envelope. There was no card inside, much to Desiree’s surprise. She looked inside and reached in with her left hand, feeling a thin piece of paper. And when she pulled it out, she literally had to stop herself from screaming.

“No way!” Desiree cried.

“Yes way.” Lee smiled. Desiree looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. It was a one-way ticket to Spring, Texas which was Lee’s hometown. And the date on the ticket was the 28th of December, the same day that Lee was due to fly out of London. _I’m going to Texas WITH him?_ She couldn’t believe it. She really could not believe it. The tears flowed once again and she rested her free hand on top of his. Lee’s fingers automatically wrapped around her hand, squeezing it tightly.

“I’m going to Texas? For real?” Desiree asked.

“Yes. And my family will all be back on the 29th so you’ll be able to meet them.” Lee said, his eyes on her shocked and crying face. She turned to look at him.

“Do they know I’m coming with you?”

“Of course. I organised this about three weeks ago. And to tell you the truth, my family are very excited to meet you.”

Desiree’s gaze went back to the plane ticket. It hadn’t sunk in yet. She had trouble believing that it was reality. It was the best present that she had gotten. This was one of the many things that she adored about Lee. He had the ability to surprise her with anything at any time. And the ticket surely was a big surprise. Desiree returned her eyes to Lee and her smile only got even bigger. Just from the loving look that Lee and Desiree were giving each other, Natasha could see that they wanted to be alone.

“Come on, Mum, Dad. We should clean up.” The black-haired woman said, standing up. Mary and John followed suit and left the living room with Natasha. Desiree wasted no time in throwing herself at Lee and kissing him passionately. In fact, she flung herself at him so hard that she knocked Lee down on the couch, her on top of him. Lee chuckled and raised his hands to cup her face, reaching up his lips to return her kisses. Desiree placed her hands on either side of his head, her fingers pressing into the soft material of the couch. Lee was so tall that his legs dangled off the armrest of the couch, his body consumed with arousal as Desiree’s hips met his. Her mouth was pressed warmly against his, her tongue slippery and slick with saliva that invaded his mouth like a drug. She could feel his member pressed against her thigh. She could feel him and it was easy for Desiree to get aroused herself.

“Shall we celebrate Christmas properly now?” Desiree suggested, a sultry look on her face. Lee smiled up at her and ran his long fingers over her plump lips.

“How could I say no to such a request?” Lee responded, his eyes glittering with excitement. Desiree got off him and held her hand. Lee took it and she pulled him off the couch and to his feet. Desiree pulled him up the stairs double time, both of them giggling.

“I’ve got a question.” Lee said as they walked quickly to the door of Lee’s room.

“Yes?”

“How long did it take you to complete the painting?” He asked.

“Three weeks.” Desiree answered, opening the door and pulling Lee inside. She closed the door and locked it, making sure that no-one would be able to get in.

“Shit. Really? I can’t believe that you did that for me.” Lee smiled.

“It’s a girlfriend prerogative to do amazing things for her boyfriend.” Desiree said with a grin on her face.

“God, I love you.” He murmured, his large hands skimming over her neck.

“I love you too. Now enough chatter. We have better things to do.” Desiree smirked and crashed her mouth against Lee’s.

 

***

 

The moment her lips touched his, Lee’s mind went into chaos and he held her close. Desiree locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She curled her fingers in his hair, relishing the feeling of his mouth wrapped around hers. Lee’s arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her body pressed against his. Desiree felt him move his hands over her hips and caress her bottom through the fabric of her dress. She couldn’t stop herself from letting out a moan which made Lee chuckle, kissing her mercilessly, like it was their last night together for a decade. His warm breath entered her mouth and she discovered that she was sharing oxygen with him. Desiree’s fingers tugged on Lee’s hair as their lips met again in a flurry of hot and passionate kisses. Her heart was already beating like crazy, threatening to burst out through her chest. Goosebumps covered her flesh as she felt his fingers dig into her bottom cheek, making her gasp.

“Let’s get you out of this dress, shall we?” Lee chuckled, moving his mouth to her neck. Desiree bit her lip and closed her eyes as his tongue flicked over her skin, her fingers tightening on his short hair. Lee moved his hands up from her bottom to the back of her neck. He felt for the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, his fingers exploring the flesh of her back as he unzipped her dress. Desiree shivered at his tender touch, her skin tingling. Once the zipper was completely undone, Lee moved his mouth back to hers and kissed her ardently. He held her head in his hands, removing the silver clip on the left-hand side of her head. Lee let it drop from his hand, lying discarded on the floor. He reached behind her head and pulled the elastic out, letting Desiree’s hair free, falling down her back in long brown waves. He ran his fingers through her locks, feeling their softness as his tongue entertained her mouth. Desiree pulled on his tie, wanting more and more. The wet sounds their lips made when kissing was wonderful, making her grin like a teenage girl. Lee removed his hands from her hair and placed them on her shoulders, grabbing the top of the dress. He managed to pull the dress down to her hips miraculously without breaking his mouth away from hers. Desiree pulled back to breathe in some air and she tugged the dress over her hips. It fell to the floor in a curtain of navy blue, pooling around her high-heeled feet. Lee stepped back to drink in her body. Desiree was naked apart from a black lace bra and matching panties. Her breasts were full and he could see that she was aroused from the faint pink colour of her skin. Desiree leaned down and pushed the dress to the side. She took her heels off, kicking them away so that they lay unwanted, just like her silver hair clip and dress. She wiggled her toes, her balls of her feet relishing in the softness of the white carpet. Lee eyed the Thranduil bracelet on her right wrist.

“Aren’t you going to take that off?” He asked as he removed his watch.

“No. It is supposed to be here on my wrist and nowhere else.” She answered simply, running a hand through her hair, moving it off of her forehead. Lee smiled at her answer. Desiree couldn’t wait any longer. _It’s not fair that I’m almost naked and he’s fully clothed!_ She grabbed him by his tie and kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue invading inside.

“Your turn now, Mr. Pace.” She giggled, clearly pleased with her own statement. Her fingers played with his tie, quickly untying it and throwing it over her shoulders. As Desiree unbuttoned his dress shirt, Lee cupped her face, keeping his lips to hers. She opened his shirt, her nails scraping along his skin. Desiree reached up her hands and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Lee let go of her face and got his arms out of the sleeves, opening his mouth for another kiss. Desiree ran her hands over his arms, gripping the muscle, as his arms circled her waist. She craned her neck up, feeling Lee’s warm breath. _God, he smells good!_ She cried in her mind, his aroma poisoning her body. Desiree moved her hands over his chest and down to his abdomen before reaching the waistband of his suit pants. She opened the button and Lee immediately felt his pants fall loose around his hips. She tucked her fingers inside and pushed down, her lips trailing down his neck. She removed her lips from his skin and got down on her knees, pulling the pants down his muscular legs. Desiree kindly pulled off Lee’s shoes and pushed them aside. Lee stepped out of the pants and kicked them to the side. Desiree stood up to her full height and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips a few millimetres away from his.

“Much better.” She smiled before pressing her mouth against Lee’s with a fury and a passion that she had kept hidden since that afternoon. Each kiss was hot and fervent, making Desiree’s heart pound even faster than usual. Lee grabbed her hips with his hands and picked her up effortlessly as if she was the weight of a child. Desiree let out a yelp that made Lee laugh. He placed his lips on hers again as Desiree locked her legs around his waist. One of his arms was fastened around her back while his other hand rested against the small of her back. Lee began to take small steps forward, keeping Desiree in his arms. Then, she felt her back make contact with the wall, Lee’s body pressed against hers. He moved his mouth to her neck, feeling her pulse beat beneath his tongue. Desiree closed her eyes in pleasure, running one of her hands through his hair while the other gripped his tough shoulder. She could feel her heart beating against her ribcage, pumping hot blood around her aroused body. Lee’s mouth was warm against her neck, pressing soft kisses over her skin. Then, she felt him suck her neck violently. Desiree could feel his teeth scrape along her flesh, taking his time with her. Desiree rested her head back against the wall as his tongue licked the hickey that he had just made.

“That’s payback for what you did at dinner.” Lee growled salaciously. Desiree smiled as he pulled back to look at her. Seeing her smile made Lee smile too, his eyes glinting with lust.

“You know I don’t mind you biting me.” Desiree whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. Lee caught her lips with his own before she could pull away. Desiree locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Lee moved her off of the wall and placed her back down on the floor but their lips and arms remained unbroken. Desiree pushed Lee in the direction of the bed and pushed him down the mattress, finally breaking her lips away from his. While Lee adjusted himself on the bed, Desiree stood before him, flushed and beautiful. She reached behind her back and unclipped the back of her bra, peeling it off her shoulders. Desiree bit her lip and smiled when she saw Lee’s eyes widen. His gaze was fixed entirely on her breasts, which made his member twitch with excitement. Desiree then pulled off her panties, leaving her completely naked. _She looks even more gorgeous naked._ Lee thought as he devoured her body with his eyes. Desiree crawled on top of him and pulled his boxer briefs off, letting his erection spring free. She leaned down and claimed his mouth with her own, her hands holding his head. Lee raised his hands to cup her face as her hair fell over her shoulders, creating a curtain that fell over his face. She heard him grunt and she smiled, her heart pounding at that sultry sound. Lee took hold of her body in his strong arms and rolled on top of her, thrusting his member into her wet sex.

“Yes!” Desiree cried but his mouth silenced her before she could say anything else. Lee pushed himself further inside her, exploring her inner regions. Desiree was flying up into the clouds into a place that she called heaven. It had been far too long since they had had sex. It was wonderful to experience the euphoria of lovemaking again. Lee hadn’t realised how much he had missed Desiree’s touch until he felt her fingernails dig into his back. She was the only thing that he wanted and the only thing that he needed to survive.

“God!” He exclaimed as he felt her respond to his thrusting. Desiree flexed her hips up, letting Lee go even deeper. Her blood was boiling and her body was alight with flames that burnt with a pure and fierce love. Desiree grabbed his head and kissed him, wanting to feel his tongue tangle with hers. As they kissed, Lee kept on thrusting and Desiree kept on moaning. This was where they belonged. Here and nowhere else.

After they finished making love, Lee rolled off of her and caressed her flushed face. Desiree’s eyes were glittering in the dark, shining beautifully; her gaze making its way straight to Lee’s pounding heart.

“You can put the painting in your house now.” Desiree said, stroking his chest gently with her fingers.

“I’ll probably hang it in the living room. So whenever someone comes over, they’ll see your amazing work. I can’t wait to see what my family thinks of it.” Lee smiled, pushing the brown hair of his girlfriend’s left shoulder.

“I’m kind of nervous to meet your family. What if they don’t like me?” Desiree asked, her chocolate eyes shining in the muted light. Lee placed his right hand against her cheek and smiled at her softly.

“Desiree, they’ll love just as much as I do. Out of all of my family, my sister’s the most excited to meet you. You should have seen her face when I told her that I had a girlfriend. She looked like she was about to explode with happiness.” Lee chuckled. Desiree smiled and stroked his cheekbone with her fingers.

“I still can’t believe that I’m actually going to Texas with you. It really hasn’t sunk in yet.”

“It will when we arrive.” Lee said. Desiree stared at him and blinked at him flirtatiously. It was that look that drove Lee’s heart absolutely nuts. But he loved the feeling.

“What’s that look for?” He smirked.

“It’s the look you get when I’m about to kiss you.” Desiree smiled and locked her mouth with his ardently. She heard a deep growl coming from the back of Lee’s throat and it made her giggle softly, breaking her lips away from his.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Desiree whispered.

“Merry Christmas to you too, gorgeous. Let’s cherish our time together.” Lee murmured before wrapping Desiree in his arms and kissing her forehead deeply. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling the warmth of Lee’s body.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Amin mela lle – I love you

  * Diola lle – Thank you

  * melamin – my love




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long chapter! I just couldn’t bear to cut anything out. Hoped you enjoyed meeting the Collins family! Hope you liked the smut too! I get a bit carried away sometimes, sorry :P I didn’t write the conversation between Lee and John because otherwise this chapter would have been much longer. And I unintentionally made a reference to the shows of Supernatural and BBC Sherlock, with Desiree’s parents’ names, Mary and John! That was completely unintentional, my friend pointed it out to me and I decided to keep it in :) This chapter was inspired by ‘Every Time We Touch’ (Yanou’s Candlelight Mix) by Cascada. And this story is now 109 pages long and we’re not even halfway through yet :P I am sorry to say that I’m taking another two week hiatus because I’m SO busy at the moment so on the 7th of September, we will see the Pace family! See you then, my darlings :)


	12. Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree meets the Pace family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! So this update is much shorter than Chapter 11, 6,500+ words. I don’t think I’m going to write another 13,000+ word chapter ever again! Right, Lee has faced his girlfriend’s family. Now it’s Desiree’s turn! I don’t know the personalities of Lee’s family so I just made them up but I imagine that they are very nice people :)

The 28th of December came by extremely quickly. Lee thanked Desiree’s family for letting him stay over and they responded that it was their pleasure. Desiree bid goodbye to her parents and sister while Lee brought their luggage out of the house and placed it in the cab outside.

“Have fun in Texas, sweetie. Remember to call us whenever you can.” Mary said, kissing her daughter’s cheek and giving her a hug.

“I will, Mum. I promise.” Desiree said, embracing her father. Then she turned to Natasha. Her sister was smiling at her.

“Have a good time with Lee’s family. I just know they’ll love you.” She said, pulling Desiree into a tight hug.

“How do you know that?” Desiree asked, rubbing her sister’s back.

“Because everyone loves you, Des. How can anybody not love you?” Natasha chuckled, making Desiree smile. The sisters broke the hug and grinned at each other.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tash.”

“Desiree! We have to go!” Lee called from the cab, placing the large painting in the trunk. Desiree sucked in a deep breath and quickly said one more goodbye to her family before turning around and walking to where the cab was parked. Just before she got in, Desiree turned around and waved at her family who waved back. Lee also waved and the two of them got into the cab.

Desiree looked out of the window, taking one last look at Big Ben and the London Eye. She was going to miss her home. Even though she was only staying in Texas until the 2nd of January, she was still going to miss London. _How did I cope being away for three months?_ Desiree thought, remembering the time that she had spent in New Zealand. The trees flew past the window, her eyes gazing at the clear grey sky. Lee sat next to her, his hand on her knee. He stared at Desiree, giving her a smirk that she did not see. Lee remembered when he first broke the news to his two siblings that he had a girlfriend.

 

_He sat in his trailer during lunch break, sipping his coffee. He didn’t know where Desiree was. Probably talking to Orlando or Richard. He thought. Lee powered up his Mac and logged onto Skype. It was 6pm in Texas so he was sure to catch his family at a good time. He scrolled through his contacts before finding Sally. He clicked call and waited. Ten seconds later, the face of his sister appeared on the screen._

_“Hey, big brother! Don’t you look dashing!” Sally giggled. Lee was still dressed in his Thranduil costume but had removed his armour because it was just too heavy to walk around in all the time. His blonde wig was loose, held back by a silver circlet._

_“Thank you, Sally. It’s good to see you.” Lee smiled._

_“You too. How’s New Zealand?”_

_“Oh, Sal, it’s absolutely beautiful! The landscape is unreal. Sometimes I think it looks fake.”_

_“Of course it’s real!” Sally laughed._

_“You wouldn’t say that if you were here.” Lee said._

_“Well, no matter how fake it looks, it’s real. You were always such a douche, Lee.” Sally smiled._

_“And you love me because I am one.”_

_“I must admit that is true.” His sister said, pushing her short blonde hair out of her face. Her dark blue eyes stood out against the colour of her skin, emanating friendliness._

_“So, you made any lifelong friends? Any BFFs?” She asked._

_“I sure hope so. Everyone here is so nice. The Kiwis are so down-to-earth, they really are. And everyone’s so talented! They’re the most talented people that I’ve ever met.”_

_“I gotta ask, who does your hair and make-up? Cause frankly, I sometimes don’t recognise you unless you open your mouth to speak.” Sally said with a smirk._

_“An English woman named Desiree. She’s a wonderful hair and make-up artist and a wonderful person in general. I feel very lucky to have met her.” Lee said._

_“Lee, you’re blushing! Have you got a crush?” Sally laughed, her brother’s face turning a little pink under the pale make-up._

_“It’s more than a crush, little sis. She’s actually my girlfriend.” Lee responded casually, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. He saw his sister’s eyes widen and a gasp erupted from her parted lips._

_“Oh, that’s wonderful! Oi, Will, guess what? Our big bro has snubbed up a girl down in New Zealand!” Sally called, turning around._

_“No! Don’t call him over!” Lee ordered but it was too late. His younger brother, William, appeared next to Sally, his dark eyes narrowed._

_“You’re not messing with us, are you?”_

_“Why on earth would I do that? Do you really think I’d want to give you two the satisfaction?” Lee said._

_“Mum’s going to go nuts, you do realise that. She’ll immediately start grilling you to marry your girlfriend and have babies.” Will said._

_“She’s already been doing that for the past three years. Need I remind you two that I am her eldest child so I am under the most pressure.” Lee smirked, looking at his two younger siblings._

_“Hey, I’m a year younger than you and I’m married and I’ve got three kids. Because of that, Mum’s put even more pressure on you.” Sally retorted._

_“And I’m only 20 so I don’t think I’m going to be in your boat for a while, big bro.” William smiled._

_“Tell me everything about her, Lee. Right now. So her name’s Desiree?” Sally demanded, resting her chin in her hands as Will looked into the screen. So Lee told them everything about Desiree. How lovely she was. How sweet she was. And how much he enjoyed her company every day._

_“Never would I have thought to see you this smitten, Lee. It’s really quite adorable.” William said._

_“I already love her from the way you talk about her! I can’t wait to meet her! Yes, I finally get to have a sister!” Sally cried, punching her first in the air. Both Lee and Will placed their hands on their chests, mocking pain._

_“That’s really hurtful, Sal.” Lee said._

_“Don’t you like having us around? Bored of your two bros, are you?” Will asked._

_“Of course not. But I get to talk girl stuff with someone now.” Sally said._

_“You’ve got Mum.”_

_“That’s not the same, Lee, you bloody dolt! I mean, talk girl stuff with her about **you**! It’d be a little…weird going on about how attractive you are with Mum.” Sally pulled a face at the screen._

_“Because our mother already knows that I’m the best-looking in the family.” Lee smirked, flicking a strand of blonde hair over his shoulder. Will scowled at him mockingly._

_“Everyone knows that I’m way hotter than you, Lee.” He said._

_“No, I am!”_

_“I think I’m hotter.”_

_“OK, well, call Mum right now and ask her.” Lee said._

_“And you two wonder why I want a sister. You guys are like children. When it’s the three of us, I always play mother.” Sally rolled her eyes._

_“Because you’re female.” Will said._

_“I know that. I’m not an idiot. I’m simply implying that Lee should play mother because he’s the oldest.”_

_“But I’m not a girl!” Lee cried._

_“You certainly look like one now with those perfect flowing locks.” Sally grinned._

_“I gotta admit, she does have a point.” Will looked at Lee apologetically._

_“You guys are crap siblings.” Lee pouted._

_“But you love us. And now you look like a pissed off Disney princess!” Sally laughed and William smiled._

_“Anyway, we’re getting off topic. Weren’t we talking about Desiree?” Lee asked._

_“Oh, yes! So when are we going to meet her?” Sally asked._

_“Definitely after shooting. Not sure when though. I gotta go now. Say hi to Mum and Dad and Carl for me.” Lee beamed, waving at the screen._

_“Please give our regards to Desiree.” Will smiled, waving._

_“Bye, big brother!” Sally beamed, blowing Lee a kiss. Lee waved one last time before disconnecting the call. Well, I think that went well. He thought._

Lee knew that there wouldn’t be much trouble with Desiree meeting his siblings. They already seemed to love her. It was his parents that he was worried about. The past few girlfriends hadn’t been that great so he hoped that they would like Desiree. Lee believed that not liking Desiree was impossible. She was kind, sweet, funny, caring, beautiful and sexy. Everything that Lee looked for in a woman. He had found his dream woman and he hoped that his family would see what he sees.

The plane trip took about ten hours but that didn’t stop Desiree from having a sleep. She rested her head on Lee’s shoulder and dozed off, her hand encased in his. Lee looked out of the plane window, the clouds white and fluffy. It wouldn’t be long before Desiree would face his family. Out of his family, Lee was worried about his mother the most. His father was a little more lenient when it came to girlfriends but his mother was a tough cookie to crack. Lee hoped that Desiree would make a good impression and he had full faith that she would.

 

***

 

They arrived in Dallas, Texas at 1 in the afternoon. They got their luggage and headed through Customs before walking out of the arrival gate.

“Is someone picking us up or are you driving?” Desiree asked.

“My sister’s picking us up. I don’t know what she’ll do when she sees you but just brace yourself for a bear hug.” Lee smiled, squeezing Desiree’s hand. Once they reached the exit, Lee gave Desiree one more kiss to make her feel more comfortable. They turned around the corner, dragging their suitcases behind them. Lee looked around the airport before spotting his sister.

“There she is.” He pointed at her, smiling. Desiree followed his gaze and her eyes fell upon Sally. She had blonde hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail and dark blue eyes. It surprised Desiree that she was taller than Sally by at least six or seven centimetres but other than that, she could easily see the resemblance between Lee and her. As Lee and Desiree got closer, she saw Sally’s face light up and she smiled. Desiree saw that she had a very similar smile to Lee’s, wide and full of joy. And then, before Desiree knew it, they were standing right in front of Sally.

“Hey, big brother!” She cried, throwing her arms around Lee’s neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, Sally.” Lee smiled, wrapping his free arm around her body, giving her a hug. Sally pulled back and looked at Desiree.

“So this is her? I can see why my brother fell for you. You’re beautiful!”

“Uh…thank you. So…so are you.” Desiree smiled awkwardly.

“Lee told me that you were adorable. And he was right. It’s great to finally meet you!” Sally smiled and pulled Desiree into a warm tight embrace. Desiree was so shocked for the first few moments, so surprised that she didn’t return the hug. But then, she hesitantly rubbed Sally’s back and smiled, happy that his sister already liked her. Lee grinned at his girlfriend and sister hugging. _Good start._ He said to himself. But this was just his sister. There was still his brother and parents to go.

“I’m Sally, by the way. I might be your sister one day. We’ll see.” Lee’s sister said as she broke the hug. _She reminds me of a more subdued Natasha._ Desiree thought and smiled. _Why must siblings mention marriage right off the bat?_ Lee asked himself. He placed his hand on the small of Desiree’s back which made her skin tingle.

“Are Will and Mum and Dad at home?” Lee inquired.

“Yes, they are. They’re all waiting for you.” Sally said, looking up at her brother. Lee grabbed Desiree’s suitcase with his other hand and dragged them out of the airport. Sally and Desiree silently walked behind him.

“I’m so happy to see that my brother has found love. The last couple of girlfriends haven’t been that great but I already have a really good feeling about you, Desiree.” Sally said, hooking her arm through Desiree’s. Desiree was beyond surprised at Sally’s congeniality. She hadn’t expected this kind of welcome.

“You can call me Des if you want.”

“Des it is then. I’ve heard that my brother has given you a nickname.”

“Yeah, he has. He calls me “gorgeous” most of the time.”

“Oh, that’s so adorable! And I can see why he calls you that. You’re gorgeous both inside and out.” Sally squealed, squeezing Desiree’s arm.

They headed out to the carpark and Sally led them to her car. As Lee placed their luggage in the trunk, Sally noticed the large painting wrapped up. But she didn’t know that it was a painting.

“What the hell is that?” She asked.

“Christmas present from Desiree. You’ll see it when we get home.” Lee answered, tucking the painting carefully into the boot. He reached up and pulled down the boot door, closing it shut. Desiree then remembered that Americans drove on the opposite side to her. As she headed to the back seat, Sally stopped her.

“Oh, no. You’re sitting in the front with me.” She said, pulling Desiree to the passenger side, pushing Lee out of the way.

“You sit in the back, Lee.” Sally said.

“You’re just going to boot your big brother in the back?” Lee asked, pretending to be really upset. _He’s a really great actor._ Desiree smiled to herself.

“Look, I can sit in the back, Lee can sit-” She began but Sally cut her off.

“Not a chance. Girls in the front, baby in the back.”

“I’m not a baby.” Lee scowled and got into the back seat.

“You see?” Sally smiled at Desiree.

“Is this your usual relationship with your brother?” Desiree asked as she got into the car.

“Oh, yes. We’ve been bantering like this ever since we were three years old.” Sally said.

“Actually, since _I_ was 3 years old. Youwere two years old.” Lee said from the back, earning a smile from Desiree.

“Bloody precise perfectionist.” Sally grumbled as she got into the driver’s seat. She turned on the engine and suddenly they were on the motorway. Desiree looked over her shoulder to smile at Lee. _This is a great start._ She said to herself. Lee smiled back and winked at her. Desiree turned back around and settled in her seat. _Now there’s the rest of his family to go._ She thought.

 

***

 

Sally drove them to the Pace’s family home which was located in Spring which took about three hours from the airport. Well, according to Sally, it was actually their parents’ home because Lee and her had moved out but William was still living there. They only came back to the house for reunions or partner introductions. She pulled up into the driveway and Desiree discovered that it was a two-storey house that was roughly the same size as hers. Suddenly, she felt incredibly nervous, like she was about to walk into open gunfire. It had been seven years since she had been introduced to Ethan’s parents. It was so long ago. The nerves resurfaced and they were so strong that Desiree physically could not unclick her seatbelt. Sally and Lee got out and opened the door for her.

“Are you OK, gorgeous?” Lee asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m just nervous.” Desiree said, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Desiree. I’m sure the rest of our family will love you. I already do.” Sally smiled.

“Thanks. That makes me feel a little bit better.” Desiree said. She took a deep breath and unclicked her seatbelt. She got out of the car, shutting the door behind her as Lee’s arm circled her waist protectively.

“What about our luggage?” Desire asked.

“You can get it later. Introductions first.” Sally said, walking ahead of the two lovers. She fished her house keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and walked inside. Lee and Desiree followed her.

Desiree looked around. It was big, as expected. A metre in front of her was a winding staircase that led up to the second level. On either side of her were two different openings, leading into different rooms. There was a bark and the sound of rushing steps on the floorboards. Then, an English white-haired pointer with brown ears and brown patches around his eyes bounded around the corner.

“Carl!” Lee cried as the dog jumped up, resting his paws on Lee’s chest. Lee’s arm fell away from Desiree’s waist and he scratched behind Carl’s ears.

“I’ve missed you, boy.” He smiled. Desiree looked up to see that Sally had gone, probably gone to tell her family that Lee and his girlfriend had arrived. The dog panted, his tongue sticking out as his owner rubbed his head.

“As you probably know, this is Carl, my beloved pointer.” Lee said proudly, smiling at Desiree.

“He’s beautiful.” She said and reached out her hand to him. The dog’s paws fell away from Lee’s chest and he placed them on Desiree, trying to lick her face. Lee laughed as Desiree moved her face out of the way, Carl’s tongue licking her neck.

“Well, he likes you. That’s good. The last two girlfriends he constantly barked at.” Lee folded his arms and watched as Carl calmed down.

“The feeling’s mutual. I like him too. Good boy.” Desiree smiled, kneeling down and rubbing Carl behind the ears. The pointer threw his head back and panted, clearly enjoying the perfection. _Two family members down, three to go._ Lee said to himself.

“Come on, gorgeous. Time to meet my brother and my parents.” Lee said, holding out his hand to Desiree. She slid hers into his and he led her into the main sitting room, Carl walking at their heels. They turned the corner and Desiree came face-to-face with the rest of her boyfriend’s family. Sally was standing next to a woman with dark brown hair which Desiree guessed was Lee’s mother. Lee’s father was standing next to his wife, his hair a little greyer and he was a little taller than her. Desiree saw that Lee towered over both of them. _Then, where the hell does he get his height from? I’ll have to ask him later._ She thought. Another male, probably around 20 years old, was sitting on the armrest like a typical young man.

“So, introductions. Desiree, this is my mother, Charlotte. This is my father, James. Obviously, you’ve met Sally. And last but certainly not least, my younger brother William. Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Desiree Collins.” Lee gestured to each of his family individually as he said their names. Desiree pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gave his family an awkward wave. She saw Lee’s mother give her a warm smile and she stepped up to her first.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, sweetheart. Lee’s told us all about you. And I see why you’ve been gushing over her, Lee. She’s beautiful…and sweet.” Charlotte smiled up at her son before pulling Desiree into a hug that definitely shocked Desiree.

“It’s great to meet you too, Mrs Pace.” She said, returning Lee’s mother’s embrace.

“Charlotte, sweetheart. Hopefully, you’re the one that’s going to be called Mrs Pace.” Charlotte said with a grin. Lee wanted to facepalm himself but decided that it wasn’t the time. _Parents can be so embarrassing. Hell, families in general can be embarrassing! Why must they mention marriage two seconds into the conversation?_ Lee asked himself. Desiree blushed and didn’t respond. Carl wandered up to Sally and she ordered him to sit which he did. William rose from the armrest of the couch and strode over to Desiree. He was about two inches taller than Sally but Lee was still taller than him by a large margin. He simply engulfed Desiree into a bear hug, squeezing her tightly.

“Hello, future second big sister.” William said as he and Desiree swayed side-to-side in the embrace. For the third time that day, Lee wanted to facepalm himself. _Please, Dad, do not make me facepalm._ He begged.

“Hello, William. How old are you exactly?” Desiree asked once he let her go.

“20.”

“Shouldn’t you be in college or something? It’s a Thursday.” Desiree said with a laugh. William looked up at his brother with raised eyebrows.

“She’s already playing the “big sister” role. It’s perfect. And to answer your question, I’m on Christmas holidays right now. I go back to college on Monday.” The young man smiled, indicating the quotation marks with his fingers. Lee rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Desiree’s waist, pulling her against his. Desiree felt her heartbeat quicken at his touch. It was a wonderful feeling. Charlotte and Sally saw Lee’s arm around Desiree and they couldn’t help but grin like little girls. Then, James Pace walked up as William backed away. He was shorter than Desiree by about an inch so their height difference was hardly noticeable. He held out his hand and Desiree shook it.

“Pleased to meet you, Desiree.”

“You too, Mr. Pace. I heard that you worked in the oil industry. I’ve always found that area of management fascinating but Lee has refused to tell me anything about your work.” Desiree said, nudging Lee in the ribs with her elbow. Sally and Will had to suppress their laughter at the look on Lee’s face.

“Well, I’d be very happy to tell you later on today, Desiree. And please call me James.” He said kindly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Desiree felt a large weight being lifted off of her shoulders. The introductions were done and they were a complete success. _Thank you, Dad. For not making me facepalm myself._ Lee said to himself.

“I’ll go and get our suitcases. And I thought that _I_ was Mr. Pace.” Lee murmured.

“You are. Because your surname is Pace. And so is your father’s. Now, luggage, _Mr. Pace_.” Desiree smirked, putting emphasis on the two last words. Lee smiled and kissed her forehead before walking back outside, William following him to go and help. Desiree looked up and discovered that Lee’s parents and Sally had witnessed their small exchange. She lowered her head and blushed, fiddling with her fingers. She saw someone’s hands cup her own and she raised her eyes to see Charlotte’s friendly dark blue eyes looking at her.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, darling. Seeing you and Lee so open with your affections is a beautiful thing. It shows how much you two really love each other.” Lee’s mother said gently, smiling at Desiree.

“I do love your son. So much. I never thought that I would find a man like him. He’s shown me to live life in a different way, to the fullest. And the way he treats me…it’s…it’s like I’m the queen to his Elvenking.” Desiree blushed, her cheeks warm.

“I brought all of my children up to be good people and to be kind. Lee’s always been a gentleman. And I plan for him to stay that way.” Charlotte said.

“Holy Jesus, Desiree! What did you get my brother for Christmas?”

Desiree turned around as Charlotte’s hands released hers. Will was walking into the living room, dragging Desiree’s and Lee’s suitcases behind him but his eyes were on the large wrapped up painting that Lee was carrying.

“Lee, why don’t you open it and show them?” Desiree smiled, stepping to the side to allow his mother to see. Lee set the canvas down and began to rip off the sticky tape. Once all of the paper was on the floor, the masterpiece was revealed. Two different paintings of Thranduil glowed like photos. One in bright colours and the other in darker ones. Will was so shocked that he let go of the suitcases, not reacting to the loud thud that they made when they hit the floor. Sally’s jaw was wide open, unable to speak. James had raised eyebrows and Charlotte had a big smile on her face.

“You painted that?” Sally asked.

“Yes, she did.” Lee answered for Desiree, giving her a grin.

“No, that cannot be a painting. You just stuck photos onto a canvas.” Sally said.

“I promise you, Sally, that I painted that. I wanted to surprise Lee for Christmas.” Desiree said.

“And you did, gorgeous.” Lee said.

“Where are you going to put it?” James asked his son.

“I was thinking on that wall there. It’s bare and it needs a bit of decoration.” Lee answered, pointing at the wall above the couch.

“That’s a brilliant place for it!” Charlotte cried, clasping her hands together. Sally came over to stand next to Desiree.

“I really hope you _do_ become Mrs Pace.” She whispered in Desiree’s ear.

 

***

 

Lee gave Desiree a tour of the house just like she did for him back in London. They had two guestrooms instead of three but then again, Desiree only had one sibling and Lee had two so there were four bedrooms, including the one that belonged to his parents. But one huge difference was that the backyard was significantly larger. Snow had blanketed the grass and trees and frost hung from the branches. It was like a mini winter wonderland.

“I think it’s an understatement to say that my family likes you.” Lee smiled, shrugging off his beige trench coat in his old bedroom. Underneath he wore a navy blue and white thin-striped T-shirt and a long-sleeved white cotton cardigan. His muscular legs were clad in loose jeans and boots were on his feet. _Even in casual clothes he looks beautiful. God, I want to fuck him. But not now. Bit inappropriate at the present time._ Desiree said to herself. Lee ran his hand through his hair and looked at Desiree with a raised eyebrow. She diverted her gaze to the window and bit her lip.

“I still don’t see what you see when you look at me. I’m just an ordinary guy.” Lee said.

“Just an ordinary guy?” Desiree scoffed, locking her eyes to his. Lee shrugged his shoulders as Desiree walked over to him.

“You are not an ordinary guy, Lee. You are an _extraordinary_ guy. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?” She asked. Lee just looked down at her, losing himself in her light pink face and chocolate eyes. Desiree pressed her lips together and placed her right hand on his chest.

“I see an actor who is capable in achieving anything that he sets his mind to. I see a caring man who wears his heart on his sleeve and is kind to everyone that he meets. I see a handsome male who can rock playing a sassy Elf King and then is capable of making your heart weep as a transgender woman. I see a man that I can picture spending the rest of my life. I see a man who I love. A man who can return my love and who makes me feel like the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. That is what I see when I look at you, Lee.”

Lee’s heart had melted, dripping like warm wax. His heart pounded beneath her hand, its beat increasing with each passing second. No-one had ever said something that profound and beautiful to him before. In that moment, his love for Desiree had grown bigger by a million times. He returned her love a thousand fold. Desiree stared up into Lee’s sparkling eyes and smiled gently up at him. That smile did it for him. He grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her like he had never done before. There was no tongue involved. Just lips filled with love and passion. Desiree slithered her arms around his neck as her mouth was met with another ardent kiss. _I am never going to get enough of this._ She thought, her eyes closed peacefully as Lee’s lips moulded perfectly with hers. Then, Desiree felt herself falling. She landed on the bed, Lee crawling on top of her, not removing his lips from hers. Her fingers found their way into his hair, pulling on it, making him growl. His body was pressed against hers and Desiree could feel his heart beating. It was racing at a million miles an hour, matching the pace of his passion-filled kisses. Desiree smiled into his kisses, a small giggle breaking free. Lee chuckled in return and continued to kiss her, his fingers curling in her soft hair.

“Whoa, big brother! I’ve never seen you so voluptuous.”

Lee’s lips broke away from Desiree’s and both stared at the open door in shock. _Shit! I forgot to close it!_ Lee cursed himself. William Pace was leaning against the doorframe casually, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“William. Out. Now.” Lee growled as Desiree’s faced flushed with extreme embarrassment. Lee’s brother had caught them making out. There was nothing more embarrassing. _Unless we were half-naked. That would’ve been even worse._ Desiree groaned in her head.

“Sure thing, Lee. Carry on with…whatever you were doing.” Will said, giving Lee a captain salute and closing the door. Lee looked down at Desiree and rested his head on her chest.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve closed the door.”

“It’s OK. It could’ve been worse.” Desiree said, running her hand through his short hair. Lee pulled back and stared down at her, his eyes twinkling with love.

“That’s another thing I love about you. You see the good in everything. You never think negatively. That’s what I feed off of when I’m feeling down.”

Desiree smiled and blinked up at him with thick lashes. She was completely and utterly in love with Lee. Her heart was filled up with the love that she felt for him. He was about to kiss her again but he pulled back.

“Will kind of spoiled the mood, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think he did. Can’t we continue?” Desiree begged, biting her lip salaciously. Lee’s eyes glinted with lust and he pressed his lips down on hers. And they picked up right where they left off before they were interrupted.

 

After their makeout session, Desiree and Lee went back downstairs. They had fixed up their clothes but just from their flushed faces, the Pace family knew what they had been up to. Well, Will had told everyone because apparently, he didn’t believe in the concept of privacy.

Desiree got on with Lee’s family exceptionally well. And that included the dog. Carl loved licking her and he loved it when she scratched him behind the ears. William had a major work for his English degree due the following term and Desiree offered to help him with it for an hour. James educated her on his career in the oil industry and she listened attentively, asking him questions when it was the right time. When Desiree and Sally were talking about _The Hobbit_ and New Zealand, Charlotte came over to stand next to her much taller son.

“She’s a wonderful girl, Lee. I’m very happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

“So you just met her on the set?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah, the night before my first day of shooting. I immediately fell for her the second I laid eyes on her.” Lee smiled.

“How lucky is that? It looks travelling so far from home had its perks.” Charlotte said, hooking her arm through her son’s.

“Yes, it did.”

“How much do you love her?”

“With all of my heart.”

“Do you want to marry her?”

His mother’s question had him taken aback for a moment. He had only known Desiree since the beginning of September and it was only the 29th of December. But Lee loved her. He could easily picture a future with her. It just seemed right. Lee looked over at his sister who was laughing with Desiree about something regarding Orlando. Charlotte followed his son’s gaze and smiled. She looked up at Lee and waited for him to speak.

“I think I do. One day, yes. I would love to marry her.”

Charlotte’s lips widened into a large smiled and she leaned up on her tiptoes. She placed her hand on Lee’s face and kissed his cheek.

“That’s the answer I was hoping for. You may be able to give me more grandchildren.”

“Mum…”

“What? You want kids, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. Just not now. Give it a couple of years.” Lee said, knowing that is was far too early to be discussing children. He hadn’t known Desiree for even six months yet. Children would come into the picture later on.

 

***

 

That night, the Pace family and Desiree all sat down to have dinner. It was a pleasant experience for everyone and Desiree felt very comfortable talking with his family. Lee’s hand on her thigh also helped her relax. Even Carl joined in and sandwiched his head between Lee’s and Desiree’s chairs, obviously wanting some food. Desiree was tempted to give him some because of the begging look that came over his face but Lee pushed Carl away.

“He gives you that look all the time. Don’t fall for it.” He said to her.

“I almost did.” Desiree smiled.

Sally, William and Lee’s parents could see how much Lee and Desiree adored each other, just from how close they were sitting and the loving looks that lasted only a second, hoping that no-one would notice. But Lee’s family _did_ notice. They noticed every single one. During dinner, Lee put on his coat, much to Desiree’s confusion.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Put your coat on, Desiree.” Lee said and she did, grabbing it off of the back of her chair. Lee stood up and held his hand to Desiree. She gladly took it and smiled up at him as he pulled her to her feet. Then, Lee ducked down and grabbed her hips, throwing her over his shoulder like a ragdoll. Desiree yelped and Lee chuckled as she slapped his back.

“What the hell are you doing?” She cried.

“Taking you outside.” Lee said bluntly.

“Has the simple meaning of walking escaped your mind?” Desiree laughed, trying to push her hair out of her face. Lee’s family smiled and Carl barked as he took Desiree out into the backyard, shutting the door behind him. Snow covered the ground, white against the dark night sky. It was still cold but nothing that either of them couldn’t handle.

“When are you going to put me down?” Desiree asked with a laugh. Lee stopped right in the middle of the backyard and placed her down on the ground, her boots sinking into the snow. Cold breath issued from her mouth as she spoke.

“It’s cold! What are we doing?”

Lee just smiled and turned around. He walked over to an iPhone dock that was located under a tree. He fished his iPhone and placed it on the dock and scanned through his songs before finding one that he liked. He pressed the play button and turned the volume up as loud as it could go. Desiree looked at him when she heard the first notes of the song.

“How did you know that I love this song?” She asked.

“Your sister told me. And it happens to be a song that I love too.” Lee said, stepping forward. He held out his hand and she slid hers into it.

“Care to dance with me?” He asked.

“How could I say no?” Desiree smiled as his free arm circled her waist. Desiree placed her arm around his waist and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

_I’ll be your dream, I’ll be your wish, I’ll be your fantasy,_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning, yeah._

The chorus came and both Lee and Desiree began to sing.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me_

Desiree raised her head from Lee’s chest and looked up at him with a smile. The lights from inside the house reflected on the side of her face, making her pale skin glow as bright as the moon. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes were wide and sparkling. They turned slowly in a circle to the music, continuing to sing the beautiful lyrics.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

The lyrics resonated perfectly with both of them. They loved each other even more with each passing second and with each breath. They were both truly, madly, deeply in love with each other. Their sweet singing voices met in perfect harmony, resulting in a perfect duet. Desiree didn’t feel cold. She felt warm, pressed against Lee’s tall body. The snow was nothing to her. She just stared up at him, singing along with the man that she loved.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to live like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me._

The song finished, both of their voices fading as the last lyric was sung. Lee couldn’t wait any longer. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Desiree’s, warm and passionate. Desiree kept her right arm around his waist and she let go of his hand, raising her left hand up to rake through his hair. She could feet her heart beat increasing as their kisses became more fervent. Lee placed his right hand on her cheek and his lips fell away from hers with a soft wet sound.

“I really do want to live like this forever.” He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Desiree sighed happily and kept her eyes closed, moving her hand to his shoulder.

“Me too.” She smiled, the warmth of Lee’s face sending goosebumps over her skin. They stood outside in the snow together, ignoring the next song that started playing on the iPhone.

Lee’s family walked from inside the house, peering through the glass doors. Will and Sally had the biggest grins on their faces, happy to see that their big brother had found somebody that seemed like the one. The right woman. Charlotte was trying hard not to cry, so pleased to see her eldest son so happy. James had his arm around his wife’s shoulders and they all looked at Lee and Desiree.

“They look so happy together.” Charlotte smiled, blinking away tears.

“I know. Our eldest boy had found somebody to love.” James said. Will and Sally shared a glance, their matching dark blue eyes staring at each other.

“So, Mum, who’s hotter: me or Lee?” Will asked with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed meeting Mr. Pace’s family! It was difficult to write the personas of the Pace family but I tried my best which is what I endeavour to do in everything in life :) This chapter was inspired by ‘Truly, Madly, Deeply’ by Savage Garden and ‘When I Look At You’ by Miley Cyrus. Both are beautiful songs and I’d recommend re-reading this chapter listening to them :) See you next Monday for Chapter 13!


	13. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s March of 2012 and Lee and Desiree go to a bar with some of The Hobbit cast. But something happens that twists a knife in Desiree’s heart (figuratively speaking).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, 2,000+ words but I still hope you enjoy it :)

The bar was full, packed with people aged from 20 to 50. Men and women were talking and laughing over alcoholic beverages, music playing out of the speakers on the walls. Lee had come to visit Desiree in London for a few days, just because he wanted to see her and it had been two months since he had seen her. They met up with Orlando, Richard and Luke. Natasha also came along so there were six of them sitting at the one table.

“So, Lee, how’s work going?” Luke asked, taking a gulp of his beer.

“Well, I’ve got two films coming out this year: _Lincoln_ and _Breaking Dawn: Part 2_. They’re just minor roles but I still enjoyed being a part of both films.”

“Who do you play in _Breaking Dawn_?” Natasha asked.

“A vampire nomad named Garrett. He’s a bit of a freelancer. Does his own thing and he was incredibly fun to play.” Lee smiled.

“So you’ve got red eyes then?” Orlando chuckled.

“Yeah, they’re super creepy.” Lee’s eyes widened dramatically which made Desiree smile. She had seen a picture of him dressed up as Garrett and frankly, she thought she looked wonderful with a dash of sexy.

“You can bite me anytime.” Desiree whispered in his ear which made Lee freeze with surprise. Orlando and Natasha rolled their eyes and Luke tried to hide his smile behind his beer glass. Lee wanted to bite Desiree right then and there but decided that he would do it when they got home.

The rest of the night proceeded wonderfully. There were more beers and wine as well as three rounds of vodka. Orlando kept on going because, for some unknown reason, he just wanted to get smashed. _He’s a grown man. He can look after himself._ Desiree said to herself. She excused herself because she needed to go to the toilet. She entered the ladies and found that it was empty at the present time. She chose a cubicle and sat on the toilet seat for a moment. Desiree remembered meeting Lee’s parents. It had definitely gone better than she had thought. Her parents, siblings and his dog seemed to approve of her and nothing gave her greater satisfaction.

She returned to the table two minutes later to find that Lee had disappeared and Orlando was leaning on Luke for support on the chair.

“Leggy’s pissed then?” Desiree smirked at Luke.

“Totally plastered. I don’t think he even knows he’s leaning on me.” Luke said.

“Da-a-a-dd….dat you?” Orlando mumbled, his eyelids fluttering. Luke raised an eyebrow at Desiree, giving her a “you see what I mean?” look.

“Luke, do you know where Lee is?”

“No. I’ve been too busy with his onscreen son.” Luke said, indicating Orlando. Desiree slid out of her seat again and went off to search for Lee. Desiree pushed through people, avoiding men carrying drinks and rounds of alcohol. She didn’t want to piss anyone off. _Where is he?_ She asked herself. _He wouldn’t leave without me._

“Lee? Lee?” She called, looking around. She could see no man that towered over the crowd but she continued looking. Desiree walked a few more steps and found herself at the back of the bar. But being at the back wasn’t what shocked her.

Lee was standing quite close to a woman who had honey-coloured hair that fell to her shoulders. She was about 168cm so he towered over her. She had a sad smile on her face and her hand was on his upper arm. Lee was talking to her but his words were inaudible. He made no move to shove the woman’s hand off. Desiree’s lips parted in shock as Lee placed his hand on the woman’s arm in a sincere gesture. But Desiree didn’t see it as sincere at all. Lee pressed his lips together and looked to his left. His eyes fell upon Desiree. He was shocked to see her standing there. Her face had fallen and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with tears.

“Desiree…” He gasped.

Desiree choked out a cry and fled the scene, running off, back into the crowd. As she cried, she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up from the hand and her eyes found Richard.

“Des, where are you going? Lee’s at the-”

“Lee can go fuck himself!” Desiree screamed and pulled her arm out of Richard’s grip. She went over to her table and grabbed her bag. Luke was still looking after a drunken Orlando and he was confused when he saw Desiree slinging her back over her shoulder.

“Where are you going, Des?” He asked. Desiree didn’t answer. She walked to the exit and left, crying silently

Lee regained his senses and managed to leave the woman’s presence. Desiree had it all wrong. He wasn’t trying to hook up with the other woman. He only wanted Desiree. Only her and no-one else.

“Des! Des!” He called after her. He saw a flash of brown hair at the exit and he followed her, his long legs easily carrying him to the exit. Lee burst out onto the street and saw Desiree hailing a cab. She felt eyes on her and she turned around to Lee standing at the entrance to the bar, his face dismayed. Her hand went to the door of the cab as Lee ran over to her. She was just about to get into the cab when he grabbed her wrist.

“Please, Desiree. It was nothing, I swear.”

“Let go of me.”

“Please, just let me explain, gorgeous…”

“Don’t call me that.” Desiree whimpered and yanked her wrist out of Lee’s grip. He tried to stop her but she got into the cab before he had the chance to say or do anything else. Lee watched as the cab drove away into the night. He stood there helplessly on the pavement, wishing that he could explain to her exactly what had happened. But she was gone. It was too late.

Desiree cried softly in the cab, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had thought that Lee had been the one. The right man for her. First it was her boyfriend in high school. Then Ethan. Now this had happened. _Why do men act like such complete dicks?_ She asked herself. She really didn’t know the answer. She didn’t want to know the answer. The streetlights of London passed by as the cab drove down the street. The cab driver, who was a female, looked at Desiree in the interior rear-view mirror.

“Are you alright, darling?”

Desiree sniffled and looked in the mirror to see the driver’s eyes looking right at her.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

“Where are you heading to? You didn’t give me your destination.” The driver said kindly. So Desiree gave the woman her address and the cab sped off down the road.

Back at the bar, Lee had returned to the table, sliding into his seat slowly. He was mostly in shock. The woman he had been talking to was an ex-girlfriend of his that he had remained on good terms with. They were just friends and when he had been talking to her, she was going through a rough patch in her life. Lee was simply there to help her. He was not interested in her romantically or sexually any more. He already had that relationship with Desiree but Lee feared that it was over. He decided not to text her or call her straightaway. He would wait a day or two to allow Desiree to cool off and calm down.

“Lee, what’s wrong?”

Lee saw that Richard had approached the table with Natasha by his side. Orlando was on the verge of passing out and Luke was holding onto him, making sure that he would not fall. Natasha looked around the bar.

“Where’s Desiree?” She asked. Lee’s eyes began to shine with tears at the mention of her name. Even though she had left not five minutes ago, he already missed her. His heart had faltered a little. Natasha narrowed her eyes at Lee.

“Where is she? Did you do something?”

“No, I didn’t do anything!”

“Then where is she?”

“She left.” Lee said bluntly, his bottom lip trembling.

“Why?” Richard asked.

“She came over here to get her bag. She looked pretty ticked off. And very upset.” Luke said, his arm around Orlando’s sulking shoulders. Natasha’s eyes went from Luke to Lee.

“Why was she upset?” Natasha questioned, wanting to know why her younger sister had left.

“She saw me talking to another woman. And then she ran off. But we’re just friends. There’s nothing between us. Desiree took it the wrong way.” Lee said, resting his forearms on the table, lowering his head. He heard the shuffle of feet and when he looked up, Natasha had left. Richard watched his girlfriend leave and he stared at Lee.

“How do you know the woman?”

“She’s an ex of mine. But as I said, we’re just friends now. I’m not interested in her anymore.”

“Is she still interested in you?” Richard cocked an eyebrow. Lee didn’t answer. _I sure hope not._ He thought. Luke sighed and heaved Orlando off of his chair.

“Guess it’s home time for all of us.” He said, keeping Orlando upright by throwing his drunken friend’s arm around his shoulders. Lee got out of his seat and then realised that he was staying with Desiree. And after what had transpired tonight, she probably didn’t want him to come home. Richard saw Lee’s predicament and told him that he could stay with him for the time being.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Lee said.

“You’re my friend, Lee. And friends can bunk at mine.” Richard said, clapping his hand on Lee’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Rich.”

They exited the bar and Luke hailed a cab. He told them that he would take Orlando home before going home himself as Luke was also staying in London for a couple of months. Richard flagged down another cab and he and Lee got in. The trip was short but felt like an hour to Lee. He just wanted to see Desiree and explain everything to her. He hoped that he would get the chance to soon.

 

***

 

When Desiree got home, she fell straight into bed, crying into the pillow. It was a bit after midnight so her parents were already asleep. She hugged the pillow and curled her body up into a tight ball. She felt terrible. She felt lonely and above all, she already missed him. But she also needed time to get her thoughts in order. Desiree couldn’t put on a fake smile and pretend that everything was OK. She was no counterfeit and only spoke the truth. It was just who she was.

After a few minutes of copious crying, Desiree got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She flicked on the light switch and nearly had a heart attack when she looked in the mirror. Her brown hair lay into tangles around her shoulders. Her skin was extremely pale and her hands were trembling like leaves in the wind. Her mascara had run, staining her eyes and cheeks with black lines. Her nose was runny and her lips were wet. Desiree looked terrible and she knew it. On one hand, she wanted Lee to appear and kiss her tears away. But then, on the other hand, she didn’t want to see him. Not yet anyway. Desiree felt hurt. She felt distraught. She washed off her ruined make-up and pushed a comb through her tangled locks. She exited the bathroom and shut the light off. Desiree pulled off her leather jacket and threw it on the chair next to the wardrobe. She crawled onto the bed, sobs choking her and she fell asleep with the company of cries and tear-soaked pillows.

Natasha arrived home and dashed up the stairs. She found her sister in her bedroom, sprawled over the bed in a deep sleep. Natasha knelt down next to the mattress and pressed her hand down on the pillow. She discovered that it was wet. And she knew that it was wet with Desiree’s tears. Natasha pushed Desiree’s hair off of her face and she saw dried tear streaks on her sister’s face. Clearly, she had been crying a lot. Even though Natasha knew Lee’s side to the story, she couldn’t help but feel angry that he had caused her sister to cry so violently. Natasha knew that Desiree would come around. She was sweet and would forgive him in the future. But now, she needed time.

“Everything will be alright, little sis. I know it.” Natasha whispered, kissing Desiree’s forehead before going to bed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Lee and Desiree’s relationship isn’t over but there’ll be a little bit of angst before a happy ending :) See you next Monday for the next chapter :)


	14. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree struggles about what happened at the bar and she finally talks to Lee over the phone. Lee and his siblings have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000+ words, enjoy :)

It had been three days since the night at the bar and Desiree still hadn’t talked to Lee. He had come over to collect his suitcase but Desiree avoided him for those short five minutes. However, she still looked at the string of texts that she had received from him. The first one that he sent was at 4:02, just an hour after he had left her house.

_4:02pm – Hi, it’s me. I hoped that I would see you today but you didn’t want to see me. Just please call me._

_6:12pm – I’m really sorry about last night. Please let me explain._

_7:48pm – I can understand if you don’t want to talk to me. But please call me soon._

There were two from yesterday.

_11:23am – Please call me. I just need to hear your voice._

_6:37pm – I’m sorry._

And today, the 19th of March, there was a voicemail left just after 3pm. It was now 8pm and Desiree was in her room, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She bit her lip as her finger ran over the play button. She sighed and pressed it, raising her phone to her left ear.

 _You have one new voicemail. Left at 3:11pm._ A woman’s voice said and Desiree waited. Then, she heard his voice.

_Hi, Desiree. It’s Lee. I’m guessing that you don’t want to talk to me and I respect that. It’s your decision. I hope that this separation won’t last too long because I need you close to me. I need to hear your voice and hear your laugh. I’m so sorry about the thing at the bar the other night. I wasn’t talking her up. The woman you saw is an ex of mine and she was just going through a rough time because her stepdad had just passed away. She needed someone to talk to and that’s all we did. I’m not interested in her anymore. She’s just a friend. I only want you. You are the only one I love and I need you. I’m calling you now because I’m about to board a plane back to Texas. I wish I could have seen you before I left but it’s obvious that you didn’t want to see me. I’ll text you when I am home and you can call me any time after that. Just…please call me, gorgeous. Please. I love you._

The voicemail ended and Desiree dissolved into tears. The phone fell from her ear and she hugged her knees to her chest, her hair falling over her face. She wanted to rip her hair out. Lee was gone. He was on a plane right now. She couldn’t see him. It was too late. She was too late. Desiree regretted not calling him. _How long before I see him again?_ She missed Lee terribly, even more now that she knew that he was flying back to Texas.

Natasha returned home from a date with Richard at 8:30pm and as she walked to her room, she heard sobs coming from her sister’s room. The door was closed but Natasha could easily hear Desiree crying. She pondered about going in and comforting her but decided that Desiree probably wanted to be by herself. _Another time perhaps._ Natasha thought and went into her room.

 

***

 

The next day, Desiree woke up with a mouthful of hair and a pillow resting between her cheek and her arms. Her heart ached before Lee was the first thing that she thought of when she woke up and the last thing she thought of when she went to sleep. Desiree groaned and heaved herself up off the bed. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone. She turned it on and saw that it was 10:33 in the morning. _I must have been tired._ She thought. Desiree hardly ever slept in so late. It wasn’t in her nature. What made her heart lift a little bit was that she had gotten a text from Lee.

_Hey, it’s me again. Safely landed in Texas. Please feel free to call me any time :)_

Desiree bit her lip. It was early morning in Texas so she decided to wait a few hours before calling him. She got out of bed and chucked on her red dressing gown over her V-neck T-shirt and loose tracksuit pants. She left her room and made her way downstairs. Her father had already left for work and her mother and sister were sitting on the couch.

“Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Mary asked her youngest daughter.

“The same.” Desiree shrugged, not wanting to discuss the situation further.

“Has he called you yet?” Natasha urged.

“Yes but I missed it so he left a voicemail. He’s back home in Texas.”

“He left?” Natasha gasped. Desiree nodded as she went to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast. Natasha followed her and leaned against the doorframe as Desiree grabbed the butter out of the fridge.

“He just left?”

“Yes, he did.”

“And you didn’t want to go and see him off?”

“By the time I listened to his voicemail, he was probably already on the plane. He knew that I didn’t want to speak to him and he understood that. And for that, I am grateful.” Desiree said, placing two pieces of toast into the toaster.

“Grateful? He left and you guys didn’t even say goodbye to each other. That’s heartbreaking.” Natasha said.

“You don’t know what heartbreak is like, Natasha. You’ve never been through this kind of thing before.”

“You’re right, I haven’t. But it’s still really upsetting. Is he going to call you again?”

“I’m going to give him a call later on today.” Desiree said.

“What are you going to say?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know. I’m going to improvise. I’m not the Prime Minister. I don’t have to have a whole speech prepared. My heart will say what it wants to say.” Desiree answered, taking the toast out and buttering both pieces.

“I hope your relationship isn’t over. You two are perfect together. This is just a rock in your river. I’m sure that everything will work out.” Natasha said, turning around and leaving Desiree in peace.

“I hope so.” Desiree muttered under her breath, spreading jam over her buttered toast.

 

At 5pm (Desiree’s time) that day, she finally picked up her phone and rushed up to her room. She locked the door and sat on the bed, crossing her legs and placing a large pillow in her lap. Her thumb wandered over Lee’s name for about ten seconds before Desiree pressed _Call_ and put the phone to her ear. She waited, pushing her hair off her forehead with her left hand. Then, on the third ring, he picked up.

“Desiree?”

There it was. His deep voice. Desiree felt her heart beat increase when he said her name. That voice was her true home.

“Hi, Lee.” Desiree managed to choke out. On the other end of the line, Lee had a smile on his face. It felt so good to hear her voice again. He had missed hearing her sweet voice so much. Lee wished that she could see his face. He wished that he could see her face.

“How are you?” He asked.

“I’m alright. What about you?”

To Lee, hearing her voice was like listening to an angel speak. It was beautiful. He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face in his mind. What he would give to see her smile again. He would do anything. Anything at all.

“I miss you.”

The words just flew out of his mouth and Lee couldn’t stop them. But it was the truth. He missed her terribly. His heart had fallen when he had left for Texas. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to her. Desiree bit her lip and looked down at the pillow in her lap.

“I miss you too.” She said.

“Look, I’m so sorry. She just needed some comfort. I’m not…I don’t like her in _that_ way anymore. If there’s any chance that you can forgive me, I-”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Lee. I am the one who is at fault. I overreacted and thought straightaway that you were chatting up a random woman. I’m the person who needs to be forgiven, not you.”

“No, it’s my fault. I should have told you before…”

“Is this what this phone call’s going to be about? Us arguing about whose fault it was?” Desiree asked.

“No. How about we forgive each other and move on?” Lee suggested.

“Good idea. I forgive you.”

“I forgive you too.”

There was an awkward silence that followed. Desiree flicked the edge of her pillow and Lee ran his hand through his hair. Neither of them knew what to say next. Finally, the silence broke when Desiree spoke.

“Who was she?”

Her question surprised Lee. He hadn’t expected her to ask something like that but he answered her question nonetheless.

“Her name’s Jasmine. She was my girlfriend for two years. We broke up about three years ago. We just weren’t right for each other. But we remain on good terms. We’re just friends. That’s all. There’s nothing else between us.”

“I believe you, Lee. You don’t have to justify yourself to me.”

“Well, I feel the need to.”

“At least you’re still friends with her. That’s not very likely after dating. It never happened between me and Ethan.” Desiree said. Lee immediately started to worry. _Did he try and do something to her again? Fuck, why did I fly home?_

“He hasn’t done anything else to you, has he?” He asked. Desiree could hear the anxiousness in Lee’s voice.

“No, no. He’s still got home security. He will for another 12 months. And if he tries anything else after he is released from that, he’ll go to prison. You don’t have to worry.”

“I _do_ have to worry. I’m your…boyfriend.”

Desiree’s heart jumped at the word “boyfriend”. They were still together. They hadn’t called the relationship off. Her silence concerned Lee. _Maybe I’m not her boyfriend anymore._ He thought.

“Am I still your boyfriend?”

“Of course you are.” Lee could hear the happiness in her voice. He could almost see her smile when she said those words.

“I thought…”

“You thought wrong. You can be very negative about yourself, Lee. I really don’t get it.” Desiree said, scratching the back of her neck.

“Well, I used to be more negative. Your positive outlook on life has made me feel more positive. Don’t you remember what I told you when you came to Texas with me? You see the good in everything and hardly ever think negatively. And that’s what I fed off of. Your positive personality.” Lee said with a smile.

Desiree’s heart melted. She had almost forgotten what that had felt like. It was a wonderful feeling. She still loved Lee and she knew it. The thing at the bar was just a little overreaction. Nothing more. That certainly did not interfere with the fierce love that she felt for him. It would take something bigger and more heartbreaking to make her heart stop beating with love for him.

“I love you.” Desiree whispered sweetly, like it was second nature to her. The words came so naturally to her. It was like she was meant to say them to her. And for Lee, it was absolutely wonderful to hear her saying those three important words. He needed to say them back.

“I love you too. Always and forever.”

“Sometimes I think you’ve stepped out of the 19th century as a royal prince. You choose your words beautifully.”

“I guess that means if you’re complimenting me, we’re all good now?” Lee smiled.

“Yes, we are. We’re very good.” Desiree said, smiling to herself. Everything was back on track now. They were still together and they loved each other. The only problem was that they were in different countries.

“When will I see you?” Lee asked.

“I don’t know yet. Very soon. Probably within the month.”

 _I can cope with that. I think._ Lee thought, keeping his iPhone pressed against his left ear.

“I’ll talk to you soon then.”

“Yes, definitely. Now I’m off to re-watch _Pushing Daisies_ for the fourth time.” Desiree smiled, getting off the bed and pushing the pillow off of her lap.

“You mean you’ve watched it three times all the way through?” Lee laughed.

“Yep. I’m a devoted fan. And you’re so cute in it. Especially dressed in an apron and baking pies. Seriously, how can someone be so incredibly tall yet be so bloody adorable at the same time?” Desiree said, leaving her room.

“I like to think that it’s one of my many talents.” Lee smirked. Desiree smiled and twisted a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I’ve really got to go now. I’ll call you on Thursday, I promise.”

“OK, gorgeous. Talk to you then and have fun watching my show. Think of me.”

Desiree had missed being called “gorgeous”. She still didn’t understand why Lee called her that 80% of the time. On Lee’s side, when Desiree had told him not to her call her “gorgeous”, it had broken his heart. He had called her that on the very first day that they had met.

“It’ll be hard not to because you’re going to be on the screen.” Desiree giggled. _I have missed that giggle so much._ Lee said to himself.

“True. Bye, Desiree. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lee. Bye.” And the line disconnected.

Desiree walked across the landing to the sitting room. She hunted for the DVDs and found both seasons sitting next to each other in the cabinet. She turned the TV on and played the first disc of Season 1 into the DVD player. As Desiree pressed ‘Play All’ on the disc menu, Natasha appeared.

“All things good, I’m guessing?”

“Yes, very good.” Desiree smiled.

“Watching _Pushing Daisies_ , are you? May I join you?” Natasha asked.

“Please do. Let’s fangirl together.” Desiree smiled as Natasha sat down next to her younger sister. And they watched the show far into the night, squealing like girls and craving pie like children.

 

***

 

After Lee got off the phone with Desiree, he went downstairs. He was greeted by a hug from Carl and as he walked into the living room, he saw his brother and sister sitting on the couch beneath Desiree’s Thranduil painting. It had been successfully nailed to the wall and it looked beautiful. Every time Lee looked at it, he thought of Desiree.

“Please tell me you’re not breaking up.” Sally said worriedly.

“We’re not breaking up, Sally. Everything’s fine.” Lee said, sighing and taking a seat on the separate armchair across from his siblings.

“She understands now?”

“Yes, she does. She admits that she overacted. And we’re right back to where we were before that night.” Lee breathed, leaning his head back. He closed his eyes peacefully, thinking about Desiree. Desiree and her chocolate brown eyes. Her bright smile and blushing cheeks.

“Are you picturing Desiree naked, big brother?”

Lee’s eyes snapped open. He stared at his brother in disbelief.

“God, Will! Grow up, will you?”

“I’m only 20. I don’t need to grow up. You know that I’ve been like Peter Pan for years. I’m never going to grow up.”

“Well, you are growing into an adult.” Lee pointed out.

“I may be growing physically but mentally, I’m going to be a child forever.” William smiled, wearing his shit-eating grin again.

“Don’t smile like that.” Lee demanded but Will didn’t stop. He hardly ever listened to anything that Lee told him to do.

“I’ve got an idea!” Sally cried, imagining a lightbulb flashing above her head. Her brothers looked at her with surprised expressions.

“What idea?” Lee asked.

“Get me your laptop. Now.” Sally ordered.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Yes, Mum.” Lee smirked and raced upstairs. He came back twenty seconds later, holding the laptop in one hand, typing his password in with the other. Sally reached out her hands and Lee plonked his laptop on her lap.

“That’s a cute background.” Will smiled. Lee’s desktop picture was a photo of himself and Desiree, surrounded by Evangeline, Orlando, Luke, Richard (who were all made up in their characters costumes) and Peter Jackson stood next to Desiree. It was only her and him who looked like…normal people.

“You look like a crossgender Barbie dressed like that.” Will said mockingly, eyeing Lee’s long flowing silver and maroon robes and pale blonde wig.

“Thank you.” Lee responded proudly as Sally clicked on Safari. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, typing letters into the Google search bar. She clicked onto the site that she wanted and searched throught it before typing quickly again.

“Why are you booking a ticket to go to London?” Lee asked.

“Oh, I’m not. You are.” Sally said almost casually. He looked at his sister with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

“Me?”

“Yes, you, you bloody dumbo! Haven’t you got the idea yet? You are going to fly to London tomorrow and surprise Desiree.” Sally smiled up at her older brother. Lee was a little dumbfounded. He felt like a complete idiot now that he thought about it. _I could have thought up that idea._ Lee said to himself. _Instead, my sister does before I can._

“But we just got off the bloody phone! So I just turn up two days from now at her home in London and say “Hey, baby! Surprise!”?” Lee asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what you do. Just imagine the look on Des’s face!” Sally smiled.

“I don’t know how she’s going to react! I see three options. One: she’ll faint. Two: she’ll punch me. And three: she’ll be ecstatic.” Lee said,raising his fingers as he said each number.

“I’ll bet for option 3.” Sally said.

“I’ll bet for option 1. The loser has to give the winner $10.” Will said.

“That’s nothing! $30 dollars.”

“Fine. It’s a deal.” Will grumbled, defeated. Just as they were about to shake hands, Lee slapped them away from each other.

“You two are not going to bet on what my girlfriend’s reaction is going to be! And you think I’m a dumbo?”

“Ah, protective Lee is coming out.” Sally smiled.

“I mean it, Sal. Just book the ticket and I’ll go.”

“Great! And you must tell us how she reacts.” His sister said, putting in the relevant details.

“I will. As long as you two don’t go ahead with your stupid bet.” Lee said, his dark eyes flashing with sincerity.

Sally and Will glanced at each other and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you haven’t watched Pushing Daises, watch it! It’s probably the most cutest show I have ever seen and Lee… *sighs* He’s just so adorable in it! And make sure you have pie with you when you watch the show because otherwise you’ll be craving it :P This chapter was inspired by ‘Just Be’ by Paloma Faith and ‘The Reason’ by Hoobastank. And we are just over the halfway point, 14 down and 13 to go! See you for Chapter 15!


	15. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee comes back to Desiree to talk face-to-face. And Mr. Pace turns 33 so things turn smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached over 100 kudos! Thank you so very much, guys! So, much longer chapter this time, 9,000+ words :D

Lee sat on the plane, staring out of the window, his fingers on his mouth. Desiree had absolutely no idea that he was going to surprise her. And he had absolutely no idea how she was going to react. He hoped that she would be pleased to see him. Their phone call had gone well so he trusted that their face-to-face reunion would also go well.

He sat back in his seat as the plane began its journey down the runway. He couldn’t wait to see her. He just wanted to see her face and see her pink lips break out into a large beautiful smile. The smile that Lee had fallen in love with.

In London, Desiree sat on the couch in the sitting room, flipping her phone in her hands. It was Wednesday and she had told Lee that she would call him on Thursday. But she didn’t want to wait another day. Desiree herself was surprised at how much she missed something as simple as his voice. She remembered their phone call on Monday night. Desiree had never felt so happy to hear someone’s voice. And when Lee told her that he loved her still, she felt her heart rise like it used to. She wondered when she would see him again. It could be a week or three weeks. _We could Skype each other. At least I’ll get to see the face that I fell in love with. The face that I want to smother with kisses._ Desiree thought. And then one thing led to another. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of Lee’s lips on hers. She craved it even more now since she hadn’t seen him for nearly a week. Desiree remembered the feeling of his hands exploring her body, his fingers gliding over her skin gently. She wanted to feel that experience again. _But how long will it be?_ Desiree knew that when they saw each other again, they wouldn’t immediately go to the bedroom and have sex. They had to have a talk first. _Talk first, sex later._ Desiree told herself. She couldn’t wait to see him again. She had missed him beyond the mere feeling of simple missing him. Desiree pined for Lee. She longed for his kisses, his hands holding hers, his voice saying her name. _Soon. I will see him soon._

***

 

It was 4pm when Lee landed in Heathrow Airport. He sped through Customs because this time, he didn’t have a suitcase with him, just a small carry bag. Lee rushed out of the airport and hailed a taxi. He remembered Desiree’s address and two seconds later, he was on his way to her house.

Lee watched the cars pass by on the motorway. He checked his watch. _Each second, I get closer to her. And she doesn’t even know that I’m coming._ He thought. Lee saw Big Ben as they passed it. He saw the London Eye and the Thames. It had been almost three months since he was here. He had been spending Christmas with Desiree and her family. Lee reminisced how happy he and Desiree were back then. Giggling as they kissed. Smiling as they made love. He wanted to feel that happiness again. Lee hadn’t felt so good than when he was with Desiree. No woman had made him feel so happy than Desiree did. There was something about her that made it impossible for him to stay away. That was why Lee always stayed close to her when they were filming. Why he complimented her every day and called her “gorgeous” all the time. From the moment he saw her, he wanted to kiss her. But it wasn’t just Desiree’s beauty that drew her to Lee. It was her personality. She was so sweet and kind but also had a hint of vulnerability about her and that was what Lee was attracted to. He didn’t like fast or full-on women. He liked simple yet unique women. And that’s what Desiree was.

Lee sighed in the back seat, resting his large hands on his knees. He was nervous and he admitted it to himself. He had never felt more nervous. _How will she react? I really don’t know._ He said to himself. Lee hadn’t really thrown himself at women. They usually threw themselves at him and he had no idea why. He only had one girlfriend when he was 18 and that only lasted a year. And the rest of girlfriends that he had had weren’t exactly the best. Lee was never a ladies man. He was a man that had patiently waited for the right woman to fall into his life. And when he saw Desiree for the first time, he knew. He just knew.

He looked out of the window and saw that her house was approaching at the end of the street. This was it. He was about to see her. And with a deep breath, Lee asked the driver to stop in front of the large house at the end of the street.

He payed the driver and thanked him before getting out, shutting the door behind him. Lee looked up at the two-storey house as the cab drove away. Lee’s fingers tightened on the shoulder strap of his bag and with another deep breath and a racing heart, he walked up to the front door and pressed the buzzer.

 

***

 

Desiree heard the bell ring from the front door and wondered who it was. She got off the couch and visited her father’s study for a moment.

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Did you invite a colleague over?”

“No. Why?” John’s eyes narrowed.

“Someone just rang the doorbell. I’ll just go and get it.” Desiree said, shutting the door of her father’s study. She walked down the corridor towards the front door and she reached out her hand. Her fingers grasped the doorknob and she quickly pulled the door open.

Desiree’s mind went blank. _No, I must be dreaming…_ She thought. But she wasn’t. Lee stood before her, dressed in jeans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was ruffled just the way she liked it and his face had the beginning stages of a beard. Desiree was sure that she was imagining him. _He can’t be here. We just talked to each other less than 48 hours ago._ She said to herself. Lee watched her, her eyes staring at him in disbelief. He had missed her eyes. Those chocolate-coloured irises, sparkling and shining with shock. Her long locks had been pulled back in a messy bun, strands loose around her face and neck. Her clothes were simple. Black leggings, a long-sleeved blue shirt with a scoop neckline and a grey hoodie, the sleeves so long that they covered half of her hands. But to Lee, she looked as beautiful as ever. He got worried when she didn’t say anything. He waited and waited.

“Am I dreaming?” Desiree choked out. Lee felt his heart swell at the sound of her voice. He smiled down at her.

“No, you’re not. I just wanted to surprise you so surprise.” Lee said, raising his hands in the air happily. _He came? Just for me? Really?_ Desiree thought, not blinking. She was in a state of shock that she had never felt. She didn’t know how to react so she simply reached up and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into the tightest hug. At first, Lee was stunned by her reaction. Going by his options, this was option 3. He had assumed that it was either going to be option 1 or 2. But how wrong he had been. Lee wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace, burying his face in her shoulder. He sniffed her hair, inhaling its sweet smell. _What shampoo does she use because damn, her hair smells good!_ He thought, fastening his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. Desiree couldn’t stop herself from crying so she just let the tears fall down her cheeks.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“For what?”

“For coming here and surprising me. That’s incredibly sweet of you.”

Lee smiled to himself and placed one of his hands on the back of her head, her hair soft between his fingers.

“I’ve missed you, Desiree. I truly have.” He said.

“I’ve missed you too. Please, come in.” Desiree offered, letting go of Lee. He adjusted the bag over his shoulder and walked in as Desiree followed him down the narrow corridor. Her eyes locked to his back. She still couldn’t believe that he was here. It still seemed like a dream. Lee had intended to surprise her and boy, was Desiree surprised! But it was a wonderful surprise.

“Where’s Tash?” Lee asked as they entered the living room.

“Out with Richard, I believe. My mother’s also out, catching up with some friends. And my father’s in his study working. You caught me at a good time.” Desiree smiled. Her smile made Lee’s heart pound a little faster. It was great to see her smile again.

“So, what now?”

“I was thinking we should just talk. You remember the guest room you stayed in, right?” Desiree folded her arms.

“How could I forget?” Lee smirked, remembering what they had done in that guest room. First, they made out. Then, later on that night, they had sex. It was a memory that both of them held dear. Desiree felt her body tingle when Lee smirked. She had forgotten what his smirk did to her.

“Well, you can go up here while I tell my dad that you’re here. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Lee nodded and walked up the stairs while Desiree went to her father’s study.

“Uh, Dad?” She knocked and opened the door.

“Hey, sweetie. So who was at the door?” John asked, raising his eyes from the sheets of paper on his desk.

“Lee.”

John’s eyes widened and he rose from his chair.

“What’s he doing here?”

“He came to surprise me. We’re just going to talk, alright? You keep on working, Dad.” Desiree said soothingly. The last thing she needed was her father telling Lee off. John pressed his lips together and sat back down.

“You talk to Lee, then. I hope everything goes well.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Desiree smiled gently and closed the door. She leaned against it for a few seconds before making her way upstairs.

 

***

 

Lee waited for her in the guest room. He looked up when she appeared at the door. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it just in case. Desiree saw that Lee was sitting on the edge of the bed, his sneakers planted on the floor. He had placed his bag on the floor, his fingers clasped together. Desiree noticed that he still wore the watch that she had given him for Christmas. That made her smile. She walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him. Desiree felt completely daggy sitting next to him. She was just lounging around in casual clothes with Ugg boots on her feet. She rubbed her hands together, playing with the sleeves of her long grey hoodie. She didn’t know what to say. Desiree looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. _How do we start?_ She asked herself. Then, Lee answered her unspoken question.

“You know that I love you, Desiree. And _I_ know that I love you. I would never go after another woman because I am with you. And I only want you. You and no-one else.”

Desiree raised her eyes to his. There was a sparkle in his grey-blue irises, which made her feel more comfortable.

“I trust you, I really do. Just seeing you with another woman set me off. And I overreacted. I know that now. I should’ve asked you before running off. I’m really sorry.” Desiree sniffled, tears quickly forming in her eyes. Lee sighed and placed his left hand over her shaking ones. His touch made her heart jump and she locked her eyes to his.

“Don’t apologise to me. You’re far too sweet for that. I know that you overacted but I understand why you reacted the way you did. I would have done the same if I saw you talking to another man.” Lee said, his fingers curling over her gentle hands.

“I really wanted to answer your texts but I couldn’t. I was in a war between my heart and my head and I didn’t know what to do. I guess my emotions were all over the place. Otherwise, I would’ve called you.”

“You needed time. I respected that.”

“I am grateful that you understood. I feel very fortunate to have a man who respects and understand my decisions.” Desiree said, the corners of her mouth tugging up slightly.

“A man who does not respect or understand his woman’s decisions is not a man. A romantic relationship is a two-way street. That’s what my father always told me.”

“Your father is an honourable man. And I have been meaning to ask you since Texas, who did you get your height from? Your parents aren’t exactly very tall.”

“My grandfather on my father’s side had been my height when he was alive. I inherited the gene and my father didn’t.” Lee answered.

“Did your height ever bother you?” Desiree asked.

“In my teens, yes, it did. I kept on getting called a lanky giraffe.”

“Well, you’re _my_ lanky giraffe. And I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Desiree smiled at him before looking down at her hands again. Lee looked at her lovingly and placed his right hand in her hair. He leaned in slowly and rested his forehead against her temple. Desiree closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling his breath graze her neck, sending goosebumps over her skin. She felt his long fingers weave with hers and his other hand moved down to her back. Lee raised his mouth and kissed her temple, keeping his lips there for a while.

“Yes, I _am_ your lanky giraffe. I always will be.” He whispered. Desiree’s eyes fluttered open and she looked down at his large hand that encompassed both of hers. She remembered how those hands glided through her hair, touched her skin, caressed her mouth. She twisted her torso to the side and looked at him, only to discover that his eyes were open too. He was so close. They hadn’t been this close for a while. Desiree simply stared at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. It was the only thing that she could think of doing. And what she had just said was completely true. Lee was her lanky giraffe. Her own lanky giraffe. And no-one could take him away from her. Lee held her close, hiding his face in her neck. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her. She was warm and he could hear her heart beating. What made his heart beat increase was hearing that hers was also increasing. They released the embrace slowly but they still kept their arms around each other. Desiree lost herself in his dark eyes, his nose brushing hers slightly. _Does he want to kiss me? I won’t object if he does._ She thought. _Will she allow me to kiss me? Does she want me to?_ Lee asked himself. But from the look in her eyes, he didn’t need an answer from her. He slowly leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers softly. His kiss was gentle and sweet. It was full of yearning. Desiree knew that he longed for her and she longed for him. She kissed him back, allowing her lips to part to welcome another kiss. The second one was just as soft and sweet as the first. Lee raised his left hand and placed it on her cheek, his fingers reaching her hairline. Desiree broke her lips away and pulled back, opening her eyes. Lee opened his eyes too and stared at her, his lips pressed together. Her skin was warm beneath his hand, her cheeks burning pink.

“I’ve missed that.” He said.

“Kissing me or me blushing?” Desiree asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Both.” Lee answered simply, his mouth smiling. Desiree smiled back and placed her right hand on his forearm. Lee’s skin tingled at her soft touch, her fingers wrapping around the leather of his jacket. Desiree lowered her eyes and bit her lip, swallowing deeply. He ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

“Come back to Texas with me.”

Her eyes snapped up and her face held the expression of shock. She didn’t expect him to say that. In fact, that was the last thing that she’d expected. Lee became worried at the look on her face. _Maybe she doesn’t want to. Maybe it’s too early. She might need some more time. I hope she says yes. I want her to come with me. I need to spend time with her._ Lee continued with his rant inside his head. His eyes seemed glassy.

“If I say yes, when do you plan on going back?” Desiree asked.

“Tomorrow. So…is that a yes?” Lee questioned, his hand dropping from her cheek and landing on her left hand which still lay in her lap. Her fingers curled around his jacket and her eyes bore right into his soul.

“Yes. I’ll come with you.”

Lee smiled widely. He placed his hand on her cheek again and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he did so. _She’s coming with me. Everything is going to be OK._ He said to himself.

 

***

 

It had been three days since Desiree and Lee had landed in Texas. And it was the 25th of March which meant that Lee’s 33rd birthday was the next day. Following their reunion, Sally and William were ecstatic to see that their big brother was still with Desiree, as were his parents. Seeing as Lee’s birthday was coming up, all of the Pace children were staying in their parents’ home for a few days. But there was a problem. Desiree still hadn’t gotten Lee his present yet so Sally invited her to go shopping at the nearest mall.

“I have no clue what to get him.” Desiree sighed in the car as Sally drove down the road.

“You’ll find something. My brother’s pretty easy to buy for.”

“Easy for you to say. You’ve known him all your life. I haven’t even known him for a year!” Desiree cried.

“Time has got nothing to do with it, Des. You’ve known him long enough to know what he likes.” Sally said. _I hope so._ Desiree thought, adjusting the seatbelt at her neck.

They arrived at the mall and walked around into various shops. For the first ninety minutes, Desiree couldn’t find anything that would qualify as a great present for Lee. But that all changed when they entered a bookstore.

“He likes to read, doesn’t he?” Desiree asked.

“Yes. It’s one of his hobbies when he’s not working.” Lee’s sister answered as she wandered down the non-fictions row. Desiree went down the row of cooking books, her fingers tapping the spines of the books. Thick ones, thin ones. Big ones, small ones. Then, she came across a cookbook that looked like the right one. She took it off the shelf and went to find Sally. Desiree found her prowling along the fiction row.

“What about this?” Desiree asked, holding the book up at Sally. Lee’s sister looked at the cover and smiled.

“Perfect choice. It’ll help him in the kitchen.” Sally quietly clapped her hands together, her dark blue eyes twinkling. Desiree smiled and went to the counter to pay for the book. As they left, Desiree asked if they could go to the variety store.

“Why?” Sally asked.

“I need to get a photo frame. I brought a photo over from London to frame to give to Lee. And I need to get a card too.” Desiree answered as Sally led her to the variety store. It took Desiree under two minutes to find the perfect photo frame and card. She paid for the two items and they left the mall. Desiree checked her watch and saw that they had only been at the mall for two hours.

“We weren’t out for very long.” She said.

“See? Didn’t take us that long, did it?” Sally smiled as she revved up the engine.

“No, it didn’t. I thought we’d be out for double that time.”

“As I said, Lee is easy to buy for.” The blonde-haired woman said.

When they arrived back at the Pace family home, Desiree was welcomed with a huge passionate kiss from Lee. And he did it right in front of Sally. Even though Desiree was used to his sister, Lee’s public display of affections still made her feel embarrassed and her cheeks blushed deeply.

“Easy, tiger!” Sally laughed as she walked away, leaving Lee and Desiree alone in the living room.

“Did you have fun?” Lee asked, stroking Desiree’s hair.

“Yes, I did. Your sister was very helpful in determining what I should get you.”

Lee eyed the brown bag in her left hand.

“Is that my present?” He asked, making a grab for the bag but she placed it behind her. Desiree raised her finger at him and moved it side-to-side.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not yet. The whole point of getting you presents is that they’re meant to be a surprise.”

“You got me two?” Lee smirked. _Damn!_ She thought. Then she saw the look on Lee’s face and her mouth dropped open. She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a little push.

“You did that on purpose!”

“Did what?”

“Made me give you a clue. God, you’re a cheeky man!”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Lee said innocently but a sparkle remained in his eyes. Desiree grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close so that they were nose to nose.

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. You can’t fool me, Mr. Pace.”

“I just did.” Lee said bluntly. Desiree opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it, the corners of her lips raised in a smirk. She nudged him in the chest again which only made Lee smile wider. He curled his right arm around her shoulders and placed his lips on hers in a zealous kiss. Desiree smiled into the kiss and wrapped her right arm around his neck, craning her neck up to meet his mouth in another kiss. Lee moved his left hand down her back and finally reached the hand that held her bag. He tried to take the bag away from her but Desiree pulled back, stepping away.

“Even your kissing can’t fool me. I’m not that oblivious.” She smiled, biting her lip. And that sent Lee’s heart racing.

“I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow then.” He sighed in a fake manner.

“Yes, you do, Mr. Pace.” Desiree smirked.

 

***

 

Lee woke up the next morning by himself. But the area next to him on the bed was still warm. He sat up quickly, the sheets falling to his waist. _Where is she?_

“Desiree?” He called.

“Yes?” He heard her say. His girlfriend appeared at the door to the bathroom, still dressed in black boy shorts and a baggy dark purple T-shirt that exposed her left shoulder. She looked even more beautiful without make-up. She was stunning just the way she was. Her long brown hair was tousled and to Lee, she looked gorgeous.

“I…just wondered where you were.” Lee said.

“Are you going to get worried every time I’m not in your eyesight?” Desiree laughed, moving her hair off of her forehead.

“Yes, I am.”

Desiree smiled and ran over to the bed. She jumped onto the mattress and grabbed Lee’s shoulders, pushing him down.

“Worry wuss.” She smiled and crushed her mouth down on his. Her long hair fell in a curtain around both of their faces, creating a closed window from the outside world, keeping their kissing away from prying eyes. Lee reached up his hands and held her face gently, opening his mouth for more. When Desiree finally pulled away, he looked up at her with tired eyes.

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.”

“Do you think I care?” Desiree smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You have though. You’ve got minty breath.” He said.

“Do you like it?”

“Very much. Makes me crave more of your kisses.” Lee smiled, running his thumb over her cheek.

“By the way, happy 33rd birthday, handsome.” Desiree grinned down at him, her chocolate eyes shining.

“Thank you. And since it’s my birthday, I’m allowed to ask things of you.”

“Such as?” Desiree asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Kiss me.” Lee begged, his lips forming a pout. Desiree leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly and quickly. When she pulled back, Lee sighed at her.

“Properly please.”

Desiree smiled and leaned down again, wrapping her mouth around his. It was slow and passionate. They took their time with each other, letting their tongues tangle deliciously. Desiree’s left hand moved to the back of his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while her right hand rested on his T-shirt clad chest. Lee wanted to stay like this forever. Lying in a bed and kissing his girlfriend to his heart’s content. He would be happy to do it for hours because he knew that his lips would never go numb. He moved his hands down her body, caressing her bare shoulder before holding her waist. Lee placed his hands underneath her T-shirt, his fingers slithering up the skin of her back. And when he discovered that she wasn’t wearing a bra, he felt his member get elated. Desiree moaned at his touch, kissing him over and over again. Lee removed his hands from her skin and locked his arms around her, pulling her down next to him. They now lay side-by-side, their lips still glued together. Desiree giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer so that their chests were touching. She broke away, gasping for air but Lee wasn’t finished with her. He kissed her neck softly, sending sparks over her heart. She placed her hand on his chest while her other arm tightened around his neck, her fingers fisting in his hair.

“You’re so eager, aren’t you?” Desiree laughed softly.

“It’s my birthday. I can do what I want.”

“You sound like a child when you say things like that.”

Lee removed his mouth from her neck and placed his fingers underneath her chin, moving her head so that she was facing him.

“But you love it.” He smiled.

“I do. Come on, Lee, you have to get up now.” Desiree said, trying to pull herself out of Lee’s grip but he refused to let her go, crushing his chest against hers, chuckling salaciously.

“I love it when you boss me around. It turns me on.” Lee smirked with a sultry look.

“That’s it! If we don’t get up now, I’m afraid we never will.” Desiree smiled, finally pulling herself free. Lee sighed as she got off the bed. He pushed the sheets off his body and swung his legs around the bed, rising to his full height. As he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Lee slapped Desiree’s bottom. She yelped and he laughed.

“Why did you do that?” She asked.

“Because I wanted to. And you’d better put some proper clothes on otherwise I’ll have trouble keeping my hands off you.” Lee said, walking into the bathroom.

“You can _never_ keep your hands off me. No matter what I’m wearing.” Desiree laughed.

“I must confess that that’s true.” She heard Lee say. Desiree smiled and searched through her suitcase, finally picking out an outfit to wear.

Lee exited the bathroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Desiree was dressed in a skin-tight, white and pink floral top that was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. A high-waisted navy blue skirt was attached to the top and fell to just above her knees. On her feet were small white heels and her hair was loose, falling in long brown waves just past her breasts. She stood by her suitcase, sliding the Thranduil bracelet onto her wrist and placing her Gucci watch on her left wrist.

“You look amazing, gorgeous.” Lee smiled. Desiree turned to look at him.

“You do too. You just need to put some nice clothes.”

Lee nodded as Desiree walked past him. She didn’t get very far because he grabbed her arm and placed his lips on hers. Desiree closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss. She rested her hand on his chest and pulled away.

“You’ve got minty breath too now.”

“Do I taste good?” Lee smirked, making Desiree’s heart pump even faster.

“Yes, you do. But let’s not get distracted. Me, make-up. You, clothes.” She smiled and walked into the bathroom, flashing Lee a smile.

As Desiree enhanced her brown eyes with mascara and eyeliner, Lee got changed into a clean dark blue V-neck T-shirt. He pulled on a pair of jeans and biker boots held his feet. He picked out a cotton black jacket and placed his watch on his wrist. Desiree put some foundation and blush plus some clear lip-gloss on her lips and ran her hand through her hair, fixing the side-part to the right. She emerged from the bathroom to see that Lee had gotten changed and he looked hot, as usual.

“So, do you want your presents now or do you want them later?” She asked him.

“Now would be great.” Lee smiled. Desiree walked over to her suitcase and extracted two presents wrapped in red and blue polka dot paper plus a white envelope. He sat down on the bed and she joined in, placing the envelope and presents in his lap. Lee grabbed the envelope first, his name written on the back of it in Desiree’s loopy handwriting. He flipped it over and opened it as Desiree tucked her hands underneath her thighs. Lee opened the card and read what she had written.

 

_Lee,_

_We’ve had a rough time for the past week and a half but I hope that we can move on from it. I’m not going to state anything that we have already talked about in this card but that is not what this card is for. This card is to wish you a happy 33 rd birthday. We still haven’t known each other for that long but time means nothing to me when I’m with you. That special spark was there from the beginning and it’s now burning like a fire. I love you with every little bit of my heart, please know that. I hope you have a wonderful birthday and here’s to many more birthdays together in the future._

_Desiree   xoxo_

Lee closed the card and looked at Desiree. He cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her softly.

“That’s just the card. You haven’t even opened your presents yet.” Desiree smiled.

“Your beautiful words make me want to kiss you. My heart yearns for it.” Lee smiled before looking down at the two presents in his lap.

“Which one should I open first?”

“Whichever one you want, baby.”

“I’ll open the small one. I always leave the bigger one till last. I’ve done it since I was a child.” Lee said, picking up the small present.

“I do that too.” Desiree smiled. Lee turned to look at her.

“You see? Even now we’re discovering new similarities between each other.” He said and ripped open the paper. He pushed the discarded wrapping paper off of the present and smiled when he saw what lay inside. A photo of himself and Desiree was enclosed beautifully with a silver vertical rectangular-shaped frame that had small links that looked like vines. It reminded Lee of the forest of Mirkwood. _An apt frame._ He said to himself. The photo itself was one that he remembered. It had been taken by Natasha a day after shooting. Lee was looking like his normal self, devoid of long blonde hair, pointy ears and armour, and he had his right arm wrapped around Desiree’s neck. She had her hand on his forearm and she was laughing, looking up at the sky as Lee stared at her lovingly with a smile on his face. It was a beautiful picture.

“This is going next to my bed back in my apartment.” He said to Desiree. She smiled, her hair falling over her bare shoulders. Lee placed the framed photo behind him and turned around, pressing his lips to Desiree’s flushed cheek. He then began to open the bigger present. Lee was very curious. It was heavy and quite thick. His assumption was that it was some sort of book. And he was right. But it wasn’t the type of book that he had expected.

“Oh my God, Desiree!” Lee laughed. The book was a cookbook that detailed how to bake. All things from cakes, cupcakes, brownies and of course, pies. Lee already knew how to bake pies from his time working on _Pushing Daisies_ but he had found it very difficult. Baking wasn’t easy for him and now he had found some help.

“This is perfect! It’ll help me bake pies perfectly!” Lee smiled, flipping through the pages, eyeing all of the pies and cakes. Desiree smiled back and placed her hands in her lap.

“I’m glad you like it. Maybe we can bake some pies together.” She suggested.

“I don’t think we’d make it that far without having a sexy food fight.” Lee smirked at her and Desiree blushed bright pink, the blood rushing to the surface of her skin. He placed his arm around her shoulders again and kissed her softly on the lips. Desiree couldn’t stop herself from letting out a moan which made Lee smile widely. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as his hand rubbed her upper arm.

“Thank you for these wonderful presents, gorgeous. I love you so much.” Lee whispered as Desiree closed her eyes at the sound of his deep voice.

“I love you too. More than you know.” She whispered back, hearing his heartbeat increase.

 

***

 

After a fun filled birthday lunch with the Paces, Lee and Desiree returned home to the Paces’ house. Lee’s parents and siblings remained downstairs while the couple went upstairs to Lee’s bedroom. Desiree took her heels off and padded to the bathroom, combing her hair nicely and taking off her jewellery. Lee took off his jacket, shoes and socks and lay down on his bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He grabbed the framed photo that Desiree had given him just that morning and stared at it. _We look so happy. Will we continue to be this happy? Where will we be in a year? Two years? Three years?_ He asked himself. He was asking himself so many questions and he didn’t know the answers because he needed to discuss the questions with Desiree. Lee waited for her and she appeared less than a minute later. Desiree saw Lee lying on the bed, the framed photo in his large hands. His expression was blank so Desiree had no idea what he was thinking about which hardly ever happened because Lee was usually quite easy to read.

“You OK, baby?”

Lee looked up from the photo and saw Desiree fixing her watch on her left wrist.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Actually, I need to ask you something.”

“By all means, ask me.” Desiree smiled, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge of it. Lee swallowed and looked down at the photo before turning his gaze back to Desiree.

“I know that we haven’t known each other for that long but I’ve been having some thoughts that I need to let out.”

“Don’t stall, Lee. Just say it.” Desiree said calmly.

“Where do you see us in two years’ time?”

Desiree froze. She didn’t know that he was going to ask a question like that. She looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers. _Where **do** I see us in two years’ time? Engaged? Married? Married with a child? Two children? I don’t know. I really don’t know. All I know is that I want to be with him forever. Does that mean marriage and children? _Desiree’s thoughts were in chaos, swimming around with nowhere to go. Lee stared at his girlfriend’s unreadable face. He waited for her to speak, wondering what her answer to his question would be.

“My answer is very vague. In two years’ time, I see us together, happy and in love. I mean, do you want to have _that_ talk now?” Desiree asked.

“Only if you want to.”

“Don’t see why not. And since you asked me a question, I get to ask you one.”

“But it’s my birthday!”

“You’re 33, Lee, not 10. I need to know how you feel about this as well.” Desiree said, turning to face him, folding her skirt and legs beneath her.

“OK, gorgeous. What’s your question?” Lee asked, placing the framed photo on the bedside table. She waited for him to look at her before stating her inquiry.

“Where do _you_ see us in two years’ time?”

Lee already had an answer prepared. He had been thinking about the future ever since he and Desiree had landed in Texas four days ago.

“I agree with what you said. I see us together, happy and in love. But I’ve been thinking about more specific things lately. I’m not trying to rush our relationship but in two years’ time, I can see myself being your fiancé or husband. I would love to marry you one day. And I’m not saying that we should get married in a months’ time. I just know that I would love to be your husband. And I hope that you’d love to be my wife one day. Children might be there or they might not be. We’ll just have to see where life takes us.”

Desiree just stared at him. What he had just said set her heart on fire and made her smile like an idiot. _He wants to be my husband? He has thoughts about marrying me? Me?_ She was shocked but happy at the same time. She loved Lee and would love to be his wife sometime in the future. She just didn’t know when that would be.

“You’re the first guy to make me feel like I’m worth it. Worth the effort. Worth your love and affection. It makes me really happy.” Desiree smiled, her voice clogging up and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Lee pushed himself out of his lying position and reached his hand over to her, placing it on her face.

“Please don’t cry.”

“But they’re tears of joy, Lee. I’m crying because I’m happy. Happy to discover that you want to be my husband and want me to be your wife. No man has ever made me feel so special and I love you for it.” Desiree said. She threw herself at Lee and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Lee returned her embrace and held her close as Desiree sobbed into his T-shirt.

“I love you too. And you were always worth my love and affection. It’s all for you and it always will be. I am yours and you are mine. No-one can change that. No-one at all.” Lee said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Desiree felt more salty tears run down her hot cheeks. His words set her off and she cried even more. She hadn’t been so emotional in front of Lee before and this was the vulnerable side of Desiree that Lee loved.

“So what are your thoughts on the matter?” He asked. Desiree raised her head from his chest and blinked at him with shining eyes.

“You mean about marriage and children?” She questioned. Lee nodded as he rested his back against the headboard of the bed, curling his right arm around her shoulders. Desiree moved her hair off of her face and snuggled up to him, placing her head in the crook of his neck again.

“I have been fantasising about getting married since I was 12 years old. It was my dream to get dressed up in a white gown and a veil and have a pretty bouquet of flowers. But the most important thing was that I wanted to marry my perfect Prince Charming. And that’s who you are, Lee. I can vividly picture myself marrying you but it’s not my decision. You’re the one who has to ask me.”

“Does that mean that you want to marry me?”

“In short, yes, I do. But don’t feel the need to rush or anything. I’m perfectly happy just being with you like I am now.” Desiree said, looking up at him, placing her right hand on his chest.

“And children?”

“That’s a totally different story to getting married. The same as marriage, I have always wanted to be a mother. It’ll just be a shock to the system when I do become one. Three is my maximum but I’d be perfectly happy with two. I know the advantages of having a sibling and I would like my children to grow up with siblings of their own. What about you?” Desiree asked, resting her head in the crook of his neck again.

“I love children. I’ve got two nieces and a nephew but I’ve always wanted kids of my own. Lucky for you, three is my maximum as well. But that’s biased of me because I’m part of a three-child family.” Lee smiled. Desiree smiled to herself. _We want the same amount of kids! How perfect is that?_ She knew that she had found the perfect man to marry and be the father of her children. She didn’t want anyone else. Just Lee and no-one else.

“Have you got any more birthday wishes, handsome?” Desiree asked him. She felt his fingers glide over her arm, her skin tingling with an electrical energy. Lee pressed his lips to the top of her head, making her relax.

“I think you know what I want.” He said seductively, a smirk on his face that Desiree didn’t see. Desiree raised her head and licked her lips, her eyes making contact with his.

“I think I do. Is the door locked?” She asked.

“Yes. We’re not going to be interrupted, I promise.”

“We’d better get started then.” Desiree smiled and before Lee knew it, she was on top of him and her lips were on his. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders, tickling his face but he didn’t care. He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, his fingers gripping her hair while his other hand went down to her waist. Both of them were already aroused and ready. Desiree could feel her lower regions tingling and becoming damp. It felt like it had been forever since she had felt so stimulated. And Lee’s lips and hands on her were making her even more aroused. One kiss melted into another. And another and another. One after the other in quick succession. Desiree felt his tongue touch hers and she obliged, losing herself in his kisses. She clutched his hair in her hands, tugging on it, making him growl like a wolf hungry to devour its prey. Lee moved his hand up from her waist to her bare chest, his fingers ghosting over her cleavage. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her naked body pressed against his. And he wanted it now. Lee locked his arms around her torso and pushed himself up into a sitting position so that Desiree was straddling his lap.

“Too many clothes.” He growled, taking her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it, causing Desiree to let out a longing moan. Desiree got off his lap and stood at the end of the bed. She felt for the zipper at the back of her top and pulled it down. She pushed the top off her body and the skirt fell down to the floor quickly, pooling at her feet. Desiree was wearing nothing but a pair of grey panties. Lee stopped his mouth from dropping open. Her breasts were full and her nipples were perked with excitement. Desiree smiled and he smiled back. He pulled his T-shirt off and threw it off the bed, revealing his muscular torso. Desiree leaned down and opened the button of his jeans before pulling down the zipper. She tucked her fingers into the waistband and tugged the jeans down his long legs, pulling them off his feet. He was only clothed in his boxer briefs, giving Desiree a delicious sight of his legs. She just stared at him. She hadn’t seen him like this in over two weeks and she realised how much she got aroused from just looking at his body.  

“Something wrong, gorgeous?”

Lee’s voice brought Desiree out of her thoughts.

“No, nothing. I’m just looking at you.” She smiled. Lee held out his right hand to her, palm up. Desiree placed her right hand in his and suddenly, he pulled her on top of him, making her gasp with surprise. Lee smiled as he sank into the sheets, his head resting on the large pillow. Desiree looked at the digital clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only 3 o’clock in the afternoon. It had been a while since she had had sex in the day. Desiree preferred doing at night but it was Lee’s birthday today and she wanted to grant him his birthday wish. Lee placed his hand on her face, bringing her eyes to his. His deep sparkling irises were begging for her to kiss him so she did. His stubble scratched against her mouth but Desiree didn’t care. In fact, it turned her on a great deal. She ran her hand over his cheek, feeling his growing beard. Lee loved it when she touched him. He could feel his member twitching in his boxer briefs. He opened his mouth for her and she caught his with her own, kissing him with fury and passion. Lee ran his hands down her body, roaming over her breasts and stomach, his fingers ghosting over her back. His fingertips glided over her skin gently, sending waves of electricity across her body, sparking a fire in her pounding heart. Desiree broke her lips away from Lee’s and kissed his neck slowly, making her way down his body. She reached his boxer briefs and Lee felt her hands reach inside. She pulled them off him, letting his erect member spring free. Desiree smiled. She hadn’t seen his member in a while. Neither normal nor erect. She looked up at him, asking him with her eyes. Lee knew her question straightaway. _Do you want me to?_ Lee simply nodded. Desiree breathed deep. She hadn’t done it to him yet. This was going to be the first time. She wondered if she was out of practice. _I probably am. I haven’t done it for years._ But Desiree pushed the past behind her, leaned down and took his arousal in her mouth.

“God, Des…” Lee trailed off, his fingers tightening in her hair. She sucked him slowly at first, savouring his flavour. Desiree knew that he was going to taste good. But she didn’t realise that he would taste _this_ good. Her hands gripped his hips as she let him move to the back of her mouth. Desiree was afraid of choking but she never did. She just sucked, her heart thumping at the moans of pleasure that were coming from Lee. She finally pulled back and she felt her cheeks flush violently. Desiree licked her lips, remembering his glorious taste. Lee looked at Desiree with dilated pupils and a warm face. His heart was racing, thumping against his ribcage.

“That was amazing, Desiree. Now come here. We’re not done yet.” Lee smiled and grabbed Desiree in his strong arms. He pulled her down onto the bed and rolled on top of her, his lips brushing hers slightly. She rested her hands on his chest as his mouth crushed down on hers passionately. Desiree moved her hands up to his neck and into his hair, closing her eyes as his mouth conquered hers. His member was pressed against her inner thigh and Desiree could hardly take it anymore. She wanted him now. It had been too long.

“Take my panties off.” She breathed against his lips.

“It’s my birthday, gorgeous. I make the decisions.” Lee smirked, kissing her again.

“Please. Please. It’s been far too long. I beg you, Lee. Take them off.”

“I cannot resist your begging, gorgeous. Your wish is my command.” Lee said and moved his hands down her body. He unglued his mouth from hers and kissed her chest, moving in between her breasts, licking her navel tenderly. Lee tucked his fingers into her panties and slowly pulled them off her. Desiree raised her legs up, making it easier for him to take her panties off. Just as she was about to lower her legs, Lee stopped her. He grabbed her ankles and placed both of her long legs on his broad shoulders. Desiree looked at him with innocent eyes, biting her bottom lip. He simply smirked at her before putting his head in between her legs. Desiree gripped the sheets, her hands turning into fists as Lee’s tongue pleasured her wet sex.

“Oh…wow…Lee…” She moaned, leaning her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. She arched her back off the bed in pleasure, her body shivering with joy and arousal. Lee’s fingers dug into her thighs as he kissed her clitoris, making Desiree squeal. He chuckled and kissed her down there again, his ears hearing every single moan that came out of his girlfriend’s mouth. Lee had wanted to do this to her for a while but he never plucked up the courage to. The main reason that he didn’t was because he didn’t know if she _wanted_ him to. But obviously she did because she was begging for more to which Lee obliged. After what seemed like an hour, Lee removed his mouth from her sex and her legs dropped from his shoulders. He got off the bed and put some lubricant on, sliding the condom onto his arousal. He looked back at Desiree who still had her eyes closed. She felt him crawl back on top of her, her eyes still squeezed shut.

“Open your eyes, Desiree.”

Desiree’s eyelids fluttered open and Lee’s face swam into view. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were wide. His lips were wet and shiny from her arousal and his hair was messy from her carding her hands through it. Desiree licked her own lips and looked at his chest, her hands resting on his upper arms.

“Look at me.”

Desiree did as she was told and looked up at Lee. She could feel and hear her heart beating fast. Just his face sent shivers down her spine. But she enjoyed the feeling immensely. Lee placed his left hand in her hair, the tip of his nose brushing against hers.

“Did you like what I did down there?” He asked. Desiree nodded enthusiastically, a smile on her plump pink lips. Lee smiled and kissed her forehead as Desiree bit her lip again. When he pulled back, he saw that she was still biting her lip.

“Don’t do that. You know what it does to me.”

“Why do you think I do it?” Desiree smirked.

“Oooh, you’re an evil woman.” Lee smiled, kissing her ruthlessly as Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and his member twitched again. Lee wasted no more time and placed his arousal inside her slowly. He heard Desiree squeak and moan into his mouth as her body shivered delightfully. Lee pounded in and out of her, first slowly then he began to go faster, picking up his pace. It felt wonderful. Both were in a state of pure bliss and happiness that they hadn’t felt in a long time. It was perfect and they were in their own little world. Desiree knotted her fingers in his hair, keeping her mouth to his, wanting more of his kisses. They moved in rhythm on the bed, their bodies in sync with each other. Lee thrusted inside her a few more times before exiting her and rolling off of Desiree, panting and smiling. Desiree tucked her body up next to him and rested her head on his warm chest. Lee’s arm automatically went around her and he kissed her head.

“That was mind-blowing, Desiree. Even better than I’d imagined.” Lee said.

“It was for me too. Did I fulfil your wish, Mr. Pace?”

“You most certainly did, Miss Collins.”

Desiree raised her head from his chest and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“Happy Birthday, handsome.” She whispered.

“Thank you, my love. And what an amazing birthday it was!” Lee laughed, kissing her temple gently.

 

Half-an-hour later, Desiree and Lee made their way downstairs, their faces pink and their hearts still pounding. As Desiree went into the kitchen to help Charlotte and Sally, William came over to his older brother.

“You two must have had a good time. A _great_ time actually.” He smirked, knowing exactly what Lee and Desiree had been doing. Lee acted innocently and ignored William’s smug face.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to, Will.”

“Oh, come, big bro! I may be young but I’m not stupid. Your face is flushed, your pupils are dilated and your hair is an absolute mess. And the noises coming for your room solidified exactly what you and Desiree were doing.”

“You listened outside the door?” Lee gasped.

“Unintentionally, yes. I was going to the bathroom and I had to pass your bedroom door to do that! It wouldn’t have made a difference though because I could hear you two from the top of the stairs.” William smiled. Lee punched him in the shoulder which only made William smile even wider.

“It doesn’t turn me off, Lee. I find it adorable because you’re obviously happy with her. And she’s happy with you. And it’s sweet to see you so in love, big bro. I’m happy for you.” William said, clapping his hand on Lee’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Will. Just try not to walk past my bedroom door if you know that me and Desiree are in there.”

“Can’t make any promises, Lee, but I’ll try.” William grinned and Lee punched him in the shoulder again. William laughed and Lee smiled, knowing that what his brother had just said was the complete truth. He was happy and in love with Desiree. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the update! This chapter was inspired by ‘Start Again’ by Conrad Sewell and ‘Powerful’ by Major Lazer feat. Ellie Goulding and Tarrus Riley :) Any feedback would be great!


	16. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has a big surprise for Desiree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a big (more like huge) time jump so it’s now May of 2013. I just couldn’t figure out what to write but Desiree and Lee are happy as can be! Pick-ups are being shot on The Hobbit just so you know :) So please enjoy a 9,000+ word chapter!
> 
> WARNING: There’s smut again so please enjoy :P

It had been over a year since Lee and Desiree’s little spat and the couple were as much in love as they were when they first expressed their deep feelings for each other. Now, it was May 30th and they were back shooting pick-ups for _The Hobbit_ for ten weeks. It was great to see and meet up with fellow cast and crew members that they hadn’t seen for a long time. Desiree slipped right back into her early morning regime and was ecstatic to be back in New Zealand.

While Desiree was full of excitement, Lee was the total opposite. He was full of nerves. He had never felt so nervous in his life. But he was nervous for a particular reason. He had made his decision about Desiree. He had thought long and hard about it and he knew that the time was right. And because Lee was anxious, it really didn’t help when he was going over his battle movements with the director. He was dressed once again in his armour with his long cloak and circlet. He held two long swords in his hands. They were beautifully crafted and Lee loved them. He tried to keep his mind focused but every now and then, he would think about what he was about to ask Desiree later on.

Desiree stood on the side of the set, leaning against one of the stone walls that made up the Dale set. She watched him go over his attack and defence positions. To see Lee wield the swords was like watching a cat pounce on its prey. He was both elegant and terrifying. Lee flicked his long hair off his shoulder as he listened to Peter’s words.

After the director had stopped talking, Lee looked around the set and his eyes found his make-up artist standing about ten metres away, leaning against the stone wall. Her long hair was pulled back in a wavy ponytail and a small yellow bow was clipped on the right-side of her head. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress and white sandals were on her feet. She looked exactly like the character of Chuck from _Pushing Daisies_.  She really did look adorable. _I wonder if she dressed like Chuck on purpose._ He thought. Lee gave her a soft smile before going back to his battle movements. Desiree blushed and simply watched Lee, knowing that it was a treat to see him work. Unbeknown to the two, Natasha and Orlando saw this small exchange of smiles.

“Lee is so fucking nervous. I could tell when he was talking to me this morning.” Natasha said to Orlando. The two got along really well seeing as they both had a cheeky side to their personalities.

“I know. Poor Daddy. But he’s going to be fine. Everything’s going to work out. I just know it.” Orlando smiled as he watched his onscreen father getting into position in front of the camera.

The rest of the day, Lee acted to the best of his ability. But every time Peter shouted “cut!”, his nerves resurfaced. Even though he was surrounded by amazing people that he called friends, Lee sometimes found shooting tedious. Especially on this day. Each minute passed by slowly and every hour ticked by even slower. He just wanted to get it over and done with. _Why do four simple little words make me so goddamn nervous?_ Lee said to himself as he remembered going to London two months ago.

 

_Lee was old-fashioned when it came to certain things. He believed in some traditional matters when it associated with relationships. He had known Desiree for 20 months now and he had already made his decision many months ago. He just needed her father’s permission._

_While Desiree, her mother and sister were in the kitchen cooking dinner for that night, Lee went to visit John in his study._

_“Uh, Mr. Collins?” Lee asked, knocking on the door and opening it. John was sitting at his desk, pouring over a large pile of papers._

_“Hello, Lee. And please call me John. There’s no need for such formalities.” John smiled and signed the bottom of the paper on his desk._

_“I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?”_

_“Of course. Have a seat, son. Would you like a drink?” John asked, getting out of his seat and walking to the glass cabinets that held bottles of scotch and whiskey and glasses._

_“No, thank you.” Lee said, closing the door and sitting down on the chair opposite the desk._

_“Planning to drink at dinner?” John asked, pouring himself a glass of scotch._

_“Yes, I am.”_

_“So…what do you want to talk to me about?” John inquired, leaning against the cabinet and taking a sip of his scotch. Lee looked at his lap and fiddled with his hands. He was nervous to ask her father. What if he says no? He thought. No! Don’t think negatively, Lee. That’s what Desiree always tells you. Lee told himself. John could see that Lee was pondering about something._

_“Don’t be nervous to talk to me about anything, Lee. I won’t bite.” John smiled and sipped his scotch again. Lee smiled to himself and brought himself to look up at John._

_“I came in here to tell you, to ask you, for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”_

_John stared at Lee with a mouthful of scotch. He swallowed and coughed violently. Lee thought he was choking and got up from his seat._

_“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly._

_“I’m fine, son. Scotch went down the wrong way.” John said, his hand on his chest. Lee watched as John walked back to his desk and placed his glass of scotch on the table. John gripped the back of his chair with both hands and looked at Lee._

_“You want to marry my daughter?”_

_Lee swallowed and ran his hand through his hair._

_“Yes, I do. I’ve wanted to for a while. I just wanted to ask you first.” Lee said._

_“If it makes you feel better, if you hadn’t asked me, I still would’ve accepted your decision to marry my daughter.” John said. Lee looked at him with surprised eyes and raised eyebrows._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, of course. I’ve seen the way she acts around you. You two are like magnets. When you move, she moves. Actually, frankly, I was waiting for you to pop the question.”_

_“You’re really surprising me with every word that comes out of your mouth, John.” Lee smiled as John walked over to Lee._

_“Every word that comes out of my mouth is the truth. All I want is for my daughters, both of them, to be happy. Natasha has found love with Richard and Desiree has found love with you. So, the answer to your question is yes. You hereby have my blessing to marry my daughter.”_

_Lee felt so relieved. He felt as though he had lifted a mountain off of his shoulders. The only thing that he could do was smile._

_“Thank you very much, John. Thank you.”_

_“You don’t have to thank me. I should be the one thanking you. You’ve helped my daughter fall in love and be happy. And I’d be very proud to call you my son-in law.” John said, holding out his hand. Lee took it and they shook hands. John placed his other hand on Lee’s shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze._

_“Congratulations, son.”_

_“She hasn’t said yes yet!” Lee laughed._

_“Oh, she will. She won’t say no, don’t you worry. So...have you been looking for any rings yet?” John asked._

_“I saw a couple of nice ones in central London that I’ve got my eye on currently. I’ll go tomorrow and buy the one that I think is perfect.” Lee said, remembering all the rings that he had seen over the past few days._

_“Good for you, son. Now, you’d better get back out there because the women will probably be wondering where you’ve gone. I’ll see you at dinner.” John said, his hands falling away from Lee’s hand and shoulder. Lee nodded and opened the study door. He turned to look at John one last time._

_“Thank you, John.”_

_“No. Thank **you** , Lee.” John smiled. Lee smiled in return and left the study._

 

Even though he had her father’s blessing, it still freaked the shit out of Lee. He was still nervous. It all depended on Desiree’s answer. One word. Just one simple word.

When shooting concluded at 5pm, Lee breathed a sigh of relief but the nerves got even worse. _How can anything be worse than this? I feel like a senior asking a girl to go to the prom. Actually, no. It’s 100 times worse than that._ He thought. The people around him could sense his anxiety. Even Desiree did when she removed his hair and make-up.

“Lee, baby, are you alright?” She asked as she took his gelatine ears off.

“Yeah, I’m fine, gorgeous.”

“Are you sure? You’re looking a bit pale.” Desiree said, making eye-contact with Lee in the mirror, placing her hands on his shoulders. He reached behind him and wrapped his fingers around her hand.

“I’m alright. Everything is fine. You look adorable by the way.” He smiled at her in the mirror.

“Thank you.” Desiree grinned, squeezing his shoulders.

“Did you purposely dress up as Chuck just to tease me?”

“I loved her character’s fashion sense. I still do. I digged out some clothes and they ended up being like Chuck’s.”

“You should wear yellow more often. It suits you.” Lee said.

“I’ll make a note of it.” Desiree smiled.

Lee stood up to his full height and fixed the small yellow bow in her hair before kissing her forehead.

“I’ll see you soon, gorgeous.” He said before exiting the trailer. Desiree was confused. _Usually we leave together._ But she shrugged her shoulders and began to clear up the table, disposing of the Elf ears and placing the brushes, contact lenses and his wig away.

Meanwhile, Lee has returned to his trailer and immediately began stripping off his clothes. Within two minutes, he had changed into a striking black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. Just as he was fixing his collar, there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“Your son.” Orlando voice’s answered.

“Come in.” Lee said. The door opened and Orlando walked in. He shut the door behind and took one look at Lee and grinned widely.

“God, I look like trash compared to you.” He said, gesturing to his black tracksuit pants and grey hoodie.

“There’s no reason for you to dress up. Me, on the other hand…” Lee smiled, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

“Is everyone ready?” He asked.

“Yep. Everyone’s waiting. Even Peter’s there!” Orlando laughed, running a hand through his hair. Lee turned around to face Orlando. He raised his arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“How do I look?” Lee asked.

“Super-hot. Now, let’s go, Dad!” Orlando cried. Lee smirked and opened the trailer door.

“You know I’m not really your father.” He said, looking back at Orlando.

“Well, you are for now. Now hurry up!” Orlando said, giving Lee a push to get him to walk.

 

***

 

“What did you film today, Evie?” Desiree asked.

“I was shooting a scene with Ian and Orlando and then there were just a few little shots that I had to do. Nothing huge.” Evangeline answered. The actress knew about Lee’s plan and was trying hard not to tell Desiree about it. She knew she couldn’t because it was a surprise.

At that very moment, Allison and Natasha burst into Evangeline’s trailer, making Desiree jump.

“Jesus Christ! You guys scared the living daylights out of me!”

“Des, stand up.” Natasha said.

“Uh, why?”

“Just do it.” Her sister ordered. Desiree slowly rose to her feet from the seat and stared at Evangeline. Then, Natasha placed a blindfold over her eyes and Desiree’s vision went totally black.

“Hey! I can’t see! What the hell is going on?”

“Trust me, Des. You’re going to love this.” Desiree heard Allison say.

“Pray tell me how I’m going to love anything when I’m bloody blind!” She exclaimed. No-one answered and Desiree sighed.

“Give me your hand.” Natasha said. Desiree felt around and found her sister’s hand and grabbed it. She felt Allison grab her shoulder and the two of them carefully led her out of the trailer. Evangeline ran off ahead, wanting to be there when Desiree arrived. Natasha and Allison led Desiree through the trailer park, making sure that she didn’t bump into anything.

“Seriously, what is going on?” Desiree demanded but Natasha nor Allison answered her. Desiree felt very vulnerable without her sight. She felt scared. _Is this a prank? Is this Orlando trying to trick me or something?_ She thought but still had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen. They walked for about three minutes before Natasha told her to stop. Desiree halted and tried to figure out where she was but couldn’t. She had no clue whatsoever. Then, Desiree felt someone’s fingers untie the knot of the blindfold at the back of her head. She sucked on her lower lip as the blindfold fell away from her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before a sight that she thought she’d never see came into view.

Lee was standing five metres away from her, dressed in a sharp black suit with no tie, his white dress shirt opened at the collar. The cast and crew stood in a large circle around him, all looking at Desiree. She looked over her shoulder to see that Natasha was holding the blindfold in her hands and she was smiling. So was Allison. And Emma. And Richard. And Luke. Desiree looked over her other shoulder to see Evangeline looking excited about something and Orlando was smirking. Peter Jackson and Peter Swords King stood next to each other, both smiling gently with closed mouths.

“Good evening, everyone.”

Desiree returned her attention back to Lee who was now addressing all of the cast and crew. _He looks really hot! I wonder what the occasion is._ She thought. Lee glanced at Desiree quickly before looking around the large circle.

“Most of you know why I have called you here today at this time. This is an important day for me. A day that could set up the rest of my life.”

Desiree had absolutely no idea what Lee was talking about. She looked to her right and saw that a man was holding a camera over his shoulder, filming Lee. _Why is he filming? What is going on?_ Desiree asked herself. Lee turned to face Desiree and he pointed at her.

“This woman…”

Desiree looked back at him, his finger pointed right at her.

“This woman is everything to me. To think that I met her on this project is amazing to me. If I hadn’t taken the role of Thranduil, I probably wouldn’t have met her. So, I thought that since we met on this project, we’d better start our lives together here. Today.”

Desiree was still confused as to what was happening. She stood still, clasping her hands together in front of her. Lee opened his arms wide and turned around in a circle on the spot.

“I called you all here because I wanted you to witness this. I wanted to share this moment with all of you.”

Lee turned to smile at Desiree, the yellow dress bright against her pale skin and the yellow bow glowing in her dark brown hair.

“I am completely and utterly in love with Desiree Collins and I’m not afraid to tell the world about it. Or her.” Lee smiled. Some of the crew and cast let out wolf whistles and Desiree’s heart jumped. Lee walked towards the woman that he loved in long strides until he stood right in front of her.

“So…” He whispered and Desiree’s hands went to her mouth as Lee got down on one knee. She couldn’t speak and her heart was going into overdrive. With one hand, he reached into the inside breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a small black box. He snapped it open and Desiree saw the most beautiful ring nestled in a cushion of white velvet. Lee reached up and took Desiree’s left hand off her mouth and held it in his free hand. Everyone was quiet. Everyone was watching.

“Desiree Elizabeth Collins, I love you with all of my heart and I promise to love you until my dying breath. Will you marry me?”

Desiree was in shock. She had a feeling that he would propose one day but not like this. She had never imagined this. Not with over a hundred people watching. She started to cry silently, small tears welling up in her eyes. She removed her right hand from her mouth and smiled down at him.

“Yes, Lee Pace, of course I will!” She cried, a huge grin decorating her face. Lee smiled and placed the ring on her left finger. He stood up and engulfed her mouth in a passionate kiss. The crew and cast cheered and applauded loudly. Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. She forgot about everything. It was just her and Lee in that moment together. They remained oblivious to the clapping and cheering. It was just the two of them, now an engaged couple. After their lips broke apart, Desiree pulled Lee into a tight hug. She cried, the tears finally flowing. She couldn’t believe it. _I’m getting married. I’m going to be Mrs Pace._ She thought. Lee hugged her back, burying his face in her warm shoulder. He couldn’t believe it either. After so much fret and worry, she had said yes. _I’m going to be a married man. I will now have a wife that I will cherish, love and adore._ He thought, locking his arms around Desiree’s slim body. He picked her up and swung her around in continuous circles as everyone cheered. Desiree and Lee laughed together, their hold on each other tightening. Orlando raised his arms in the air, a bright white smile on his face.

“It’s party time!” He yelled. Natasha, Peter Jackson and the rest of the cast and crew cheered in agreement. Desiree let go of Lee and pulled back to give him another kiss. She looked down at the ring on her finger.

“Oh, wow!” She whispered, admiring it from every angle. The band was made of 18ct white gold and had diamond set shoulders. The band widened to fit a stunning 1.20-carat Russian diamond cut in a six-claw shape, shining in the light. Lee saw the happiness in her eyes as she stared at the ring.

“I had a feeling that you’d like it.” He said.

“Like it? I _love_ it!” She smiled, looking up at him.

“Your sister said that you would.” Lee grinned, stroking Desiree’s cheek. Desiree looked down at the ring again. She couldn’t believe it. She felt as if she was dreaming. She didn’t believe that it was real. But it was. Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple as she continued to gawk at the ring. Natasha rushed forward and yanked Desiree out of Lee’s arms, pulling her into her own.

“Oh, Des! I’m so happy for you! You’re younger than me and getting married before me! Mum’s going to flip her shit!” Natasha laughed.

“Dad’s going to flip his shit too!” Desiree responded, hugging her sister tightly. Natasha let go of her sister and looked up at Lee.

“You’re going to be my brother! But I think that we already felt that close.” She said.

“You’re correct. I get to have another sister.” Lee smiled and the two embraced. When they let go, Natasha slapped Lee on the arm.

“Tash! Why did you do that?” Desiree gasped.

“That’s just a millionth of what you feel if you break my sister’s heart. Don’t make me unleash my wrath upon you.” Natasha stated, pointing her finger right in front of Lee’s face.

“I’ve learnt not to piss you off, Natasha.” Lee smiled and winked at Desiree who chuckled.

 

***

About 40 crew members as well as the rest of the present cast headed down Stone Street to the nearest and biggest bar. Desiree kept her right hand locked in Lee’s the whole journey to the bar, not taking her eyes off the ring that sat on her finger. It was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. It was so stunning that she didn’t even want to touch it. She just stared at it, the diamond sending tiny rainbows over her finger. As they walked towards the bar, Lee let go of her hand and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

“You really did surprise me.” Desiree smiled. Lee smiled back and kissed her forehead.

“And I’ve got another one for you, gorgeous.” He said and on that note, Lee pulled her into the bar. Desiree’s mouth fell open in shock.

Balloons floated in the air in the colours of yellow, white, blue and red (Desiree’s favourite colours). The bar was aglow with a golden hue and each table had a single candle flickering on it. A large silver and gold banner was hung from the ceiling and the words ‘CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FUTURE MR. AND MRS PACE! were printed on it in large blue letters.

“Oh my God! What did you do? Book out the whole bar for the night?” Desiree gasped.

“That’s exactly what I did.” Lee smiled as the crew and cast poured into the bar.

“How?”

“I’ve become really good friends with the owner and when I told him that I was proposing to you, he offered to have this bar to ourselves to celebrate with all of our friends.”

Desiree didn’t say anything. She threw her arms around Lee’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist in return, kissing her back. Richard and Natasha smiled as they walked past the engaged couple. Luke and Evangeline followed them and Orlando walked next to Evangeline.

“Oh, Dad, that’s gross!” He joked, a large grin on his face. Lee and Desiree ignored him, too occupied with each other. Everyone started to get drinks and the music started playing. Desiree finally pulled away but kept her arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Mr. Pace. I love you so much.” She smiled up at him.

“There’s no need to thank me, gorgeous. I love you too, future Mrs Pace.” Lee smirked, his eyes glistening under the soft golden light.

“Mrs Pace…I like the sound of that.”

“I do too, gorgeous. I do too.”

The celebration was the best party that Desiree had ever attended. Probably because it was centred around her and Lee. She still couldn’t believe that she was engaged. She had to keep looking at her ring to remind herself that she was going to get married. _I’m actually going to marry Lee! I actually am! This is real!_ She cried in her head.

“I feel pinching myself.” Desiree said to Lee as she sipped her champagne.

“Don’t do that. _I_ am the only one that can leave my mark on you.” Lee responded with a smirk and a sultry tone to his voice. There were congratulations from everyone, even from people that Desiree didn’t know. _The Hobbit_ had a huge cast and crew so Desiree hardly had the time to meet everyone. Natasha had locked her in another embrace that lasted at least three minutes and Richard also hugged her, congratulating her and Lee on their impending marriage. He even gave Lee a hug in a brotherly-type of way.

“You do realise that if you and Richard ever get married, he and Lee will become brother-in-laws?” Desiree smiled. Natasha gasped and her eyes widened.

“Holy shit! Wouldn’t that be amazing?” She laughed and kissed her sister’s temple. Desiree felt someone’s hand touch her shoulder and she turned around to see Luke smiling at her.

“Luke!” Desiree exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the Welshman’s neck. Luke felt her tremble with excitement in his arms and he simply laughed. They swayed side-to-side as they embraced, a smile on Desiree’s face.

“I’m so happy for you and Lee, Des. Am I invited to the wedding?” He asked cheekily as Desiree let go of him.

“Of course you are! What a silly question!” Desiree smiled as Luke’s arms fell away from her body. Luke congratulated Lee and gave him a hug to which Desiree smiled too. She could see that he had grown extremely close to all of his fellow co-stars and it was a pleasure to see all of them hugging him and shaking his hand. While Natasha and Richard went off to get another drink, Evangeline came over.

“Des! Lee! Congratulations! A proposal on the set! People will be talking about that one for ages.” She laughed as she hugged Desiree. It still shocked Desiree that Lee proposed on the set in front of so many people. But she thought it was the best proposal ever. It was even better than she had imagined it. Evangeline hugged Lee and then Orlando came over.

“Congratulations, Dad!” He smiled, grabbed Lee’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Lee laughed and patted Orlando’s back.

“Thanks, son.” He said. Orlando pulled back and squeezed his shoulders. Lee did the same to Orlando.

“I’m very happy for you, Lee.” He smiled before turning to face Desiree. Her face glowed beneath the golden light, matching her cute yellow dress.

“And you really _are_ going to be my mother now!” Orlando chuckled and hugged Desiree tightly. She hugged him back, laughing and looking at Lee over Orlando’s shoulder.

“If you say so, Leggy.” She said, winking at Lee who smiled widely. After Orlando went off to party with his fellow cast and crew members, Lee took Desiree’s hand and led her over to the bar. The owner, Desiree found out from Lee, was a man in his early forties called Rick.

“Hey, Lee. This must be your new fiancée.” He smiled.

“Yes, Rick. This is my future wife, Desiree.”

Rick grinned at Desiree and gave her a kiss on the cheek over the bar table.

“Congratulations, you two.”

“Thank you. And thank you for allowing us to have the bar to ourselves tonight.” Lee said.

“It was no trouble, Lee. You needed a place to celebrate with everyone. And there are plenty of other bars around here for the public to go and piss it up.” Rick smiled. Then, Peter Jackson was calling everybody over. At the back of the bar was a large screen that was currently black. Then, Desiree remembered that one of the cameramen had filmed the proposal. _Oh, God! Are they going show it?_ She asked herself. And the answer to her question was yes.

The video started with Natasha taking the blindfold off Desiree’s eyes. Desiree hated seeing herself on camera. _That’s why I became a hair and make-up artist and not an actress._ She said to herself. The camera went to Lee talking and sometimes went back to Desiree. She could see the confusion and surprise on her own face. She remembered how fast her heart had been beating. It was pounding fast right now. Lee’s left arm circled her waist as everyone watched the proposal play out on the screen. Desiree watched Lee walk up to her and get down on one knee. That’s when tears started to form in her eyes, both in the video and right now in the bar. She heard his voice ask her the most important question.

“Desiree Elizabeth Collins, I love you with all of my heart and I promise to love you until my dying breath. Will you marry me?”

Desiree watched herself cry, her right hand over her mouth while Lee held her left hand in his own. Lee remembered how nervous he had been to get an answer out of her. His heart had been racing at a million miles an hour and his throat had been all clogged up. Then, everyone heard her answer his question.

“Yes, Lee Pace, of course I will!”

Lee smiled, both in the video and right now in the bar, as his arm tightened around her waist. Desiree rested her head in the crook of his neck and placed her left hand over her mouth as she watched the video continue to play. She watched Lee slip the ring onto her finger, stand up and kiss her passionately. Desiree smiled as she watched herself and Lee kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck. Lee kissed her temple, keeping his eyes to the screen. _Thanks, Chris, for filming the moment where my life will begin._ He thought.

“It’s party time!” Orlando shouted on the video and everyone laughed and cheered. The screen went black and everyone continued to cheer, dozens of pairs of eyes on Lee and Desiree. She buried her head in his chest as tears fell down her cheeks. But they were tears of happiness. Tears of delight and bliss. Then, the speakers began to play one of Desiree’s favourite songs: ‘Sitting On Top Of The World’ by Delta Goodrem. The beat started and Desiree grabbed Lee’s hand, dragging him onto the dancefloor.

“I can’t dance.” He smiled.

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t either.” Desiree said in response and began to sing the lyrics.

_Waiting, watching, listening to every little sign I see_

_You are so bright, shining above all the city lights_

_You know it’s right, when all of the stars in the sky align_

_If you and I, we are together as one tonight_

_So get up, stand up_

_What you waiting for? Let’s go, jump in_

_We gotta live life, give into being_

_We got a love like no-one knows_

_Now I’m with you_

_Now I’m with you_

_Now I’m with you_

_Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world, oh_

_Ooh-ooh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, ooh_

The rest of the cast and crew had come onto the dancefloor and were dancing to the wonderful beat of the music. Desiree had her arms wrapped around Lee’s waist and neck as his arms circled her back as the two danced together in rhythm.

 

_Saved me from me, gave me everything I need_

_You’ll be forever in my heart, oh_

_So get up, stand up_

_What you waiting for? Let’s go, jump in_

_We gotta live life, give into being_

_We got a love like no-one knows_

_Now I’m with you_

_Now I’m with you_

_Now I’m with you_

_Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world, oh_

_Ooh-ooh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, ooh_

 

_All these colours, at night, we say_

_Only things for us to hear_

Desiree hit the high note perfectly which made Lee smile beneath the golden light. Desiree let go of Lee and began to dance with Natasha and Orlando and Lee followed her.

 

_Get up, stand up_

_What you waiting for? Let’s go, jump in_

_We gotta live life, give into being_

_We got a love like no-one knows_

_Now I’m with you_

_Now I’m with you_

_Now I’m with you_

_Sitting on top, I’m sitting on top of the world, oh_

_Ooh-ooh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, ooh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, ooh-ooh,_

_Sitting on top, I’m sitting on top of the world, oh_

_Ooh-ooh, whoa (hey, yeah, yeah), oh, oh, oh, ooh_

_Sitting on top, I’m sitting on top of the world, oh_

At that point in the song, Lee surprised Desiree by picking her up, his arms around her waist. She smiled down at him as she raised her hand into the air while her other arm locked around his neck. She did feel like she was sitting on top of the world. She was seated up in the clouds above the earth, her heart pounding with love and happiness. As Lee put her down, she kissed him passionately, fastening her arms around his neck. Many of the people around them started to whistle and cheer which made the engaged couple smile into their warm kisses. It was the best night of Desiree’s life and the best night of Lee’s life as well. The next song started playing and the party continued.

 

***

 

The celebration went far into the night, full of happiness and laughter and lots of wonderful music. At midnight, Lee and Desiree bid farewell to their friends and went back to Desiree’s apartment this time. She looked at the ring on her finger, moving her hand in every angle to stare at it in a different light.

“I’ve got to tell my parents.” She said.

“Your father probably already knows.”

“How do you know that?” Desiree narrowed her eyes.

“When I came to London two months, I asked for your father’s permission to marry you. He gave me his blessing.” Lee said. Desiree stared at him with a loving gaze. Lee raised his thick eyebrows at her as he took his watch and suit jacket off.

“What?”

“You asked him? You did that for me?”

“Of course, gorgeous. Why wouldn’t I? I wanted to make sure that your father was OK with it.”

Desiree rushed over to him and kissed him for the fiftieth time that night. Lee wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his body.

“You really are from the 19th century, Mr. Pace. You’re so old-fashioned. And I love that about you.” Desiree smiled, her cheeks hurting from grinning so much but she didn’t care. She couldn’t stop smiling. Lee beamed at her and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll give them a call now. See if I can get them on Skype.” Desiree said, letting go of Lee and getting her phone out of her bag. She scanned through her contacts, found her mother and pressed _Call_. She raised the phone to her ear and waited. After four rings, her mother picked.

_Hello?_

“Hi, Mum.”

_Desiree, sweetie! How are you?_

“I’m very well. Actually, I feel amazing.” Desiree said, flashing Lee a wide smile.

_What’s happened, darling?_

“Can you go on Skype now, Mum?”

_Yes, of course. I’ll see you in a minute._

“OK, bye, Mum.” Desiree said as the line disconnected. Desiree logged onto her own computer and went on Skype. Desiree sat down on the couch and Lee took a seat next to her. She clicked on her mum on her contacts and called her. Ten seconds later, her mother’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey, darling. Oh, hello, Lee.”

“Hello, Mary. It’s good to see you.” Lee smiled at Desiree’s mother.

“So why do you feel amazing, darling?” Mary asked her daughter. Desiree glanced at Lee for a moment and his eyes sparkled, his smile widening. His left arm circled her shoulders as Desiree looked at her mother. Then, slowly, she raised her left hand to the screen. Desiree and Lee watched as Mary’s eyes widened so much that they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. A smile soared across her face and then she let out a cry.

“Oh, wow! Congratulations, darling! I guess I can call you my son-in-law now, Lee.” Mary smiled at her daughter and her new fiancé.

“Yes. And I can call you my mother-in-law.”

“This is a big surprise! John, honey, our daughter’s engaged!” Mary called for her husband. A few seconds later, John Collins appeared next to his wife.

“It’s about time.” He smirked which made Lee and Desiree smile. Mary, however, looked at her husband in confusion. John smiled at his wife.

“Lee here asked me for my permission for our daughter’s hand in marriage. I was waiting for him to pop the question. Took you long enough, son.” John said to Lee.

“I just wanted to make sure you were OK with it. And I wanted the proposal to be perfect.” Lee responded.

“How was it, the proposal?” John asked.

“He proposed on the set only about six hours ago in front of around 100 people. It was the best proposal ever. Better than the ones that I have dreamed of.” Desiree smiled and Lee kissed her temple gently.

“That’s beautiful, darling! So when’s the wedding?”

“Mum! He’s only just proposed. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Desiree said. _Mothers. They can be so embarrassing sometimes._ She thought.

“How have your family reacted, Lee?” Mary asked.

“I haven’t told them yet. Desiree and I will probably call them here on Skype after you.”

“We’d better let you do that then. And once again, congratulations!” John grinned.

“Thank you.” Lee and Desiree said in unison.

“Talk to you soon, darling. And congratulations to the both of you.” Mary smiled.

“Bye.” Desiree smiled back and waved at her parents along with Lee. Then the call disconnected. Lee went through Desiree’s contacts and found Sally.

“So will your family be awake? What time is it now in Texas?” Desiree asked.

“It’s around 7:30 in the morning. But my sister will be awake. She’s always been an early bird.” Lee said as he pressed _Call_. The two of them waited and on the third ring, Sally’s face appeared on the screen. Her hair was unruly around her face and her dark blue eyes were framed with small black bags.

“Hello, you two. Why exactly are you calling me at 7:36 in the morning?” Sally asked with a smile.

“We’ve got very big news to tell you, little sis.” Lee smiled.

“Well, spit it out!” Sally demanded, resting her hands underneath her chin, her eyes suddenly widened. Lee and Desiree looked at each other before Desiree did the same thing as she did with her parents. She raised her left hand to the screen, flashing the engagement ring. Sally’s mouth dropped open, putting her hands over her mouth. Lee grinned at his sister’s reaction while Desiree’s cheeks turned pink.

“Oh, Lee! Des! I’m so happy for you! Oh my God! Will, Mum, Dad! Lee and Desiree are engaged!” Sally called over her shoulder. Desiree covered her face with her hands. _Great! Thanks, Sally!_ She thought. Lee pried her hands off her face and she saw that all of Lee’s family were on the computer screen. Will was grinning, as was James. Sally was still smiling and Charlotte was crying with happiness, a large smile on her face.

“Oh, my son! How wonderful! You’re going to be my daughter-in-law, Desiree! Actually, I already considered you my daughter.” Lee’s mother cried.

“Thank you, Charlotte. That’s really sweet of you to say.”

“So, how was the proposal, big bro? Did everything go to plan?” William asked.

“Well, obviously it did, Will.” Lee said, holding up Desiree’s left hand. None of Lee’s family knew what the ring looked like beforehand because he hadn’t told them. He wanted to it to be a surprise for his family as well.

“What a beautiful ring! Great choice, son.” James smiled at Lee.

“I’m so happy for you! Any plans on the wedding?” Charlotte asked.

“Mum! Can’t we just be happy being engaged for now? We’ll organise the wedding later on.” Lee said. _Why do mothers always ask when the wedding is just hours after their son proposes?_ He asked himself, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Lee! It was just a question.” Charlotte exclaimed.

“I know, Mum. Just don’t jump months ahead. I haven’t even thought about the wedding.”

“Neither have I. I’m still in shock that I’m engaged!” Desiree laughed. The Pace family smiled at her as Lee kissed her cheek. Charlotte had tears glistening in her eyes and so did Sally. Lee’s father and brother just couldn’t stop smiling.

“When are we going to see you again?” Will asked Desiree.

“Definitely after shooting. I really like you guys and I can’t wait to call you my family.” Desiree smiled.

“Likewise, sweetheart. Likewise.” James said gently. Lee checked his watch to see that the time was nearly quarter to 1 in the morning.

“It’s really late here, guys. We’ll have to end it there.” Lee said to his family.

“OK, darling. Bye, Desiree.” Charlotte waved.

“Congratulations again to the both of you.” James smiled.

“Talk to you soon!” Sally cried, blowing Lee and Desiree kisses.

“Now go and celebrate _properly_ , big bro!” Will smirked and Charlotte frowned at her youngest son. Lee and Desiree smiled and waved goodbye to the Pace family. Then, their faces were gone and the call disconnected. Desiree shut her Mac off and turned to Lee, placing her lips on his neck. He was surprised at the sudden touch of her mouth on his skin but he relaxed into it, his left arm still around her shoulders. Desiree could feel his pulse beating fast beneath her lips and it made her smile.

“Like your brother said, let’s go and celebrate properly.” She whispered, her left hand undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. Lee pulled back and looked at her. She looked beautiful. He was excited to see what their new relationship status was going to be like. He reached up his hands and took the yellow bow out of her hair, placing it on the table. She stared at him as he pulled the elastic out of her hair, running his fingers through her long locks. She finished undoing his buttons and ran her hands over his chest, feeling his warm skin. Lee cupped her face with both hands and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to hers. Desiree immediately opened her mouth for more, winding her arms around his neck. There was a series of breathless kisses before Desiree pulled away for air. Her luxury only lasted a few seconds because Lee kissed her again, his fingers finding their way into her hair. He pushed her down on the couch, his body on top of hers. Desiree rested her hands on his chest as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her tongue touched his and the two clashed like a pair of eels. She moaned, craving and arousal already building up in her lower regions. She could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. The way his fingers stroked her skin and ran through her hair was perfect. And Desiree loved it.

Lee heard his heart pounding inside his chest, each thump increasing in speed with elation. He wrapped his mouth around hers passionately, wanting to taste every inch of her lips. He felt her fingernails dig into his skin and he let out a hiss. Desiree pressed her palms flat against his chest and pulled back, looking up into his dilated eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” She asked, biting her lip. That set Lee off. He kissed her again, catching her off-guard. She writhed underneath him, gasping when he broke his lips away.

“No, you didn’t. You turned me on.” Lee smiled and pressed his lips to hers softly. He felt her hand move over his neck before cupping his jaw, her fingers running over the bone, drawing him in closer. The mere pressure of his mouth on hers sent her body alight with excitement. Desiree wanted him. She wanted him like she had never wanted him before. She wanted to feel his skin touching hers, his lips on her bare flesh, his fingers pleasuring her _down there_. And she wanted that now. Desiree planted one sandal-covered foot on the floor while her right arm locked around his neck. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged. Lee let out a growl and clutched her head in a tight grip. She reached out her left arm and pushed the table back a little to give her and Lee some more room. Before Lee could react, Desiree fastened her hold on him and pushed to her left. The two of them came tumbling to the floor and their positions had been swapped so Desiree was on top of Lee.

“You’ve never done that before.” He said with a surprised tone.

“I wanted to be on top of you. It was the only way that I could achieve that.” Desiree smiled and crushed her mouth down on his, stopping whatever his response he had planned. Her hands grasped his head while his arms circled her back, holding her close. She could feel his arousal in his pants pressing against her left hip and she immediately felt her lower regions begin to dampen. Desiree could never describe what she felt when she was on top of him. It made her feel more powerful, more in control of what sexual activity they were going to embark on. And the growls and grunts coming from Lee only made her feel even better. Lee pushed himself up from the floor, allowing Desiree to straddle his lap. Her arms locked around his neck while their lips remained together. One of his hands rested on her back while the other glided up her thigh to cup her bottom. Desiree moved her mouth to his neck and kissed his pulse while Lee did the same to her neck. His fingers found the small zipper of her dress and he pulled it down, touching the pale skin of her back.

“Bedroom.” He said. Desiree mumbled “yes” into his neck, still kissing his skin. His pulse beated fast beneath her tongue, making her continue.

“Hold on, my love.” Lee whispered and placed his right hand on the couch, keeping his left arm locked around her body. He pushed himself up into a standing position, Desiree clinging to him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled her lips away and pressed them against his mouth in a warm kiss that sent Lee’s heart into overdrive. He had been to Desiree’s hotel room before so he knew where the bedroom was. He carried her there, their mouths not breaking contact. When they reached the edge of the bed, Lee placed her back on the ground. Desiree leaned down and pulled off her heeled sandals while Lee did the same with his polished shoes and socks. Desiree wrapped one arm around his neck while her free hand fiddled with the belt around his waist. She tore her mouth away and rested her forehead against Lee’s, her eyes on the belt buckle. She quickly undid it and opened the button of his pants before pulling down the zipper. Lee felt the pants fall loose around his hips, revealing his black boxer briefs. He captured Desiree’s mouth with his own again, feeling her warm breath flow down his throat. She held onto his neck as he took his dress shirt off, exposing his long muscular arms. Lee grabbed hold of the straps of her dress and pulled it down. Desiree helped him tug the dress over her hips and it fell to the floor in a yellow curtain, revealing Desiree naked apart from a nude bra and matching panties. She grabbed the waistband of Lee’s suit pants and pulled them down his legs, discarding them after they were tugged over his feet. Lee reached for her hips and pulled her up into his arms. Desiree locked her legs around his waist and smiled when Lee kissed her in between her breasts. Her fingers gripped his hair, closing her eyes as he planted more kisses over her breasts. Lee had one arm wrapped around her waist and his other one circled her back, his hand pressed against her skin. Desiree pushed his head back to kiss him, her hands still in his hair. Lee craned his neck up to return her kisses, his mouth warm and passionate. She smiled into the kiss, giggling as she raked her fingers through his soft locks. Lee also smiled, the brown waves of her hair pouring over his arms, her skin warm beneath his fingers. He pushed her against the wall, his mouth open as he waited for her lips to mould around his. He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Desiree pulled her lips away from Lee’s and leaned back against the wall. Her arms dropped from his neck and she took her bra off, letting it fall to the floor. Lee’s eyes glinted with desire as he stared at her breasts and Desiree bit her lip, her cheeks turning a shade of deep pink.

“Beautiful.” Lee whispered. He leaned in and pressed another kiss in between her breasts as Desiree placed her hands in his hair again. She felt the tip of his nose glide over her cleavage, his lips parted. Desiree dug her fingernails into his scalp and raised his mouth to hers, needing to taste him. Her legs tightened around his waist as she smiled and kissed Lee more and more. She let out a laugh, one arm around his neck and her other hand buried in his hair. Lee felt her breasts touch his chest and it made his member grow. He laughed as well and ran his tongue over her lips, enticing her, making her even more aroused. Desiree felt her heart pound, its speed increasing every second. Lee walked away from the wall, keeping Desiree in his arms. He finally put her back on the ground, her feet resting on the carpet. Lee grabbed her bottom with both hands and dug his fingers into the cheeks as Desiree gasped into his mouth, running her hands over his face and hair. He tucked his fingers inside her panties and pulled them off, breaking the kiss, allowing Desiree to discard the last piece of her clothing. She then took off his boxer briefs so both of them were now completely naked. Lee drank in her body for a few seconds. His hands moved up, over her hips and abdomen, squeezing her breasts gently before cupping her face, his fingers touching her temples. Desiree kept her hands on his shoulders, simply staring up at him with dilated eyes. His mouth claimed hers again, his hands moving back down to her bottom. Desiree tugged on his lower lip and turned him around, pushing him down on the bed. She crawled on top of him, her hair falling over her shoulders. She smiled down at him and he smiled back, his hands now on the small of her back. Desiree locked lips with him, pouring all the love she felt for him in a flurry of continuous kisses.

The diamond atop her engagement ring shone in the muted gold room, bright against her skin. Wet sounds of their lips breaking apart and coming together were sounds that both of them loved to hear. Lee ran his hands up and down her back, cupping her bottom just to get a gasp or a giggle out of her. She felt his member pressed so close to her sex. She could practically feel his yearning to be inside her. Desiree was just about to think the word “boyfriend” when she remembered that Lee wasn’t her boyfriend any more. _He is my fiancé. He is my future husband._ She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, making him moan for more. Lee kissed her roughly and pushed her over, his body on top of hers. Desiree held onto his neck as he kissed her. He felt her mouth open for more and he obliged, kissing her with full force and at the same time, he pushed his arousal inside her. Desiree let out a small moan and locked her arms around Lee’s neck. He thrusted, pounding his member in and out of her. He pushed her hair back off her forehead, keeping his hips in sync with hers.

“Lee…Lee…” Desiree whispered, her eyes closed in pleasure. He placed his lips on her neck, running his tongue over her beating pulse. He moved across over her skin, his mouth skimming over the column of her pale throat. Her fingers fisted in his hair, gripping the locks tighter every time he went inside her, exploring every inch of her inner regions. _Ethan was never this gentle with me._ She thought as Lee’s lips serenaded the other side of her neck. He kissed along her jawline, on her cheek, over her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose before finally reached her lips again. Desiree responded happily, smiling as he thrusted inside her a few more times. Lee slowly pulled out of her, rolling off of her. He lowered himself further down the bed between her open legs. He began to kiss left her inner thigh softly, loving the smoothness of her skin beneath his lips. Desiree kept her eyes open and ran her fingers through his hair. Lee kissed her right inner thigh, making Desiree bite her lip. He gave her thigh one last kiss before lying down next to her. That was when she saw them on his skin.

Desiree’s eyes widened when she saw the bruises on the left-hand side of his body, illuminated by the bedside lamp. They were a very pale purple colour, standing out against his skin. She gently ghosted her fingers over the bruises, her lips parted in shock.

“Lee, baby, how did you get these?” She asked. Lee sighed, his body hot and his hair matted with a little bit of sweat. He looked at her, pushing the brown waves of her hair off her shoulder.

“I got knocked today by one of the stunties who was playing an Orc.” He answered.

“But you were wearing armour, weren’t you?”

“The guy knocked me quite hard. It’s OK. It doesn’t hurt that much.” Lee said reassuringly when he saw the look of worry on Desiree’s face. She touched the bruises and he winced.

“Sorry.” She bit her lip.

“It’s fine, gorgeous. Don’t apologise.”

“Would you like me to kiss them better?” Desiree suggested, her eyes glinting with lust. Lee smirked at her, giving her his answer. She leaned over and pressed her lips to each bruise gently, taking her time with every bruise. Lee closed his eyes at the soft touch of her lips on his skin. It didn’t hurt it all. It felt good. No, it felt wonderful. Desiree leaned back and smiled at him. He cupped her face and kissed her mouth softly as a “thank you”.

“I’m exhausted. Can we sleep now?” She asked.

“Of course. Come here, gorgeous.” Lee smiled as he got under the covers. Desiree joined him and snuggled into his warm chest. She felt him press his lips against her forehead.

“Our first night, or morning, considering what time it is, as an engaged couple.” He said, his strong arms holding her close. Desiree smiled to herself and closed her eyes, falling asleep in her new fiancé’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ring: https://www.luciecampbell.com/engagement-rings/All-Categories/All-Cuts/1025--15000-0/ If I was ever to get engaged to Lee (it’s never going to happen but I’m gonna keep on dreaming :P), this would be my dream proposal. I’m sure that I speak for a lot of women in terms of marrying Lee. I mean, who wouldn’t? If he does not get married soon and have kids, I am going to nuts because he needs to have kids! Preferably with me, I’m joking :D He would be an amazing father! Sorry, I’m rambling, I’ll stop now :P This chapter was inspired by ‘Sitting On Top Of The World’ by Delta Goodrem and ‘Haunted’ by Beyoncé. Also, I’m thinking about writing a shower smut scene next chapter but I ask all of you, should I do it? If you say yes, it’ll give me motivation to write it :) And I’m sorry to say that I’m taking a hiatus for three weeks. I have got a bucket load of personal issues happening right now and I just can’t concentrate on writing at the moment. So Chapter 17 will be posted on the 26th of October, see you then!


	17. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Desiree’s 31st birthday and she receives a wonderful present from Lee that shocks her and things turn very smutty indeed. And pick-ups for The Hobbit officially wrap up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! And I’m feeling much better so there should be a normal updating schedule from now on :) Really long chapter, guys, 11,500+ words! Hope you like it :)
> 
> WARNING: As recommended, there is a shower smut scene :) And there’s also another long explicit smut scene in this chapter, more naughty than the previous ones :P Boy, it was hard to write but also very fun. So please enjoy two smut scenes, my dear readers! Hopefully they (and the long length of the chapter) make up for my three-week hiatus :)

_BZZZZZZ!!!_

Desiree groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Lee was hugging her from behind, his arms locked around her body. She managed to get one of her arms free and grabbed her phone, shutting the alarm off. It was 7am but it felt way earlier to her. She was in Lee’s hotel room because she wanted to wake up with him today. Peter Jackson, being the kind person that he was, allowed Desiree to have a sleep in because it was her birthday. _It’s my birthday!_ She cried in her head. Desiree tried to get out of Lee’s hold but she had no such luck. She heard him grumble and a pair of soft lips touched her shoulder.

“Go back to sleep, gorgeous.” He mumbled, pressing his face into her wavy hair.

“I can’t, Lee. Once I’m awake, I’m awake.” Desiree said, twisting her body around to face him. Next thing she knew, his warm mouth was on hers. _Now that’s a great way to wake up every morning!_ She thought. She rested her hand on his bare chest, closing her eyes peacefully, relaxing into his kiss. Lee didn’t want to get up. He wanted to stay in bed the whole day and kiss his fiancée for as long as he wanted. When Desiree pulled away, he placed his mouth on her neck, showering her skin with soft breathy kisses. It made her feel delusional. It made her want more. But she had to get to the set in an hour. There was no time for making out or sex. She had a job to do.

“Come on, Lee. We have to get ready.” Desiree said, trying to pull herself out of his arms.

“No.”

“You’re not a child. Come on. Peter’s already granted us a sleep in. And we have to get ready now.”

Lee grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her roughly. Desiree squirmed, her eyes squeezed shut. She placed both of her hands on his chest and waited for him to stop. She could feel her lower regions tingle with excitement but she knew that she couldn’t. Not now. Lee broke his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers.

“Happy 31st Birthday, Desiree.”

“Thank you, handsome. Now, we have to get up, _Mr. Pace_.” Desiree smiled, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth and got off the bed. She entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth thoroughly, washing her mouth out, giving her minty breath. She brushed and combed her hair until it had no knots and flowed freely down her shoulders. When she re-entered the bedroom, she found Lee still lying in bed, his gaze fixed on her.

“Seriously, Lee. Get your beautiful arse out of bed right now!” Desiree laughed. That comment really didn’t help Lee’s mind. He had been picturing her naked, moaning as he kissed her, as he touched her. Lee didn’t move. He stayed in bed, propping his head up with his fist against his temple. Desiree pressed her lips together and decided to play along.

“Can I tempt you to a hot shower?”

Her suggestion also didn’t help with Lee’s sexual fantasies. He smiled at her and got out of bed, clothed in only a pair of black shorts. His muscular torso made Desiree weak at the knees. She turned around and walked into the bathroom, Lee following her.

Desiree turned on the water and it cascaded in hot rivers from the shower top. Lee closed the door behind him and watched as Desiree pulled her loose T-shirt off and panties. She felt him staring at her and she smiled to herself. She walked into the open shower cubicle, letting the hot water untie the muscles in her back. Lee quickly removed his shorts and climbed into the shower after his fiancée, closing the glass door of the cubicle. From the heat of the water, the glass walls steamed up, causing the cubicle to be nice and warm. Desiree closed her eyes and placed her face under the water, letting it wet her skin. She felt Lee’s arms wrap around her waist, his lips gently kissing her shoulder. Desiree reached behind her and placed her right hand in his wet hair, the water dripping over her face. She felt his arousal against her bottom and it made a craving deepen in her lower regions. Desiree turned around and locked her arms around his neck, giving him a wet kiss. Lee could taste the water on her lips, his hands moving her bare bottom.

Their kisses accrued, growing with yearning and desire, wet and slippery. But that only made it all the more arousing. Her wet hair stuck to her back, almost reaching the small of her back. Lee growled as he pushed her against the white-tiled wall, placing his erect member inside her. Desiree didn’t expect that at all but she enjoyed it nonetheless. _A nice beginning to a birthday._ She thought as his tongue found its way into her wet mouth. The water continued to pour, the sound overpowering Lee’s grunts and Desiree’s moans. Their hips moved together as Lee thrusted into her, growling every time he did so. He pulled out of her and turned her body to the side, pressing it against the glass wall, her breasts and abdomen touching the steamed glass. The water cascaded over Lee’s muscular back, running down his body. He pushed her wet hair off one shoulder and kissed her skin, his other hand on her hip as he took her from behind.

Desiree had never been taken from behind before. It was different. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t like it. Her cheek was pressed against the glass, her eyes closed and her lips forming an O-shape. Lee bit her on the neck, his tongue running over his teeth marks that were branded on her skin. He pushed himself inside her again and again, wanting to spoil her, wanting to make her feel good. Desiree placed one hand on the glass while the other one went behind his back, resting just above his bottom. She felt hot and her heart was pounding like crazy. As Lee exited her, they both let out gasps and deep breaths. Desiree swallowed and sighed, opening her eyes. She raised her left hand to her neck, knowing that Lee had given her a hickey. He kissed the back of her head softly, turning her around with his hands on her hips.

“Well, that was…new.” Desiree said, droplets of water dripping from her nose and lips. Lee leaned down and kissed her gently as she rested her hands on his chest.

“Happy Birthday, my love.” He smiled and she snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso, letting the hot water gush over the two of them.

After Lee and Desiree had washed and dried themselves, they went back into the bedroom. Desiree wrapped a towel over her naked body, holding it close to her chest. Lee walked over his suitcase and leaned down, opening it. Desiree stared at his naked body, mesmerised by his beauty. Lee raised his eyes from his suitcase and he looked over his shoulder. He saw Desiree staring at him, her eyes wide. He stood up, giving her a full view of _everything_.

“What?” He smirked. She frowned at him mockingly.

“Please put some clothes on.” She ordered as she walked over to her suitcase and reaching for her own clothes.

“As I’ve said before, I do love it when you boss me around. Makes me feel horny.” He said.

“You’re horny 90% of the time, Lee.” Desiree smiled. Lee merely smirked, setting her heart on fire from the sultry look on his face. She turned her back to him as she let the towel drop from her naked body. Desiree quickly got changed, throwing on her tight jeans and forest green blouse. She pulled on her black cardigan and walked back to the bathroom. She quickly did her make-up, not much was needed. Just as she walked out of the bathroom, Lee entered it, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt. They smiled at each other as their arms brushed gently. Desiree went to the bedside table and placed the engagement ring on her finger. She stared at it for a while. Even though it had only been fifteen days since Lee had proposed, she still couldn’t believe that she was to get married. It still shocked her but it excited her at the same time. She was going to marry the man that she loved and that made her heart sing.

As she stared at the ring, she felt a hand cup her neck and another rested on her waist. She jumped and let out a gasp. Lee buried his nose in her loose damp hair, smiling to himself.

“You still can’t believe it, can you?” He whispered in her ear, sending tingles over her skin. Desiree turned around to face him.

“No, I can’t. But this is real and I couldn’t be happier.” She smiled up at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She grinned widely. Lee raised his other hand to cup her face and ran his thumbs over her pink cheeks. He loved her more than anything and couldn’t wait to marry her. He couldn’t wait to call her his wife and raise a family with her. Lee leaned in slowly and kissed her softly, pouring all of the emotions that he was feeling into the kiss. Desiree slithered her arms around his neck and kissed him back, opening her mouth for more. They stayed like that for more than a minute before finally ungluing their lips when Lee’s hand cupped Desiree’s bottom.

“No, we just had sex in the shower. We will continue later.” Desiree smirked, slapping his hand away. She saw that it was 7:20am so they still had ten minutes to get ready. Desiree brushed her hair again, placed diamond earrings in her ears and slid her watch on her left wrist. She put her ankle boots on and packed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Lee pulled on a black hoodie and tucked his iPhone into the front pocket of his jeans as well as the keys to his hotel room.

“Ready?” Desiree asked.

“Yep, let’s go.” Lee smiled and took her hand.

They left his room and went downstairs. They walked out of the hotel and hopped into Lee’s car. His head just brushed the roof of the car and Lee had to push the seat back to give his legs some room because he was so bloody tall.

They arrived at the studio at 8am on the dot. As she and Lee rushed to the hair and make-up trailer, Desiree checked her phone to see that she had four text messages.

 

_Mum – Hey, sweetie! Hope you are well. Happy Birthday! Have fun until I talk to you next :)_

_Tash – Happy Birthday, little sis! It’s weird saying happy birthday to you now because it’s 8pm here on Thursday and it’s Friday where you are. Anyway, have fun with your fiancé. Can’t wait to know what he gets you! :P_

_Dad – Happy 31 st Birthday, darling :) Have a great day in NZ._

_Sally – Hey, Des! It’s your future sister-in-law here! Happy B’day! Have an awesome day in NZ with my brother. I hope he spoils you rotten!!_

As soon as Lee and Desiree entered the hair and make-up trailer, there were about seven people shouting the words “Happy Birthday, Des!” She thanked them all and plonked Lee in one of the black leather chairs. She did his make-up perfectly and placed the pale blonde wig on his head with no help at all.

“Now, get your arse to Wardrobe.” Desiree smiled, slapping his bottom. Lee fought the urge to grab her and kiss the fuck out of her but he really did have to get to the wardrobe trailer. So instead, he kissed her forehead and left. Desiree went to Lee’s trailer and found his call sheet which showed all of the scenes that he was filming that day. She saw that his first scene was him having an important with Tauriel, regarding the Woodland Realm and her relationship with Legolas. Just as she was reading the last time on the white piece of paper, the trailer door opened and Lee appeared dressed in complete Thranduil fabulousness. His two layers comprised of his silver brocade dress and a long silver robe dashed with purple and orange that draped over his broad shoulders. Over the top he wore a black parker jacket and someone in Wardrobe had pulled his hair back in a wig cap, a few strands loose around his shoulders. He looked stunning and beautiful and Desiree smiled at him.

“You’re due on set in seven minutes.” She said, holding the call sheet up.

“Am I? Well, we’ve got some time then.” He smirked at her, shutting the trailer door behind him.

“You’re not serious!”

“Why not?”

“You’re in your costume and make-up. It would be a hassle to do your make-up again.”

“But it’s your birthday. I want to spoil you.”

“Exactly. It’s my birthday and I wish that we shall engage in sexual activities _after_ shooting, not before.” Desiree stated. Lee pouted at her and she smiled. She loved it when he pouted at her, his piercing eyes begging. Then, she saw a sparkle lit up in his eyes, a smile breaking out on his perfect lips.

“Why have you got that stupid smile on your face?” Desiree asked.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“It’s not an impromptu wedding, is it?”

“No, no! Nothing like that.” Lee laughed.

“Then what is the surprise?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you what it was. Just go to the Wardrobe trailer and they’ll give you more instructions. I’ll see you on the set soon, birthday girl.” Lee smiled and kissed her on the lips gently before leaving the trailer. Desiree was confused. _I wonder what the surprise is._ She thought. She placed the call sheet back on the table and left Lee’s trailer, heading to the Wardrobe one. When she went inside, she saw that the lovely Ann Maskery was waiting for her.

“Good morning, Desiree. Happy Birthday.” She smiled.

“Thanks, Ann. Lee told me to come over here.”

“Ah, yes. Lee’s concocted up a wonderful present for you.”

 _Oh, God! What is it?_ Desiree asked herself. Then, right at that moment, Ann disappeared behind a white curtain. Desiree heard the rustle of fabric and after a few seconds, Ann reappeared holding a maroon-coloured gown made out of silk, shining in the light. It was beautiful. Desiree stared at it, wondering if it was a gown made for Evangeline. Ann seemed to read her mind.

“This is for you, Desiree.” She said. Desiree looked at her with wide eyes. _For me? Me? Why me? What for? Why is that gown for me?_

“How did you get my measurements?” Desiree asked.

“Lee kindly told me.” Ann answered. _So that’s why he was touching me so much about a week ago. God, he’s so cheeky!_ Desiree thought.

“Let’s put it on you now and see how it looks.” Ann said, holding the gown out to Desiree. She took it, letting the silk fabric slide over her fingers. She stepped behind the curtain and changed into the gown. Ann helped her do the small buttons up at the back, all the way up to the back of her neck. Ann led her to the full-length mirror and Desiree discovered that the gown had a V-neckline and the sleeves were long and pointed, covering half of her hands. It fell to her feet and it was beautiful. Ann handed her a pair of knee-high brown leather boots and Desiree put them on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. _Lee did this for me? Just for me?_ She thought. _By God, do I love that man!_ She cried in her mind. Ann smoothed the fabric over her shoulders and grinned.

“It fits perfectly! And you look gorgeous in it.”

“Sounds like something Lee would say.” Desiree smiled.

“He’ll say more than that. His face will be priceless.” Ann beamed and Desiree giggled.

“So what now?” She asked the talented Costume Designer.

“You’re to go to Hair and Make-Up. Another surprise from Lee will be there for you.” Ann answered. _What next?_ Desiree asked herself. She hugged Ann and thanked her for making such a wonderful gown. She picked up the skirt of it in her hands and walked to the hair and make-up trailer. Peter Swords King was the only one inside and he seemed to be waiting for her.

“Hello, Peter.” Desiree said, shutting the door behind her. Peter looked at her and smiled.

“You look beautiful, Des! A true birthday girl.”

“Thanks, Peter. So why am I here?” Desiree asked.

“Today, my friend, I am going to turn you in a wonderful Elf of Mirkwood.” Peter grinned widely. Desiree felt as though her legs had given out beneath her but she was still standing. She didn’t register what Peter had just said. She didn’t believe it.

“What?” She croaked, her voice shocked.

“We have a pair of pointy ears here for you and a wig for you as well. It was Lee’s idea for you to be an Elf for your birthday. The exact words were “Turn Desiree into Thranduil’s Queen. My Queen.” And I couldn’t refuse because he’d trample me. Have you seen the size of that man?”

Desiree smiled and looked at her feet. _I am going to fuck that man hard-core as a thank you. I fucking love him that he’d plan something like this for me. He’s so perfect and sweet and humble and yet, he surprises me all the time._ She thought, her mind in absolute chaos. Desiree raised her eyes and looked at Peter.

“Well, we’d better get started then.” She smiled and sat in one of the chairs. Desiree relaxed as Peter worked on her. It didn’t seem that long when Peter said that he was done. Desiree opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

She didn’t recognise herself at first. Her face was covered in perfect make-up, her cheeks pink and her thin eyebrows arched over her eyes. A long brown wig was attached to her head, merging perfectly with her hairline that it looked like it was her real hair. The top-half was done up in a braided style with strands loose in front of her pointy ears. _My ears are pointy! I’m an Elf! I can’t believe that I’m an Elf!_ Desiree then understood why Lee was itching to touch his ears. It really did look peculiar but Desiree refrained herself from touching them. She smiled at her reflection.

“Oh, wow! Thank you, Peter.”

“Lee thought this all up. He’s the one you should thank.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Desiree muttered under her breath. Peter told her that everyone awaited her on the set. She thanked him one last time before heading off to the right set.

 

***

 

Desiree stood at the top of the stairs. She rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath. She imagined Lee’s smiling face and that gave her the incentive to move. Desiree walked down the steps which led to the set of King Thranduil’s private quarters. She could feel her long brown wig brushing her waist and it felt…Well, it didn’t feel weird. Just…strange. She clasped her hands together in front of her casually, the skirt of her gown swishing around her feet. Desiree spotted Peter Jackson running over lines with Evangeline while Lee watched on. Desiree couldn’t do anything but stare. Lee completely embodied the character of Thranduil. He stood tall, a stern expression on his face. His blonde wig lay perfectly over his shoulders and down his back, a few strands pulled forward to show off his pointy ears. The large silver robe was draped over his body, hiding the silver brocade dress that he wore underneath, his ring-adorned hands clasped in front of him. Desiree stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited. A few crew members were already staring at her and Peter Jackson noticed this. The director stopped talking and looked straight at Desiree in complete disbelief. Evangeline followed his gaze and gasped.

“Oh, Des! You look beautiful!” She cried. Lee suddenly snapped out of character and looked in the direction where everyone else was looking at. His fiancée stood at the bottom of the stairs but she wasn’t dressed as a human. She was an Elf. _I knew that she was an Elf. I’m glad I organised this._ He thought. Her tall body was clothed in a glorious maroon-coloured gown that fell to her feet. It had a small V-neckline and the pointed sleeves fell to her thighs. Flat knee-high boots enclosed her calves but it wasn’t the clothes that shocked Lee. It was her hair and face. Desiree had donned a long brown wig that was the same length as Evangeline’s red one. It was pulled back in tiny French braids from just above her ears and clipped at the crown of her head with a silver hair clasp. From there, a fishtail braid was weaved and also secured with an identical silver hair clasp, much like the hairstyle that Evangeline had on her wig. Thick strands fell loose in front of her ears which were pointed. _Her ears are pointed! They’re pointed like mine!_ Lee said to himself. Her face was fair and beautiful, not a pimple or pore visible. Thick black lashes framed her eyes, making them glow like two small pieces of milk chocolate. Desiree made eye-contact with him, noticing how wide his eyes were. In a way, his gaze was absolutely terrifying because of the piercing blue contacts but she could see how surprised he was in his facial expression. His lips were parted in astonishment and his hands fell to his sides. _They’ve turned my fiancée into my Queen. Good, that’s what I wanted._ Lee thought, his own statement making him smile to himself. Desiree lowered her eyes to the ground, blushing because everyone, literally _everyone_ , was staring at her. Frankly, she wanted to turn her heel and run to her car and stay there. But she had a hard time trying to move so she stayed on the spot, gulping deeply.

Lee decided to put her out of her misery. He could see that she was uncomfortable. He pressed his lips together and strode over to her, the silver robe heavy on his shoulders. Desiree could hear him approaching but she didn’t look up. She couldn’t. Lee gave her no warning. When he reached her, he took hold of her head in his large hands, careful not to ruin the braids in her wig, and crushed his mouth down on hers. _Fuck! Shit!_ Desiree cried in her mind, struggling to breathe. She closed her eyes and let him conquer her mouth, placing her own hands on his sides. Desiree thought that it would just be one kiss. Oh, but how wrong she was! Lee certainly was not done with her. He pushed her against the wall of the set, kissing her fervently. Evangeline and Peter watched on with smiles on their faces. They could see how much Lee loved Desiree. It was evident from the way that he was kissing her. The crew were quiet before Evangeline started clapping. Peter followed suit and suddenly, the whole set was clapping. Desiree heard the clapping but was afraid to open her eyes. Lee, on the other hand, ignored the clapping altogether. His attention was completely on Desiree, inhaling her minty breath as he kissed her. Lee had never kissed Desiree this ardently on set before in front of everyone. He never had the guts to but seeing her dressed as an Elf, he simply could not help himself. He needed to kiss her.

It seemed like forever when Lee finally broke his lips away from Desiree’s. She gasped, inhaling some much needed oxygen. She placed her hands on his chest, the pointed sleeves of her Elven gown falling over her wrists to reveal the Thranduil bracelet that sat on her right one.

“Happy Birthday again, gorgeous.” Lee whispered, running his hand through her soft wig.

“Thank you.” Desiree smiled, her hands fisting as she clutched his silver robe. She then realised that they were on set and at least thirty people had just witnessed their passionate kissing. Lee smiled as her cheeks began to flush deeply.

“The Elvenking has found his Queen.” Evangeline cried, a large smile on her face. Desiree saw Peter looking at his phone, a smile playing on his lips. Evangeline also looked at the phone and smiled widely. Lee let go of Desiree and walked over to him, peering over Peter’s shoulder. Lee grinned and patted Peter’s other shoulder.

“Great picture, Pete. Thank you.” Lee said. He looked up at Desiree and beckoned her over. Her eyes widened when she saw what the picture was. It was of her and Lee as they were now, kissing like they just did a minute ago. Peter obviously wanted to capture the moment between them. Desiree noticed how…good she looked as an Elf. It really surprised her.

“You must send this to me, Pete.” Lee demanded.

“I will, don’t worry. Oh, Happy Birthday, Des. We’ve got a cake for you that we’ll eat soon.” Peter said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Thank you, Peter. That’s really kind of you.” Desiree smiled. Peter then stated that shooting would begin in two minutes. Evangeline went to ask him about something as Desiree turned to face Lee.

“I can’t believe you organised this.” She said, gesturing to her gown and wig.

“Anything for you, gorgeous.” Lee smiled and kissed her forehead.

Shooting began and Desiree watched on the monitors. It was amazing to see how Lee totally changed his demeanour to match that of Thranduil’s. He became blunt and strong, a cold look in his eye. Evangeline was equally brilliant, her character standing her ground against the Elvenking. During one take, Evangeline flipped Lee the bird while he wasn’t looking just as a joke. Desiree found it very hard not to snort with laughter but she managed to contain it.

When the cast and crew broke for lunch, Desiree found that the canteen area was full of people, all there to wish her a happy birthday. And of course, who brought the cake in? Orlando Bloom. The cake itself was a sponge cake, the words “Happy Birthday, Desiree!” written in chocolate icing and strawberries decorated the top of the cake. And there were 31 small candles burning on the cake, flickering every so often. Orlando set the cake down in front of her as Lee slid into a seat next to her.

“Blow them out, Mum!” Orlando cried, making the entire canteen erupt in laughter. Desiree smiled at Orlando and blew out the candles in three breaths. Once all of them were out, the cast and crew clapped. They applauded and cheered even louder when Lee leaned over to give her a gentle kiss. Orlando handed Desiree a knife and she took it gently. She turned to Lee with a smile on her face.

“Want to help me cut it?” She suggested. Lee simply smiled back and placed his large hand over hers. They slid the knife through the soft sponge cake and Orlando laughed when the knife touched the very bottom.

“Ha! You have to kiss the nearest male!”

“That’s a silly tradition.” Lee said, eyeing Orlando with a mock look of disdain.

“Well, the tradition works in my favour today.” Desiree smiled and grabbed the collar of Lee’s silver dress and crashed her mouth against his. Luke placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud wolf whistle and a few people followed suit. Orlando opened his mouth and sarcastically pointed his finger inside, mimicking him being sick. Desiree pulled back and smiled at the look of surprise on Lee’s face, his ice-blue eyes wide.

“Thanks.” He finally said, giving her a heart-melting smile.

“You’re welcome.” Desiree smiled back, her eyes wide and full of happiness. Orlando raised his hand, giving Desiree a sad look.

“Uh, I was closer.” Orlando joked. Everyone laughed as Desiree leaned across the table and kissed Orlando on the cheek.

“There’s no way I’m kissing my son on the lips.” She smiled as she sat back in her seat.

The cake was cut in equal pieces and served on plastic plates. Lee cut into his slice of cake with his fork and held it in front of Desiree’s mouth, his thick eyebrows raised. Desiree looked at him and opened her mouth, allowing him to place the piece of cake inside. She chewed it, smiling as she kept her eyes to his. The cake was absolutely delicious, the sweet strawberries mixing well with the soft sponge. Desiree cut into her own slice and held the fork in front of Lee’s lips.

“Your turn, mister.” She said. Lee opened his mouth and she placed the cake inside, his lips wrapping around the fork. Desiree pulled the fork away as Lee chewed the cake. Orlando looked at the two of them with an expression of utter disbelief.

“I swear you two are deliberately trying to make me feel sick.” He said, eating his own piece of cake, turning his head away from Lee and Desiree. The engaged couple chuckled to themselves, returning to their own slices of sponge cake.

After lunch, Lee and Desiree made their way back to the set of Thranduil’s private quarters along with Evangeline and Martin. They discussed the scene, Lee keeping Desiree by his side. Her eyes went to the Jacuzzi on the side of the set, the water sparkling blue. _If only hotels had private Jacuzzis._ She thought. About a minute before Peter ran the first take, Desiree looked down at Lee’s hands, four glorious rings decorating his long fingers.

“I still can’t believe the beauty of your rings.” Desiree said, running her fingertips over the jewellery of Lee’s fingers. Her fingertip came to rest on the ring on the fourth finger of his left hand.

“Soon, a more important ring will sit here.” She smiled. Lee took hold of her left hand and looked at the engagement ring on her finger. In a way, he still couldn’t believe that he was going to get married. He never thought that it would happen like this. Lee ran his thumb over her ring, a smile on his face.

“It’ll be soon, gorgeous. I cannot wait to marry you and be your husband but for now, I’m content with being your fiancé.” Lee said, kissing her gently and getting ready for the next shot. Lee’s last bit to film for the day was a few shots of him riding his elk. But they didn’t have the horse that he sometimes rode, who was called Moose, so Lee had to sit on a mechanical rig that was basically pieces of green foam. He had a costume change, donning his armour and long silver cape. Desiree sat next to Peter in the camera tent, a pair of 3D glasses on her eyes. She watched on the monitor as Lee hopped onto the rig, a DP fixing his cape over the back. When Lee was in position, Peter shouted “action!” and the rig started up. Lee had forgotten how hard it was to stay on the rig. He had better luck staying on Moose than on the rig. A couple of times, Lee fell off the rig, crashing onto the green cushions that broke his fall. He heard Peter laughing in the loud microphone and he laughed himself when he heard Desiree giggle through the microphone. He loved making her laugh. Desiree’s laugh was one of the most beautiful and angelic sounds that Lee had ever heard. When she laughed, he laughed too.

After shooting, Lee got his make-up, hair and ears removed by Peter and took out his ice-blue contacts. He went off to his trailer to get changed while Desiree got out of her hair and make-up, her pointed ears discarded. Desiree touched her rounded ears, suddenly feeling very different. She had gotten used to the pointed ears. She hadn’t even felt them but she enjoyed having them on. Desiree then went to the Wardrobe trailer and changed out of her Elven gown, putting on her normal clothes. She held out the gown to Ann who pushed it back towards her.

“Keep it, Des. It’s for you.” She said. Desiree looked down and felt the soft fabric of the maroon gown. She smiled and gave Ann a one-armed hug.

“Thank you, Ann. It’s a beautiful dress and I will definitely wear it again.” She said before leaving, heading to Lee’s trailer.

Desiree knocked on the door and opened it, entering the trailer. Her gaze fell upon Lee who was looking like his human self. Dark grey pants covered his long legs and he was wearing a casual long-sleeved black button-up. Over his shirt was a denim jacket, perfectly hugging his broad shoulders. He turned around and stared at Desiree’s smiling face.

“You always look at me like that. Why?” Lee laughed.

“Because you are literally the most attractive man that I’ve ever met and I can’t believe that I managed to…capture you.” Desiree blushed, lowering her eyes to the ground. Lee smiled and took hold of her left hand in his right and tapped her engagement ring with his finger.

“You _did_ capture me. This is proof of that, gorgeous.” He said. Desiree raised her eyes to his and bit her lip. She looked down at her ring, just like she did every day, and smiled. Lee smiled and looked at the maroon gown that hung off her right arm.

“Ann gave you that to keep, I’m guessing.” He said.

“Yeah. And it’s beautiful. Thank you for organising this, Lee. I love you so much.” She responded, blinking up at him through sparkling eyes.

“I love you too, Desiree. I always will.” Lee grinned and kissed her forehead, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest.

“Come on. I’ve got a surprise waiting for you back at my hotel room.”

“Another one?” Desiree gasped. Lee simply smiled.

 

***

 

“So what are we doing in your hotel room?” Desiree asked as Lee unlocked the door and pulled her inside.

“I thought we’d celebrate your birthday in a very sweet way.” He smiled.

“That could mean anything!” Desiree laughed. Lee grinned and squeezed her hand, leading her to the kitchenette. Desiree gasped at the sight before her. The whole kitchenette counter was covered in steel bowls filled with different types of fruit. A rolling pin sat next to the bowls and pie tins were laid next to the sink.

“I thought we’d bake some pies. The cookbook you gave me last year really helped.” He said, smiling at the look on Desiree’s face. She looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“That’s better than my birthday cake.” She giggled.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Lee smirked.

Desiree had never had so much fun making and baking pies. She never thought that making them would be such a enjoyable and exhilarating experience. As Lee rolled out of the dough on the flour, Desiree grabbed a handful of flour and chucked it at him. The white powder stuck to the right side of his face, neck and shoulder. Desiree started laughing as Lee touched his cheek, the flour sticking to his fingers.

“What was that for?”

“I just wanted to do that.” Desiree shrugged. Lee decided to give her some payback. He abandoned the dough and scooped up some flour, flinging it at her. The powder stuck to her face and neck, staining her hair white. Desiree’s mouth dropped open and Lee smiled. She pressed her lips together and chucked another handful of flour at him and Lee did the same back. It turned into a flour fight between the engaged couple.

“I told you we’d end up having a sexy food fight.” Lee smirked.

“How the hell is this sexy?” Desiree laughed as she hurled another handful of flour at him. Lee smiled and grabbed a strawberry from its tin. He stepped up to Desiree and teased her mouth with it, wanting her to part her lips. Desiree opened her mouth and took a bite of the fruit, its delicious flavour poisoning her mouth. She kept her eyes to his and when the strawberry fell away from her mouth, his lips replaced the piece of fruit. Lee could taste the strawberry juice in her mouth, both of their lips red from the fruit. Desiree moaned and wrapped her left arm around his neck.

“OK. This is sexy.” She whispered once her lips were free. She reached out her right hand and grabbed another handful of flour while Lee wasn’t looking. Desiree smiled and plonked it on top of his head, the white powder falling in flecks down to his shoulders, staining his denim jacket. She laughed at the look of shock on Lee’s face.

“Shall we actually start making the pies now?” Desire suggested. Over the next ten minutes, Lee and his fiancée made three pies: an apple one, a lemon meringue one and a strawberry one. They put the pies in the oven, turning the timer on. The pies took 45 minutes to bake and to Lee, that was a lot of time to do something else. They cleaned up the kitchenette counter, making it spotless. It didn’t even look like that they had just made some pies. Desiree turned to look at Lee who was staring at her with a cheeky glint in his eye, his face decorated with his heart-melting smirk.

“Why are looking at me like that?” She asked, looking up at him with an interested expression. Lee didn’t answer her question and grabbed her in his arms, lifting her up onto the kitchenette counter. Desiree yelped, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” She gasped, her eyes wide with surprise. Lee placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close, her hips meeting his. Desiree could feel his arousal through his pants. _God, this man is eager! But that turns me on._ She thought. Lee smirked at her sultrily.

“I think you know _exactly_ what I’m doing. My body language makes it abundantly clear.” He whispered, the fingers of his left hand roaming over her jean-clad thigh. His touch sent tremors through her, making her bite her bottom lip. Lee leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck, the tip of his nose digging into her skin gently. Desiree closed her eyes, moving her left hand into his soft short hair. She felt his fingers stroke her thigh, moving further up. Desiree knew what he wanted. She knew that she wanted the same thing that he wanted. She pushed his head back and kissed him, moving her other hand into his hair, clutching his head in a tight grip. Lee opened his mouth and she slid her tongue inside, meeting his in a tango-like clash. Both of his hands held her hips in a firm grip as her lips serenaded his own. Desiree curled her fingers in his hair, kissing him arduously, feeling the arousal growing inside her.

“How long have we got?” She asked as she broke her mouth away for air. Lee turned around and checked the timer.

“44 minutes.” He answered as he looked back at her, his nose brushing hers. His lips were only millimetres away from hers, making Desiree’s heart pound faster. She didn’t need to respond with words. Instead, she grabbed his head again and crushed her mouth against his. Many kisses followed, breathless and fervent. Lee fastened his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest as her legs wrapped around his waist. He picked her up and her legs tightened their grip on him. Desiree ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it, pulling his head back to kiss him even more ardently. She heard Lee grunt and she smiled, giggling softly. Lee couldn’t help but chuckle as well, his arms holding her securely and his hands on her back. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her back down, her booted feet resting on the floor. Lee grabbed her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders as Desiree pulled her arms out of the sleeves. She did the same with his denim jacket and placed her hands under his long-sleeved shirt, running her palms over his smooth chest. She grabbed the hem and he raised his arms, quickly shedding the black shirt. Lee’s mouth claimed Desiree’s again, his hands undoing the buttons of her green blouse. Once all the buttons were undone, Desiree took it off, keeping her mouth to his. He ran his hands over her back, his fingers tracing her spine. Her hands went to his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. She broke her lips away, lowering her eyes to his pants so that she could see what she was doing. Lee rested his forehead against hers, his hands resting on her sides. Desiree tucked her fingers into the waistband and pulled his jeans down. She went down to her knees and tugged the jeans further down his legs. She pulled off his shoes and socks before tugging the jeans off his feet. Lee reached his hands down and Desiree slid her own into his. He pulled her to her feet and began to take her jeans off. Desiree unzipped her boots and kicked them to the side before pulling off her jeans, revealing her long pale legs. Lee went down to his knees, placing his hands on her thighs. Desiree shivered with delight as he ran his fingers over her soft skin, as gentle as a kiss from a feather. Lee leaned in and pressed his lips to her thigh, closing his eyes. Desiree felt her heart jump with elation and surprise and she fisted her fingers in his hair. She felt his lips part, his breath sending goosebumps over her bare skin. He kissed her thigh again, moving his hands up, his fingers reaching her underwear. He placed his fingers inside the waistband and pulled Desiree’s underwear down. Lee broke his lips away from her skin and tugged her underwear further down. She stepped out of them, Lee pulling them over her feet. He took off her socks and threw them over his shoulder. Lee stood up to his full height and cupped her face, placing his lips on hers fervently. As they kissed, Desiree tucked her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down his legs. Her lips made a journey down his body, tugging the boxer briefs over his feet. Lee pulled her to her feet again and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor, exposing her full breasts. He ran his thumbs over her perked nipples, causing Desiree to let out a soft gasp. This is what Desiree loved. His hands on her naked skin, setting her heart on fire. His lips on hers, her blood boiling throughout her body.

Lee moved his hands down to her waist and gently placed her down on the large bed, keeping his body on top of hers. She stared into his eyes, captivated by their sparkle. She ran her hands over his shoulders, smiling up at him as the tip of his nose brushed hers. Lee returned her smile and pressed his lips to hers softly. It didn’t take long for the kiss to blow up and tongues came into the picture. Lee placed his lips on her neck and nipped at her skin gently as Desiree’s hands fisted in his hair. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest, pounding like a drum. Lee’s mouth began its route down her body, placing kisses over her collarbone and chest. His eyes glistened when he stared at her breasts. One of his hands fondled with her left one while his tongue entertained the nipple of her right breast. Desiree gasped and moaned as her veins burned with desire. Her fingers tightened their hold in his hair, making him growl. Lee removed his mouth from her nipple with a ‘pop’ and looked at Desiree to see that her eyes were closed, her teeth biting her bottom lip. He smiled to himself and his left hand caressed her right breast as he sucked the nipple of her left one. Desiree was sure that she was in her own personal heaven. She was being touched by the love of her life, the man that she was going to marry. She was the centre of his attention and the centre of his life. The main jewel in his crown.

Lee let go of her nipple and his mouth continued down her body, pressing kisses over her abdomen. His mind started thinking about if her stomach would ever swell and grow with his child. Now that they were getting married, Lee had suddenly started pondering about the idea of kids even further. He could definitely see himself raising a family with Desiree and he could definitely see her being the mother of his children. He had seen how happy his Elven co-stars looked with their children and he wanted to experience fatherhood someday. Desiree’s skin flushed pale pink as his tongue set shivers over her body. Lee reached the apex of her thighs and Desiree couldn’t contain her loud moan, her hands carding through his hair. Lee ran his hands from her breasts down to her hips as he kissed her wet and hot core. Her breasts heaved up and down with elation as Lee continued to pleasure her with his lips and tongue. Desiree could not imagine a better birthday. She had had a wonderful day on the set with her friends. She had been turned into an Elf and now, she was being intimate with the man that she loved more than anything. The way Lee treated her was 1,000 times better than the way Ethan had treated her. Desiree was nearing her peak and then, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her orgasm exploded, causing Lee to dig his fingers into her skin. She arched her back, never wanting the pleasure to stop. All sense of time dissolved and Desiree wished that she could do this forever. She opened her eyes and saw Lee’s head in between her legs, her hands moving to his shoulders.

“Please…please…I want…” Desiree’s voice trailed off, her mind spinning out of control. Lee finally released his lips from her dripping wet sex and his fingers replaced his tongue.

“Ohhhh….” Desiree moaned, her hips arching upwards, her breasts full and delicious in Lee’s eyes.

“Tell me what you want, gorgeous.” He whispered seductively, his fingers moving in a circle inside her. Desiree’s fingers tightened on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

“I want you…I want to feel you inside me…please…” She begged, her eyelids fluttering over her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Lee removed his fingers and laid his tall muscular body over hers, positioning his legs in between hers. He felt her breasts on his chest, her perked nipples ghosting over his skin. That only made his arousal grow even more. Her body lay beneath him, fresh and all his. Desiree was a treasure that Lee would never let go of. As his eyes skimmed over her skin, he realised that it all belonged to him and he loved every inch of her body. Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at him with loving eyes.

“Do you know that my name means ‘desired’ in French?” She asked him.

“You are desired, Desiree. I desire you like you would not believe.” Lee responded gently, his lips hovering over her mouth. He felt her breath on his face as her arms constricted around his neck.

“If you desire me, then take me already.” Desiree pleaded, tugging his face down to hers. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to feel his fingers stroke her body. And she badly wanted to feel his arousal delve deep inside her. Just as Lee was about to kiss her, a thought hit his mind.

“Wait, I need to get a condom.” He said and began to move off the bed but Desiree pulled him back, locking her arms around him.

“No condom. I take the pill, remember?” She smiled and finally, their mouths met. Lee’s kisses were like a drug to Desiree. She was addicted to them. She was addicted to Lee all the time. Desiree never got enough of him. Kissing him was like magic. One kiss was all it took and imaginary sparklers crackled. She could feel his member pressed against her thigh so she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer. Desiree held his head in her hands, keeping his mouth to hers. One of Lee’s arms fastened around her body while his other hand moved down to her leg, his fingers gliding over her skin like a feather. Her lips were plump, pressed against his in numerous kisses that were full of desire and warmth and love. He didn’t keep her waiting any longer and entered her, slipping inside her wet core. When he finally slid into her, Desiree moaned and gasped into his mouth, her fingers pulling at his hair. Their lips broke free with a soft wet sound but the rest of their contact remained unbroken. Lee began to pound in and out of her and her hips moved in time with his. Desiree heard her fiancé moan and it made her smile. She turned her head to the side, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes slowly closed. Lee took the opportunity to press kisses to her neck, feeling her pulse beat beneath his tongue. Lee’s right hand cupped her bottom and his left hand grabbed hers from his face, placing it on the pillow beside her head, lacing his long fingers with Desiree’s. Her second orgasm exploded while Lee was inside her and he climaxed at the same time. He grunted and growled as he slid in and out of her deliciously. His teeth nipped at her jawline, his lips skimming over her cheekbone. Desiree felt amazing. She was in her own little world with Lee. In a bubble that no-one could ever break. She felt cherished and Lee was giving her so much pleasure. But she wanted to return the favour.

Desiree locked both of her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down on top of hers. Lee’s left hand found a spot of skin right next to her right breast, keeping her body close to his. Desiree broke her lips away and pushed Lee over, catching him off-guard. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders, creating a curtain from the outside world. They stared into each other’s eyes, Lee’s member still inside her. Lee stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb, feeling the hot blood beneath her skin. She rested her forehead against his and her gaze went down to his lips, which were seductive and shiny, waiting to be kissed. Desiree began to slowly seduce him, her lips ghosting over his very slightly. Lee craned his neck up to take full advantage of her mouth but Desiree didn’t allow it. She pulled back so that his lips never reached hers. She traced the shape of his lips with her fingers delicately, a smile coming across her own lips.

“It’s my turn now, baby.”

Lee stared up at her before a smirk appeared on his face. He gently pulled himself out of her, never tearing his eyes away from hers. His hands moved down her body, his fingers digging into her bottom cheeks, eliciting a gasp from Desiree. She scowled at him mockingly before finally pressing her mouth to his. Lee responded with a hunger that he needed sated immediately and Desiree did exactly that by enticing him with her tongue, running it over the curve of his wet lips. There was no mistaking the seductive growl that rumbled from his throat. That sound never ceased to arouse Desiree. She took it as a sign to continue and she wrapped her lips around his, feeling their softness. They kissed languidly for a minute or two until Desiree moved her lips down to his neck and chest, his hot body vulnerable and submissive. She placed her hands on his abdomen, sensing the muscles flex from her tender touch. Her mouth continued its journey down his perfect body and before Lee could respond or do anything for that matter, she took his arousal in her mouth and began to suck.

“Des…” Lee moaned, his long fingers making their way into her dark hair, tugging at it as his heart pounded with a love that he never thought he would experience. He tasted good. _Really_ good. There was no doubt about that. Lee deliberately moved his body in a way that pushed himself further into her mouth. Desiree felt the head of his member touch the back of her throat and it was at that point that she thought she’d choke. But she didn’t. She continued to suck and lick as his moans and grunts rang in her ears. Lee had never felt so good. Here he was with the woman he loved and she was giving him a blowjob which felt, in Lee’s mind away, so fucking good. Desiree’s fingernails scraped along the skin of his abdomen, keeping his body still.

“My lips are getting a little envious, you know.” Lee said softly. Desiree let go of his member slowly and licked her lips, tasting his sweet and salty arousal. She looked at him and saw that he had a smile on his face that made Desiree’s heart turn to burning wax. Lee’s blood continued to course through his veins, raising his body temperature a couple more degrees. Desiree returned his smile and kissed her way back up his body.

“Are they really?” She asked, a salacious grin serenading her shiny lips, her face inching closer to his.

“Yes, they are. Are you going to grant them their wish or not?” Lee said grinning, stroking her face with his left hand, moving her hair off her shoulder.

“You mean _your_ wish. And the answer is yes.” Desiree responded with the same grin and kissed him.  Lee could taste his own arousal on her lips. With one hand cupping her face, he moved his right hand from her bottom to the small of her back. Desiree knew what else he wanted and placed her legs on either side of his, leaving her thighs open to whatever pleasure he wished to give her. Lee knew exactly what she was doing and bucked his hips up to meet hers, sliding his arousal into her for the second time that evening. He thrusted as their lips remained unbroken, as if they were glued together. Desiree held his head in her hands, her fingers curling in his hair which was a little damp with sweat at this point. One kiss became two then four then six in quick succession. They only broke free to breathe and take gulps of air but after that, they were right back at it again. Lee managed to roll himself over and their positions swapped. Desiree panted softly as Lee pounded in and out of her faster, quickening his pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back with the same passion that he was kissing her. Desiree bended her knees and allowed Lee easier access into her. He grunted while she moaned, resulting in a mixture of sounds that echoed around the silent room. After a few more thrusts, Lee pulled himself out of her and the two of them caught their breath. Lee moved over to the side and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, taking a deep breath.

“Wow.” He murmured in his deep voice. Desiree propped herself up onto her right elbow and smiled at him, the light bathing her beautiful face in a golden glow.

“You took the word right out of my mouth.” She smiled, her eyes sparkling with a love that only glittered after sex. Desiree curled up next to Lee, her left hand resting on his chest. He breathed deeply, his heart still pounding. The room reeked of sex and love and it felt wonderful. Their hot bodies were pressed up against each other as the two of them regained their regular pace of breathing. Lee curled his left arm around her shoulders and he placed his right hand over her left. He picked up her hand gently and looked at the ring that sat on her finger. It shone in the golden room, sparkling against her pale skin. Their fingers laced together perfectly, as if it was always meant to be. Desiree smiled softly as she heard the thump of Lee’s heart. He had told her many times that his heart belonged to her and she has said the same thing back to him. Never did Desiree think that saying yes to a job and coming to New Zealand would change her life forever. She never expected to meet a man like Lee and fall in love. But it happened because it was supposed to happen. Desiree didn’t entirely believe in fate or destiny but she did believe in one thing. And that was that she and Lee had always meant to be together. It was her own perfect love story that she would treasure for the rest of her life.

“Thank you.” She whispered as Lee placed her hand back on his chest, his large one resting on top. His gaze went to her, his eyes glittering underneath his eyebrows.

“For what?”

“For everything. For making me have the best birthday ever. For loving me.” Desiree said, placing her head in her favourite spot which was the crook of his neck. Lee kissed her hair and rested his cheek against her head.

“There’s no need to thank me, Desiree. It is my pleasure to make you feel happy and loved. If I achieve that, then I am happy too.”

That signalled the end of the conversation. Lee and Desiree lay there together in bed, listening to the beat of each other’s heart and the pace of one another’s breathing. Desiree’s nether regions still tingled from the lovemaking but she loved the feeling. Five minutes later, when she was just about to nod off, the timer went ‘bzzz’ in the small kitchenette.

“The pies are ready.” Lee smiled.

 

***

 

It was almost 6:30pm and Desiree felt hunger slowly creep into her stomach. The sex had tired her out and she needed to eat something. Lee and Desiree untangled themselves from each other (they were very reluctant about it) and put on some casual loose-fitting clothes. Just as Desiree made her way to the kitchenette, Lee picked her up, hooking his right arm under her knees and placing his left hand on her back. Desiree giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So wedding like.” She smiled, gesturing to the bridal-style position they were in.

“We are going to be married soon enough, gorgeous. This is just practice.” Lee grinned and kissed her cheek sweetly. He carried her the short distance to the kitchenette and placed her back on her feet when they were inside. They took the three pies out of the oven and placed them on the counter. They were all perfectly baked and very hot. Lee almost burnt his finger when he took the strawberry pie out of the oven and Desiree, still feeling very erotic, took his hand in her own and sucked on his finger, giving Lee some relief. He stared at her in disbelief and the only thing she could do was grin like a lunatic.

“Well, I’ve certainly made an impression.” Lee chuckled as Desiree continued to smile widely. They waited for the pies to cool for a couple of minutes before cutting pieces out and placing them on two plates. Lee grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured the alcohol into two glasses while Desiree grabbed the two plates and set them down on the table that sat in front of the couch. Lee joined her a moment later and placed the glasses of wine on the table too. She handed him a fork and they both dug into the pies they had made. Desiree’s mouth salivated when she took the first bite of the lemon meringue.

“God, this is heaven!” She exclaimed, throwing her head back.

“Funny you say that after having sex.” Lee laughed, enjoying his own slice of lemon meringue. Desiree looked at him and they burst out into peals of infectious chuckling. The mixture of wine and pie made Desiree feel right at home, especially with Lee sitting beside her.

“Thank you, Lee, for this. For making this the best birthday I have ever had.” She smiled at him and gave him a long kiss on those perfect lips of his.

“It was my absolute pleasure, gorgeous.” Lee whispered, the scent of lemons and strawberries in her warm breath.

Later that night, Desiree fell asleep on the couch, her head resting on Lee’s shoulder. Lee, being the perfect gentleman and fiancé, gently picked her up without waking her and carried her to the bedroom. He tucked her underneath the sheets of the bed and he hopped in next to her, not before taking his T-shirt off. Lee propped himself up onto his elbow and stared at Desiree’s sleeping form. Even in the dark, she glowed. She was the brightest star in the night sky. She was the gem of his life. She was the Elizabeth Bennett to his Mr. Darcy. She was the Juliet to his Romeo. They had their own perfect love story that Lee thought he’d never have. He kissed her forehead gently, her skin soft beneath his lips.

“Happy Birthday, future Mrs Pace. I love you.” Lee murmured before drifting off to sleep himself, dreaming of a bright and happy future with Desiree.

 

 

***

 

July the 26th finally came. It was a pivotal day. It was the last day of pick-ups for _The Hobbit_ trilogy, officially ending a 2-and-a-half year journey. Lee only had one scene to do and then he was done. Desiree applied his wig and make-up in the morning and right at that moment, she realised that this was the last time she was putting the wig, ears and make-up on Lee. After six months of doing it for nearly every single day, her voyage in Middle-Earth was over. She felt tears prick her eyes and she felt no shame in letting them fall. Lee placed his piercing blue contacts in his eyes and blinked in the mirror. He saw that Desiree was crying, her cheeks pink. He turned around to look at her in the eye.

“Gorgeous, why are you crying?” He asked, taking hold of one of her hands.

“I’m crying because it’s all over. I’m never going to put the Elf ears on you nor this beautiful wig either. And because if I hadn’t taken this project, I probably never would have met you. My life would have been completely different.” Desiree sniffled, her eyes sparkling with more tears. Lee sighed and rose to his feet, his head only a few inches off the roof of the trailer. He stared down at her lovingly, stroking her cheek with his right hand.

“Don’t cry because you’ll make me cry. Though…you look beautiful when you do.” Lee smiled and kissed her forehead. Desiree realised that she had known Lee for a long time now. It had almost been two years since they had met and during those months, they had fallen in love and gotten engaged. A fairy-tale on a movie set that both Lee and Desiree dreaded leaving. They had such a great time being a part of what would end an era. There would now be six films that sat alongside each other for fans and the public to enjoy. The full story, finally complete.

“This has been so amazing. I can’t believe that this is the last day.” Desiree said, resting her hands on Lee’s chest. Lee broke his lips away from her skin and returned his eyes to hers.

“You’ve made my time here amazing, Desiree. You’ve given me what I have always wanted.”

“And what’s that?” Desiree asked. Lee simply smiled at her, his ice-blue eyes sparkling with the same happiness.

“Love, gorgeous. You have given me unconditional love. And I will be forever grateful.” He whispered before claiming her lips in a passionate and fire-burning kiss.

 

Lee’s last scene was in the campaign tent with Gandalf. He was dressed in Thranduil’s regal silver and deep plum robes with a black tunic underneath. The spiky brooch sat on his open collar and the silver circlet embellished his head, helping keep the wig secure. Desiree sat in the camera tent with Peter as the actors got into place. Lee sat on the elaborate chair, repeating the dialogue in his head. He realised that this was his last day portraying the character of the Elvenking. It had been one of the highlights of his career, especially because he met his future wife on the project. _I would not be engaged if I didn’t take this project. I might not be in love. Thank God I said yes._ He thought. Peter’s voice boomed around the set, bringing Lee out of his thoughts. And then, Peter Jackson called “action” and Lee spoke his lines.

Desiree watched on in awe as Lee became the cold and formidable Thranduil, his body language poised and perfect. His voice was deep and fraught with certainty, no smile on those perfect lips of his. Desiree knew that Lee was an amazing actor even before she had met him but now, watching the scene unfold before her eyes, his acting was even more breathtaking. Watching him work was a treat that Desiree savoured. She knew that other producers and writers would approach him about other roles because he could do anything. And Desiree would be there beside him all the way.

Lee delivered his last line, staring past the barrel of the camera with determined eyes. Peter shouted “Cut!”  and Lee smiled.

“That was Lee’s last shot, everybody!” Peter said into the microphone and everyone on the set broke out into applause and cheers. Desiree clapped along with everyone else and walked out of the camera tent. She entered the campaign tent and Lee pulled her into his arms, capturing her mouth with his, resulting in a passionate kiss that made the crew whistle and cheer even louder. Desiree had gotten used to Lee’s public displays of affection. It made her feel special but that didn’t stop her cheeks flaming a deep rosy pink. Lee smiled down at her but didn’t release his hold on her, his eyes glittering with love. That was it. His time on _The Hobbit_ was officially over.

 

That afternoon, Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens as well as all of the cast and crew all gathered on the large K-stage set. Everyone was there to celebrate the long journey of making _The Hobbit_. All of the Dwarf actors got their farewell presents and then, it was time for the Elves to receive theirs. All three of them got their character name that had been printed on the back of their set chair. Orlando was presented with his bow and Evangeline got her two twin daggers and Kili’s rune stone. Peter then handed Lee a long rectangular-shaped box with a large grin. Desiree watched as Lee opened the box to reveal one of Thranduil’s swords. Lee rose into the air and let out a cheer of happiness.

“That’s not all, Lee.” Peter said and handed Lee a black pouch. Lee put the sword gently back in its box and took the pouch from the director and opened it.

“Ah, thank you, Peter.” Lee chuckled as he fished out a pair of his Elf ears. The entire set broke out into loud laughter and Desiree smiled. Lee decided to say something so he stepped into the centre of the set and silenced the cast and crew with a wave of his hand.

“I just want to thank Peter, Fran and Philippa for giving me the chance to bring the character of Thranduil to life. It has been an amazing experience to come here to New Zealand and play a character that is so different to myself. I want to thank all of my fellow co-stars, the crew, the wardrobe people, the technicians, the hair and make-up people, everyone who has been a part of this project, for making all of this happen. I have had the best time so thank you.”

The cast and crew clapped but Lee wasn’t finished.

“And lastly, thank you to my gorgeous Desiree…” He turned to look at her, a smile on his face. Desiree blushed again but kept her eyes to his.

“Thank you for staying by my side for nearly two years. Without you, my life would’ve been so different now. It has been a pleasure to see you every morning and have you turn me into Thranduil. I would not have become him without you. I can’t wait to marry you and return all of the favours that you have given me. Simply, I love you, gorgeous.”

The set erupted in applause and cheering as Desiree felt tears run down her hot cheeks. But they were tears of happiness and joy. She rushed over to Lee and wrapped her arms around his neck, the pale-blonde strands of his wig tickling her face. They stayed there in their close embrace for at least half-a-minute before they moved back to the side and Peter did his speech. He thanked everybody for sticking with him for what been a long haul but an amazing one. But the way he ended the speech was what surprised both Lee and Desiree.

“And I’m pretty sure I’ll see many of you at Lee and Desiree’s wedding!” Peter cried. The cast and crew cheered as Lee smiled and Desiree blushed deeply, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Champagne was poured into clear plastic cups and so, the celebration began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the extensive and long-awaited chapter, guys! I don’t know if Lee was there on the final day of pick-ups (he probably wasn’t) but I put it in anyway and let my AU dreams come true! Since I’ve been away for a while, I’d love to know your thoughts and re-connect with you all. Any constructive criticism on the smut is much appreciated. This chapter was inspired by ‘Love Me Harder’ by Ariana Grande feat. The Weekend :) See you for the next chapter, my friends!


	18. Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s July and Lee starts working on Guardians of the Galaxy. Desiree visits him on the set as a surprise and meets his co-stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000+ words, I know it’s short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I hope you guys enjoy this update! :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any people that worked on GotG or anything regarding the Marvel cinematic universe. This is still fictional and I will earn no profit from it.

Ronan was a character that had really appealed to Lee. He had many layers to him and Lee was excited to explore each one of them. Desiree had moved into Lee’s apartment on the outskirts of New York, due to his request but she was currently in London, visiting her family. Therefore, Lee was happy that they were shooting the film in England, in Shepperton Studios to be exact, because that meant that he wasn’t completely separated from Desiree. She was only a couple of hours away from him and that pleased Lee greatly.

It was early July when shooting began. His first day on set was amazing. Lee had to be in the make-up chair from 5am in the morning and finished at 9am because his transformation into Ronan took a long time. He had shaved his head for the role and to his great surprise, Desiree hadn’t cared. He knew how much she loved raking her fingers through his hair and now, it was all gone. But Desiree didn’t mind. Her response was that there were many other areas of his body that she could touch. And she had said that with a very salacious smirk. Lee looked in the mirror after four hours and didn’t recognise himself. His skin was an azure blue, covering his face, chest, arms and hands, and his eyes were a pure purple. Black crusted war paint covered the area around his eyes (that included his eyebrows), running down his cheeks to the entire area under his mouth and one strip down the front of his neck. _I wonder how Desiree would react if she saw me like this._ Lee thought as he stood up and headed off to get changed into his costume. The costume was even more extravagant. Black armour that covered his whole body, each inch engraved with beautiful detail. Black pants and knee-high sturdy boots hugged his muscular legs and feet and a cowl of sorts sat on his head, attaching to the shoulder pads of his armour.

Lee walked onto the set of the Dark Aster which was Ronan’s ship. He was astounded at the detail and magnificence of it. It was dark and had a cold atmosphere that matched Ronan’s. It was completely different to working on _The Hobbit_ set because he was a true villain here. While Thranduil was a bit of a cold person, he wasn’t a bad guy. But Ronan was. He killed people. He wanted control. He wanted the galaxy.

He approached his throne/seat on the set and was met by a smile from the director, James Gunn.

“Lee, you look fantastic! Exactly what I imagined Ronan to look like.”

James being the director was another reason that Lee wanted to do the film. His art and imagination was one that matched Peter Jackson’s. His ability to never lose sight of where the film was going and what the characters were thinking was something that Lee admired. And he was blessed to be working with him.

As Lee talked with James, his co-stars came over to chat as well. Lee had met both Karen Gillan and Zoe Saldana before shooting had begun and he already liked them very much. They were both brilliant actresses and wonderful women. Both of them were made up in their costumes, looking very otherworldly. Karen was also bald like Lee and her skin was also blue. Black contacts were in her eyes and her costume fitted her slim body. Zoe was the opposite. Her skin was green and her hair was a dark brown, morphing into pink at the ends. It was tied in a thick knotted braid behind her head and her deep brown eyes glowed under thick black lashes.

“Morning, ladies.” Lee grinned with his black teeth. Both of the women’s eyes widened.

“You look…bloody freaky, Lee!” Karen chuckled in her Scottish accent.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Karen. Thank you.” Lee responded. James went through the scene with the three actors and then, shooting began.

 

***

 

Lee had been shooting _Guardians of the Galaxy_ for three weeks now and it was going extremely well. He would call Desiree every evening and tell her everything that he had done that day. Desiree was so happy for him. She could see how much he enjoyed making the film. How much he enjoyed his job.

Lee had surprised Desiree many times over the course of their relationship so she knew that it was time for her to return the favour. She wanted to surprise him. It didn’t matter that she was only a couple of hours away from him. Desiree just wanted to shock him by coming to say hello. He wouldn’t be expecting it. She wanted to see him as a villain. It was the first major blockbuster that he worked on following _The Hobbit_ trilogy and the final part of _Breaking Dawn_ so she was excited to see the film when it would come out the following year.

Desiree took a cab to Shepperton Studios and was met by a security guard at the front gate. She told him who she was but he seemed hesitant in letting her through. Then, to Desiree’s surprise, James Gunn came running up.

“It’s OK, Dave. Let her through.” The director said. The security guard sighed and allowed Desiree in. As she walked next to James, she smiled.

“Thank you. I was afraid that he wasn’t going to let me in.”

“It was no problem at all. I know who you are. Lee’s talked about you quite a lot.” James said. _Does he **ever** stop talking about me? I mean, seriously, I’m not the only thing in his life. _She thought, blushing deeply.

“So you’re here to surprise him?” James asked.

“Yeah. I hope I’m disrupting the shooting. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s no trouble. Lee would kill me if I kicked you off the set. And judging by his size, I wouldn’t want to piss him off.” James smiled and Desiree giggled. She looked down at her feet and examined her clothes. A dark blue dress that ended a couple of inches above the knee, black tights, heeled ankle boots and a leather jacket. Her long brown hair was loose, blowing around her shoulders. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, letting the diamond sparkle in the sunlight.

“Congratulations, by the way.” James smiled, eyeing the ring.

“Thank you.” Desiree responded with a blush and a smile.

James led Desiree onto the set which was an outer space prison. Every detail was perfect and it truly looked like an outer space prison. The set was packed with camera guys, boom operators, DPs, ADs, extras and the main cast. Desiree saw Lee from behind and she was already terrified of him. The thick black armour made him look very intimating. He looked even bigger than he already was. She didn’t realise that she was staring at him so deeply that she didn’t hear James’s voice.

“Desiree?”

“Yes? Sorry, James.”

“No problem. What are you waiting for? Just go up to him.”

“Are you sure?” Desiree asked, biting her lip.

“Yeah. Go on.” James smiled. Desiree looked at Lee’s back and walked up to him, her arms by her sides. She placed her hand on his armoured back which made him jump. Lee turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his fiancée. She looked beautiful as usual, her dress and tights accentuating her long legs. Desiree was shocked at what he looked like. Blue skin, black war paint, purple eyes and a costume made entirely of black. Her heart shivered as his eerie eyes stared down at her. Lee was surprised to see her. But it was a happy surprise. A great one.

“Des! What are you doing here?” Lee asked with a smile. It was then when Desiree realised that he had black teeth. His beautiful white grin was gone, replaced with a black one. But it was him. And she thought that he looked both frightening and magnificent at the same time.

“I just wanted to surprise you. And I’ll tell you now, it’s very strange hearing your voice come out of this being.” Desiree said, gesturing to his costume. Lee thought it was incredibly sweet for her to come and surprise him. He grabbed her upper arms with his large blue hands and leaned down but Desiree pulled back, placing her hands on his chest.

“No. You’ll ruin your make-up.” She said. _I do really want to kiss him but I know I can’t. I can handle it._ Desiree said to herself. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes to the ground. Lee put one of his hands in her loose hair and pressed his lips together. Keeping his other hand on her arm, he drew her in for a hug. Desiree wrapped her arms around his armoured torso, resting her cheek on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace. Desiree was unaware that everyone on the set was staring at them but even if she did know, she wouldn’t have cared. If she couldn’t kiss Lee, a hug was the best alternative.

“You know, it’s different not having you do my make-up.” Lee whispered. Desiree chuckled softly and tightened her arms around him. She didn’t want to let him go but he had scenes to film so she released her hold on him.

“ _You’re_ different because your skin is blue.” Desiree smiled.

“It’s a bit of change from Thranduil, isn’t it?” Lee said, his arms dropping from her body.

“More like a _big_ change. But you look just as amazing. I’ve been waiting for you to play a villain.”

“You and me both.” Lee smiled with closed lips. He knew that his black smile creeped her out a bit so he decided to grin at her. Desiree looked over Lee’s shoulder and saw Karen Gillan dressed as Nebula. She looked equally amazing, her skin also blue and her lithe figure clad in purple leather and armour.

“Is that Karen Gillan?” Desiree asked Lee. He turned around and nodded.

“Yeah, it is.”

Lee knew that Desiree was a _Doctor Who_ fan, both of classic series and the modern ones. Seeing as she was English, it was a huge part of her life. To meet one of the companions was a dream come true for her. Lee left Desiree’s side and walked up to Karen.

“Hey, Karen? I would like to introduce you to someone.”

The Scottish actress turned around and Desiree looked into her black eyes. _She sure looks a lot different than Amy Pond._ She said to herself. Lee led Karen over to Desiree and he introduced the two women to each other.

“Desiree, this is Karen Gillan. Karen, this is my fiancée, Desiree.”

“Oh, so _this_ is Desiree? It’s a pleasure to meet you. Lee has never shut up about you.” Karen smiled, holding out her hand to Desiree. Lee sighed and closed his eyes. He knew what Karen had said was the truth. He could never stop talking about Desiree. He loved her so much that she was on his mind every minute of every day. Desiree smiled and shook Karen’s blue hand.

“I should confess that I am a huge fan of _Doctor Who_. I’m a little bit fangirlish right now that I’ve met you. I consider it an honour to meet you. Amy was one of my favourite companions ever. I was heartbroken when you and Arthur left. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” Desiree blushed and Lee placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Karen smiled and waved it off.

“I love meeting fans. I’m just surprised that you are one. Why didn’t you tell me that your fiancée was a fan, Lee?”

“It…never crossed my mind. At least you know now.” Lee said, wrapping his arm around Desiree’s shoulders.

Desiree and Karen spent the next ten minutes talking about _Doctor Who_ while Lee read over his lines in the script and worked out where he had to walk during a tracking shot. Desiree was pleased to talk so freely with Karen. It felt like she had been friends with her for years. Desiree even got her number so they could talk or text sometimes.

James invited Desiree behind the monitors to watch the filming. And when James called “action!”, Desiree was completely engrossed in the performances of Lee and Karen. The way they both inhabited the villainous characters was amazing to observe. Desiree saw how much Lee was committed to the role of Ronan. His acting was completely different than when he played Thranduil. The way he walked and held himself was different. Less poised and calm and more tough and menacing. Even his voice was different. It was at a deep octave and sounded more terrifying. Desiree didn’t recognise her fiancé at all. It was like looking at a totally different person which was the whole point of acting. Lee transformed himself from a human into a Kree. He knew that she was watching and buried himself even deeper into the role, wanting to show her how steadfast he was to the character.

When everyone broke for lunch, Desiree had the pleasure of meeting the rest of the main cast. Zoe Saldana was one of the sweetest and kindest people that she had ever met. Dave Bautista was also a very nice man but Chris Pratt was the highlight of Desiree’s day. He was just so funny and cracked jokes in the heat of the moment. And to Desiree’s happiness and shock, she got all of their numbers. Zoe and Karen even said that they’d love to meet up for coffee with her someday in the future, just the three of them. As Desiree talked with Dave and Zoe, Chris sat next to Lee.

“Your fiancée’s a beauty, Lee. Any man would want to…marry her.” He said. Lee knew that Chris wanted to say that any man would want to fuck her and he pleased that Chris had held his tongue and had said something more appropriate.

“I know. I’m so happy that that she’s mine. I still can’t believe that I’m going to get married. It really hasn’t sunk in yet.” Lee stated.

“You’ve been engaged for what, a bit under 2 months? That’s hardly any time at all. It’ll kick in when you start organising the big day.” Chris smiled.

“Is that what it was like for you and Anna?” Lee asked.

“Yeah. The only advice I can give to you is don’t piss off the bride and get cold feet. I just met Desiree and I can already see how much she loves you. I can see that she can’t wait to marry you. And…just be happy.” Chris said. Lee started at his co-star and took in his words. Lee was certain that he wouldn’t get cold. He couldn’t wait to marry Desiree. And Lee was happy. More happy than he had ever been in his entire life. Desiree was the final piece of his jigsaw puzzle that was his life. She had completed his life but he was sure to leave room for children when they came along.

 

***

 

Lee hadn’t been to ComicCon in a long time. He went to promote _Guardians of the Galaxy_ which they were still shooting. It was a pleasure to see all of the crazy fans and answer their questions at the panel. Of course, there were quite a few people who congratulated him on his engagement to Desiree and asked about her. He kept his answers to _those_ questions brief and simple. One thing about Lee was that he kept his private life private. That’s why it’s called private life. It shouldn’t be public knowledge. But being a famous actor meant that some of your more private things would be known to the public. Lee just had to accept that his fans would ask about Desiree. And he happily answered their questions, all the while smiling.

He did signings for his fans for a few hours before returning to the hotel that he and Desiree were staying for the duration of their stay in San Diego. He found her sitting on the bed, reading _The Simarillion_. She looked up when he entered the room. She checked her watch and saw that it was 5pm.

“You’re back earlier than I thought you’d be.” She said, placing her bookmark on the page and putting the book on the floor.

“I wanted to see you.” Lee smiled and got on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her head.

“So how was ComicCon? Did you have fun?” Desiree asked.

“Yeah, it was amazing. It’s been so long since I last went. I had forgotten how fun it was. Interacting with the fans is the best part. And I’ll tell you, quite a few of them asked about you.”

“Really? What did they ask about?” Desiree gasped.

“All of them congratulated me on our engagement which was nice of them. Also, they wanted to know where you were. I told them that you wanted me to have fun with my co-stars and friends. They all “aww”ed at that.” Lee smiled.

“Well, it was the truth. I wanted you to have some fun with someone other than me for a day. And I can tell from the way that you’re smiling that you did.” Desiree said, raising her head from his chest, locking eyes with him. Lee’s eyes were full of joy and his face was abundant with happiness.

“What else did you tell them?” She asked. Lee twirled a lock of her hair around his finger and smiled down at her.

“I told them that I was happy. That I _am_ happy with you.”

Desiree felt tears form in her eyes. Every sweet and romantic thing that came out of Lee’s made her heart skip a beat. To hear him say those things made _her_ feel happy. She raised her left hand and cupped his face, running her index finger along his cheekbone. Desiree titled her head up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss started off soft and gentle but soon turned into one full of passion and ardour. Lee locked his arms around her and pulled her even closer so that their chests were touching. Desiree’s arms went around his neck, opening her mouth for another kiss. These were the moments that Desiree treasured and cherished the most. Simple quiet times with the man that she loved more than anything in the world. She didn’t have a care in the world. She forgot about everything. It was just her and Lee. And that’s all that mattered.

Lee kissed Desiree once more before breaking his lips away from hers and planting a kiss on her forehead. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and slithered her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. Lee wrapped his arms around his fiancée and held her close, feeling her heart beat fast.

“I love you.” Desiree whispered.

“I love you too. Always.” Lee murmured and tightened the embrace, never wanting to break the precious moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge Marvel fan so when I found out that Lee played Ronan, I basically screamed the house down! I thought that Lee did an absolutely phenomenal job in the film and was a brilliant villain. And I’m also a massive fan of Doctor Who and with Karen being in GotG, I had to reference the show. Anyway, this chapter was inspired by ‘Happiness’ by Alexis Jordan and we’ve reached 200 pages on Word! :D And in other news, I will start posting Bloodstained Hearts, Part 2 of the Love Conquers All trilogy, this Friday! Hope to see you guys then or next Monday!


	19. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee goes to Atlanta to work on the first season of Halt and Catch Fire and Desiree goes with him. While in Atlanta, both Lee and Desiree have thoughts about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time, 8,500+ words :) Also, the chapter starts in mid-October. I also don’t know exactly where Mr. Pace lives and thank God not because I’d wait outside his apartment block for days just to get a glimpse of him! Also, if you need a laugh, watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pPsJtUBOUE From 3mins 26, it shows the trouble that Lee had riding his horse, Moose, who is Thranduil’s elk, in NZ. It’s really quite funny what the horse does!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything regrading Halt and Catch Fire and neither do I own anything that has got to do with AMC. I don’t know the schedule of filming and what scenes were shot on what day so I’m making it up. I don’t own Mackenzie Davis or Scoot McNairy either (I adore both of them!) or any other actor who worked on HaCF. This is just another fictional piece of my story. Also, beware of any spoilers if you haven’t seen the first season!

“So when are you leaving?” Desiree asked.

“Tomorrow.” Lee answered.

“And for how long?”

“Until December 18th.”

Desiree realised that that was about two months. _That’s such a long time._ She thought. Lee saw the look of sadness on her face and smiled gently. He cupped her cheeks with his large beautiful hands and kissed her forehead. Desiree wrapped her fingers around his wrists and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his lips on her skin. Then, his mind snapped, an imaginary light bulb flashing above Lee’s head. He let his lips fall away from her forehead and he pulled back to look down at her.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

Desiree stared up at him, her thin eyebrows creasing in confusion. Her fingers tightened around his wrists as she lost herself in his beautiful eyes.

“Come with you where?” She asked.

“To Atlanta, gorgeous. We don’t have to be separated. Come with me and watch me work.” Lee smiled, stroking her pale cheeks with his thumbs. Her chocolate brown irises sparkled as her lips broke out into a large smile. She didn’t let go of his wrists. Instead, her grip tightened. Lee grinned back at her, his thumb tracing the curve of her bottom lip.

“Really?” Desiree gasped.

“Of course. You know me. I would go nuts without you. I work better when you’re with me.” Lee said.

“Are you sure I wouldn’t distract you?” Desiree smirked, releasing her grip on his wrists and her fingers began to make a trail up his smooth neck. Lee’s heart jumped at her featherlight touch, his hands still cupping her face. Desiree leaned in close and pressed her nose into his neck, inhaling his scent. Her lips ghosted over his skin and moved up to his chin, just below his bottom lip. Lee moved his left hand down the side of her body, coming to rest on her waist.

“No, you won’t. Because if you aren’t there with me, I will be craving the pleasure that you’re giving me right now.” Lee whispered, his eyelids fluttering. Desiree smiled and moved her mouth just in front of his. She glanced into his eyes for a moment before grinning even wider and taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Desiree felt his hand tighten on her waist and the fingers of his other hand tightened in her loose hair. As soon as she let go of his lip, Lee claimed her mouth with his own, creating a searing kiss that left Desiree breathless. Her arms curled around his neck and back as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss further, raising herself up onto her tiptoes. Desiree then realised that if she didn’t go with him, _she_ would be craving the pleasure that _he_ gave her every day. Her heart wouldn’t be able to handle the separation. So, right then, in that moment, she made her decision.

“I’ll come with you, Lee.” Desiree whispered against his lips, going back down flat on her feet. Lee rested his forehead against hers, wrapping both of his arms around her waist. Her back arched as he kissed her again, more softly this time. Lee showered her neck and face with kisses, making Desiree giggle like a little girl.

 

***

 

Desiree woke up in Lee’s spacious apartment which was located in New York, just on the outskirts of the main city. The sheets made her feel warm and there was a body pressed against her back. His strong arms circled her torso, holding her against his chest. Desiree could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it made her shiver with elation. She managed to pry herself out of Lee’s arms without waking him. She planted her feet on the floor as Lee used her pillow as a substitute for her body.

Desiree made her way to the bathroom and surveyed herself in the mirror. Her hair was in complete disarray, tangling around her body. Her eyes still looked tired as she ran a hand through her messy hair. She quickly brushed her teeth and splashed her face with water before tugging a comb through her knotted hair. As she combed her hair, her mind went back to when Lee had first asked her to move in with him.

 

_“Move in with me. Permanently.”_

_It was the night that pick-ups on The Hobbit had been completed and she and Lee were sitting on the couch in his hotel room. Desiree chocked on her glass of wine and Lee rubbed her back soothingly. Once she stopped coughing, she stared at him with wide eyes._

_“Really?”_

_“Desiree, gorgeous, you’re my fiancée now. We are going to get married. We should be living under the same roof.” Lee said. I suppose he does have a point. Desiree thought._

_“You live in New York, right?” She asked._

_“Yeah, I own a large apartment close to the main city. I told you remember?”_

_“So it used to be just you? Just you on your own?”_

_“Yeah. And the place is big so I felt lonely. I want you to live with me. Enjoy our engagement just by ourselves.” Lee smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, taking a sip of his own wine._

_“How long have you owned the apartment?” Desiree asked._

_“For a few years.”_

_“How big is the apartment?”_

_“Big.”_

_“Define big.” Desiree demanded._

_“Well, gorgeous, I’ll tell you no matter how loud you scream my name during intercourse, no-one but me would hear you.” Lee smirked salaciously, a sexy glint in his eye. Desiree could not nothing but part her lips in shock. Her eyes locked with his and he leaned over to kiss her gently, the taste of sweet wine on his stained lips._

_“I’m definitely moving in then.” Desiree smiled widely, resting her free hand on his chest. Now that’s what I call privacy! She said to herself, her cheeks flushing deep pink._

 

Desiree still remembered the glint in his eyes and how it made her heart pound fast and loud. She remembered the taste of the red wine on his lips. And she remembered when they had made love for the first time in the apartment. She screamed his name in the dead of night and the next day, no-one complained because, simply, the apartment was so big.

When her locks were reasonable, Desiree re-entered the bedroom to discover that Lee was still fast asleep. She took the time to marvel at his sleeping form. His arms were holding her pillow to his chest and his lips were parted. His eyelashes touched the skin beneath his eyes and his face looked calm and serene. He was clothed in a V-neck dark blue T-shirt and loose black tracksuit pants. Lee didn’t have to be dressed up to look good. He looked beautiful and handsome every single minute of every single day. Desiree padded softly up to the bed but because her gaze was entirely fixed on Lee, she didn’t see Carl curled up right in front of her. Her feet got caught on him and she fell forwards, landing right on top of Lee. He immediately woke up, his head rising from the pillow. Lee saw Desiree lying across him on her stomach, her hair falling over her shoulders.

“Morning, gorgeous. Why are you lying across me?”

“I just tripped over Carl and I fell on you. I’m sorry that I woke you up.” Desiree said. Lee smiled softly and twisted his body so that she was draped across his torso. He placed his hand in her tangled hair, feeling its softness.

“You don’t have to apologise. Our current position reminds me of a scene in _Pushing Daisies_.”

Desiree also remembered that scene. Ned was dreaming and Chuck tripped over Digby, landing on top of Ned. But she didn’t die. Desiree also remembered what happened after that. She looked at Lee, smiling widely.

“Are we going to make out now?” She asked. Lee’s eyes glinted with lust as Desiree placed her hand on his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. Lee wrapped his free arm around her body as his lips met hers in an ardent kiss. Desiree curled one of her arms around his neck while her other hand stayed on his face. She felt her heart thump within her chest, sending her blood alight with love and fire. The moment their lips met, Lee was sure that his member twitched with arousal. He moved her hair off of her face with his hand, totally capturing her lips with his own. Desiree pulled back and chuckled, resting her forehead against his.

“When’s our flight?” She asked. Lee turned his head to look at the digital clock that was on top of the chest of drawers but he kept his hands on Desiree’s body.

“2 o’clock. We’ve got four hours. And I’m not finished with you yet.” Lee smiled as he returned his eyes to hers, moving his hand that was placed on her back down to cup her bottom. Desiree bit her lip and her nose brushed his, their lips so close together. She closed her eyes and savoured being so close to him, her fingers gliding over his face. There was no mistaking that both of them were aroused. A smile came upon Lee’s lips when he heard Desiree’s heart, pounding like crazy. Without warning, he locked his arms around her and pushed himself up into a sitting position, letting Desiree straddle his lap. She placed her legs on either side of his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips finally meeting. Lee slid his hands underneath her loose T-shirt, his hands soaring over her skin, feeling Desiree shiver with delight from his touch. Their kisses became more passionate by the second. Desiree buried her hands in his hair as she crushed her mouth against his, his warm breath entering her mouth.

She realised that if he left for Atlanta on his own, she would miss this greatly. Desiree would pine for his touch even more than she usually did. It was different working on _The Hobbit_ because she was there in New Zealand every day and she was working on the three-film project. This was another matter entirely. Lee wasn’t her boyfriend anymore. He was her fiancé. Her future husband. Her love for him had grown even more since he popped the question. Desiree knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life with this man. He was all that she wanted and all that she ever needed. Likewise, Lee felt the same. He hated waking up in the mornings in a foreign hotel room to see that he was sleeping alone. He wanted to wake up next to his future wife all the time but his career prevented him from doing that. She didn’t go with him when he filmed the last _Twilight_ instalment or when he filmed _Lincoln_. But he wasn’t even away for a month when he shot those films. For _Halt and Catch Fire_ , it was a two-month shoot and Lee didn’t know if he could last without her. He heard Desiree moan as he stroked the soft flesh of her back, his lips moulding with hers perfectly. After how many minutes it was (neither of them knew), Desiree finally broke away and took a deserved gulp of air.

“I need to breathe.” She gasped and Lee chuckled softly.

“You and me both.” He said and pressed his lips to her neck. The sound of his mouth on her skin was soft and wet, reverberating in Desiree’s ears. Her fingers wandered into his hair as his lips and tongue serenaded her neck beautifully, his hands still caressing her back.

“You know, if you keep on doing this, I’m afraid that we’re going to miss our flight.” She said. Lee mumbled something into her neck that she didn’t quite hear. He continued peppering her skin with kisses, putting all of his attention on her and her neck.

“Lee, baby, I’m serious. I’m afraid that we’re going to do this for hours.” Desiree whispered. Lee sighed and pulled back to look into the eyes that he had fallen in love with.

“I’m hardly going to get the chance to do this with you during the filming. There’s going to be both day and night shoots. I want to spoil you with my love before I hardly have the time to do so.”

Desiree stared at him lovingly, fully understanding that he was telling the truth. She knew that she wouldn’t see all the time. _Might as well do it now then._ She thought.

“You’re right. Just a little bit longer. Then, we’ve got to get ready.” She said in defeat. Lee grinned mischievously and pulled her back down on the bed, making Desiree yelp adorably. He laughed and kissed her passionately, his hands itching to touch every inch of her skin.

 

It was Carl’s whining that finally made the engaged couple end their makeout session. Desiree checked the time and saw that it was 10:22. _Still enough time._ She managed to get herself out of Lee’s grip and padded over to the wardrobe. Desiree filed through her clothes before finding a pair of jeans and a sleeveless white top with a blue collar. She clipped on a nude bra and changed into her clothes, keeping her feet bare for the moment. Desiree turned around and gasped when she saw Lee. He was naked apart from his boxer briefs. In the process of making out, she had pulled his T-shirt off but as he was getting changed, his pants were off. She stared at his muscular figure, remembering all the time that those abs were pressed against her torso. She reminisced about the times that she had run her hands over his broad shoulders and strong arms. Desiree could easily make out his arousal in his boxer briefs and she prayed to God that it would go down by the time that they reached the airport.

“What?” Lee asked innocently (fake-innocently), raising one of his signature eyebrows.

“You know what. Put some clothes on.” Desiree said, walking over to the chest of drawers on her side of her bed. She slipped on her watch and silver studs (she never took her ring off), placing the Thranduil bracelet on her right wrist. Lee stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a kiss to her neck. Desiree resisted the urge to lean back and rest her head against his shoulder and concentrated on making the bracelet secure. Then, she had a thought. Smiling to herself, Desiree reached behind her with her left hand and placed her hand on his arousal. Lee growled and pulled his lips away from her neck. Desiree looked over her shoulder and smirked.

“You still haven’t put any clothes on.”

Lee smiled at her and grumbled, pressing another kiss to her neck and walking to the wardrobe. Desiree bit her lip, stopping the huge grin that threatened to spread across her face. She walked to the bathroom, feeling Lee’s gaze on her but she didn’t return it, still smiling. Lee loved it when she surprised him in such salacious ways. It was one of the many attributes that she had that he adored. She tested him when it came to the union of sex and love and it made flirting with her even more enjoyable. Lee turned back to the wardrobe and opted for a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved red shirt with a leather jacket. He’d already packed his suitcase a couple of nights ago so he just needed to pack his backpack. He pulled on a pair of black biker boots and ran a hand through his hair. When Desiree came back into the bedroom, she thought that Lee looked absolutely delectable. _I could just eat him up._ She thought, admiring the way that the leather jacket hugged his form. Then another thought hit her. Desiree had seen some concept art for _Halt and Catch Fire_ and had seen some of the costumes that Joe MacMillan wore. Basically, he was in suits the majority of the time and Desiree had no problem with that whatsoever. _How the ruddy hell am I supposed to watch the filming when I just want to rip the suits off his glorious body?_ She asked herself. Lee looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

“What now?” He asked as he pushed the leather jacket up his arms.

“Nothing…It’s just very…Joe MacMillan.” She smiled as she pulled on a pair of heeled black ankle boots. Lee looked down at his clothes and nodded.

“I suppose it is.” He smiled back at her.

Over the next sixty minutes, Desiree packed her bag with clothes and shoes as well as placing all the essentials in her shoulder bag. She chucked on a black jacket and left her hair loose. Lee fiddled with his watch as Desiree quickly coated her lips with a clear gloss. At 11:23, both of them were ready to go. Just as they left, Sally came over to pick up Carl and wish her brother and Desiree a fun time in Atlanta. Lee had already booked a cab the night before so they arrived at JFK at 12:02. It took Desiree and Lee a little over ninety minutes to get through baggage and Customs but they managed to get on the plane on time. They were flying with Delta Air Lines and at 2:03pm, the plane took off.

 

***

 

The flight from JFK to ATL was only going to take about two hours so Desiree used that time to ask Lee about the show and his character. Joe MacMillan had intrigued Lee the moment he read the script for the first episode. He was both brilliant and ruthless. He was manipulative and nearly always got what he wanted. But it was the sensitive side to Joe when it came to his relationship with the character of Cameron that interested Desiree. In one moment, Joe was aggressive and the next, he could be gentle. He had so many layers to him and Lee couldn’t wait to explore them.

“I’ve always been interested in IT and software.” Desiree said, curling up next to Lee in the plane seat, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“Really?”

“Yes. In high school, I did IST as one of my electives. I was good at it but I didn’t really want to pursue a career in that area.”

“What does VLSI stand for?” Lee asked, testing her knowledge.

“Very large scale integration.” Desiree answered bluntly, looking up at him. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

“Nice. You _still_ surprise me, you know?” He chuckled.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It’s a great thing, gorgeous. A very great thing indeed.” Lee whispered and the two of them relaxed until the plane landed.

 

After their cab ride, Lee led Desiree straight to their hotel room and locked the door behind him. They put their bags and suitcases by the bed. Desiree took off her jacket and Lee did the same with his, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to just below his elbows, showing off his forearms. Desiree sat down on the bed and ran her hand over the soft sheets. The hotel was just the right amount of space for the two of them and there was a separate bathroom with a shower encased in a glass cubicle. There was a window on the right that gave a spectacular view of the city of Atlanta.

“This is really nice.” Desiree said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, it is.” Lee responded and pulled the bundle of scripts out of his bag. He went straight to the script for Episode 6 which was the episode that he was going to film first. That was the weird thing about shooting shows and films. Sometimes, you did it out of chronological order. What was difficult for Lee was that his character went on some kind of downward spiral during the show, starting from the top and hitting rock bottom by the end. Episode 6 was a hugely emotional episode for Joe and Lee wanted to hit each and every line and facial expression perfectly. Desiree watched him as he began to pace up and down the room, script in hand and eyes on the paper.

“So…what now?” She asked. Lee didn’t answer, taking in every work that was printed on the white paper. Desiree weaved her fingers together and placed her hands in her lap.

“Do we just sit here for the rest of the day?” She asked, checking her watch to see that the time was 2:34pm. Because they had flown over two time zones, Desiree had to put her watch back. Back in New York, it was two hours ahead and in Atlanta, they were two hours behind.

“I’m reading over my lines, Desiree. Please don’t disrupt me.” Lee’s lips curled in frustration as he flipped over to the next page of the script. Desiree looked down in shame, fiddling with her fingers. He had never snapped at her like that before and she felt upset. Desiree knew that his career was extremely important to him and she couldn’t blame him. He was getting some fantastic roles but not once had he snapped at her. Desiree took a deep breath and got off the bed, walking over to the bathroom. Lee looked up from his script just as the door of the bathroom closed and he heard the lock click. Lee immediately regretted what he had done and the script fell from his hands like it meant nothing anymore. He rushed over to the door and tried to turn the doorknob but it didn’t open.

“Desiree, gorgeous, please let me in.” Lee begged, knocking on the door. Inside, Desiree stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark hair and chocolate eyes stood out against her pale skin. She was suddenly worried because she knew that Lee was a method actor. He loved getting into the character that he was portraying. But that meant that he would become that character for a period of time. With Thranduil, Desiree had loved it. It was the same with Garrett. Lee never really became Ronan because he was totally evil and dangerous and Lee would never go that far. It was the character of Joe that worried her. She had skimmed over a few of the scripts and he did not seem like a nice character during the first half of the season. He manipulated his way through the company of Cardiff Electric to get what he wanted. Desiree was afraid that Lee would become Joe for the period of the shoot but she didn’t want that. Sure, he looked sexy as hell in his suits but his personality was callous and unforgiving. And the way that he had spoken to her a moment ago had solidified her fears about Lee becoming Joe.

“Desiree, please, I’m sorry. Unlock the door.” She heard Lee plead on the other side of the door. Desiree placed her hands on the edge of the sink and took deep breaths. It worried Lee that she wasn’t answering or opening the door. Silence was the worst thing in a relationship and Lee had learnt that from previous girlfriends. Communication was the key to a stable relationship.  Not lust or sex. Communication. Lee breathed deep and took a different approach. He searched through his mind to find the right word and when he found it, he said it out loud.

“ _Melamin_. Please open the door.”

Hearing him speak Elvish was the most beautiful thing in the world. The soft sound of the language in his deep voice was so calming but at the same time incredibly stimulating. She saw tears making a journey down her cheeks and she was surprised that she didn’t even feel them. Desiree wiped them away and unlocked the door. Lee turned the doorknob and entered the bathroom. There was no mistaking the tear streaks on her face. _Great. Good job, Lee. You made her cry._ He cursed himself. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her upper arms, looking at both of their reflections in the mirror.

“I’m sorry, gorgeous. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just…”

“I get it. You’re a method actor.” Desiree said, looking at him in the mirror. She saw his eyebrows rise over his dark grey-blue eyes, his lips pressed together.

“Don’t look so surprised. I know that you are one. I mean, Thranduil, Ronan, Garrett, Michael, Ned. You’ve become all of your characters at some point. And I’ve experienced them. I just don’t want you to become Joe.” Desiree confessed, looking down, feeling humiliated. She didn’t want to look at him, afraid of what his face was like. Lee saw the look of embarrassment on his fiancée’s face and he rubbed her arms softly, trying his best to reassure her.

“Don’t be embarrassed, gorgeous. It’s better to speak your mind.”

“It’s…I mean, when you snapped at me, it reminded me of Joe. I don’t want to ask you questions and have you snarl at me during this shoot.” Desiree continued, still not looking up. Lee sighed and moved his hands down to her waist. He made her turn around to face him, her head in perfect distance from the crook of his neck. Desiree wanted nothing more badly than to rest her head there but Lee moved his hands up to her face, preventing her from getting her wish. Lee held her face in his hands, coaxing her to look at him.

“I promise you, my love, if I ever become Joe, it will be the sensitive and vulnerable Joe. Not the one that you just saw.”

Desiree licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip. She had always done it. It was a sign of nervousness and she did it when she didn’t know what else to do. Desiree lowered her eyes to his chest as Lee pulled her into a comforting embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and back, burying her face in his chest. It was in his arms where she truly felt at home. Where she felt completely loved and totally safe. Lee kissed her hair and he felt her relax into his hug. What he had promised her was the truth. He looked at himself in the mirror and mentally told himself to never snap at Desiree again.

“So what happens now? With filming I mean.” Desiree asked when she let go of the embrace.

“Filming starts tomorrow at 9 and I finish at 6. But I am meeting up the creators and cast of the show tonight for drinks just to bond. You should come.” Lee said, his thumbs stroking her pink cheeks. She stared up at him in surprise.

“Really? I mean, are you sure?” She gulped.

“You really think I’m going to leave you alone here in the hotel room? Besides, they all know about you. And they’re all really friendly people. Mackenzie really wants to meet you.”

“She does?”

“Oh, yeah. She loves girl talk. She’s very different to Cameron.” Lee stated.

“OK, then. If you want me to come, I’ll come.”

“Great. We’re meeting downstairs in the lobby at 5.”

“Uh…Should I change?” Desiree asked, looking down at her ensemble of clothes.

“No, no. You look beautiful. But hey, we’ve got…” Lee checked his watch, his eyes peering at the time that was shown on its face.

“2 hours and 21 minutes. Better not waste that time.” He smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the bedroom, his lips pressed against hers passionately with ardour.

 

***

 

5 o’clock was fast approaching. At five minutes to five, Desiree swapped her ankle boots for a pair of black wedges that heightened her two inches. Both of them pulled their jackets back on and Desiree packed her shoulder bag with her hotel room key, phone and wallet. Lee tucked his key into the pocket of his suit pants and he ruffled his hair with his hands. They left their room and took the elevator down to the lobby. They were on the sixth floor and fortunately, there was no-one else in the elevator. Lee saw the look of anxiety on her face so he held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Desiree looked at him after the skin-to-skin contact.

“You’ll be fine, Des. They’ll love you.” He reassured her. Desiree nodded and the elevator went ‘ding’, announcing their arrival on the ground floor. The doors opened and Lee and Desiree walked out together, still hand-in-hand. Desiree spotted a bunch of people in the lobby which she guessed were the creators and cast of _Halt and Catch Fire_. As Lee and Desiree walked over to them, a woman about Desiree’s height with short white blonde hair turned around and smiled, her blue eyes wide.

“Hey, Lee! Oh my God! Is this her?” She cried, her eyes darting from Desiree to Lee. Desiree felt out of place. _I am an English woman surrounded by Americans. What if I adopt their accent?_ She thought, her hand tightening in Lee’s.

“Hi! I’ve heard so much about you!” The woman grinned and pulled Desiree into a tight hug. Her eyes widened with complete shock and the rest of the people laughed softly. Desiree wrapped her free arm around the woman’s back and returned her embrace, though not as tight.

“Desiree, this is Mackenzie Davis. Mackenzie, this is my fiancée, Desiree.” Lee said. Mackenzie broke the hug and looked up at her co-star.

“No need for introductions, Lee. I know who she is. It’s so wonderful to meet you!” Mackenzie said loudly, her smile brightening up the entire lobby.

“You too, Mackenzie.” Desiree smiled at her, grateful for her congeniality. Lee then introduced Desiree to his other co-stars including Scoot McNairy, Toby Huss and Kerry Bishé as well the creators/writers/producers of the show, Christopher C. Rogers and Christopher Cantwell. As Lee had said, all of them were such nice and friendly people. They didn’t look down at Desiree. On the contrary, much of the attention was on her. The group made their way into the bar across from the lobby and it came to Desiree’s attention that one of the Christophers had booked a table for them. They even included a seat for Desiree.

The night overall was so much fun. There was some talk about the show and the scenes that were to be filmed over the next week or so but the main reason for the night was to get to know one another. Scoot brought over a round of drinks and then suddenly, Mackenzie turned to Desiree.

“So, Desiree, tell us how you met Lee.”

Desiree felt every pair of eyes fixed upon her and her cheeks flushed.

“Surely Lee has told you.” She said, her eyes darting from her new friends to Lee. The American actor shrugged his broad shoulders and took a sip of his beer.

“There was no time to during auditions and stuff.” He said.

“I bet my bottom that your side of the story is way better.” Mackenzie smiled. Desiree glanced at Lee who raised his eyebrows at her. _I hate it when he does that._ She thought. Desiree took a breath and began to tell the story of how she fell in love with the man of her dreams.

She told them about the day (or evening rather) she had met Lee for the first time. She told them what she felt when she saw him. How her heart fluttered and her cheeks blushed. She told them where Lee took her on their first date. Lee stared at her like there was nothing else in the world that he would rather look at. He drank in her words of adoration, affection and love. Hearing her speak about her feelings for him and how lucky she felt made Lee’s heart soar with happiness. He really did feel like the happiest and luckiest man in the world. Lee didn’t know where he would be without Desiree. He couldn’t imagine his life without her. He moved his hand underneath the table and locked his fingers with the ones of her right hand. She squeezed his hand as she continued to tell her story. Desiree left out the bit when she and Lee had a rocky patch, they didn’t need to know that. Desiree told them about all of the wonderful times (and pranks) she had been a part of during _The Hobbit_ shoot. She told them about the proposal and she showed them the ring with the six-claw diamond that sparkled on her finger.

“I remember you mentioned something about that, Lee.” Scoot said, gulping down his golden beer as Mackenzie inspected the ring with great care.

“By the way, Lee, there’s been a change of plan in the shoot. You’ll be shooting Episode 4 first. Episode 6 has been pushed back.” Christopher Cantwell informed and Lee nodded. _I’ll just have to study the script for Episode 4 then._ He said to himself.

“Thanks, Chris.”

Mackenzie got a round of shots and placed them in the middle of the table. She picked one glass up and raised it the air.

“A toast. To Lee and Desiree living a long and happy life together.” Mackenzie cried with a large smile. Everyone else took the shots in their hands and raised them in the air before chucking them back. As Lee talked with Scoot, Mackenzie leaned over to Desiree.

“I’m guessing you’ve read the scripts, right?”

“Some of them, yes.” Desiree nodded.

“I’ve got a question. Two actually. God, this is embarrassing.” Mackenzie mumbled.

“It’s fine. I’ll answer any questions that you ask me.” Desiree gave her a comforting smile.

“Uh, so first of all, is Lee a good kisser? And does he have nice breath?”

Desiree’s eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Mackenzie blushed, making her blue eyes appear even brighter.

“Sorry, it’s just…I have to kiss him in quite a few scenes and, you know…”

“Mackenzie, it’s fine. You’re fine. You just surprised me, that’s all. And both answers to your questions are a yes.” Desiree smiled, patting Mackenzie’s hand reassuringly.

“I know it’s personal for you, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Mackenzie. I understand. You’d want to know if your co-star has good breath if you have to kiss him many times. There’s absolutely no shame in asking. I would do the same if I was in your position.” Desiree declared gently with confidence. She already felt like she was good friends with Mackenzie. She was a lovely woman and considering that Mackenzie was younger than Desiree by a few years, she felt somewhat protective over her. Desiree had always wanted to have a younger sister and she felt that she had gained one in Mackenzie.

The night ended at 10pm and Desiree exchanged numbers with Mackenzie and Kerry. They arranged to have coffee together sometime during the shoot and Desiree couldn’t be happier. Lee was so pleased at how well his fiancée had gotten along with his co-stars. The smile on her face was evident for all to see and it took all of his power not to make out with her right in front of everyone. Lee took hold of Desiree’s hand and the two bid farewell to their new friends.

“Hey, wait!” Mackenzie called out and ran after them.

“What?” Lee asked as Mackenzie hooked her arm through Desiree’s free one.

“I’m staying in this hotel with you guys. Let’s ride the elevator together.” Mackenzie smiled and Desiree returned her grin. Mackenzie’s bubbly personality and happiness was infectious. When she smiled, Desiree smiled.

“Really? What floor are you on?” Desiree asked.

“The sixth.”

“So are we! How lucky is that?” Desiree laughed, happy to know that Mackenzie was so close. Lee smiled at the two women as the trio entered the elevator, riding it up to the sixth floor.

 

***

 

Her initial reaction was pure shock. She walked onto the set at 11:30am and there he was, sitting on a bench, handcuffed to it. Desiree saw Lee raise his head and she gasped. He looked like he had just been beaten up by a gang. His hair was unruly and the pale blue business shirt crumpled around his muscular form. Blood had dried under his nose and he had a huge welt around his left eye that extended to his temple. More blood stained his neck and knuckles, making him look weak. Desiree had never seen him in such a state. It was terrible and difficult to comprehend. She knew that it was only make-up but because it looked so real, it makes her heart fall.

Desiree moved past camera guys and DPs and various other people before finally reaching her fiancé. She knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. Lee felt her touch and looked at her, seeing the look of worry on her face. He stroked her face with his left hand, moving a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

“It’s just make-up, gorgeous. You of all people should know that.” He said to her in a reassuring voice.

“I know. It’s just…it looks so real and…I don’t like seeing you like this.” Desiree choked out, taking both of his hands in her own. Her diamond engagement ring glittered in the artificial light, shining against the pale skin of her finger. Lee locked his gaze to the ring, remembering the moment when he placed it on her finger earlier that year. Lee didn’t care that they were on a TV set. He didn’t care that many crew members were looking at them. Whenever Desiree was in his presence, the world stopped and nothing else mattered. It was only her and it would only ever be her. He placed his large hand over her left one and Desiree followed his gaze. His fingers curled around her hand gently, as if comforting her.

“One minute until we start shooting!” The director informed the set. Desiree knew that it was time to leave Lee and watch him act. She raised his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Lee almost closed his eyes at the soft touch of her lips but instead a small smile came across his beaten face. Desiree looked up at him and smiled back.

“Be amazing, baby.” She said and stood up, reluctantly letting go of his hand. Lee watched her walk away and disappear behind the camera guys, the sparkle in his eyes dissolving. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, concentrating on what was expected of him for the scene. Desiree couldn’t get the image of Lee’s battered face out of her mind. To see him look like that, even though it was only make-up, was terrible. She just wanted to take him in her arms and clean up his wounds. She walked behind the monitors and watched as the director called “action” and the scene started. Lee became Joe MacMillan in the fraction of a second. He was a totally different person. As he stood up, he pretended to wince in pain and Desiree saw the look of agony on his bloody face. He walked forwards and the camera went backwards, its aim on his upper body. Lee focused on walking forwards, the actor Toby Huss next to him. Lee knew that Desiree was watching on the monitors so he acted to the best of his ability for her. Everything he did was for his family. And Desiree was a part of his family now. He cherished her like she was worth all of the gold and jewels in the Lonely Mountain. She belonged to him and he could see himself having children with her and growing old with her by his side. Lee was so lost in the moment that he barely heard the director shout “cut”. He only regained his thoughts when Toby placed his hand on his broad shoulder.

“You OK, Lee?” He asked in his Texan accent.

“I’m fine, Toby. Nothing to worry about.” Lee answered, looking down at his fellow co-star. He looked back at the camera and saw Desiree standing next to it, her arms folded and her eyes sparkling with admiration. He gave her a small smile which she returned, blood rushing to her cheeks, making them turn a deep pink. Oh how Lee loved it when she blushed. That was one of the many things about Desiree that drew him to her. She blushed all the time, whether it be of embarrassment or delight. He was so glad that she was here in Atlanta with him. Lee didn’t know if he’d be able to cope without her. Before he had met Desiree, he had been fine with going away from months at a time for his career because he wasn’t in a fully-committed relationship. But with Desiree, he was and that’s why when he left to make films or shows, he wanted her to come with him. He never considered what being in love really was like but now he understood how difficult it could be to be separate from someone that you loved and cared for so deeply. Lee kept eye-contact with Desiree, never looking away from her glowing face.

“ _I love you._ ” He mouthed at her, making sure that no-one could see. Desiree blushed and her eyes lit up like a child’s did on Christmas morning.

“ _I love you too._ ” She mouthed back, resulting in Lee’s heart skipping a beat. And he loved that feeling.

 

***

 

A week later

 

Episode 4 finished filming and shooting for Episode 6 started. Lee had already done a scene that morning which had required him to be outside and changing up his clothes to match those of a male model on a billboard behind him. Desiree hadn’t been there for that but she had promised him that she’d be there for the evening scene. So Lee waited for her on the set which was the Clark house as the crew set up all the camera and essential shooting tools.

Desiree walked into the Clark house and immediately marvelled at the detail of the set. It was simple and completely echoed the decade of the 1980s. The set was packed and Desiree looked over the sea of people, trying to spot a man that towered over everybody else. But she didn’t see him anywhere. She was too gutless to call out his name because that would be piny so she continued to search for him in silence. It took her less than a half a minute to find him.

Her fiancé was sitting on the couch, dressed casually in a sharp suit with a dress shirt underneath with no tie. His hair was gorgeous and she was itching to run her hands through it. He looked beautiful just sitting there on the couch, one long leg thrown over the other. She walked towards him, squeezing past members of the crew. Lee heard someone approach him and he smiled when he turned his head to see that it was Desiree. She was wearing a dark green dress that ended just above her knee and simple black sandals. A black jacket hugged her arms and shoulders, the neckline of the dress showing off her pale chest. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, a Dutch braid weaved on the right-side of her head, joining the bun. Short strands fell loose around her face and neck, her face full of happiness.

“Hey, gorgeous. You look beautiful.” Lee smiled and stood up tall, taking her hands in his and giving her a soft chaste kiss, far less appropriate than how he _really_ wanted to kiss her. But he fought off the urge to ravish her. There’d be time for that soon.

“You always say that.” Desiree responded.

“Because it’s the truth. Absolutely beautiful.”

“Lee, these are just my normal clothes. God, what’s it going to be like when you see me in my wedding dress?” Desiree giggled.

“Oh, I’ll collapse.” Lee smirked.

“God, please don’t.”

“I’m only joking, gorgeous. I’ll probably just be grinning from ear to ear, like I always do when I see you.” Lee said, smiling widely. He sat back down on the couch but kept his left hand in her right one. He eyed her curiously and Desiree took notice of the glint in his eye.

“What?” She asked.

“Why are you still standing? Come here.” Lee smiled, patting his lap with his free hand.

“Oh, I don’t thin-Whoa!” Desiree started to speak but Lee was quick and tugged on her hand, pulling her down so that she was sitting on his lap. Her eyes widened in shock, her sandalled feet resting on the floor. She lowered her gaze to the ground and she felt her cheeks flare up like a pink fire. Lee chuckled to himself and placed his left arm around her back, resting his right hand in her lap.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Everyone is staring at us. Or they’re trying extremely hard not to.” She whispered.

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about, gorgeous. Everyone here knows that we are engaged. They can’t tell me not to spend time with you and talk to you before the scene.” Lee said.

“But…don’t you have to rehearse? Run over lines and stuff?” Desiree asked, raising her head to look at him.

“I did that before you arrived. I just need a couple of minutes with you. You calm me down.”

“I was under the impression that I set your heart on fire.” Desiree leered at her future husband.

“Oh, you do, all the time. But you do also calm me down. You’re one of the only people that can.”

“Who are the other people?”

“My parents and Sally.”

“Not Will?” Desiree raised her eyebrows.

“Are you kidding? He drives me up the wall. I still love him but goddamn, can he be annoying!” He said, throwing his head back. Desiree laughed softly as Lee’s hand rubbed her back soothingly. She felt at ease with him. Suddenly, Desiree forgot that they were on a set full of people who were setting up equipment. It was her and Lee, sitting comfortably on a couch. After about two minutes, the director said that they wanted to start shooting in a minute. Desiree hopped off Lee’s lap and leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

“I’ll be watching.” She smiled and walked past the crew, standing by the wall where she wouldn’t be in shot. The scene was supposed to take place in the evening with rain pouring outside. The description was that Joe comes over for dinner but Gordon never comes so Joe accommodates himself with Donna and Gordon’s two daughters, Joanie and Haley. Lee started the scene coming into the house and handing Donna a bottle of wine. Desiree watched as the little girl who played Haley stepped up to Lee on her knees and grabbed hold of his right leg.

“Hi.” She said in possibly the most cutest and high-pitched voice that Desiree had ever heard. And it was also adorable and pure.

“Hi.” Lee smiled and looked down at the young girl. She giggled, looking up at him with the sweetest eyes.

“That shoe you’re sitting on comes all the way from Italy.”

“Where’s that?” The little girl asked. Lee looked up, past the camera and delivered a line to Donna Clark.

“Far away from here.”

The director yelled “cut” and the crew got the cameras ready for another shot. Desiree played back the scene in her mind. It was so sweet seeing Lee interact with the little girl. It showed a different side to Lee that she had never seen before. That parental side. Lee and Desiree had had many talks about raising a family together and Desiree couldn’t wait for that to happen. And seeing Lee with the young girl made her want him to be a father even more. _But I have to fall pregnant first._ She said to herself. She looked on as Lee talked with the two little actresses, smiling at him. He was so good around them. Desiree knew that he would make a great father, considering how nurturing he was to the two girls who weren’t his children. _We will be parents soon. I just know it._ Desiree thought and leaned her shoulder against the wall, keeping out of the way of the crew.

Later on, the scene shifted to when Joe MacMillan creates a fort with Gordon’s daughters. Lee sat on the couch, being in character as Joe, the girls jumping around next to him, one of them ruffling his hair up while the other one asked him how old he was. All the while, Lee thought if he would ever experience something like this with his own children when they came along.

“What about a fort? Would you like to build a fort?” He asked the girls. They agreed and he rose from the chair, rubbing his hands together.

“All right.” He said and pushed the coffee table against the couch. He grabbed two chairs from the dining table and placed them next to the armchair. He asked the girls for blankets and they gave him one.

“Whoa!” Lee cried as he threw the blanket over the chairs, making the young girls giggle. He wondered if he would get the same reaction with his kids. _Will I make a fort like this with my children in the future?_ He sure hoped so. Lee loved children and he really wanted to be a father. He was 34 now and his eagerness to have kids was slowly starting to seep in. But Desiree had to fall pregnant for that to happen and Lee knew that it would happen when it was supposed to. The little girls were wonderful little actresses and incredibly sweet human beings. They only reinforced Lee’s wish to have children. He caught a blue cushion and placed it on the chair to hold the blanket down.

“OK, everyone in. Come on, everyone in, everyone in.” Lee smiled and leaned down as the girls giggled, crawling underneath the small fort. In the scene, Lee shed his suit jacket which gave him some relief because the set was quite warm. He stared at the two little girls under the blanket and heard the director shout “cut”. Lee stood up and the two girls waited for instructions. Lee loved doing the scenes with Gordon’s daughters but at the same time, it made him feel like something was missing from his life. And that was children.

Desiree thought the same thing. Watching her fiancé make a fort with those little girls almost brought tears to her eyes. _He will make such an amazing father._ She thought as her eyes followed him around. Lee caught Desiree’s glance and returned her gaze. They both knew what the other one was thinking, their facial expressions were easily readable. Desiree made Lee a promise in her mind.

_I will make you a father, Lee. I promise you that I will._

Lee knew almost exactly what she was thinking about and he gave her a smile, vowing a promise in return to Desiree in his head.

_We will have children one day, gorgeous. We will become parents. I just know that we will._

 

Elvish Translations

  * Melamin – My love




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s the new update! I hope you liked it! Desiree tripping over Carl was inspired by a little scene that occurred in Pushing Daisies, I just had to reference it because it’s one of my favourite scenes in the whole show :P And I just started watching Halt and Catch Fire actually! I came late to it but the good news is that I loved it so much that I ended up watching both seasons over a period of 17 hours :P Boy, every time Joe and Cameron kiss, I die! :P And congratulations on it being greenlit for a third season, whoo!! The “communication is the key” line that Lee thought in his head is something that is happening in my life right now between my parents. That’s why I had that long hiatus a few weeks back. I was just going through a really tough time and it’s still affecting me so I decided to let the negativity out of my body and write it into this story. This chapter was inspired by ‘Wrapped Up’ by Olly Murs feat. Travie McCoy :) And I have returned to the character of Thranduil in Part 2 of the Love Conquers All trilogy, Bloodstained Hearts! Please go and check it out!


	20. Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next year, Lee’s career flourishes. He returns to Atlanta to film the second season of Halt and Catch Fire so things turn smutty again and Desiree receives some shocking news while Lee is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are time jumps in this chapter so I hope it doesn’t get confusing. We go from June to July to October and then to November. And I changed the filming schedule for Season 2 of HaCF to fit my story. It actually started in January 2015 but I’ve moved it to October 2014. But I still hope you like this 11,500+ word chapter :D
> 
> WARNING: After two chapters devoid of smut, it’s back in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it :)

June

 

Desiree loved Lee’s apartment. True to his word, it was quite large so Desiree could have some privacy but she hardly wanted any. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her fiancé and his presence always made her feel good.

The 1st of the month had arrived and so had the premiere episode of AMC’s _Halt and Catch Fire_. Desiree was excited and intrigued to finally see it. The sound of a wine bottle being opened made her jump. She looked over her shoulder from her spot on the couch to see Lee standing in the open kitchen, pouring some red wine into two glasses. The 40-inch flatscreen TV flashed with promos for _Halt And Catch Fire_ which was airing in five minutes’ time. Desiree had loved going to Atlanta and watching a few episodes being filmed but she couldn’t wait to see the final product. Basically, she couldn’t wait to see her fiancé dressed in striking suits with perfectly coifed hair. Every time he wore a suit, she wanted to rip it off him and fuck him. But saying that, Desiree wanted to fuck him anyway, regardless of what he was wearing. The thought made her smile.

“What are you smiling about?”

Desiree looked up and saw Lee standing to her left, holding two glasses filled with red wine.

“I’m thinking about you.” She answered as she took one of the wine glasses from him. Lee took a seat next to her, taking a sip of his own wine. He was sporting a dark beard and Desiree thought that it looked extremely good on him. He was one of those men who really suited a beard and when it scratched against her skin when he kissed her, she loved it.

“Do you ever stop thinking about me?” Lee asked.

“No, never.” Desiree responded, sipping her wine, staining her pink lips red. Lee sat down next to his fiancée, clutching his own wine glass in his left hand. He had already seen the first two episodes at the Los Angeles premiere last month but Desiree hadn’t gone with him simply because she wanted him to go and have some fun with the friends that he had made making the show.

“I hope you like the show.” Lee said.

“Of course I will.” Desiree smiled.

“That’s biased, you know. You’re my fiancée, you’re supposed to say that.”

“Lee, I would love the show regardless if you were either playing Joe or a minor character. Seriously, I love all of your work, no matter what character you play.” Desiree reassured him. Lee sighed and leaned back on the couch, stretching out his long legs and placing his feet on the coffee table. He sipped his wine silently, his eyes on the TV screen. Desiree looked at him and she wondered why he was anxious about her not liking the show. What she had told him was the truth. After all, she enjoyed watching the making of the show so of course, she would enjoy the show in all its finished glory. Desiree reached out her free hand and ran her fingers through Lee’s hair. It had grown longer and had a slight wave to it. Desiree certainly wasn’t complaining. _Just more of him for me to touch._ She said to herself, another smile spreading across her face. Lee sighed in relaxation and closed his eyes as Desiree stroked his hair. He loved it when she touched him. When she caressed his hair, he found both incredibly soothing and wonderfully arousing.

“I should get a haircut.” He said, running his right hand through his brown locks.

“Don’t you dare. You look very handsome with this longer hair. Please don’t cut it yet.” Desiree begged. Lee looked at her and was won over by her pleading face. Her shiny hair had been pulled back in a long braid that fell down her right shoulder, showing off her pale skin and chocolate brown eyes that were shining in the golden-lit room.

“As always, you know exactly what to do to make me change my mind.” Lee smiled.

“But I didn’t do anything.” Desiree stated.

“But you did, gorgeous. Just by your words and the tone of your voice, you changed my mind. You obviously like my hair this way so I’ll keep it long to keep you happy.”

Desiree stared at him longingly, her dark pink lips parting slowly.

“Oh, uh…if you want to cut it, it’s your decision. You don’t have to keep it long for me. I really don’t mind.”

“Desiree, gorgeous…” Lee began, sitting up and crossing his ankles over each other, keeping his eyes to hers as his long fingers clutched his wine glass.

“I live to make you happy. And when you’re happy, I feel happy too. You clearly like my hair long considering on how much you pulling it last night in bed.” Lee smirked, his eyes flashing with lust. Desiree felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered the amazing sex that they had had the night before. It was true. She had tugged and pulled at Lee’s hair as much as she could. His locks had been soft under her fingers and had ended up being damp with sweat after their lovemaking. Desiree sipped her wine to sooth her racing heart. Lee knew exactly what to say to make her blush and he smiled when her beautiful cheeks turned a rosy pink. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her hot cheek.

“Don’t worry. I liked it when you pulled on my hair.” He whispered in a seductive tone, sending goosebumps over Desiree’s skin. And then, right on cue, the opening shot of _Halt and Catch Fire_ lit up on the TV. Desiree found a comfortable spot next to Lee, tucking her head where his neck met his head. Lee’s right arm circled her shoulders and his hand came to a rest on her upper arm. There was the roar of a car and a Porsche 911 came into view, running over an armadillo. Desiree smiled when Lee emerged from his car as Joe MacMillan. He was wearing a handsome suit with a dark red tie and tinted sunglasses which spoke the word ‘cool’.

“Poor armadillo.” Desiree murmured as Lee raised his wine glass to his lips. She was completely engrossed in the show already. Her eyes were glued to the screen. Every time Lee appeared, she smiled. _That man is mine. And he is sitting right beside me._ She was felt so lucky to have Lee. He was her lover and her protector. Her closest confidant and her future husband.

“You look really hot, baby.” She whispered as she stared at Joe MacMillan in his gorgeous suit. Desiree was sure that she heard Lee growl softly, a sound that came from the back of his throat.

“I’m afraid that we’ll get distracted if you keep on complimenting me.” Lee snarled salaciously, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Desiree smiled to herself, wondering what was in store for her after the episode finished. The scene where Joe and Cameron have sex in the back of a bar came on and Desiree had never felt more aroused. There wasn’t a hint of jealousy because she knew Mackenzie and it was just acting. She watched as Lee ran his hands over Mackenzie’s body, their lips meeting in quick and passionate kisses. Desiree already knew that the scene was coming up because she’d read the script but when translated from paper to screen, it tended to read differently and was often better. In this case, it was. Desiree kept her mouth shut, despite itching to make a sexual comment. _But if I do, he’ll take me here right now. And I want to watch the rest of the episode._ She thought and cuddled up closer to Lee, drinking her wine.

Desiree enjoyed the rest of the episode immensely and so did Lee. He knew that she was fighting the urge to comment on certain shots and he smiled when she didn’t say anything. _She’s afraid that I’ll do something._ He thought, grinning to himself. Their wine glasses sat empty on the table, Desiree curled up next to Lee, her right arm draped across his torso. She spent the majority of the time perving on Lee in his suits, ties, dress shirts with luscious blow-dried hair. She did understand the technical terms and admired everyone’s acting, not just Lee’s. The episode ended with IBM arriving at Cardiff Electric and the credits rolled but neither Lee nor Desiree moved from their spots.

“What did you think?” Lee finally asked. Desiree raised her head and stared up at his handsome face, her heart captivated by his attractiveness.

“I loved it! I can’t wait to watch the rest of the season. Everyone was amazing, including you.” She smiled, raising her hand to stroke his beard. Lee placed his left hand on her face, rubbing the apple of her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“I could see that you were dying to say things. Would you care to tell me what those things were?” He asked. Desiree smiled as her gaze darted to his lips.

“Why don’t I _show_ you instead?” She suggested, biting her lip. Lee liked that idea immensely. He smiled, his teeth a brilliant white against the dark shade of his beard. He responded by kissing her tenderly, tasting the wine that lingered in her mouth. Desiree ran her fingernails over his jawline, his beard smooth beneath her touch. Lee reached over to the table and grabbed the remote, shutting the TV off without breaking his lips away from Desiree’s. He stood up and picked her up bridal-style, holding her in his arms securely. Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him as Lee carried her to the bedroom.

 

***

 

The sheets were a mess around them the next morning, their bodies warm and pressed against each other. Desiree woke up only to discover that she was lying across Lee’s torso, her left leg draped over both of his. The curtains blocked out the bright morning sun but cast a muted golden glow around the bedroom. Lee had his left arm wrapped around her waist protectively, his other arm curled behind his head as he slept soundly. Desiree blinked groggily, yawning softly as she stared at Lee’s peaceful face. She ran her fingers over the planes of his smooth chest, tracing his strong collarbone. He stirred when she touched him but did not wake up. Her hair lay in tangles around her shoulders, messy from the braid that she had had in her hair the night before. Boy, did Lee look beautiful! At least Desiree thought so. His hair was also unruly, sticking to his forehead and neck. Desiree couldn’t help herself and carded her left hand through his locks, moving them off of his forehead. Lee groaned and slowly, his eyelids fluttered open. Desiree’s face came into view, her eyes sparkling just the way he loved.

“Morning, gorgeous.” He smiled, his fingers gliding over her waist gently. Desiree shivered with joy at his tender touch and continued to run her fingers through his hair.

“Morning, handsome. You have a good sleep?” She asked.

“Yes, I did. Wonderful, actually.”

“What was so wonderful about it?”

“I had a dream about you.” Lee said, adjusting his position slightly, the muscles in his right arm flexing. Desiree’s heart jumped at the sight of his arm, making her stomach do somersaults.

“About me? What happened in it?” Desiree asked. Lee was quiet for a moment, taking in her beautiful fair face and shining eyes.

“You were pregnant. Your stomach was swollen with our child.” Lee grinned, his face still sleepy. Desiree’s eyes widened. Of all the answers she had thought of, that definitely had not been one of them. Ever since going to Atlanta, Desiree had seriously started to think about having kids. Their wedding was going to be sometime in the future and she wanted children to be there in the future too. She had seen Lee interacting with his sister’s children and she wanted to give him that happiness. Desiree placed her hand on his jawline, moving her fingers over his beard.

“I can’t wait for that to happen, Lee. I really do want to be a mum and I know that you want to be a dad. I see it in your eyes all the time. Especially when we were in Atlanta last year.” She said softly, her voice so angelic that Lee thought he’d gone to heaven. He stroked her bare waist as he stared into her eyes. There was something in her irises that said that she _needed_ to give him children. Like she was failing him by not making him a father. Desiree knew that Lee knew what she was thinking. Lee frowned and moved his right arm from behind his head and rested his hand against her cheek.

“Hey, hey, don’t blame yourself for not falling pregnant. It will happen when it’s supposed to happen.” Lee said to her in a comforting voice. Desiree’s eyes shone with tears but she blinked them away. _I will not cry over this. I will not._ She told herself.

“Gorgeous, please don’t cry. Have faith, my love. A child will come to us. I know that. Why else would I dream about you being pregnant?”

Desiree stared into his friendly dark eyes, his handsome face threatened with a look of sadness. _Great, now I’ve made Lee upset._ She cursed herself. She didn’t know how to respond with words so instead, Desiree wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Lee locked his arms around her affectionately, kissing the top of her head. Lee’s heart pounded beneath her ear, thumping and pumping.

The tears that began to fall down her cheeks were not ones of sadness but relief. Lee was an absolute gentleman in every aspect of life. Desiree didn’t know if there was a man that was as perfect as him. She understood that his words were the truth. _If he dreamt about me being pregnant, it possibly means that it might happen in the future. I really hope so._ Desiree thought as her grip tightened on her fiancé. Lee embraced her warmly, wanting to comfort her. He felt her tremble in his arms and he felt her tears drip on his chest.

“Sssh, sssh, everything will be OK. We will have a family. I know we will.” Lee whispered, closing his eyes, listening to the sobs of his soon-to-be wife.

 

***

 

July

 

It was 6pm on Monday the 21st and it was the Los Angeles premiere of _Guardians of the Galaxy_. Desiree sat in the car and she was beyond the feeling of nervous. She took deep breaths, telling herself that everything was fine. It was her first time attending a premiere with Lee so she was incredibly tense. She fixed the skirt of her floor-length blue gown, fiddling with it. Lee could see that she was very anxious so he placed his hand over hers and wrapped his long fingers around hers. Desiree looked up from her lap and stared at Lee. Her eyes were wide and full of unease. She thought that he looked incredibly handsome and sexy in his suit and tie, his face clean-shaven and his long hair combed perfectly.

“It’s going to be OK. Just stick with me.” He smiled at her which made her relax a little bit. Lee felt her fingers tighten around his and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. He also hadn’t been to a film premiere for about two years because he had been busy working. He wanted to show off his fiancée. He wanted the world to see how beautiful she was. He felt Desiree’s hand tremble in his and he kept his fingers locked around hers, trying his best to ease her nervousness.

Desiree tried to think about watching _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , which she was very excited about, but the anxiety about paparazzi mixed with the emotional morning she and Lee had last month regarding children still lingered in her mind. Desiree had eased off the pill a bit and Lee was using less condoms. They were truly serious about having children now. They were soon to be married and children would be the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle that was Lee and Desiree’s life. Desiree knew that a baby wouldn’t come on a whim. Conceiving a child could happen at any time and it was unlikely that it would’ve happened in the last month. Lee both believed and doubted about the future. Watching his new film would provide a welcome distraction from his private life but it would still be there in the back of his mind. Holding her body in his arms, tears falling onto his skin as she trembled. He still remembered that. It made Lee’s heart fall that Desiree was so upset about not making him a father yet. Sure, he did want to become one but as he had told her, it would happen when it’s supposed to happen.

The car came to a stop and Desiree could already hear the cheers, screams and shouts outside. Her heart started to beat faster and her palms became sweaty with nervousness. Lee gripped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, not caring that it was sweaty. He understood why she was nervous but Lee was determined to make her feel good.

“Remember: just stick with me.” He said. Desiree nodded as Lee gave her hand another squeeze. And at that moment, the car door opened.

Desiree thought that she’d gone blind from all the camera flashes when the door opened. She just held Lee’s hand as he helped her out the car. She planted her silver-heeled feet on the ground and the silk gown fell to her feet as she stood up. Lee himself was surprised about how many paps there were. And of course the fans were screaming their heads off. He realised that Hollywood Boulevard had been closed for the premiere and that shocked him. He had forgotten how massive film premieres were. He couldn’t begin to imagine how his fiancée was feeling at this moment. Desiree instantly wanted to get back in the car and hide from the cameras but the sound of Lee’s voice in her ear calmed her down.

“Never let go of my hand.”

The back of her neck was covered in goosebumps as his warm breath serenaded her skin. Her long hair had been pulled back in a loose chignon, showing off her pale neck. Sapphires hung from her earlobes, glittering on their own. Lee took a moment to look at what Desiree was wearing. The cut of the dress was sleeveless with a lace overlay that covered the neckline that dipped between her breasts. There was a slit near the front of the dress where her long pale legs peeked through. The skirt of the gown flowed freely around her ankles, giving the illusion of a choppy sea. Desiree had placed the Thranduil bracelet around her right wrist and she held a silver clutch in her right hand. Her left hand was encased in his large one, hiding her engagement ring from the cameras.

The two of them made their way down the carpet, posing for photos in front of the posters. A few times, Desiree had to yank her hand free from Lee’s so that he could get a few individual photos because after all, he was a part of film, not her. As Lee posed for photos on his own and with the director and cast, Desiree stood awkwardly to the side, holding her clutch. She didn’t realise that her left hand was on show and the paps clicked their cameras, flashes coming from every direction. After Lee finished posing for photos, he took Desiree’s hand again and led her over to the barrier that dozens of fans were standing behind. Lee signed pictures and took selfies with the fans as Desiree followed him. Two young girls, probably around sixteen or seventeen, smiled when Lee signed their books and they grinned even wider when they saw Desiree.

“You look so pretty!” One of them exclaimed.

“You and Lee look so good together.” The other one added.

Desiree was a little taken aback but smiled at the girls all the same.

“Thank you very much, darlings. You look very lovely too.” She said and smiled when the girls’ eyes sparkled with happiness. Lee smiled at his fiancée, pleased to see that his fans had accepted her.

“I hope you like the film, girls.” He said to them before taking Desire’s hand again and leading her further down the carpet.

There was another hour of interviews and photos in which Desiree met up with members of the cast and chatted with them. It wasn’t long before they were being ushered into the theatre. Lee was happy to see Desiree laughing and smiling again. It looked like she had all but forgotten about the emotional distress of not falling pregnant yet. Lee and Desiree found their seats at the front of the theatre, the wonderful Karen Gillan sat on her other side. Before the film started, James Gunn called the cast onto the stage one by one, each actor getting a loud cheer. James talked very briefly for a couple of minutes before finally introducing the film and allowing the cast to return to their seats. The lights slowly turned off as Lee weaved his long fingers with Desiree’s.

“Enjoy the film, gorgeous.” He whispered, his smile and eyes glowing in the dark. Desiree smiled back at him, her fair face unblemished and perfect.

“I certainly will, Mr. Pace.” She whispered back as the film started.

 

The engaged couple returned to Lee’s hotel room late that night. Lee was sober but Desiree was a little bit tipsy. The smile never wiped itself off her face and her eyes were sparkling with intoxication. Lee was full of relief. Desiree’s first film premiere had been a resounding success and the paps and fans had been beyond nice to her.

“Did you have fun, Des?” Lee asked as he took off his suit jacket.

“Oh, yes, I did. So much fun.” Desiree giggled, clearly tipsy. _At least she can still walk._ He thought. Desiree took off her heels and dropped her clutch on the couch. Lee moved his hands to his tie to undo it but Desiree beat him to it.

“Let me.” She said and deftly untied his tie, having no trouble with it. She undid the first three buttons of his dress shirt but Lee saw from the look in her eyes that she wanted to unbutton them all. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol that she had drunk and her lips were plump and pink, waiting to be covered with Lee’s. Desiree laid his tie over the couch and moved her hands to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. Lee grabbed her wrists and gave her an apologetic smile.

“Not yet, gorgeous. Now it’s my turn.” He said and moved behind her. Desiree felt his fingers ghost over her bare shoulders, stroking her skin. _She’s so soft._ He thought, aching to press kisses to her neck and shoulders. Instead, his hands went to work on unravelling her hair.

“You enjoyed the film?” Lee asked as he skilfully undid her chignon, her locks soft and shiny as they fell through his fingers.

“Hell, yes! It was so funny! I think I’m in love with Chris Pratt.” Desiree laughed.

“Is that you or the alcohol talking?” Lee chuckled as he combed her hair with his fingers, letting the long brown waves cascade down her back. When Desiree didn’t answer, Lee answered his own question.

“It was definitely the alcohol talking then.” He smiled and gently kissed her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lee pulled her against his body, her back against his torso. Desiree closed her eyes and placed her hands over his as his lips moved to her neck.

“It wasn’t as scary as you thought it would be, right? The premiere, I mean.” He whispered. Desiree slowly resurfaced from her tipsy state and opened her mouth to speak.

“No, it wasn’t. Your fans were so nice to me and it was fun meeting up with the cast. I had a really great time.”

Lee merely mumbled something that sounded like “I love you” as he peppered her neck with soft breathy kisses. Desiree turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips softly. When she pulled back, she traced the shape of his lips with her fingers as Lee looked down on her with tender eyes.

“I’m knackered. Let’s go to bed, baby.” She whispered, fighting back a wide yawn.

“Whatever my fiancée wishes.” Lee whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead and the two of them walked to the bedroom.

 

***

 

ComicCon came around again and Lee left for San Diego to do the panel for _The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies_. Desiree remained in Lee’s New York apartment, enjoying a couple of days by her lonesome. She sat on the large bed, her Mac sitting on her lap. _The Hobbit_ panel was streaming live online and she was watching it. Stephen Colbert was a wonderful panel-runner, making the cast, Peter and Philippa laugh many times. As Desiree watched the panel, she remembered all of the wonderful memories that she had made being in New Zealand and making the trilogy. After Lee was asked about his experience in New Zealand, Stephen brought up the subject of meeting Desiree.

“So, Lee, you met your fiancée on the set, right?”

The crowd cheered and screamed which pleasantly surprised Desiree. The camera zoomed in on Lee and the only thing she could see was his bright smile.

“Yes, that’s correct, Stephen.” He grinned.

“I heard from Peter that you actually proposed to her on the set. That seems very sweet.” Stephen said.

“Yeah, I mean, she also worked on the films and they were really close to her heart. And I thought that there wouldn’t be a better place to do it.” Lee stated and Desiree could spot a faint blush creeping across his cheeks.

“So how long have you been engaged now?” Stephen asked.

“Uh, almost 14 months. And don’t ask me about wedding plans, Stephen. We haven’t decided anything yet.” Lee raised his eyebrows and raised his index finger, a small smile on his face. The entire panel chuckled as the crowd cheered and laughed.

“Is…everyone here invited?” Stephen asked, gesturing to the panel.

“I sure hope so! I’m their son, for God’s sake!” Orlando cried with an idiotic smile. The crowd and panel laughed again. What everyone didn’t know that Desiree was watching online. Even Lee didn’t know.

“Am I invited, Lee?” Stephen asked sweetly.

“Uh, I…sure. But you’re not going to wear that, OK?” Lee smiled, pointing at the Laketown clothes that garbed Stephen’s body. Everyone laughed again and Desiree heard Lee’s infectious chuckle faintly.

“Well, I’ve got to ask Desiree. Actually, I’ll call her right now. What do you say, guys? Should I call her?” Lee asked the crowd who cheered and screamed in agreement as he got his phone out. Desiree’s body was frozen in shock. She watched on the screen as Lee put the phone to his ear and signalled everyone to be quiet by placing his index finger on his lips. A few seconds later, Desiree’s phone rang, his name flashing on the screen. Desiree bit her lip and picked up her phone which lay on the bed next to her. She answered the call and raised her phone to her left ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, gorgeous.” Lee said. She heard his voice over the phone and on the video, overlapping each other. She heard the crowd scream on the video and over the phone, their cheers also overlapping each other. Desiree saw that everyone’s eyes were on Lee, waiting and watching. She smiled to herself and decided to act natural.

“How’s San Diego?” She asked.

“It’s brilliant. I’ve actually got a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“Actually, it’s Stephen Colbert’s question.” Lee asked, looking at Stephen. The crowd once again cheered.

“Oh, I know.” Desiree grinned to herself. She saw Lee’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“What do you mean “I know”? How do you know?” He asked as a sudden hush swept over the entire hall.

“I’m watching the panel right now online. I can see you. And your expression is priceless.” Desiree giggled as Lee’s eyes widened, his lips parting in shock. He was speechless. He had no idea that she was watching. He looked at the camera and waved.

“Lee, what the hell are you doing? Why are you waving at the camera?” Stephen laughed.

“Because my fiancée is watching the panel live right now. I’m waving at her.” Lee answered bluntly. There was about a second of silence before the hall erupted in screams. Suddenly, the entire panel was waving at the camera.

“Hey, Mum!” Orlando grinned.

“Hey, baby boy.” Desiree said.

“Orlando, she says “Hey, baby boy!” to you.” Lee smiled which made the screams become deafening. Once the hall was quiet again, Lee returned to talking to his love.

“You enjoying the panel?”

“Yes, a lot. But this is the highlight for me so far.” Desiree laughed.

“Ditto. So since you heard Stephen’s question, can you answer it? He’s getting pretty desperate.”

“I’ll answer his question directly. Put me on speaker, Lee.” Desiree demanded. She watched on the computer screen at the look of shock on Lee’s face. His thick eyebrows shot up over his friendly eyes, his mouth slight agape.

“OK, sure. Everyone, ssh. Desiree wants to be on speaker. She’s going to answer your question, Stephen.” Lee said as there were a few more screams. He took the phone off his ear and put it on speaker, placing his phone on the microphone. Desiree took a deep breath and heard her voice come out of the microphone many miles away.

“Stephen, the answer to your question is yes.”

The crowd cheered and Stephen raised his arms in the air, yelling “Yeah!” into the microphone, making the panel laugh hysterically. But Desiree wasn’t finished. This was probably her only opportunity to say something.

“I actually want to say something to everyone.” She said, hearing her voice echo out from Lee’s microphone. Lee placed his phone further up to the microphone so everyone could hear her better. He silenced the crowd again and Desiree spoke.

“I just want to thank all of you wonderful people for congratulating Lee and I on our engagement. Your support and blessings mean everything to me. I’m sure Lee thinks the same. So, to all of you, thank you and have fun at ComicCon. Also, my sister, Natasha, and her boyfriend, Mr. Richard Armitage, say hello.”

The crowd cheered at the mention of Richard’s name and the panel cried goodbye to the phone. Desiree said goodbye to them in return, their voices and her own overlapping. Lee turned off the speaker and placed the phone back to his ear.

“Well, that was crazy.” He laughed.

“I know. Super crazy.” Desiree giggled.

“OK, I’ve got to hang up now. Enjoy the rest of the panel. Bye, I love you.” Lee said and the entire hall “aww”ed. Desiree saw the smile on his face, his jawline and chin covered in short stubble. She was aching to touch his skin and run her hands through his hair. But he would be back tomorrow. _I can handle that._ She thought.

“I love you too. Have fun.” Desiree said and hung up, returning her attention to her Mac screen. All she could see was Lee’s beautiful smile and wide surprised eyes. The rest of the panel was very entertaining and Desiree went to bed that night, her mind consumed with her fiancé who was coming home the next day.

 

***

 

October

 

 _Halt and Catch Fire_ had been a huge success. Lee was pleasantly surprised and over the moon that AMC decided to make a second season. He loved playing Joe and he loved acting with the wonderful actors that were also on the show. He would have to leave on the 2nd of October because shooting started on the 3rd. The shooting would end on November 21st, so Lee would return on the 22nd, giving him over a week of relaxation before the London premiere of the final _Hobbit_ film.

Desiree wasn’t going with him to Atlanta this time. Going to see some of the first season being shot was a treat in itself. Lee knew, even before getting together with Desiree, that he would be separate from his partner sometimes due to his career. He just didn’t realise how much of a strain his job would put on his private life. Lee hated leaving Desiree by herself but she reassured him that she would be fine. She was a grown woman and she could last a number of weeks without him. _Last is the wrong word. More like endure._ Desiree thought.

On Wednesday the 1st, the night before Lee was due to leave for Atlanta, they sat on the couch together, the TV off, Desiree’s head tucked into the crook of Lee’s neck.

“I’m going to miss you, Lee.” She whispered, her hand resting on his chest.

“I’m going to miss you too, gorgeous. I’ll be thinking about you every minute that I’m in Atlanta.” Lee said softly, his voice beautifully deep and comforting.

“What time’s your flight?”

“Uh, 11 o’clock. I’ve got to be at the airport at 8:30.” Lee said, his voice threaded with sadness. He really didn’t want to leave her all alone in his huge apartment but that was a negative about his job. Relationships like the one had with Desiree took the brunt of the downsides of his career. It was just the way it was.

“So you’ll come back on the 22nd of November?” Desiree checked.

“Yep. Then, I’ve got to fly to London the week after for the London premiere of _The Hobbit_ and I’ll come back right after that and then, you and I will attend the Hollywood premiere on the 9 th of December.”

Desiree raised her head from his neck and stared up at him with wide shining eyes, glittering like small chocolates.

“You want me to come to the premiere with you?” She asked.

“Of course, gorgeous. You loved the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ one and this one will be even more fun. Because you were a part of it. All the more reason for you to come.” Lee smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. He had shaved again, returning to the clean-shaven Joe MacMillan. The first season had finished airing over two months ago and Desiree had enjoyed it immensely. She was eager to know what was in store for the characters after the finale that saw Cameron setting up Mutiny and Joe going off on his own. Desiree hadn’t read the scripts because she wanted to be like a regular viewer when it aired. No spoilers so she could be surprised. She was eager to see the final instalment of _The Hobbit_ trilogy after enjoying the first two films a lot. It was great to all the scenes that she hadn’t been there for so she saw the whole story and not just the snippet that she knew with the Woodland Realm.

“I’ll have to get a dress while you’re gone then. What colour?” Desiree asked.

“It’s not my decision. You’re the one who’s going to be wearing it.”

“Come on, baby, just tell me a colour.”

Lee surveyed Desiree for a few moments, holding his breath as he took in her beautiful fair face and eyes. He reached over and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

“Silver. The colour will bring out your eyes and compliment your skin.” He said with a smile, an image of her in a stunning silver gown entering his mind.

“Silver it is then.” Desiree smiled back at him as he hooked the lock of her hair around his index finger, his thumb running over her cheek. This was Lee’s last night with her until the 22nd of November. It was their night together in each other’s presence for nearly two months. Lee wanted to ravish her one last time before he left. He owed her a night of pure pleasure since she would not feel pleasure like that for a while. Desiree knew exactly what Lee was thinking. She had known him long enough to read his face and therefore, read his thoughts. She bit her lip on purpose, knowing exactly what it did to him. She didn’t miss the glint of sexual hunger in his dark eyes, his face handsome and brooding under his thick eyebrows. Desiree slithered her arms around his neck and threw her right leg over his waist, positioning herself in his lap, her legs on either side of his body. Lee stared up at her, his hands placed on her waist, his fingers playing with the hem of her red T-shirt.

“I’m already going to miss this.” He said, a sultry smirk coming across his lips, reminding Desiree of the Elvenking. She tightened her arms around his neck and lowered her face down so that they were nose-to-nose.

“I will too. Let me show you how I much I’m going to miss you.” She whispered and before Lee could respond, her lips were moulding with his gently, tasting his glorious flavour. Lee moved his hands underneath her T-shirt, stroking the flesh of her back with his long delicate fingers. Desiree ran her fingers through his hair, tugging his face closer to hers. Her fingers moved over his cheeks and over his jaw before reaching his neck. All the while, Lee stroked her back underneath her T-shirt, her skin warm and flushed. As Desiree broke her lips away, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and she tugged. Lee growled and dug his fingers into her back, causing her to moan. Desiree placed her hands on his chest and patted it.

“Shirt off. Now.” She ordered, pulling at his T-shirt. She sat back and allowed Lee to pull his shirt off, chucking it to the side. Desiree stared at his gorgeous body, her fingers gliding up his torso, feeling the muscles constrict under her touch. Lee kept his eyes to her face, seeing her eyes sparkle under her eyelids. He reached up his hand and moved her hair out of her face, uncovering her blushing right cheek. Desiree’s hands continued their route up his body, finally coming to a rest of his muscular shoulders. _This man is all mine. He belongs to me._ She smiled to herself. Lee caught her smiling and pushed her hair off her shoulder.

“Your turn, gorgeous. Shirt off.” He whispered sultrily. Desiree smiled down at him and reached for the hem of her T-shirt. She slowly pulled it off, and since they were lounging around at home, Desiree wasn’t wearing a bra, treating Lee to a delicious sight of her breasts. He was aching to touch them but he kept his hands on her waist as Desiree chucked her T-shirt on the floor. They wasted no more time in getting back to what they both wanted. She fastened her arms around Lee’s neck and crushed her mouth down on his with fury and desire. Lee placed his hands on her back, pushing her against his body, wanting to feel her skin rub against his. Desiree pulled back and placed her left hand on the couch behind Lee’s head, her fingers clutching the soft leather. Lee skimmed his lips over her chin, showering her neck with butterfly kisses, her pulse quickening with every second and every kiss. He moved his lips down and Desiree felt the tip of his nose glide over her cleavage. He pressed a few kisses in between her breasts and Desiree threw her head back, her hair falling down her back, exposing her neck and chest, all for Lee to savour and enjoy.

Lee took the opportunity that he had and wrapped his mouth around her neck, sucking her skin. Desiree ran her right hand through his hair, pulling at the strands at the nape of his neck. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, stopping the moan that was threatening to break free. Her fingernails dug into the leather couch, her heart thumping with a thirst for sex that needed to be sated immediately. She knew that Lee had marked her with a hickey but she didn’t mind. She felt loved and special when he did leave a mark on her. Lee kissed her hickey and his lips moved up, reaching her cheek. He kissed all the way back to her mouth, their tongues resuming their sexy dance. They both wanted to go to the bedroom and they expressed that desire not by words but by their bodies. Desiree positioned her legs tightly beside either side of his hips and Lee locked his arms around her securely. A second later, Desiree felt herself rising and her legs instinctually tightened around his waist, her arms still around his neck. Lee kept his right arm around her body but moved his left arm to the side, his hand on her bare thigh. _Good, she’s wearing shorts._ He thought as his tongue danced with Desiree’s. He walked in long strides to the bedroom, the sound of his fiancée’s moans ringing in his ears. Lee reached the bed and they collapsed onto it, Desiree’s body squirming with bliss underneath his. Her legs were still locked around his waist and she could feel his arousal through the fabric of his shorts. Desiree smiled as his lips kissed hers continually, one of his hands cupping her face and the other still placed on her thigh.

Lee unglued his lips from Desiree’s and they began a route down her body. Desiree gripped his hair, tugging at the short strands as his mouth serenaded her breasts and skin. She moaned and bit her lip as Lee continued to pepper her pale flushed abdomen with gentle kisses. He reached the waistband of her denim shorts and stopped kissing her. Her hands fell away from his hair as his fingers undid the button and zipper. Lee sat up and gave Desiree that heart-melting smile, her body dripping like candle wax. He pulled the shorts off her long legs and chucked them on the floor, leaving her in only her panties. Lee quickly got off the bed and discarded his remaining clothing, the sight of his aroused member setting Desiree’s heart into overdrive. He placed his legs on either side of hers and leaned his head down, pressing a kiss to her panties. Her sex immediately began to dampen from the touch of his lips but Desiree wanted more.

“Take them off.” She moaned, closing her eyes, her face blushed with arousal and pleasure. Lee smiled and deftly removed her panties, leaving her completely naked. _I will not see this beautiful body for nearly two months._ Lee thought, drinking in his fiancée’s gorgeous figure. Her breasts were heaving up and down with elation and she was eagerly awaiting his touch. Lee grasped her hips with his large hands and Desiree gasped but her eyes remained closed. His eyes shone with lust and he put his head in between her legs, his tongue pleasuring her wet core.

“Lee…please…” Desiree begged, her fingers finding their way back into his locks, pulling at the scalp as he kissed her nether regions. Her back arched off the bed, her hips thrusting up in excitement. Both of them would miss this pleasure greatly when they were would be separate. Lee tasted her, relishing her sweet and salty flavour. It didn’t seem that long before he sat up and licked his lips, tasting her wonderful arousal. Desiree’s hand moved to his muscular abdomen, his skin hot underneath her fingers. She opened her eyes to see Lee licking his shiny lips, his eyes glowing seductively.

“Please take me, Lee. I need you…right now…” Desiree pleaded, her mouth slightly open. Lee grinned and leaned down, placing his body on top of hers. Desiree raised her hands to hold his face, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones. She loved Lee beyond belief. She loved looking into his eyes and seeing the same love reciprocated. It gave her joy and made her feel so happy. Lee rested his hands on her face, his fingers stroking her blushing skin. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first. Desiree let herself go and closed her eyes, drowning in his kiss. She was a writhing mess of happiness and delight, her heart pounding fast as Lee kissed her passionately.

“No condom?” She asked at a moment when her mouth was free.

“No condom.” Lee smiled and kissed her again. He didn’t want to use protection on a night like this. It was too special. This was a natural night where Lee could pour all of his love out to Desiree before he wouldn’t have the chance to for many weeks. He slid inside her, their sexual organs meeting perfectly. Desiree whimpered with thrill into his mouth and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He picked up the pace and within seconds, their hips were moving in sync, matching the loud beats of their hearts. Desiree felt him inside her. He was hers and she was his. This was their escapism and they were in their own little bubble of happiness. And that was enough for the both of them.

Desiree grabbed his upper arms, digging her nails into his skin and pushing him over. She was now on top of him and he exited her, making Desiree let out a gasp. He stared up at her, his lips swollen beautifully and his face blushed and warm just like hers.

“It’s my turn to pleasure you, Mr. Pace.” Desiree smirked and kissed him, cutting off his response. Lee reacted in the right away, opening his mouth for more. Desiree slipped her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him, hearing him growl. That turned her on greatly. Lee fisted his right hand in her hair while he placed his left hand on the small of her back, pushing her down to meet him. Desiree kissed him a few more times before moving her mouth to his neck, sucking, feeling his pulse quicken beneath her tongue. Lee’s fingers tightened in her hair, her lips setting his heart on fire. Desiree kissed all the way down his torso, taking her time with his nipples. She didn’t hesitate when she reached his arousal. She held his hips securely and took him in her mouth.

“Des…” Lee moaned, both of his hands now in her hair, curling and fisting tightly. Desiree closed her eyes and sucked, her blood pounding through her body fast, full of fire and passion. Lee always tasted so good and she never got enough of him. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she sucked harder, his arousal moving to the back of her throat. His fingers constricted even more in her brown locks. He was so close. So close, he couldn’t hold it back. Desiree let go of him and licked her lips clean, his arousal still poisoning her mouth. She looked deep into his eyes and kissed her way back up his body, finally meeting his lips again. Lee tasted his own arousal in her mouth, her lips wet and moist which only made kissing her that much more enjoyable. His hand returned to the small of her back and he pushed down. Desiree complied and relaxed, her breasts resting on his chest as he entered her again. She craned her head back, Lee’s lips meeting her chin instead of her mouth. Her hands were on his shoulders, throwing her head back, her neck exposed. When Desiree lowered her head to his, Lee kissed her neck, at the same time, thrusting his hips up, letting himself delve deep inside her like he had done many times before. The rest of the night was a blur of sex and love. And neither of them wanted it to end.

 

***

 

Desiree awoke up in Lee’s arms, her back pressed against his front. She couldn’t count how many times she had awoken like this. The number was irrelevant. She didn’t care. Desiree realised that she wasn’t going to feel his arms around like this for many mornings to come. Lee also stirred and opened his eyes, his nose buried in Desiree’s hair. She felt his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

“What time is it?” Lee mumbled, tightening his arms around his fiancée. Desiree looked up at the digital clock that sat on top of the bedside table.

“7 o’clock.”

Lee groaned and buried his nose deeper into her hair, inhaling its floral scent. It would take him about 40 minutes to get to JFK airport so that left fifty precious minutes to spend with the woman that he loved.

“Let’s just lie here for five more minutes.” Lee whispered, shifting his body so that he was closer to her (if that were even possible). Desiree smiled to herself and turned around in his arms, their faces millimetres apart. She wrapped her left arm around his torso, pulling herself closer so that her breasts were touching his chest. The feeling of her breasts on his skin made Lee open his eyes and smile at Desiree.

“Close your eyes, baby.” Desiree murmured, her voice soft and gentle. Lee let his eyelids close and he pressed his lips together peacefully, his right arm curled around her waist. Desiree stared at his handsome face, swallowing as she took in his attractive features. She removed her arm from around his torso and placed her hand on the side of his face. Because she was in such proximity to Lee, Desiree easily saw the corners of his perfect lips turn up slightly. She ran her fingers up across his temple, moving the tips of her fingers over his eyebrows, smoothing them out. Lee felt her hand glide over his closed eyes and down the bridge of his nose. His heart pounded fast from her soft and warm touch, his cells bursting with love and desire. This is what Lee would miss. He would miss her fingers touching him. He would miss her skin that was so smooth underneath his hands. He would miss her warm breath that swept over his face. Desiree could hear his heart beat, thumping against his chest. She kept her eyes to his face as she moved her hand down his skin, her index finger tracing the curve of his sharp cheekbone. Lee’s lips parted and he let out a small moan of yearning. Desiree had never heard that sound come out of his mouth before. It was completely new to her. _I love to make him moan._ She thought, another small smile splitting her pink lips apart. Her gaze went to his parted lips, just right there, waiting to be kissed by her own. Desiree leaned in that short distance and pressed her lips to his gently. Lee immediately responded by gripping her waist tightly, his fingers tightening their hold on her. He opened his mouth and the kiss turned into a hot and passionate one, full of warmth and thirst for more. Desiree cupped his face as she felt his lips sculpt perfectly with hers. Lee’s other arm was wrapped around her back, the fingers of his left hand splayed out on her back, pushing her against his body, her breasts rubbing against his skin.

Desiree wrapped her left leg around him and rested both of her hands on his broad shoulders, pushing him over. Her body was dominant over his, her hands moving to his neck. Lee kept his right arm around her waist while he placed his left hand against his neck, their lips moving together beautifully. Desiree’s hair flowed over her shoulders, covering the sides of Lee’s face, covering him from the outside world. Both of her knees were placed on either side of his hips, her back arching as she leaned down to return his kisses. This was another thing that Lee would miss. Her warm lips pressed against his. Her breath entering his mouth. Their tongues clashing together like a pair of angry eels. Lee would miss everything about Desiree. Her eyes, her skin, her voice, her hair, her lips, her body, her smile, her laugh, absolutely everything. This was exactly how he wanted to spend his last morning with her. For 7 weeks, he wouldn’t feel the happiness and pleasure that he was feeling at this exact moment. It only seemed like two minutes when Desiree finally pulled her mouth free, resting her forehead against his.

“How’s that for a good morning?” She smiled widely, her eyes sparkling and her face fully awake. Lee stroked her flushed cheek and grinned at her, his own eyes sparkling in the same way as hers did.

“More like an _amazing_ morning, gorgeous.” He said, his deep voice sending tremors of arousal through Desiree’s body. She sat up, grabbed all of her hair in her hand and draped it down her left shoulder, covering her breast. She got off of Lee and looked at the digital clock.

“It’s 7:07, Lee. You have to get ready.” She said.

“Miss Bossy Boots.” Lee grumbled with a smile. He got off the bed and stood up, raising his arms in the air, stretching. Desiree’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the muscles in his arms flex. It made her feel giddy. Those arms were so strong and protect her but they were also gentle and tender as he held her when they made love. _How will I last without those arms holding me as I fall asleep?_ She asked herself. The answer was that she just had to cope with it. It was the only thing that she could do. Lee went and had a quick shower, unknotting the muscles in his shoulders, arms and back. Desiree watched Lee get dressed, donning a pair of jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with his leather jacket. Lee turned on to see that Desiree was still naked, her long legs curled beneath her on the bed.

“Now it’s my turn to tell you to put some clothes on. You distract me when you look like that.” He pouted mockingly like a child.

“I’m only naked.”

“ _Only_ naked? You look so beautiful and sexy when you are naked. And it distracts me. So please put some clothes on, gorgeous.”

“I will do whatever you command, Mr. Pace.” Desiree gave Lee a sultry smirk and hopped off the bed. She also went and had a quick shower, letting the hot water cascade over her body. When she re-entered the bedroom, Desiree saw Lee checking that he had packed everything in his suitcase. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out a purple cotton dress with a scoop neckline that ended on her knees. She slipped on a pair of black flats and put her arms through the sleeves of her favourite black cardigan. Desiree pushed the cardigan up to just below her elbows and put on her watch and Thranduil bracelet, her engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

Desiree had decided two nights ago that she wasn’t going with Lee to the airport. What would be the point if she was just going to come straight back? Lee ordered a taxi and it was confirmed that it would outside his apartment at exactly 7:50. Lee checked his watch and saw that it was 7:24. _Still some time to spend with Desiree._ He thought. She was checking her phone as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Desiree gasped and nearly dropped her phone.

“You made me jump.” She said, looking over her shoulder. Lee buried his nose in her damp hair, taking in its beautiful fragrance one last time.

“Last night was amazing, gorgeous.” He whispered. Desiree laid her free hand over his, smiling gently.

“Yes, it was. You needed one last night of pleasure before you left. You work so hard so you deserve the things that I did to you last night, Lee.”

The American actor sighed with happiness and turned her around, resting his forehead against hers. Desiree closed her eyes and savoured their proximity, placing her hands on his chest. She heard his breathing, his warm breath sending goosebumps over her face. Lee closed his eyes too, his hands still on her waist. He didn’t want to let her go. He didn’t want to leave her by herself. But actually, Desiree wouldn’t be by herself. A loud bark coming from the living room shattered their tender and quiet moment. Lee looked over his shoulder and sighed.

“Carl! Be quiet!” He yelled and Desiree chuckled.

“He’s just hungry, baby. I’ll feed him when you leave.” She said, reaching up her hands, grabbing his head and turning his face back to hers. Their foreheads came together again, recreating that moment. Desiree curled her arms around his neck, sighing, treasuring being in Lee’s presence.

7:50am came around too quickly for the engaged couple’s liking. It was like no time had passed at all. At 7:47, Lee made sure that he had everything that he needed packed into his suitcase and backpack. He said goodbye to Carl, giving him a scratch behind the ears and kissing his beloved pointer’s head. He took Desiree’s hand as she promised Carl that she’d be up again in a few minutes, letting Lee pull her out of the apartment.

They walked down the stairs, one of Lee’s hands wrapped in Desiree’s and the other holding his suitcase. And that thing was heavy. Desiree knew that Lee was a strong man but she had absolutely no idea how he was carrying his suitcase with one hand. They reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped next to the glass doors that led out of the apartment block. Lee put his suitcase down and took both of Desiree’s hands in his own, raising them to his lips. He pressed a long sweet kiss to her knuckles, squeezing his eyes shut. _I will not cry. I will not cry._ He told himself over and over again. Desiree’s heart jumped at the touch of his lips and smiled. _Two minutes left._ She said in her mind. It was dawning on her that she wouldn’t see him in the flesh for 7 weeks. And Desiree knew that they would very long weeks indeed. Lee looked down at Desiree and she noticed that his eyes were shining.

“No, don’t cry, Lee! If you cry, I’ll cry a flood.” She said, placing her left hand on his cheek. Lee closed his eyes and leaned his face into her palm, her thumb running over his smooth and sharp cheekbone.

“I’m going to miss you so much, Des.” Lee whispered, kissing her palm and opening his eyes.

“I am too. A lot. But we will talk very often. You’ve got your laptop, right? We can Skype each other. I’ll always be here. I’m not going anywhere.” Desiree said, a small smile serenading her lips. Lee returned her smile and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, cherishing the taste of his soft lips. He kissed along her cheek before pulling her into a tight embrace. Desiree hugged him back, tightening her arms around his neck. She placed one of her hands in his hair, running her fingers through the brown locks. She heard his heart beating, their chests pressed together. Right then, at that moment, Lee didn’t want to release her. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and stay with her. But he knew he couldn’t. He blinked away tears and slowly let her go. Desiree’s eyes sparkled with tears as she stared up at him, her mouth managing to smile.

“Have fun, OK? And call me whenever you can.” She said.

“I definitely will, gorgeous. Whenever I have five minutes to spare, I will call you.” Lee promised.

“Say hi to Mackenzie and Scoot and everybody else for me.”

“I certainly will. Oh, gorgeous…” Lee murmured, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her again, burying her face in her hair. Desiree held onto him tightly, squeezing him. She placed her hand in his hair and kissed his cheek.

“Act your beautiful arse off, Mr. Pace.” She whispered. Lee chuckled and let her go. He grinned down at her and pressed his lips to her forehead, his fingers underneath her chin.

“Bye, Desiree. I love you. My heart will beat for you while I am in Atlanta.” He said.

“Bye, Lee. I love you too.” Desiree responded as Lee pulled back. He stroked her cheek, giving her one last smile and went out the front glass doors. Desiree watched him leave and approach the taxi that was waiting for him. Lee turned around and saw Desiree standing behind the glass doors. He blew her a kiss and waved. Desiree waved back and smiled, folding her arms. Lee got into the taxi and Desiree watched it speed down the road. It was at that moment when Desiree finally let her tears fall down her cheeks.

 

Lee sat in the back seat of the taxi, looking out of the window. He blinked away more tears. It had been a while since they had been apart for so long. His heart was already yearning for her touch and the feeling of her lips pressed against his. Lee put on his sunglasses and pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a selfie of himself smiling. He went onto Twitter and posted the picture with the caption: “Off to Atlanta, baby!” _Something for the fans._ He said to himself, pocketing his phone.

Lee stared at the passing cars and apartment blocks. He was leaving his home once again but this time, he was leaving his most cherished treasure behind. He would call her as soon as he landed in Atlanta. He would just need to hear her voice. Lee rested his hands on his knees and leaned back in the seat, letting out a breath. He already missed her. He could only imagine what the next seven weeks would be like.

 

***

 

November 

 

It was Wednesday the 19th. Her stomach grumbled, informing her that she needed to get something to eat. Desiree got up from the couch and went to the small kitchen. She opened the fridge and scanned all the contents before taking out some chicken that she had eaten two nights ago. Lee had been gone for almost seven weeks and he was returning in three days’ time. They had exchanged phone calls and Skype messages almost every single day. Lee told her about shooting, careful to avoid spoilers for the show. Their calls varied between ten minutes and two hours, depending on how much time Lee had to spare. It was good to see his face or hear his voice at least. That’s all that Desiree cared about.

She couldn’t wait to see Lee again. She had missed him like she had never missed anyone before. Desiree decided that when he walked through the door three days from now, she would shower his face with kisses and drag him straight to the bedroom, no matter what time it was.

She fried up the chicken and paired it with some rice and green salad. She went back to the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. She stopped on a nature show about tigers and began to devour her food. Ten minutes later, Desiree was still watching the nature show and she was full. Then, her stomach lurched and she bent forward, her left arm wrapped around her belly. She didn’t feel good. She felt like something was forcing its way up her throat. Desiree placed her free hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

She reached the toilet and went down to her knees just as the nausea hit. She threw up, her arm still around her stomach. Desiree gripped the toilet seat as the vomit came out again. She didn’t know why she was sick. The food wasn’t off. _I had that chicken the other night so nothing should be wrong with it._ She thought. She let out a sigh of relief when the nausea stopped. She leaned back and panted. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the sick off her mouth before chucking the paper into the toilet. She flushed the toilet and made her way back to the main room. Desiree shut the TV off and placed her plate in the dishwasher. She rested her hand on her stomach and patted it. Then, something in her mind snapped. Desiree left the kitchen and went back to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and reached for the packet of tampons. Her eyes widened when she saw that the packet was almost full. _I am never late. I am never a day late._ She said to herself. But then she realised that she wasn’t just a day late. She was five days late.

 _It couldn’t be. How did I not notice? I can’t be…_ Her mind trailed off. But Desiree wanted to be sure. She wanted to be certain. She quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her bag and keys. She left Lee’s apartment and headed to the chemist that was just down the street. The man behind the counter didn’t look up when Desiree entered as she went to the feminine hygiene section. She found what she was looking for and took three off the rack. _Just to be sure._ She said to herself.

Desiree went up to the counter and placed the three pregnancy tests on it. The man looked up and his eyes darted from the pregnancy tests to Desiree. She simply stared at him and he didn’t say anything. She quickly paid for her items and left the store without a second glance.

As soon as Desiree arrived home, she dropped everything and grabbed one of the three pregnancy tests. She headed to the bathroom and unzipped her jeans. She followed the instructions of the package and checked her watch. _11:53am. I shall check it at 11:58am._ She said in her head. Desiree left the pregnancy test on the sink and left the bathroom, switching the TV back on.

Five minutes seemed to go on longer that she’d thought. Every second was agonising. She couldn’t concentrate on the show on the TV. Every thirty seconds, she checked her watch and groaned. Desiree managed to occupy herself by reading a book and the next time she checked the time, it was 11:58am. Desiree walked back to the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test. Tears sprung in her eyes when she read the result.

The red plus sign was there and it shocked her. Sure, Desiree had always dreamed about becoming a mother. But this was different. It finally dawned on her that she was carrying a child. Her child. Lee’s child. _Oh, God! What is he going to say? How is he going to react?_ She asked herself. The problem was that Lee was in Atlanta and this wasn’t the right type of news to give to him over the phone. She also didn’t want to disrupt him in the middle of shooting because Desiree knew that if she told him now, he would fly back home. _But this is just my first test. Let’s see what the other two say._ She told herself.

The rest of the day, Desiree took the other two pregnancy tests and they both came out positive. And Desiree broke down. She was pregnant. There was a new life growing inside her. She sat on the bed and placed her hand on her stomach. _My child is inside me. My child. Lee’s child._ Desiree couldn’t believe it. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks, wet and sticky. She was so happy. Desiree looked at the bedside table and saw a framed photo of herself and Lee on the first day of their engagement. She took it gently in her hands and ran her fingers over Lee’s face. With one hand clutching the photo frame and the other one placed on her stomach, Desiree knew that she would finally have the family that she had dreamed about for so long. But at the moment, there was only one question going through her mind.

_When should I tell Lee?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that I have not been pregnant myself but I imagine that it’s wonderful :D So anything regrading pregnancy in this story is not personal experience. I did a lot of research so I hope that this plot point is written reasonably well :) The dress that Desiree wore to the GotG premiere is currently unavailable on Ebay but when I saw it, I loved it! http://www.polyvore.com/nwt_sz_12_bcbg_maxazria/thing?id=82976291 This chapter was inspired by ‘Do You Remember’ by Jarryd James, see you next week!


	21. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Desiree attend the Hollywood premiere for The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies together. Desiree ponders about telling Lee about her pregnancy but will she actually tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4,500+ words. Oh, I just want to tell you guys that I finished writing Passion With Mr. Pace today! I powered through and wrote over 35k in two days so my mind is basically mush right now :P The story still needs editing but the good news is that you can definitely expect a chapter every Monday from now on!! :D Unless my internet crashes, which I hope it doesn’t! I really loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it :)

Desiree was burning with excitement. Tonight was the premiere of _The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies_. She had been searching everywhere for a silver dress and she had found the perfect one. Desiree had kept it hidden from Lee because she wanted to surprise him. Desiree went over to Evangeline’s hotel room across the hall to get ready. Lee easily got changed into his navy blue suit and put on his own tie before also heading over to Evangeline’s room. He waited on the couch for the two women to emerge from the bedroom. They had to be at the Dolby Theatre at 6pm because the film was due to premiere at 7:30pm. There was also an afterparty secluded and Lee knew that it would go far into the night. Finally, at 5:30pm, after two hours, Evangeline Lilly appeared.

The Canadian actress was wearing a beautiful gown that was a nude pink colour. It had gorgeous white lace embroidery all down the fabric (both the front and back of the dress) and matching nude heels were on her feet. There was a chunky silver ring on the fourth finger of her right hand and she held a matching clutch in her hands. Her make-up was done to perfection, enhancing her friendly smile and hazel eyes. Her short black hair was curled at the ends softly, the locks shining beautifully. Lee stood up and gently embraced Evangeline, careful not to ruin her outfit or make-up.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered.

“Thank you. But I’m nothing compared to what Desiree looks like.” Evangeline smiled up at Lee and turned around.

“Des, come out. Show him how stunning you look!” She called. Lee looked in the direction of the door and saw her emerge from the bedroom. And when he finally laid eyes on her, he couldn’t stop his mouth from falling open.

His fiancée was garbed in a long gown the colour of silver with a lavender undertone. It had a sweetheart neckline that displayed her chest and cleavage appropriately. It hugged her waist perfectly and on the left side, a rose made from the same silver fabric sat over where the dress clung to her waist. From the rose, a twisted piece of fabric extended down the length of the gown, the skirt ending in a muted mermaid tail around her feet. The dress overall accentuated her tall figure and Lee was right. The colour really did bring out her eyes and fair skin. Two-inch silver heels hugged her feet and large diamonds dangled from her earlobes. Her face was like porcelain. Perfect and fair. Her lips were coated in a neutral pink lipstick and Evangeline had done a “smokey eye” look around Desiree’s eyes, making her irises glitter like small chocolates. Her hair was combed back, giving it volume, the long brown waves falling down her back gracefully. On her right wrist was the Thranduil pendant bracelet and her engagement ring sat on her left hand. And lastly, a silver clutch was clasped in her hands.

Lee was lost for words. He had never seen Desiree look so stunning. She looked beautiful. Glorious. Gorgeous. He stepped away from Evangeline and walked up to his fiancée. Desiree looked up at him with a shining smile, making his heart melt. Not wanting to kiss her and ruin her make-up, he took her left hand in his and ran his thumb over the ring.

“You look absolutely glorious, gorgeous. I have never seen you look so beautiful.” Lee murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her hand.

“And you look very handsome.” Desiree smiled, admiring his dark navy blue suit and grey tie. She leaned in slowly and pressed her mouth to his ear.

“Very sexy.” She whispered. Lee smirked as she pulled back to give him another heart-pounding smile. Desiree was pleased with her dress. Luckily, she didn’t have a baby bump yet because she was only almost ten weeks pregnant. She had gone to the doctor the day after she had taken the pregnancy tests and the blood results came out positive. Lee still didn’t know. Desire had kept it a secret from Lee for over two weeks and she badly wanted to tell him when he was away but she didn’t want to disrupt him while he was working. Desiree knew that if she had told him on those last few days that he was filming, he would have flown back home to see her and she didn’t want that. She still couldn’t believe that she was pregnant. That she was carrying Lee’s child. It made her both excited and nervous. Desiree was the girl who had dreamt of marrying her own Prince Charming and becoming a mother. And both of those dreams had come true. She was engaged to her perfect Prince Charming and was pregnant with his child. Desiree looked up at Lee and wrapped her arm around his waist. She would tell him tonight. She wanted to. She _needed_ to.

“You ready to go?” Evangeline asked, smiling at the engaged couple.

“Yes. Come on, gorgeous. Let’s show you off.” Lee said, taking Desiree’s hand. They exited the room and when they left the hotel itself, all three of them were blinded by the bright flashes of cameras and paparazzi shouting out to them. Lee shielded both women and they hopped into the sleek black car that was waiting for them on the side of the street. Desiree breathed when the car door slummed shut, blocking out the camera flashes. She still hadn’t gotten used to the publicity of being with a highly accomplished actor. But the fans were people that she loved. They were very sweet and also complimented on how nice Lee and her looked together. That always brought a smile to her face. The car was large and had two rows of seats facing each other. Evangeline and Desiree sat on one row of seats together while Lee sat opposite them. The drive to the venue took about half-an-hour. They arrived at 6pm on the dot. Desiree looked outside the tinted car windows and saw many people standing behind a metal barrier. There were paparazzi, video cameras, microphones and throngs of fans. Evangeline held Desiree’s hand and squeezed it.

“You’re going to be fine, Des. Just breathe.” She said. Desiree nodded at her and felt Evangeline’s hand fall away from hers. The driver opened the door and Lee got out first. Desiree heard the screams. They were so loud. Lee turned around and held out his hand to her. Desiree breathed deep and took his hand, ready to face the crowds of people. Once again, camera flashes blinded her eyes as she stepped out of the car. There was white light and all the time, she heard screaming. She wondered who they were screaming for. Her thoughts were answered when Evangeline also stepped out of the car behind her.

“Lee! Evangeline! Lee! Evangeline!”

The media and fans shouted out their names. What happened next surprised Desiree. Fans began to shout out her name too. _Why? I’m not famous._ She thought. But Desiree thought of it as a blessing. To have the fans scream out her name. Evangeline walked ahead of Lee and Desiree and started to sign autographs for the fans. Lee looked down at his fiancée and cocked an eyebrow. Desiree smiled at him.

“Go on. They love you. Make your fans happy.”

Lee pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked over next to Evangeline and also began to sign posters and pictures. Desiree was left standing on her own. She stood there awkwardly, fiddling with her clutch until some fans called her over. The people that called Desiree over were three girls who looked no older than 20. They were squealing and Desiree immediately knew that they were fans of Lee.

“Hey, girls. How are you?” She asked.

“We’re so excited!” One girl with black hair cried.

“We’re running on adrenaline!” Another girl with brown hair laughed.

“That’s great! How long have you been waiting?” Desiree questioned, smiling at the young girls.

“14 hours.” The third girl answered.

“14 hours? Now that’s commitment! Who are you waiting for?” Desiree asked, already knowing the answer. The girl who had spoken first turned the photo over in her hand and blushed. It was a poster of Lee as the Elvenking. Desiree recognised it as the promotional poster of his character for _The Desolation of Smaug_.

“Nice choice, sweetheart.” Desiree smirked, squeezing the girl’s hand. She turned to the other two girls.

“You two waiting for Lee as well?”

The two girls nodded, both holding posters of Thranduil.

“We just want to say that we think you and Lee make a great couple. We’re so happy that he’s getting married!” The second girl cried.

“Oh, thank you! That means the world to me coming from you guys. Tell you what. If you girls tell me your names, I’ll go over to Lee and ask him to specifically come over here and sign your posters.” Desiree smiled. The girls squealed and looked at each other in excitement.

“I’m Teresa.” The first girl said. Desiree turned to the second girl.

“Rose.”

“And I’m Alice.” The third girl said.

“I’ll be back in a moment, girls.” Desiree said and quickly walked over to her fiancé. She tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled at her.

“Hey.” He said, continuing to sign pictures and posters.

“Listen, there are three girls over there who are huge fans of yours and I told them that I’d persuade you to sign their posters.” Desiree stated.

“Getting acquainted with my fans, are you?” Lee smirked.

“Please, Lee. They’re very sweet girls.”

“OK. OK. I’ll be back.” Lee said to his fans and turned to Desiree. He asked her where the girls were and she pointed at them. They were about ten metres away and they began squealing when they saw Lee and Desiree walking over to them.

“So this is Teresa, Rose and Alice.” Desiree smiled. The girls were starstruck. They didn’t even speak when Lee signed their posters with his signature.

“How long have you girls been waiting?” He asked. When the girls didn’t respond, Desiree answered his question for them.

“14 hours.”

“Really? Wow, girls! Aren’t you tired?”

The girls managed to shake their heads.

“We love you!” Rose squeaked, her voice high from being starstruck. Desiree smiled as Lee gave the girls a big grin.

“I love you guys too. Your support means everything to me.” He said, signing Alice’s poster. Desiree reached over the barrier and gave each of the girls a hug.

“It was lovely to meet you.” She smiled.

“You too! Thank you so much! Both of you, thank you!” Teresa cried with happiness. Lee took Desiree’s hand and bid goodbye to the three girls.

“Enjoy the film, girls!” Lee called out as they walked down the black carpet. He signed autographs for another fifteen minutes before being ushered onto the media/paparazzi length of the carpet. Lee snaked his left arm around Desiree’s waist as they walked. Desiree noticed that every few metres, the words _The Hobbit: The Battle of the Fives Armies_ were printed in gold letters on the black carpet. Posters of all the different characters decorated the wall to Desiree’s right and for the third time that night, camera flashes made her see white light.

Lee found that the best thing about premieres was meeting up with fellow cast mates and crew members. They saw Peter Jackson and had a quick chat with him. They spent at least ten minutes talking with Orlando. Because once you start chatting with Orlando, it’s very hard to stop. Dramatic music from the film echoed out of the speakers, making Desiree even more excited. She stepped off to the side to allow Lee to get individual photos and also a few with Evangeline. They were laughing together and when he kissed her forehead, Desiree could see how great friends they were. As Lee talked with two girls from TheOneRing.net (who were the two girls who made a video of them reacting to _The Desolation of Smaug_ trailer that Lee, Orlando and Evangeline reacted to). Desiree remembered the video because she was there on set when they filmed it. She was laughing off camera at the actors’ reactions and at the girls’ reactions too.

“Are you going to be my mother now?” Orlando asked.

“What?” Desiree laughed, eyeing Orlando.

“You’re marrying my dad so are you going to be my mother?”

“I think I’m already your mother. I have to keep you in check sometimes. Will I have to tonight?” Desiree asked.

“When have you kept me in check?” Orlando smiled.

“Multiple times on set. Made sure you ate your vegetables. Went to the toilet properly. Flushed properly. You know, all that kind of stuff.” Desiree smirked, nudging her fellow English friend. Orlando merely laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. Cameras flashed but at that moment, Desiree didn’t care.

“You look wonderful tonight, Des. I feel very lucky to call you my mother.” Orlando bit back a laugh.

“I have never allowed you to call me your mother. Maybe after I’m married to your father I will allow it.” Desiree retorted, a smile on her face.

“Is Orlando annoying you, gorgeous?”

Desiree and Orlando looked over and saw Lee approaching them, a smirk on his face. Orlando’s arm fell away from her shoulders and Lee’s replaced his, circling her waist.

“No, he wasn’t. But you know, he can be annoying sometimes. You know how sons are to their mothers. You’re one.” Desiree smiled up at her fiancé.

“Can you guys adopt me?” Orlando piped up.

“Hell no!” Lee said sarcastically.

“Desiree!” A familiar voice called.

She turned around and a huge smile broke out on her pink lips. Natasha Collins and Richard Armitage were walking down the carpet in their direction. Natasha was dressed in a blue gown that accentuated her tall slim figure. All of her hair was gathered together with a silver hair clasp, letting the black waves fall down her left shoulder. Sapphires sparkled at her ears and the Key to Erebor necklace that Richard had given to her many months ago hung around her neck, the pendant resting just above her cleavage. Richard looked handsome in a grey suit with a faint plaid pattern. Desiree knew that her sister would be attending the premiere. She had gotten ready with Richard in his hotel room which was 20 minutes away from Lee’s. She felt very happy to see her sister.

“Natasha!” Desiree cried and the two embraced. Orlando hugged Richard and let go quickly to let Lee embrace his friend. After the men had hugged, Natasha and Desiree were still locked in their close embrace.

“You look beautiful, little sis!” Natasha smiled, marvelling at her sister’s long silver gown.

“So do you! Blue suits you.” Desiree grinned, holding her sister’s upper arms. She looked at Richard and hugged him.

“Good to see you, Richard. You look very handsome tonight.” She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“And you look wonderful. Lee’s one lucky guy to have you.” Richard said.

“You’re a lucky guy too. You never know, you and I might be brother and sister one day.” Desiree smiled, looking at Natasha who was talking to Orlando.

“I do hope that happens sometime in the future.” Richard smiled, his eyes on his girlfriend.

After the reunion, Lee asked if Desiree wanted to have her picture taken with him.

“Really?” She gasped.

“Yes, of course. I want the world to see how beautiful you look.” Lee smiled and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her up against his body. Desiree bit her lip quickly and looked at the cameras. She did her best to look natural, smiling and laughing. She put her right arm around his waist in return, her silver clutch in her left hand. It was only Lee being by her side that calmed her down. And when he kissed her forehead, she felt even more relaxed even though her heart was racing at a million miles an hour. Desiree knew that in each photo, her left hand was on show, displaying her engagement ring. She knew that the paps loved it. Then something happened that Desiree did not expect. Lee leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. The paparazzi went nuts but Desiree ignored it. Her blood boiled beneath her skin, making her heart pound even faster. The kiss ended far too early for Desiree’s liking. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What was that for?” She asked.

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?” He raised an eyebrow. Desiree smiled and shook her head.

“No.” She sighed. As they walked further down the carpet, Lee talked to the media, keeping Desiree by his side. She instinctively wanted to put her hand on her stomach but she knew that if she did, suspicions would fly within minutes about her being pregnant. No-one knew but her. It was her little secret. Desiree also met up with various other actors and people behind the scenes. She managed to talk with Peter again. She also saw Evangeline again and talked with her along with Natasha. Desiree also saw Andy Serkis and to her surprise, Billy Boyd and Elijah Wood. Both were dressed in suits and she realised that she was quite a bit taller than them. But she didn’t care. She had loved both of them in the original trilogy and commended them on their wonderful careers. Desiree also talked to Billy about his song which would play on the end credits. 7:30pm came by in a flash. Desiree was chatting with her son (a.k.a. Orlando Bloom) when the security guards moved them along into the theatre. As Desiree took her seat in between Lee and Evangeline, she told them that she needed to go to the toilet. She asked one of the security guards where the toilets were and fortunately, they were just behind the theatre. Desiree walked in to find that it was empty. _Thank God._ She thought. She looked down and placed her hands on her stomach.

“Hello, baby. It’s your mother. I love you so much already. I cannot wait to meet you.” Desiree smiled as she spoke. She then remembered the film and quickly entered one of the cubicles.

Lee waited and after a minute, Desiree returned. She folded her dress beneath her as she sat down. Luckily, she arrived just when the film was about to start.

“Everything OK, Desiree?” He asked.

“Yes, everything is fine. Nothing to worry about.” Desiree smiled and kissed his cheek. As the lights began to dim, Desiree’s mind thought about her baby. In a few hours, she was going to tell Lee. She couldn’t wait to reveal to him that he was going to be a father. The film started on the large screen and Desiree sat back in her seat, letting herself relax.

The film itself was absolutely amazing. Each scene had Desiree engrossed and engaged. When a certain scene started, she began to remember the days on set, doing Lee’s make-up and fixing up his wig. When Tauriel stopped Thranduil at the back exit to Dale, Desiree remembered that the day that the scene was filmed was the day that Lee first called her his girlfriend. The memory made a smile ghost over her lips. By this point, she had her hand locked with Lee’s, their fingers weaved together like the perfect jigsaw puzzle. Because it was dark and she knew that no-one could see her, Desiree rested her free hand on her stomach. She thought about the baby currently developing inside her. Her and Lee had created a new life merely by their union in love. Desiree had always found pregnancy a beautiful thing. Even with the nausea and the cramps, she enjoyed it because there was a human inside her. She was already tied to it. And she couldn’t wait to meet her baby.

Desiree was weak when it came to crying. At the climax to the film with the disastrous ending for Thorin and his nephews, Desiree had a couple of tears running down her cheeks. And when the credits began to roll, the whole theatre applauded. She continued to cry as Billy Boyd’s song ‘The Last Goodbye’ came on. The lyrics were beautiful and linked back to _The Lord of the Rings_. Desiree thought that the drawings of the characters, which was also done on the end credits for _The Return of the King_ , was a nice touch. But the night wasn’t over yet. It was time for the afterparty.

The afterparty was held close to the theatre at the Dolby Ballroom. Glasses of wine and beer were served as well as small platters of snacks and nibbles. Desiree chatted with Evangeline and Orlando, congratulating them on their wonderful performances. She talked to Peter Jackson and thanked him for the wonderful film and for the chance to work on the massive three-film project. But as Desiree talked and mingled with everyone, she kept on thinking about her pregnancy. Tonight was the night. When it was five minutes to midnight, Desiree took her chance and took Lee by the arm.

“Can I talk to you in private?” She asked. Lee was confused but he nodded. They walked to a dark quiet corner in the room, their arms around each other’s waists.

“Is something wrong?” Lee questioned worriedly.

“No, no! Nothing’s wrong. I just…need to tell you something.” Desiree said.

“Yes?”

Desiree looked down and made sure that no-one was around or eavesdropping. Lee looked at her with a perplexed expression and simply waited for her to speak. Desiree took a deep breath and took both of Lee’s large hands in hers.

“I wanted to tell you sooner but I thought that tonight would be the perfect time.” She said.

“Tell me what?” Lee asked. Desiree bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Lee began to get anxious. He was very confused. _What does she need to tell me? Why is she nervous? She can tell me anything._ He thought. Desiree took another deep breath and pulled on Lee’s hands, placing them on her flat stomach.

“Lee, I’m pregnant.”

The American actor went into a state of shock that he didn’t even know existed. His eyes were locked to his own hands, placed flat against her stomach. Of course he had thought about having children with Desiree but he was under the impression that it wouldn’t happen until after they got married. Lee loved kids and always wished to have children of his own. But nothing had prepared him for the shock that came with being told that he was going to be a father. Desiree watched Lee’s face worriedly. His face had turned to stone and his eyes did not blink.

“Lee? Are you OK?” She asked. He didn’t answer. He just kept his gaze on her stomach. _My child is growing inside her. My child. Our child. We’re going to have a baby!_ His mind went into chaos. So many thoughts swirled through his mind like a tornado. Desiree took her hands off his and placed them on Lee’s shoulders.

“Lee! Talk to me. Please, you’re scaring me.”

Lee finally tore his eyes away from her stomach and looked Desiree straight in the eye. She could see tears glistening in his grey-blue eyes. A small smile came across his lips.

“We’re going to have a baby?” He asked, checking to see if his fiancée was telling the truth. Tears in Desiree’s eyes mirrored Lee’s. She nodded and smiled.

“Yes. Yes, we are.” She whispered. Lee took his hands off her stomach and wrapped his arms around her. His lips came down on Desiree’s with a fire and a passion that she had never experienced. She locked her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet, keeping his mouth to hers. This was a happy moment. The happiest moment of their lives. They were going to have a baby to call their own. Even though they were in the dark, the other actors could see the engaged couple kissing. Natasha smiled, happy to see her sister so in love. But what shocked the people at the afterparty was how long Desiree and Lee were kissing. It was approaching four minutes when Orlando spoke.

“Mum, Dad, cut it out! I feel so uncomfortable when I see my parents making out!”

Everyone laughed and Lee finally broke his mouth away from Desiree’s. He put her back down on the ground and rested his forehead against hers.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be parents.” He whispered.

“I know. I can’t believe it either.” Desiree smiled. Lee took her hand and they walked back over to their friends.

“What was that all about?” Evangeline smiled widely. Desiree opened her mouth to speak but it was Lee who answered the actress’s question.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

It was like someone had dropped a wine glass (that didn’t actually happen). The room went quiet and all eyes were on Lee and Desiree. There was about five seconds of silence before everyone erupted in cheers and screams.

“Oh, my little sister, pregnant!” Natasha cried, flinging herself into Desiree’s arms. Desiree chuckled and hugged her sister tightly. Lee and Orlando were also hugging, patting each other’s backs.

“Congrats, man. Looks like you can’t adopt me. But hey, I might have a little brother or sister!” Orlando laughed as Lee punched him in the shoulder.

“Congratulations, Des! I’m so happy for you two!” Evangeline smiled, hugging Desiree after Natasha had finally let go.

“Thanks, Evie. Got any advice for me?” Desiree asked, knowing that Evangeline had been pregnant once.

“Just enjoy it. Revel in the fact that you’re going to be a mother. Being one is probably the most rewarding job in the world but also the most difficult.”

“Sounds like something my mother would say.” Desiree smiled.

“How far along are you?” Evangeline asked.

“Just shy of ten weeks.”

“You’ve got a long haul ahead of you but if you ever need any advice or just want some tips, you can always come to me, Des.”

“Thank you, Evie. I will probably be calling you quite a lot.” Desiree grinned. Then, right on cue, the clock hit midnight and sparklers flew. Everyone cheered and clapped as the sparklers fizzled with fire. Desiree felt someone’s arm circle her waist and just from his touch, she knew that it was Lee.

“Perfect timing.” He said, kissing her temple. Desiree felt so happy. She was going to be a mum. And she would have the perfect man by her side to help her raise her child.

“We’re going to have a little elfling of our own.” Lee whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Desiree’s dress: http://youmbo.com/evening-dresses/red-silve-from-sung-boutique-los-angeles-category-evening-dresses/sungboutiquela.com%5Eimages%5E1353_evening_dress_1 In a video at the premiere, Evangeline stated that she and Lee got ready in her hotel room and I just had to reference it. I find it adorable that they became such close friends that they got ready for the premiere together! So cute! :P This chapter was inspired by ‘Glorious’ by Cascada and I’ll see you next Monday for Chapter 22 :)


	22. Prospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree and Lee get ready for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I want to apologise for the delay. I was busy and I totally forgot to update. I hope you can all forgive me! So, 4,500+ words and it’s adorable (at least I think so!) so please enjoy :)

2015 was sure to bring Lee and Desiree new surprises, the most exciting one being their first child. They had told both of their families the day after the premiere and as expected, Lee’s mother and Desiree’s mother rejoiced with happiness and cried tears of joy. Will was so happy to be an uncle again and Sally was even more ecstatic to finally be an aunt. But the two people who were most excited were Lee and Desiree. They would finally be parents to a child (or two if Desiree had twins) that they already loved so much. Desiree was giddy with joy and Lee could do nothing but smile 24/7.

It was New Year’s Eve of 2014 and Desiree was 13 weeks pregnant. She didn’t have a baby bump yet but she was sure that she would develop one in the next couple of weeks. Desiree was sitting on the couch with Lee next to her. He was holding a glass of champagne in his hand and she had a glass of water. As soon as Desiree discovered that she was pregnant, she immediately stopped consuming alcohol. She hadn’t drunk anything at _The Hobbit_ afterparty. She didn’t want to do anything that could endanger her baby’s life. Lee felt bad that he was having champagne and Desiree wasn’t. He looked at her, wondering if he should just pour the alcohol down the sink.

“Lee, it’s OK, really.” Desiree reassured him.

“I feel bad. I feel like I should be drinking water as well.”

“Lee, I’m pregnant. And that’s the only reason why I’m not drinking any champagne. It’s doesn’t bother me that you’re drinking alcohol so it shouldn’t bother you, baby.” She smiled, patting his knee in consolation. Lee sipped his champagne and sighed, leaning back on the leather couch. Desiree kept her hand on his knee and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes on the bright television. She was getting used to the idea of being pregnant. There had been a few instances over the last fortnight of Desiree getting up in the middle of the night to throw up. Lee would awaken to the sounds of his fiancée being sick in the bathroom, hearing her retches and pants. Because he was such a gentleman and a sweetheart, he would always get out of bed and comfort her, moving her hair out of her face as she let out all of her nausea.

“You’re amazing, Lee.” Desiree always said every time he helped her. She felt so lucky to have him. He did so much for her and Desiree made it her goal to try and return the favour as best as she could.

She curled up next to Lee on the couch, one of her arms wrapped around her stomach. Desiree still hadn’t felt her baby kick yet but she had felt he or she move a little bit. It was such a strange feeling but an amazing one. She thought that the human body was remarkable. She found it extraordinary that females could accommodate to a growing foetus and merely by a union in sex, humans could create new life. Desiree couldn’t wait to be a mother. She was so excited. Lee was feeling just as delighted. He had dreamed about creating a family with Desiree for over two years now and his dream had finally come true. He hadn’t told Desiree yet but he secretly wished for his child to a girl. Because he wanted to spoil her rotten and call her “his little princess”. Lee curled his right arm around Desiree’s shoulders and placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him, taking another gulp of his champagne. He leaned forward and placed his glass on its coaster. Lee picked up the remote for the TV and turned the volume down so that the sounds and peoples’ voices were very faint. He checked his watch and saw that it was ten minutes to midnight. Lee leaned back on the couch again and looked down at his fiancée.

“I think we should have a talk, gorgeous.” He said. Desiree looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

“What kind of talk?”

“The ‘future’ talk, Des. We’ve known for three weeks and I think we should start talking about what we are going to do when our child arrives.” Lee explained. Desiree understood exactly what ‘talk’ he wanted to have. And she decided that it was time to have that talk. She moved out of Lee’s grip and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the loose locks off of her forehead.

“You’re right. We should talk about the future.” Desiree agreed.

“OK, I’ll start. You know how I own a farm not far from here?” Lee asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m thinking that a house would be a bigger and better environment to raise our child in. I suggest that we should put this apartment on the market and move to the farm within the week.” Lee proposed, raising an eyebrow. Desiree stared at him, her eyes widening. Of course she knew that Lee had always wished to move to his farm but he never had the chance to. She had never seen the farm before. At least not in person, she’d only seen pictures on Lee’s computer. The house was rather large and there were at least three acres of land that Lee owned that surrounded the house. He even owned two horses! Then, Desiree realised that she really didn’t see her and Lee raising their child in the apartment. The farm seemed like the best option.

“I’d be honoured to move to your farm. It looks beautiful from the photos that you’ve shown me. I wholeheartedly agree to that, Lee.” Desiree smiled. Lee smiled back, sighing with relief inside his body. Now that he had a family, Lee thought that now was the right time to go and live on the farm. He used to use it as a holiday escape in between film and TV projects but that was before he had met Desiree. And now with a baby on the way, Lee wanted to create the perfect home for his child and his future wife.

“Great. I’ll have to organise the selling of this place with the real estate in a couple of days. And we’ll have to start packing and taking some of the furniture. The house on the farm isn’t fully complete in that matter.” Lee said.

“We can do that. Wow, I’m really excited to live there. It looks so secluded.” Desiree said.

“It is. We will have so much space. All to ourselves.” Lee grinned, his eyes sparkling with sweetness and love. Desiree felt her cheeks burn, turning a deep shade of pink. She batted her eyelashes and lowered her eyes to her lap, the corners of her mouth tugging up. Lee smiled and shuffled closer to her. He caught a lock of hair around his index finger and twirled it around.

“And there’s a spare room that we can do up for our baby.” He said. Desiree looked at him, her eyes glittering beautifully.

“Really?”

“Yeah. DIY nursery.” Lee smiled, continuing to twirl her lock of soft hair around his finger. _That’s sounds like fun._ Desiree thought, picturing herself and Lee painting the walls and carrying in a crib. Lee’s gaze quickly darted to her stomach and he placed his hand over it, like he was massaging his baby from the outside.

“So…our baby…You got ideas on names?” He asked. Desiree was surprised by his question. He put her right on the spot but she already had an answer prepared.

“Well, when I first found out that I was pregnant, you were still in Atlanta filming. And on those few days before you got back, I started thinking about names. I think that we should each have a say on what our child’s name should be. Like, I will say a name that I like for a girl and a name that I like for a boy. Then you do the same.”

“OK.” Lee nodded.

“So, for a girl, I like Stella.” Desiree declared.

“Stella Pace. Beautiful.” Lee whispered, the name rolling off his tongue.

“And for a boy, Jaime.”

“Jaime Pace. Also beautiful. I like both.” Lee smiled in approval.

“Now it’s your turn.” Desiree said, adjusting her position on the couch, curling her legs underneath her body. Lee let go of her lock of hair and placed his index and middle finger on his temple, trying to conjure up two names. Desiree waited in anticipation, never taking her eyes off him. After about thirty seconds, Lee cleared his throat and his fingers dropped from his temple.

“OK, so, for a girl, I’m thinking Ally. And for a boy, Hayden.”

“Both wonderful names, Lee. I like both. God, now I have no idea what name to choose!” Desiree cried, her fingers in her hair, tugging at the strands in frustration. Lee chuckled.

“We’ve got months to decide, gorgeous. You don’t have to start worrying about it now.”

After their talk, Lee and Desiree spent the next few minutes in total silence. The clocks ticked over to midnight, indicating the start of 2015. Lee clutched his glass of champagne in his left hand and Desiree held her glass of water in her right.

“To a new year full of surprises.” Lee raised his glass and clinked it against Desiree’s.

“ _Je boirai à celui_.” Desiree smiled, the French words rolling off her tongue perfectly. Lee leaned over and the two of them shared a soft and loving kiss.

“ _Amin mela lle_ , Desiree.” Lee whispered.

“ _Amin mela lle_ , Lee. Forever.” Desiree whispered back, his warm breath causing goosebumps to cover her skin.

 

Half-an-hour later, the engaged couple lay in bed together, asleep in each other’s arms. As usual, they were spooning; Lee was the big spoon this time. His large hands were pressed against her stomach over her cotton singlet. Desiree’s hands rested on top of his and even when asleep, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Desiree’s mind was filled with morphing images of herself and Lee. But it wasn’t just them. In every image, there was a baby. A small figure covered in either blankets or baby onesies. Desiree couldn’t tell if the baby was a boy or a girl but one thing she knew for sure was that he or she was the most adorable being that Desiree had ever seen in her entire life. She smiled in her sleep when she saw an image of herself and Lee, a baby in her arms. Both her and Lee were smiling and the baby had its small hand wrapped around one of Lee’s fingers. It was a beautiful thing to see and Desiree couldn’t wait for her dream to become a reality.

Lee was also having a dream along the same lines as Desiree’s. Picture after picture of himself and Desiree, looking after their child. He tightened his hold on Desiree in his sleep, his palms pressed flat against her stomach. It was like his touch allowed him to dream about the baby that was growing inside the woman he loved. Lee held her in his arms, his face buried in her long hair, breathing softly as the couple continued to dream about their future with their child.

 

***

 

A week later

 

The apartment had been auctioned a couple of days ago and Lee and Desiree were settling into the house on the farm together (and so was Carl). They had only been living in the house for four days but it was already starting to feel like home for both of them. Desiree sat on the couch, looking at her phone, and her mind went back to the day when she and Lee had first arrived at the farm.

 

_It was the 3 rd of January and Lee was driving up to the farm with Desiree sitting in the passenger seat. She had her right arm around her stomach and_ _her left hand rested in her lap. Desiree had discovered that she couldn’t stop touching her stomach or putting her arm around it in the car. Just the thought that she was carrying a little human being inside her already made her feel protective. Her maternal side had finally been awakened._

_Lee took his right hand off the steering wheel and placed it over the one that lay in her lap. Desiree looked at him, admiring the side-view profile of his face._

_“Are you excited?” He asked._

_“Of course I am.” Desiree smiled and she felt his fingers tighten and curl around her hand. Lee quickly glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road ahead._

_“So am I.” He said as they shot off down the road, farm land flashing past the car windows._

_An hour later, Lee drove around the corner and Desiree gasped._

_The house was big and beautiful. Two storeys with a balcony on the second level. The curtains were drawn on every window so Desiree couldn’t see inside. Trees lined the dirt road up to the house and she couldn’t stop her mouth was dropping open. Lee chuckled to himself as he drove up the dirt road, keeping her hand encased in his. He parked the car in front of the house and got out of the car just as Desiree was unbuckling her seatbelt. She saw him rush around the bonnet of the car and open the door for her._

_“Lee, I’m not the bloody Queen.” Desiree laughed._

_“You’re pregnant.” Lee stated bluntly._

_“And I’m perfectly capable of getting out of a car myself, thank you.” She smiled and got out of the car, planting her feet on the dirt ground. Lee shut the door and locked the car with the button on his keys as Desiree stared up at the house. She felt his arm circle her waist, bringing her body close to his._

_“What do you think?” Lee asked._

_“It’s…amazing! Wow! Lee, this is perfect!” Desiree exclaimed, a large smile on her face, reaching her sparkling eyes. Lee kissed her temple and removed his arm from her waist, taking her hand in his._

_“Want to see inside?”_

_“Yes, please.” Desiree grinned, letting Lee lead her into the house._

A ‘ping’ from her phone interrupted her thoughts. Desiree opened the text message to see that it was from her sister.

_Hey, little sis! Hope you enjoying your new life on the farm! I saw the pictures you sent me, it looks so beautiful :) It is my duty to ask you, how are you feeling? I should be the one telling you how it feels cause I’m older than you but life is life, right? I saw Mum the other day and she’s still crying!! She can’t wait to be a grandma. I never thought I’d see Mum in this state, it’s so funny but also adorable :P Rich and I are doing well, he’s still in Toronto filming Hannibal but whenever we talk, he always asks how you and Lee are doing, isn’t that sweet? :) Anyway, say hi to Lee for me and stay beautiful and healthy, Des! Talk to you soon, little sis! :D_

Desiree smiled as she read the text and sent back a reply straightaway.

_Hey, Tash :) You’re up early! Isn’t it only 7am where you are? Cause it 6pm here. The farm is amazing! I love it! And I am feeling fine, don’t worry. I don’t have a baby bump yet but next time you see me, I think I might have one. You’re going to be the best aunt, I know it! Mum’s still crying? I’ve got to tell her to stop next time I call her :P Well, say hello to Richard next time you talk to him and yes, it is sweet that he’s asking about me and Lee. He’s a just a big adorable teddy bear! I miss you but we’ll talk soon, I promise! Love you, Tash! :)_

Lee walked into the house, carrying a baby crib in his arms. He saw Desiree sitting on the couch, her phone in her hands and a smile on her face. He could stare at her for days and not be bored. All of her long hair had been gathered in a side ponytail, falling down her right shoulder. Her pale skin positively glowed from the golden glow of the lights and her teeth were a perfect white, smiling as she looked down at her phone.

“Something funny, gorgeous?”

Desiree looked up at the sound of Lee’s voice and saw him standing about six metres away from her. Her eyes widened at the baby crib in his arms.

“Oh my God! Lee…what…?” Desiree gasped, her face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning. Lee smiled to himself. He hadn’t told her that he’d been out to go and get a crib for their child. He put it down the polished floorboards and scratched the back of his neck.

“Surprise, gorgeous!” He grinned widely. Desiree placed her phone on the coffee table and got off the couch, walking in Lee’s direction. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Desiree felt hot salty tears run down her cheeks, never wanting to let go of Lee. She kissed his cheek lovingly and looked down at the crib.

“Oh, it’s beautiful! How did you get this without anyone seeing you or causing suspicion, you know?” She asked.

“The shop was all but secluded. And I tell you, when I went back to my car, I don’t think I’ve ever run so fast in my life!” He laughed.

“Those long legs of yours _do_ come in handy now and then, don’t they?” Desiree chuckled, placing her hand on his cheek affectionately. She felt tears prick her eyes as she looked down at the crib. _My baby will be lying in that in a bit_ _over six months’ time._ She said to herself and Lee kissed her temple, his large hand placed underneath her chin. Desiree wrapped one of her arms around his waist and rested her head in the crook of his neck, not taking her eyes off the crib on the floor.

 

The next day, Desiree discovered that Lee hadn’t only bought a baby crib but a few large buckets of paint and some painting rollers and brushes. He suggested that they should decide what colour to paint their child’s room and where to place the crib. The other essentials they would get later on. For now, a crib and freshly-painted walls would be enough.

They started with the walls, which were a bland pale blue colour. It didn’t seem right to neither Lee nor Desiree. Lee had bought three colours: white, custard yellow and sea-green. Desiree was tossing up between the white and the custard yellow, biting the fingernail of her middle finger. She was truly torn between the two colours so she looked to Lee for help.

“What do you think?”

Lee wasn’t an artist so he had no idea what colour either. But he decided to answer her question as best he could.

“Uh…I like the, um, white? It’s neutral, you know.”

“White it is then. Let’s get started, shall we?” Desiree smiled, handing Lee a paint roller. And so the two of them began to paint the walls. Lee did the top of the walls (since he was taller) but to create the corners and the very top of the walls plus the ceiling, he used a stepladder just to make him that little bit taller. Desiree did the bottom half of the walls, covering them in white paint. She was glad that she had changed into some denim dungarees with a black singlet underneath, her hair gathered in a loose bun, strands falling about her face and neck. Lee was wearing a pair of old jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt, his hair tousled just the way Desiree liked it. She ran the paint roller down the wall, creating a long thick streak of white. Desiree looked up and smiled at the sight above her. From her angle, she had a great view of Lee from behind. Lee heard her giggle and he looked down at her.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just enjoying the view, that’s all.” She smiled, admiring the way the jeans hugged his backside. Desiree couldn’t help herself and slapped his bottom with her free hand. Lee simply stared down at her with shocked eyes and Desiree chuckled at the look on his face.

“You have no idea how much I want to take you, especially after you doing that.” Lee smirked, his eyes glowing with pure and utter lust.

“You can’t, baby. Gotta finish painting first.” Desiree smiled and ran the paint roller down the wall again, the white spreading every second. Lee sighed softly and returned to painting, his mind wandering off into a sexual fantasy. About seventy minutes later, the entire room had been painted white, including the window sill. But the walls weren’t completely dry so Lee and Desiree didn’t stop anything. Desiree went to the window and looked out of it, the view a stunning landscape of the private land that Lee owned. The day was overcast, only bleak white clouds blanketing the sky but that didn’t stop the view from being beautiful. Desiree rested her right hand on her stomach, her eyes staring out into the distance. _This is where my baby will grow up. This will be their home. Our home._ She thought. Lee came up behind her and placed his right hand over hers, his left hand resting on her waist. He kissed the back of her head, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

“Should I bring the crib up?” He asked. Desiree turned around and nodded, a smile on her face. Lee let go of her and went downstairs to get the crib. When he came back up, they placed the crib in the corner of the room next to the window, its structure a deep maroon colour. Lee had also bought a pillow and some small blankets so he and Desiree put those in the crib, adjusting them so that they were in the perfect position. The couple stepped back and admired their handiwork.

“How about you take a picture and put it on Twitter?” Desiree suggested with a smile. Fortunately, the media had not found out about her pregnancy and they had kept it a secret from the public. Desiree thought it would be funny for Lee to take a picture of the baby’s room, post it on Twitter for everyone to see.

“The internet will explode.” Lee said.

“That’s the plan.” Desiree giggled and Lee chuckled, going off to fetch his phone from downstairs. Desiree folded her arms and looked around the room. She was so pleased with it. And she hoped that her child would be too. Desiree placed one of her hands on her stomach and looked down.

“This is all for you, my darling. Mummy and Daddy made this all for you.” She whispered softly, stroking her stomach. Then, she felt her baby move a little and she smiled, a tear leaking out of her eye. _He or she can hear me. He or she responded. So beautiful._ She thought. Lee returned not thirty seconds later, his iPhone in his hand. Desiree moved out of the way and Lee took a photo of the whole room. He opened his Twitter account and posted the picture. When it was posted, he showed Desiree.

“What do you think?” He asked. Desiree looked at the photo, which was a beautiful one, but what made her smile was the caption: ‘The home of a princess or a prince of the Woodland Realm.’ She looked up at him and placed her hand on his arm.

“It’s perfect.” Desiree grinned, her eyes full of fresh and pure tears. Lee wanted her right now. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to make her feel special. He dropped his iPhone into the crib and wrapped his arms around Desiree’s waist, pulling her up against his body.

“We’ve finished painting. I believe that we have another activity to start.” He grinned down at her salaciously, his lips ghosting over hers ever so gently that Desiree hardly felt their touch. He was just about to kiss her fully but she placed her finger against his lips, stopping him.

“Hang on a moment.” She whispered and got out of Lee’s hold. He watched her go and pick up a paintbrush off the floor. Desiree opened the bucket of sea-green paint and dipped the paintbrush in it. _What is she doing?_ Lee asked himself but he soon got the answer. Desiree walked back over to him and raised the paintbrush to his face, creating a line of sea-green down his left cheek.

“What are you doing?” Lee laughed.

“The walls have been painted. Why don’t you say we get painted?” Desiree smiled widely, beautifying her fair face. Lee raised his eyebrows, surprised by her proposition. He picked up a paintbrush of his own and dipped it in the sea-green paint.

“You’re on.” Lee smiled, his long fingers curling around the paintbrush. Desiree walked over to him and did another paint streak down his other cheek. Lee proceeded to paint sea-green dots around both of Desiree’s eyes, extending down her cheeks. Desiree dipped her paintbrush in the paint and ran it down the bridge of his nose, paying extra attention to the tip of it. When she was done, Lee painted the area between the bottom of her nose and the top of her mouth, giving Desiree a sea-green moustache.

“Sexy.” He smiled, lowering the paintbrush. Desiree couldn’t handle it anymore. The paintbrush fell from her fingers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a yearning passionate kiss. Lee relaxed into it, also dropping his paintbrush, clattering to the sheet-covered floor. He put one arm around her back and the other one was placed in her hair, holding her close. One kiss became two then four then six but that was nothing to Lee and Desiree. Not even a hundred kisses could express how much they loved each other. Lee grabbed her hips with his hands and pulled her up into his arms. Desiree wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her left hand on the back of his neck as she opened her mouth for another kiss. Lee had one arm wrapped around her back and the other one around her waist. Desiree broke away momentarily to smile down at her fiancé.

“You’ve got a moustache too, now.” She said, grinning at the sea-green paint that covered the area above Lee’s top lip. It looked hilarious, merging with the stubble that littered his jawline.

“We should wash up. And then, I’m going to make love to you like I never have before.” Lee said, his voice setting her heart aflame.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Desiree agreed and returned her lips to his and Lee carried her out of the room. He released his left arm to close the door behind him.

“Don’t want Carl to get in there. He’ll make a mess.” He whispered in between a kiss.

“Carl’s going to love this baby too. I know it.” Desiree breathed against his lips.

“Everyone’s going to love our baby, gorgeous. Everyone but none more so than us.”

“You got that right.” Desiree smiled and kissed him again, letting Lee carry her to the bedroom, his own desires building up by the second.

 

French Translations

  * Je boirai à celui – I’ll drink to that




Elvish Translations

  * Amin mela lle – I love you




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know exactly where Lee’s farm is but he has said it’s in Upstate New York. Forgive me for any mistakes. I am not American and I do not live in America. I also don’t know if Lee owns horses but it seemed the right animal to write into the story. This chapter was inspired by ‘My Love’ by Sia. For extra impact, I’d recommend re-reading this chapter listening to the song :)


	23. Casualty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000+ words and brace yourselves! This is an ugly chapter and the ending is quite emotional.
> 
> WARNING: There are graphic descriptions of blood in this chapter so if you feel uncomfortable, just skip it.

His hand was pressed against her stomach. There was the subtlest bump in between her hips but it was only possible to see that Desiree was pregnant when she was naked or had her belly exposed. Desiree remembered when she had told her parents through Skype that her and Lee were expecting.

 

_“Hey, Mum, Dad.” Desiree smiled at the image of her parents on her Mac screen._

_“Desiree, sweetheart! How are you?” Mary asked._

_“Very well, Mum. How are you?”_

_“Work’s going good, darling. And your mother’s just finished painting a picture of you and Lee.” John said. Desiree’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Lee who was sitting beside her. He shrugged and raised one of his famous eyebrows. She looked back at her Mac screen._

_“What?” She gasped._

_“Oh, well, I saw many pictures of you two online from the premiere of The Hobbit, you both looked stunning by the way, and I decided to paint you two. Give it to you as a present so you can hang it in your apartment.” Mary explained._

_“Uh…wow, thanks, Mum. That’s so nice of you!” Desiree grinned. She looked at Lee and nodded. The time was now._

_“We’ve actually got some news, Mary, John.” Lee said. Desiree’s parents glanced at each other before looking back at Lee and Desiree. Lee smiled at Desiree as she grabbed the pregnancy test off the table and held it up to the screen for Mary and John to see. Desiree and Lee could do nothing but smile when they saw Mary’s eyes nearly burst out of their sockets and John looked like someone had hit him over the head with a baseball bat. Then, Mary went nuts._

_“Oh, Desiree, darling! You’re pregnant…Oh, congratulations! I’m going to be grandma! John, we’re going to be grandparents. The first grandbaby!”_

_Desire lowered the pregnancy test and placed it back on the table as Lee’s arm circled her shoulders._

_“Congratulations, sweetie! You too, Lee.” John nodded._

_“Thank you very much, John.” Lee nodded back._

_“Desiree, sweetheart, how far along are you?” Mary asked._

_“Only ten weeks, Mum. I’m not showing yet.”_

_“Des, sweetie, I just can’t…comprehend…I’m just so happy.” Mary smiled, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks, her voice all clogged up like a drain._

_“I’m happy too, Mum. Just…calm down, breathe. Dad, help her, please.” Desiree laughed gently, wanting to comfort her mum in person so badly. John put one of his arms around his wife’s shoulder and started to breathe softly, getting Mary to do the same. When Mary had calmed down, she looked back her daughter and future son-in-law._

_“Have you thought about any names?”_

_“No, not yet. We’ll discuss those later. We’re just happy that we’re going to be parents.” Lee said._

_“And Mum, Dad, don’t tell anybody. I don’t want to risk this news falling into the media’s hands.” Desiree said._

_“Of course, darling. We’ll keep it to ourselves. I’m guessing Natasha already knows?” John asked._

_“Yeah, she does. She was there last night at the premiere when I told Lee.” Desiree answered, placing her left hand on Lee’s thigh. He rested his large hand over hers, her skin warm._

_“Well, we just wanted to tell you guys. We’ll talk soon.” Desiree said._

_“Oh, of course, we’ll let you go now. Get some beauty sleep, sweetie.” Mary smiled. They bid goodbye to each other and Desiree shut off her Mac, smiling at the man that she had given her heart to._

Desiree looked to the side and smiled at the painting that Mary had delivered to them. It hung on the wall next to the couch, bright against the white colour of the wall. The painting was so lifelike, so real that it looked like a photo. In the painting, Desiree and Lee were looking at each other, wide smiles on their faces. Lee had his right arm around her waist and she had her left arm around Lee’s waist. The colours of their attire complimented each other perfectly.

His hand was still pressed against her stomach while her hand massaged his hair. Lee’s beard had grown a little bit more, getting darker and longer each day. As expected, Twitter (as well as the rest of the Internet) had exploded from the picture of the baby’s room that Lee had posted. There were well-wishes from his fans and the media was already speculating on whether the baby was a boy or a girl, considering the room itself gave no indication of what gender the baby was. Even Desiree and Lee didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl yet. But the media were desperate to know and the opinions continued.

Lee remembered when he and Desiree had told his family about Desiree’s pregnancy. His parents had been just as ecstatic as Desiree’s parents. His brother had laughed with excitement in being an uncle again and his sister had squealed, delighted that her children would have a cousin.

Desiree smiled as Lee rested his other hand on her stomach. Then, very softly, he spoke to the baby.

“Hello, little one. I’m your father and I cannot wait to meet you.”

Lee was so excited to be a father. When his sister had children and he was gifted with two nieces and a nephew, it made him want to have children even more. Lee loved kids, period. When they laughed, he laughed. When they felt happy, he felt happy. It was like he fed off of their emotions which greatly relieved him of the stresses of his career. And now he was going to be a father. His child was developing inside Desiree and it was amazing to see. There was a new life inside of her and Lee already loved the child. And he knew that he would love it even more when he or she was born.

On the 9th of January, Desiree scheduled an ultrasound appointment and Lee immediately stated that he wanted to go with her. He wanted to see his child on the monitor. So on the 10th of January, Lee and Desiree walked into the clinic and informed the receptionist about their appointment. They waited outside the ultrasound room for a minute or so when an ultrasound technician appeared.

“Desiree Collins?” She asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” Desiree said.

“And this must be your husband.” The technician said, looking up at Lee.

“Fiancé, actually.” Lee smiled.

“My mistake then. Please come in.” The woman smiled and let the engaged couple into the ultrasound room. The light was muted and a comfortable hospital bed sat in the middle of the room. There was a large white monitor on the right-hand side of the bed and a chair was placed on the other side.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Desiree said to the technician as she walked past.

“Gwen, ma’am. I had been informed that this is your first pregnancy.”

“Yes, it is. So this is all new to me.” Desiree said, looking around the room. Gwen saw the look of anxiousness on Desiree’s face and smiled at her gently.

“There’s nothing to worry about, ma’am. Just take your pants off and get on the bed. You’re welcome to take a seat, Mr. Pace.” Gwen said, gesturing to the seat next to the bed. Lee sat down as Desiree took her jeans off. She got on the bed and Gwen placed a towel over her lower half.

“Now just pull up your top and we’ll get started.”

Desiree took the hem of her blouse in both hands and pulled it up so that her stomach was on show. Gwen turned on the monitor and placed some blue gel onto Desiree’s stomach. She placed a transducer on top of the gel and began moving it over Desiree’s abdomen. Lee held his fiancée’s hand, both of their eyes on the monitor.

“There’s your baby.” Gwen said, pointing at the screen.

It was like some kind of miracle. There, on the monitor, was a small foetus. Desiree could clearly see the head and its small body. Lee felt her hand tighten in his and tears began to form in her eyes. It was so beautiful to see. The emotion hit and Lee began to cry as well. The only thing that could come out of his mouth was a gasp and Desiree smiled. Gwen moved the transducer further over Desiree’s stomach and pointed at the monitor again.

“There’s a hand.”

“Oh, wow.” Desiree sobbed, her fingernails digging into Lee’s hand. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. _That’s my baby. My child._ She thought, the smile never leaving her face.

“And there are the feet.” Gwen stated, moving the transducer to the right. Lee saw the baby’s tiny little feet on the monitor. He couldn’t believe that that was his baby. His child. He was filled with so many emotions and he never let go of Desiree’s hand. Gwen then measured the baby’s head before taking the transducer off Desiree’s stomach.

“It’s too early to know what the sex is so I’d recommend coming in for another ultrasound when you are 17 or 18 weeks.” Gwen said, wiping the gel off the transducer. Desiree used the towel to get the gel off her stomach. She sat up and turned to smile at Lee. He smiled back at her. They were going to be parents. It was the ultrasound that really made it sink in for them. Seeing their baby really made them believe that they were going to be parents.

“Would you me to print out a picture of your baby?” Gwen asked as Desiree put her pants back on.

“Yes, please.” Lee said, resting his hand on Desiree’s back. Gwen smiled and left the room. Desiree looked up at Lee and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him with all the force that she could muster. The tears flowed again.

“I can’t believe it. We just saw our child.” Desiree choked out, moving one of her hands into his hair.

“I know. It’s beautiful.” Lee chuckled, his strong arms circling her waist, holding her close. He kissed her hair and sniffled, tears shining in his dark eyes. When she pulled back, Lee placed one hand on her stomach and smiled.

“Our little elfling.”

Desiree chuckled and placed her hand on top of his. The door opened and Gwen appeared. Lee’s hand fell away from Desiree’s stomach and both of them looked at the ultrasound technician.

“Here you go.” Gwen said, handing Desiree a small photo. She took it from Gwen and looked at it. She smiled, tears running down her cheeks, her left hand placed over her mouth in happiness. Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulders and ran his hand up and down her upper arm.

“I’ll see you guys in three or four weeks then. Good luck to you two. I can just tell that you are going to be wonderful parents.” Gwen smiled.

“Thank you very much, Gwen.” Lee said.

“It was my pleasure, sir, ma’am.”

Lee and Desiree left the room, smiling. Desiree couldn’t take her eyes off the photo so Lee directed her through the clinic and back to the car. All the while, Desiree only had one phrase repeating in her mind.

_I’m going to be a mum._

 

***

 

Three days later

 

She felt something warm. And she knew that it wasn’t Lee’s body. The warmth was coming from her. Desiree stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and gently threw the sheets off the body. The moonlight streamed in through the window and it lit up a sight that made Desiree’s heart shatter into a million pieces.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. It stained the sheets and soaked through into the mattress. Her thighs were smeared with it, sticky and dark red. It only meant one thing. Desiree had miscarried. The English woman looked at Lee who was still asleep, his back to her. Then, she was lost it.

“No! No! Please! No!” Desiree screamed, clawing at the bloodstained sheets. Lee immediately woke up. He sat up quickly and stared at his fiancée.

“What is it, Des?” He asked.

“No! No, not my baby! Not my little baby!” Desiree screeched, her fingers pulling at the sheets. Lee looked down and his eyes widened with shock. Blood stained the white sheets, soaking the bed. It also covered Desiree’s thighs and she was bawling, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“No, not my baby! Please let this be a dream! No!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. Lee was too upset to speak. He just stared at the sheets, completely shocked at how much blood there was.

“No…” Lee gasped as tears pricked his eyes. His child was gone. _Their_ child was gone. He or she was never going to grow up, live a wonderful life and have children of their own. His or her life had only just begun and the world had snatched it away. Desiree was still screaming, her hands trying to rip up the sheets. Lee tried to calm her down but it took at least two minutes. He held her in his arms and soothed her as tears poured down both of their cheeks. Desiree pulled up her loose T-shirt and placed her bloody hands on her stomach. Her baby was no longer there. Her baby was gone. It was like he or she had never lived.

“Not my baby…My poor little baby…” Desiree sobbed as Lee’s arms tightened around her.

The world had fallen around her, crumbling like abandoned buildings. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, rupturing and haemorrhaging. Desiree was lost, her thighs still sticky with blood. She couldn’t breathe, tears streaming down her face, continuing to flow like a tumbling tsunami. Lee heard her hyperventilating and tried to his best to calm her down and make her breathe normally again. He stroked her hair and whispered softly in her ear, wanting to sooth her. But Lee knew that nothing could make up for their loss. Right now, they could only do one thing.

“We’ve got to go to the hospital, Des.”

“I…can’t…move, Lee. I don’t…want…to…go…” She cried in between hurried breaths, her body limp and slow.

“We have to, gorgeous. You need to be looked over, to make sure that you’re alright.” Lee said.

“I’m not alright. I’m a thousand miles away from being alright.”

“I mean physically. Come on, gorgeous. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Lee said softly and helped her off the bed and into the bathroom.

It was midnight but neither of them felt tired. They had just lost their child. Their baby didn’t even get to live and see the world. Desiree was so flaccid that she needed Lee to help her get dressed into some suitable clothes. She didn’t feel good at all. Lee could tell from the look in her glassy eyes that she was forlorn already. And the truth was that he was forlorn too.

 

***

 

They arrived at the hospital at 1:25am and by that time, Desiree’s cheeks were stiff and sticky from her many tears. Lee had his hand on her back, rubbing it comfortingly. But he knew that he couldn’t console her enough. Lee was the one who informed one of the passing nurses about his fiancée’s situation because Desiree couldn’t even speak. Her body was riddled with shock, so much that she couldn’t even raise her eyes from the floor.

The nurse escorted Desiree and Lee to an examination room to see if her miscarriage was complete. And it had been. Desiree didn’t cry this time because she was in shock. She felt lost and lifeless. A life had been taken from inside her. Nothing could comprehend what had happened. Her mind was nothing and she could hardly feel Lee’s hand in hers.

Desiree could hardly stay on her feet when they walked back to the car. There was a pain in her stomach and lower regions and she felt so uncomfortable. Lee kept her on her feet by wrapping his arm around her waist, their hands still joined. He helped her into the car before he got into the driver’s seat, revving up the engine.

The first twenty minutes of the drive back home was pure silence. Neither of them said a word. Both of them had been so excited to become parents but that excitement had turned into utter grief and sadness. The darkness outside matched their feelings as Desiree’s heart beated without love. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes to her stomach. Where her child used to be. But was now gone forever. The silence was killing Desiree. She knew that it wasn’t good. So she decided to break the silence.

“My mother miscarried once.”

Lee was surprised to hear her voice which he hadn’t heard for about two hours. He glanced at her quickly and saw that her eyes were staring straight ahead, her face extremely pale and tear lines streaking down her cheeks.

“Really? I’m so sorry. When did it happen, if you don’t mind me asking?” He said.

“About five years after I was born. Even though I was young, I still remember the look of grief on my mother’s face. I remember how lost she was, for about two weeks. The only person that she’d talk to was my father. I understand why now. I understand the pain that she went through.” Desiree answered, feeling Lee’s fingers tighten around her hand.

“What’s she going to say when I tell her? My dad? My sister? How are your family going to react? One moment, everything was perfect and the next, this happened…” Desiree trailed off, lowering her head again.

“We will get through this, my love. I know how strong you are. It may take a while but we will get through this.” Lee vowed, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I’m so sorry, Lee.”

“For what?”

“You wanted to be a father so badly. I took that away from you and I’m so so sorry.” Desiree whispered, the tears returning.

“Des…” Lee said.

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry…This w-w-was your dream and I-I-I took it a-a-away f-f-from y-you.” Desiree choked on her words. Lee couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _How can she blame herself? How can she do that?_ He had had enough. He pulled the car over and turned to look at her.

“Why did you stop?” Desiree asked.

“Because I want to tell you something. Don’t you dare blame yourself. This was not your fault, gorgeous. This…accident was out of your control. Please do not hold yourself responsible.”

“But-” Desiree began to say but Lee cut her off.

“I wasn’t finished. You are not to blame for this. I will not sit here and hear you say that it was your fault. Because it wasn’t. This is not the end, Desiree. A child _will_ come to us. Perhaps now wasn’t the right time. Remember what the nurse said? A miscarriage happens if there is something wrong with the baby. Maybe the chromosomes didn’t match up. So it wasn’t your fault. Our child just wasn’t ready.”

Desiree stared at him with sparkling eyes, illuminated by the light from the dashboard. Just because she had miscarried their child, Lee wouldn’t love her any less. He believed that they would have children. Maybe right now just wasn’t the right time. He reached over with his right hand and held her left one, squeezing it.

“You with me, gorgeous?” Lee asked. Desiree nodded and gave him a look that said “I am with you”. Lee started the car up again and began to drive down the quiet road again. Desiree was thinking about how their family and friends would react to this tragic news but she knew that they would help them get through this ordeal. And Lee would be by her side. They would all help each other.

Desiree felt tears slowly run down her face again, her throat clogging up. Lee kept his right hand in hers as he looked ahead down the dark road, his vision blurry from the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Desiree placed her right hand on her stomach, still in complete grief of the child, _her_ child, that she had never met but had loved so much already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had an ultrasound because I haven’t been pregnant so everything I wrote from the research that I did. I myself have not miscarried either (because I have never been pregnant) but I imagine that it’s a terrible thing to experience :( Both my aunt and grandmother have had miscarriages in their lives so everything I wrote was based off the information that I got from them (and the Internet). If any of you out there have lost a child, my heart goes out to you. I wanted a lot of drama in my story and this just entered my mind. I’m a terrible person, I know! But don’t worry, Lee and Desiree will have their happy family soon :) See you next week!


	24. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Desiree are consoled by their friends and family after their terrible loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really emotional but sweet chapter and I enjoyed writing it :) A few faces return to help our leading couple through this troubled time so maybe have some tissues with you just in case! 4,000+ words, hope you like it :)

Two weeks later

 

Over the duration of fourteen long days full of sorrow, Desiree and Lee informed their families and friends about the loss of their baby. Where there was once happiness was pure heartache, shared between everyone who knew about Desiree’s pregnancy. And during those fourteen days, Desiree didn’t enter the baby’s room. She couldn’t bring herself to because she knew that she would cry a flood of tears. And she already felt bad enough.

Lee and Desiree hadn’t had sex during the past two weeks because neither of them thought it was the best idea. They were both still coping with their emotions and sex wouldn’t help. The engaged couple comforted each other every day as best as they could. But nothing would bring their child back. Fortunately, the tragic news had not reached the media and they were happy about that. The last thing Lee and Desiree needed was their faces on the Internet and an article saying that Desiree had miscarried.

It was on the 27th of January that they had four surprising visitors. Lee answered the door and his body went into shock when he saw who stood before him. Natasha, Richard, Sally and Will.

“Hey. What are you guys doing here?” Lee asked.

“We’re here to offer our condolences, Lee. All four of us.” Natasha said, Richard’s arm around her shoulders. Lee’s gaze went to his two younger siblings. Sally’s eyes were already full of tears, her bottom lip trembling and Will looked completely mournful.

“Thank you for coming. It means a lot to us.” Lee said.

“Where’s my sister?” Natasha asked.

“Upstairs in the bedroom. Please, come in.” Lee offered, opening the door further to let the four of them in. Natasha rushed past Lee and up the stairs, desperate to find her little sister. Richard, Sally and Will walked inside and Lee shut the door behind them.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Lee asked.

“I don’t want anything, thank you, Lee. I was wondering, could I talk to you for a minute?” Sally raised her eyebrow.

“Of course, Sal. Rich, Will, please have a seat on the couch. Help yourself to anything.” Lee said to the two men as Sally took hold of Lee’s hand. Lee led his sister down the hall to a smaller version of a living room with a square window and a soft couch that sat three people comfortably. Sally and her brother sat down next to each other, their hands never releasing their hold. Lee lowered his head. He didn’t know what to say or where to begin. Instead, Sally took up that job.

“Lee, I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks, Sally.” Lee said without looking at her.

“I knew how much you wanted to be a father. How excited you were. To have this happen to you and Des…it’s just terrible.”

“You’re telling me, little sis? I sometimes don’t even know what’s happening. It’s really affecting me. I can’t concentrate. I’ve been sent a script for a new film and I’ve only read about five pages. I haven’t answered any of my publicist’s calls in three days. I just can’t…not right now…” Lee murmured, his left hand on his forehead, rubbing it in frustration and worry. Sally looked at Lee and tightened her fingers around his.

“How’s Desiree?” She asked. Lee looked up at Sally, his hand falling from his forehead.

“How do you think, Sal?”

“I’m sorry. That was a stupid question.”

“I’ve been trying to console her from the day that she miscarried. I’ve never seen a woman cry so much in my life. I can hear her crying and weeping in her sleep and the only thing I can do is hold her in my arms and whisper in her ear that everything’s going to be OK.”

“You can’t do anything else, Lee.”

“I _need_ to. There must be something that I can do. I hate seeing her like this. I don’t like it.” Lee said in a weepy voice, looking down at the floor, tears threating to fall down his cheeks. Sally shuffled closer to her brother and placed her other hand on his face, turning his face to hers.

“Listen to me, Lee. You’re my big brother and I love you. And you love Desiree. I see that all the time. And that’s the only thing you can do. Love her and comfort her.”

“I don’t like this, Sal. I feel alone. I don’t like it.” Lee whimpered, his eyes filling up with tears. Sally gave her brother a reassuring smile and stroked his cheek with her thumb, her hand still encased in his.

“You are not alone, Lee. You’ve got me. You’ve got Will and our parents. You’ve got your friends. And you’ve got Desiree. You two are in this together.” Sally said.

“The only thing I don’t have is my child.” Lee said bluntly and then, he suddenly broke down in tears. Sally pressed her lips together and drew her brother in for a hug. She rubbed his back with one hand while she placed her other one in his hair. Lee sobbed into her shoulder, his arms wrapping themselves around her body. Sally closed her eyes and stopped her own tears from flowing. Lee trembled in her hold, his weeps muffled and slow. She couldn’t imagine the pain and the grief that her brother was going through. The only thing Sally could do was console Lee to the best of her ability.

“Sssh, sssh, Lee. Everything will work out. You will get through this and you will become a father. We’re all here for you, big brother. We always will be. Always.” Sally whispered as she held her shaking brother in her arms.

 

***

 

Upstairs, Natasha had found her sister in the large bedroom. She was lying on the bed, the pillow soaked with tears. Natasha came to a halt next to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

“Des, little sis.” She said. Desiree stopped crying and looked over her shoulder to see Natasha’s beautiful face. Except she wasn’t smiling. Her face was marred was sorrow and mourning, her brown eyes full of sadness.

“Tash…What are you doing here?” Desiree asked, rising up from her lying position.

“I don’t need a reason to be here, Des. You need consolation from family. In person.” Natasha answered. Desiree sat up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, hugging the tear-soaked pillow to her chest. She looked at her sister and her eyes sparkled a little.

“Thank you for coming, Tash.”

“I’m not the only one who came. Rich, Sally and Will are downstairs.”

Desiree’s eyes widened, her irises glowing like chocolates. Her arms tightened around the pillow, pulling it closer to her chest.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes, really. We have all come to help you. To aid you through this troubled time.” Natasha said. She reached out and wrapped her hand around her sister’s. She squeezed it in a reassuring way and Desiree immediately felt better. Her sister was here. Her other half. Her flesh and blood. Desiree kept one arm around the pillow while her other hand was encased in Natasha’s.

“How are you feeling?” Natasha asked, adjusting her position on the bed to be more comfortable. She knew it was a stupid question, and the worst question that she could ask right now, but she had to know the answer from Desiree’s mouth.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling. I just know that I feel a little bit better because you’re here, Tash.” Desiree said, giving her sister a very weak smile.

“How are Mum and Dad?” She asked.

“Very upset. Mum went from crying with happiness to crying with sadness. And Dad. After you told him, he went into a state of shock for about ten minutes. According to Mum, he didn’t speak at all. And I’m trying really hard not to cry right now.” Natasha laughed weakly and looked down at her lap. Desiree sniffled and tightened her fingers around her sister’s hand.

“Cry if you want. Every time I think I don’t have any tears left, I cry even more. You should have seen me the night, morning really, it happened. I was lost.”

“You and Lee had discussed names, hadn’t you?” Natasha checked.

“Yeah. And we made up our child’s nursery too. I haven’t gone in there since…since it happened.” Desiree choked on fresh tears and she felt Natasha squeeze her hand again.

“Has Lee?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

There was silence for another fifteen seconds and both sisters found it very uncomfortable. The fact was that neither of them knew what to say. But then, Natasha remembered something.

“Oh, I found some things online on what to do after you, uh, miscarry and I wrote them down for you.” She said and let go of Desiree’s hand. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Natasha unfolded it and handed it to her sister. Desiree took it and read the list.

“Try to fall pregnant within six months of the miscarriage…Eat healthy…Take 400mcg of folic acid every day.” Desiree read off the sheet of paper, whispering the words softly. Natasha watched her sister’s eyes dart from left to right, her fingers clutching the paper. When she finished reading the list, Desiree looked up and for the first time in two weeks, she smiled widely and truthfully. She took Natasha’s hand again as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Thank you, Natasha. I don’t think I could’ve looked this up myself.” She said and then, she launched forward and wrapped her sister in a tight embrace. Natasha hugged her back and she felt Desiree tremble a little in her hold.

“Thank you. You are the best sister anyone could wish for.” Desiree whispered, finding it hard to let go of Natasha. She felt so happy to see her sister. It had been too long. Natasha rubbed her sister’s back soothingly.

“I’ll always be here for you, little sis. You know that.” She said. And Desiree did know that. She knew that she could count on Natasha. No matter what time, day or night, she knew that she could call her and ask for help. Because that’s what sisters were there for.

 

***

 

Sally and Lee emerged from the small room together. Lee wiped away his tears and Sally had her arm wrapped around her brother’s. She had consoled Lee and had hugged him until he had stopped crying. Lee and Sally walked into the living room to see Richard and Will sitting on the couch. They both looked up when the two Paces walked in. Will got up and nothing stopped him from giving his older brother the biggest hug he had given anyone. Lee felt Sally’s arm drop from his which let him return Will’s hug.

“I’m so sorry, big brother.” He said.

“Thank you, Will. How did you even get here?”

“By plane.” Will chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Everyone in the room smiled which was better than tears.

“I know that. But you’re working, you’re in the middle of a job right now. How did Mum and Dad even let you come?” Lee asked as he and Will released the hug.

“They let me have a few days off. I couldn’t let Sally come on her own. I wanted to offer my condolences in person too. I wanted to see my future sister-in-law.” Will said, looking up his brother.

“Of course you did.” Lee whispered, lowering his head. Richard stepped up to Lee and also gave him a hug, patting his back.

“I can’t even begin to imagine how you’re feeling, Lee. I’m sorry for you and Des.”

“Your condolences and you coming here is better than anything, Rich. I know you’re busy with your career so I’m eternally grateful that you took the time to visit us.” Lee said as Richard broke the hug.

“I just returned from filming _Hannibal_ and then, you…told Tash and I what happened so the decision was easy. We had to come, it was simple.” Richard said, smiling at Lee gently. Lee was just about to respond when Sally looked over her brother’s shoulder and her eyes widened. The three men in the room followed Sally’s gaze and discovered that Natasha was coming down the stairs, her hand wrapped around Desiree’s. It was evident that the two of them had been crying from their tear-streaked cheeks and puffy eyes. Desiree was still dressed in the clothes that Lee had seen her in that morning. A pair of black leggings, a long pale blue shirt that hung to her thighs and a black cardigan, the sleeves so long that they were covered over half of her hands. She was barefoot and her hair had been done up in its usual loose bun, messy tendrils hanging around her face and neck. She still looked weak with grief but the colour in her eyes and cheeks had come back. _Probably from seeing her sister._ Lee thought.

Natasha and Desiree walked into the living room together, their hands still locked together. Desiree looked around at the people who had come to see her and Lee. She felt so lucky to have loved ones like this. She would be forever thankful. Her gaze went to Sally. Her blonde hair hung to her shoulders in loose waves and her friendly dark blue eyes, so much like her brother’s, glittered with sorrow and sadness.

“Hi, Sally.” Desiree said and let go of Natasha’s hand. Sally stepped forward and embraced Desiree, hugging her tightly.

“I offer my deepest condolences, Des. I am so sorry. I really am.” Sally whispered, rubbing her back.

“Thanks, Sally. Thank you for coming. I know you have children of your own to look after so I really appreciate you visiting.” Desiree said as Sally let her go.

“Oh, please. My husband can take care of the kids for a couple of days. And he immediately understood when he found out what happened.” Sally smiled at Desiree softly. Desiree then got big hugs and was offered condolences from Will and Richard. Both men were so incredibly sweet and Desiree felt lucky to have both of them in her life.

Carl came bounding around the corner and barked when he saw the new people. Will called out his name and the dog rested his paws on his chest, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and shining eyes. Carl tried to lick Will’s face which made Desiree giggle a little. It had been so long since Lee had heard that sound. And it was wonderful to hear it again. It was like she was coming back and returning to her old self.

 

Over the next couple of days, Desiree had received calls from Evangeline, Mackenzie and Kerry while Lee got calls from Orlando, Luke and Scoot. The amount of condolences were huge coming from friends and family and even though Desiree appreciated every single condolence, they always reminded her of the child that she had lost. Having her sister come and visit her had made her feel so much better but nothing could heal the hole in her heart that her baby had left behind. Nothing at all. It would take a while to heal and right now, Desiree believed that it would never heal. It was only the constant support from her loved ones, especially Lee, that brought her out of her negative thoughts. She still hadn’t gone into the nursery. She would not go back in until it was necessary. And the only time when it would be necessary would be when she falls pregnant again. And Desiree knew that that would not be for quite a few months.

However, while Desiree seemed inconsolable sometimes, Lee was the opposite. He was still grieving for the baby that he loved so much but had never got the chance to meet. But he didn’t feel as weak as his mournful fiancée. It was three days after his siblings, Natasha and Richard had visited when Lee walked into his child’s nursery.

Nothing had changed inside. The walls were still that beautiful bright colour of white, expressing the pureness of the child. Over the floorboards was a colourful carpet, perfect for a baby with an interest and a curiosity for anything which Lee knew that his child would’ve had. The crib still sat in the corner of the room, the blankets and pillow placed in it. It wasn’t the first that Lee had been in the baby’s room during the last two weeks. When Desiree did not have the heart to enter, Lee did. The curtains were drawn so he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open, letting the winter sunlight stream inside. Lee opened the window, pushing it up above his head, the wind blowing the curtains around. He rested his forearms on the windowsill and looked around the land that he owned. _That baby, my baby, will never see this place. This land will never be his or her home._ He thought as the cool wind graced his skin. Lee leaned back and closed the window but kept the curtains open. He looked over his shoulder at the crib. He walked over to it and ran his fingers over the wood. He gazed down at the neatly-folded blankets as his fingers gripped the edge of the crib. He closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly, he heard a small cry. But it wasn’t a cry from Desiree. Lee knew that type of cry when he heard it. It was a baby.

Lee opened his eyes and gasped at the sight below him. A baby, probably no older than two months, was lying on top of the blankets, dressed in a pink onesie which was covered in yellow butterflies. The baby was beautiful. Beautiful skin and dark blue eyes, so much like his own. The baby looked up at him and gurgled, a toothless smile widening on his or her face. Lee couldn’t his own smile spreading across his face, tears pricking in his eyes.

“Hey, little one.” He whispered. He reached down with his hand to stroke the child’s small cheek but when he blinked, the baby disappeared. It was gone like it was never there. Lee was still mourning for his baby and he wanted to have one so badly. But not for his sake. For Desiree’s. He saw every day how heartbroken she was. He believed that when they finally had a child together, the bubbly, sweet and happy Desiree that Lee had fallen in love with would return.

 

***

 

The next day, the 31st of January, was a normal day for Lee and Desiree. Quiet and sorrowful. But things were moving ahead. They had begun to move forward with their lives. Desiree was feeling better and she was taking the folic acid that Natasha had told her to take plus she was eating even healthier. But the pain would always be there. Lee had found the time to finally finish reading the script for a new film titled _The Program_ and according to his publicist, they would start shooting in mid-March. And he would only be away for a couple of months. When Lee got off the phone with his publicist, his mind sparked with an idea. But the idea would only work if Desiree agreed to it.

He walked out of the bedroom and called her name as he bounded down the stairs two at a time.

“Desiree! Gorgeous?”

“In here.” He heard her say. Lee followed the sound of her voice and found her in the open kitchen, getting a glass of water.

“I want to pitch an idea to you.” He said.

“An idea about what?” Desiree asked, taking a gulp of her water.

“Well, since your…miscarriage, we’ve been unintentionally distracted from our wedding plans.” Lee stated. Desiree stared at him with wide brown eyes, her lips shiny from the water. He rested his left forearm on the kitchen counter while he laid his right hand over her left.

“I know that it’s not the best time right now but we have to talk about our wedding. What we’re going to do. We’ve been engaged for almost two years and I think we’ve waited long enough. I want to marry you, Desiree. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife.”

Tears of pure joy welled up in Desiree’s eyes. She placed the glass on the counter and never took her eyes of Lee. Desiree moved her hand so that her fingers were laced with Lee’s, his skin warm and smooth.

“So you have an idea?” She asked, smiling widely. Lee slowly smiled back at her and took a deep breath before proposing his idea.

“I think that we, that you and I, should get married on Valentine’s Day.”

Desiree stared at him like he was an angel from heaven. Her brown eyes grew even wider and they sparkled just like they had done when Lee had first met her. He had missed the sparkle in her eyes so much because that was one of many aspects of Desiree that Lee had fallen in love with. Desiree was pure shock. But it was a state of happy shock. True, since her miscarriage, they hadn’t discussed anything about their wedding. They weren’t in the right state of mind and they hadn’t been in the mood to.

“But…that’s only two weeks from now!” Desiree cried, her mouth a little agape in surprise.

“I know.” Lee chuckled.

“Oh my God! How are we going to organise everything? What are we going to do? Where are we going to have it? Both the ceremony and the reception? The bridesmaids? The groomsmen? The decoration? The dress? The rings? I, oh God, there’s so much to plan!” Desiree exclaimed in hurried breaths, her cheeks turning pink. Lee sighed and placed his left hand on her face, stroking the apple of her warm cheek with his thumb.

“Hey, ssh, ssh, calm down. Everything will be organised, don’t worry. We’ve got two weeks. We will have help from our friends and family.”

“And the guests, as well? Who can and can’t make it? I mean, some of them might be busy.” Desiree said.

“We’ll figure it out, gorgeous. We’ll call everyone later on. I’m pretty sure that the people that can come will come.” Lee reassured her. He tightened his fingers around her hand and led Desiree into the living room.

“Why, Lee?” Desire asked as they sat down on the couch.

“Why what?”

“Why now? Why Valentine’s Day?”

“Well, you have been so…lost and upset ever since the miscarriage. And you have every right to feel that way. But I missed your smile and your laugh. I missed the way your cheeks flush with happiness and the way your eyes shine with delight. And I thought that getting married would make you feel better. Would make you feel so happy. And Valentine’s Day is the annual day of pure and complete love. And that’s what I feel for you, Desiree. I love you completely and I always will.”

Desiree felt his fingers constrict around her hand, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips up. Desiree shuffled closer to him and placed her right hand on his cheek. His dark eyes glittered softly with love and happiness as her fingers deftly stroked his face.

“And you were right.” Desiree whispered. Lee blinked at her, asking for her to elaborate. Desiree let go of Lee’s hand and placed her one on his other cheek so that she was holding his face in her hands.

“This will make me happy. It will make me feel so special and loved. Valentine’s Day, it is.” She smiled, her thumbs ghosting over his smooth cheeks. Lee’s eyes began to shine with tears, bright underneath his thick dark eyebrows. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in even closer. He brought her forehead to his and they touched, closing her eyes as they breathed in each other’s aromas. Lee in turn felt happy. He knew that his wedding day would be the best day of his life. The best day. The day when he could finally profess all of his love to Desiree in front of his friends and family. Desiree smiled to herself as she felt Lee’s hand move up her body and come to a rest on her cheek. They both pulled back and opened their eyes, staring deep into each other’s souls.

“So, you’re 100% certain? You really want to get married on Valentine’s Day?” Lee asked.

“Yes, I’m completely certain. As you said, we’ve been engaged for nearly two years. We’ve waited long enough. You want me to be your wife. And I want you to be my husband.” Desiree grinned softly. Lee smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a soft loving kiss. And for that moment, everything about the child they had lost was gone. Just for that moment, it was just the two of them, getting excited for their wedding day in two weeks’ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was sort of a difficult chapter to write because of all the emotion. I’m not very good at it because what Lee and Desiree are going through is not of personal experience. This chapter was inspired by ‘Say OK’ by Vanessa Hudgens. And next week is the wedding! Happiness comes again! Hope to see you then :)


	25. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our leading couple finally say “I do”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter this time, 12,000+ words :D The wedding has been a long time coming so I hope you like it! Please read on and enjoy :)

**Lee Grinner Pace &           Desiree Elizabeth Collins**

 

Request your presence at their wedding

To be held at Lee's farm house

On Saturday, 14th of February, 2015

From 4pm to 10pm

Please enjoy their magical day with them

 

Desiree stared at the invitation that sat on top of the chest of drawers next to her. Seeing the wedding invitation made everything seem so much more real. _I am actually going to marry him. I really actually am._ She said to herself, trying to process the information. Desiree walked over to the window and looked out of it. She was on the second level of the house so she had a fantastic view of the land that she lived on with the man she loved. The snow had thawed but it was still quite chilly outside. The wedding ceremony was planned to take place outside and Desiree was worried that she would freeze because of the cut of her dress. But she knew that she saw Lee, her blood would boil with love and she wouldn’t be cold at all.

“Hey, Des! Where are you?”

Natasha always had a tendency to interrupt Desiree’s thoughts. It had been that way since they were kids. Desiree turned around to see her sister walking into the bedroom, her eyes wide and her face full of anxiety.

“There you are! It’s 1 o’clock, Des! We’ve got to get you ready!”

Desiree smiled at Natasha as the woman with black hair grabbed her arm and pulled her into the small living room on the other side of the hall, opposite the bedroom. There was a large full-length mirror that was covered with a thin white sheet and there was a chair that sat next to it. The small table had been moved next to the chair and it was covered with make-up and hair essentials. When Desiree and Lee had sent out the invitations on the 2nd of February, Natasha had immediately bagsed doing Desiree’s hair and make-up. And Lee knew that there would be no-one else better to get his fiancée ready for the big day.

“Where’s Lee?” Desiree asked as Natasha plonked her down on the chair.

“Downstairs with his groomsmen and the guests. You won’t see him until the ceremony because I don’t want you bringing bad luck on this wedding.” Natasha said as she pulled her sister’s hair back in a ponytail, keeping the strands away from her face. Desiree chuckled as Natasha began to work her magic.

 

Lee was downstairs, already dressed in his tails and tie. He was fixing the cuffs on his suit when he felt someone’s hands rest on his shoulders. Lee looked over his shoulder to see Orlando smiling at him.

“Hey, son.” Lee smiled back.

“You nervous, Dad?” He asked, stepping around Lee. He saw that Orlando was also dressed in grey tails, his hair pulled back in a small bun.

“A little.” Lee shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath, doing the single button up on his suit jacket.

“Don’t be. You both love each other so there’s nothing to be worried about.” Orlando said.

“Thanks, Orlando.” Lee nodded his head.

“Lee!”

He turned around and a large smile spread across his face when he saw his sister jogging towards him (in heels, by the way).

“Sally!” Lee grinned as she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lee fastened his arms around his younger sister’s body, holding her close. They stayed in the embrace for a few more seconds before Sally pulled back and held her brother’s face with her hands.

“You’re finally here, big bro. Getting married. A new milestone.” She smiled.

“I know. I can’t believe it.”

“You look incredibly strapping, Lee. Makes me wonder how you weren’t snubbed up before.”

“Thanks, Sally. But I believe that I was waiting for Desiree. We met when we were supposed to meet. And you look beautiful, little sis.” Lee smiled. Sally was one of Desiree’s bridesmaids, due to Desiree’s demand and Sally couldn’t refuse. She was dressed in a strapless navy blue gown that was floor-length. Silver heels were hidden underneath the dress and all of her dark blonde hair was piled on the crown of her head elegantly. Sally smiled up at her brother and she let go of him. Sally’s husband came up to Lee and patted his shoulder, wishing him good luck. Lee’s groomsmen were Orlando, Richard and Luke and his brother Will was his best man. All of them entered the living room, garbed in the same tailcoat and tie as Lee. All of them also had a white rose that was pinned to the lapel of their suit and Sally pinned Lee’s one onto his lapel.

“There. You’re ready.” She said, running her hands over his shoulders, smoothing out his tailcoat.

“Where’s Desiree?” He asked.

“Upstairs, big bro. You won’t see her until 4.” Will smiled. Lee checked his watch to see that it was just past 1 o’clock. _So long to go. How will I cope?_ He thought. The last time he had seen her was 11 o’clock that morning. He had already been separated from her for just over two hours and there was nearly three to go because he would lay eyes on her again. But he could wait. And he knew that when he would see her, his heart would fill up with unconditional love.

 

***

 

Desiree was happy with her bridesmaids. Natasha, Sally, Evangeline and Mackenzie. She loved all four of them dearly and was so pleased when they all agreed to come to the wedding and be her bridesmaids. The number of guests was less than Desiree thought. Only 56 people were invited and all of them had decided to come. She was full of nerves. She was both scared and excited. Her bare feet patted the floor in a jittery manner, fiddling with her fingers.

“Des, stop shaking.” Natasha said as she covered her sister’s face with the first layer of make-up.

“Sorry. I’m just so nervous.”

“Why?”

“ _Why_? Because…I am. I…I mean, there’s quite a few people here. And you know how I am in front of a large group of people. I blush and I shake.” Desiree said.

“You’re going to be fine, Des. Take deep breaths.” Natasha told her and Desiree did so. Her heart was racing and she could feel her own body trembling. Natasha was so happy for her sister. She could see how excited she was. Natasha actually thought that she herself was more excited than Desiree but she also doubted that. _I’m not the one getting married._ She thought.

Two hours later, at 3:15pm, Desiree’s hair and make-up had been completed. Desiree begged Natasha if she could see herself but Natasha declined her pleading, stating that she would not be allowed to see herself until she was in the dress and veil. When she would be complete.

Desiree could hear voices downstairs, floating up to the second level. Both males and females. She recognised Sally’s and she heard Orlando’s too but everyone else’s was overlapping so she couldn’t distinguish one person from another. But there was one voice that she easily recognised and it was coming closer by the second.

“Desiree? Natasha?”

“Mum! In here.” Desiree called. She heard the sound of heels and when she looked to her left, she saw her mother come into the room. Mary Collins looked gorgeous in a burgundy-coloured gown that fell to the floor. It hugged her slim and tall figure and her hair was done up in a half-up half-down do. Mary gasped when she laid eyes on Desiree. She covered her mouth with her hands as she walked up to her daughter.

“Oh my God! You look so beautiful! Oh, darling!”

A tear leaked out of her eye.

“Damn, my mascara!” She gasped.

“Mum!” Desiree laughed as Natasha smiled. Mary wiped her eye gently with the back of her hand.

“John, come in and see our daughter.”

Desiree smiled widely. She had absolutely no idea what her mother was reacting to. She hadn’t seen herself yet.

“She sure is beautiful.” A voice said. Mary moved out of her daughter’s way and Desiree’s eyes found her father. John Collins was standing in the doorway, his hands hidden behind his back. He was dressed in a striking black suit with a navy blue tie and his hair was combed perfectly.

“Wow, Dad!” Desiree laughed as she rose from her chair.

“I look hot, don’t I?” He asked sarcastically. Desiree smiled and so did Natasha. They hadn’t seen their father dress up in suits for any other occasion than work for a long time so it was wonderful for both of them.

“Now for the tradition.” John said, walking over to stand next to Mary. He brought his hands out from behind him and Desiree saw that he held a black box in his hands. Her lips parted in surprise when he opened it.

“Something old, something new…” Mary and John said.

“Something borrowed, something blue.” Desiree finished. Inside the box was a pair of large sapphire studs, sparkling in the light. Desiree placed her hand over her mouth and stared at her parents. She was lost for words.

“I wore them on our wedding day.” Mary stated. Desiree lowered her hand and gently took the earrings out of the box.

“They’re beautiful.” She gasped. Natasha took them from Desiree and placed in his sister’s ears. The way the sapphires sparkled mirrored the way Desiree’s eyes sparkled with happiness every time she looked at Lee.

“Your first family heirloom. You can pass it on to your daughter, and so on.” Mary choked back tears. Desiree reached up her hand and wiped away the tears from her mother’s cheek.

“Time for the dress!” Natasha cried, picking it up off the back of the small couch. Mary gasped and smiled, clapping her hands together with excitement. John waited outside, not wanting to disrupt the ladies. Natasha rushed out to get changed and five minutes later, she came back dressed in a strapless navy blue dress which all the bridesmaids would be wearing. Natasha’s black hair had already been curled and the top half was held back loosely with a silver hair clip.

“Oh, Tash! You look beautiful!” Desiree exclaimed.

“When you put on the dress, Des, you’re going to be the most beautiful woman in the world.” Natasha smiled and Desiree grinned back. Then, Natasha and Mary both helped the bride into her wedding dress.

“I told you to stop shaking, Des. You’ll ruin your make-up and hair if you start sweating.” Natasha said. Desiree took deep breaths as Mary checked that her daughter’s hair was perfect before putting on the veil. Desiree slipped on her shoes, two-inch white heels, decorated with white gems. She rolled her shoulders back and took more deep breaths. Her heart was still racing extremely fast and she was finding it hard to slow it down. Natasha placed her hands on her sister’s upper arms and led her to the mirror.

“Are you ready to see yourself?” She asked. Desiree looked at Natasha with wide chocolate brown eyes and nodded, biting her lip. Natasha smiled and turned around. She looked at her sister and then within a single second, Natasha pulled the sheet off the mirror and Desiree finally saw herself.

 

***

 

Mr. Pace was still downstairs, wandering up and down the small entrance hall. He counted every stride that he did and he was up to 177 now. It was 3:21 now. _Only 39 minutes to go._ He told himself. The tie was starting to feel tight around his neck each time he took a breath. James found his son in the entrance hall, pacing with nervousness.

“Hey, son.”

Lee stopped pacing and looked at his father.

“Hey, Dad. Where’s Carl?”

“Your brother’s got him. Don’t want that dog causing any mischief.” James chuckled. Lee smiled but his heart never slowed down. His gaze wandered up the stairs. _She’s up there._ He thought. James followed his son’s gaze and sighed.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m fine, Dad. Just a little nervous.”

“That’s completely understandable, Lee. A little bit of nerves is always a good thing.”

“How are nerves a good thing?”

“Because it shows you that this is real.” James stated bluntly. Lee lowered his head. He knew that his father was right. James was a smart man and Lee felt grateful to have a father like him. James stepped up to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“I know how long you’ve waited for this day. For this moment. I am so proud of you, Lee, for everything that you’ve done. You’ve always been a good man. But after meeting Desiree, you became a great man. A woman is what you were missing from your life. And you found her.”

“I knew it was Desiree. From the moment I met her, I knew she was the one. I don’t know how to explain in words. I just knew.”

“You don’t need words to explain it, Lee. Your actions tell everyone how much you love Desiree. The look in your eyes and the smile on your face. the way you talk about her. Everything you do, everyone can see it. You’ve fallen hard, Lee, and that’s all I ever wanted for you. A wife of your own and I know that you two will become great parents soon. You will.” James smiled up at his son. Lee looked at his father and he remembered the pain that he and Desiree had shared a little over a month ago. It was still there, lingering like a disease in the back of Lee’s mind. But today was not about sadness and grief. It was about happiness and joy and most importantly, love.

“Lee, honey.”

Lee looked behind his father to see his mother walking towards him. Charlotte was dressed in a glorious gown the colour of dark purple. The sleeves ended just below her shoulders and the silk material fell to her feet. Black heels peeked through the hem of the dress and her brown hair was left loose, hanging to her shoulders, silver earrings sparkling brightly against the colour of her locks.

“Mum…” Lee trailed off and James let his hands fall from his eldest son’s shoulders. Charlotte walked over to her son and gave him a gentle hug.

“My eldest boy. Finally getting married.” She whispered, running one of her hands through his hair. Lee locked his strong arms around his mother and held her close, rubbing her back.

“Do you feel OK?” Charlotte asked as she released him.

“I feel fine, Mum. Don’t worry.” Lee smiled.

“That’s my boy.” Charlotte smiled and kissed his cheek. At that moment, Natasha came rushing down the stairs, her hand on the wooden rail. Her blue gown matched Sally’s and the colour brought out her black hair and fair skin.

“Hey, Tash, You look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Lee. You look very handsome. Anyway, you have to go outside now because Desiree’s coming down very soon and I will not allow her to see you. It’s bad luck.” Natasha urged. Lee nodded. He didn’t want to see Desiree, not just because of the bad luck thing, but because he wanted to have a genuine reaction when she appeared at the other end of the aisle and he would be waiting for her.

“We’ll see you soon, Natasha.” Charlotte said and took her son’s arm and her husband’s arm, linking herself in between the two men. She led them outside and Lee knew that the time was close. He was going to be a married man and he would be married to the woman he had loved for nearly four years.

 

Desiree trembled in her wedding dress, fiddling with her engagement ring. _And soon, another ring equally as important will sit here._ She thought as she stared down at her left ring finger. Lee’s little nephew had been given the job of ring boy and Desiree was ecstatic about the idea. She thought the little boy was incredibly cute and sweet. Desiree was so relieved that they had got everything organised so quickly. The rings. The ceremony. The reception. Every single aspect of the wedding had been prepared wonderfully and it had turned out even more beautiful than Desiree had imagined. Mary stood in front of her daughter, smiling at her.

“Oh, Desiree, darling. I am so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

“You’re finally here. I remember all the times when you were 12 or 13, telling me about the dreams you had of marrying your perfect Prince Charming. I’m just so happy that you found him.”

“Lee is my Prince Charming. And I can’t believe he’s mine. Mum, I can’t believe he’s mine.” Desiree smiled and Mary laughed.

“He is yours, sweetheart. And I am very proud to finally call Lee my son-in-law. He’s a wonderful man.”

Desiree smiled at her mother and Mary took her daughter’s hands in her own.

“The most important thing to remember is that it’s just about you and Lee. Don’t worry about the guests. Declare your love for him and keep your eyes on him. Nothing else matters.”

Desiree nodded and lowered her eyes to the ground. She saw the pure white material covering her body, bright against her pale skin. She remembered the day when she first tried on the dress. She knew that when she put it on, it was the right one. It was just so perfect and Desiree couldn’t wait for Lee to see it.

“Des! Time to come down now!” She heard Natasha shout. Mary looked over her shoulder and back to her daughter. Desiree smiled and took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders back. Mary took her daughter’s hand and the two women walked out of the room, heading downstairs.

The hem of the dress, which extended out into a mermaid tail from her lower thighs, proved to be less problematic than Desiree had thought. It had a small train that flowed out behind her as she walked down the stairs, the sound of her heels echoing around the house. The veil around flowed out behind her, resting on top of the train of the dress. Natasha was waiting for her downstairs, along with John, Evangeline, Sally and Mackenzie.

“Wow! Desiree! You look…amazing!” Mackenzie said, smiling.

“Natasha, you’re a genius.” Evangeline laughed.

“It’s a habit of mine.” Natasha joked. Mackenzie, Sally and Evangeline were wearing the same gowns as Natasha, each sparkling like a single sapphire.

“Wait until my brother sees you! He’s going to have a heart attack!” Sally said. Desiree smiled, still not knowing what her sister, her new sister-in-law and friends were reacting to. Each bridesmaid was holding a white bouquet of flowers in their hands which matched the roses that the groom and his groomsmen were wearing on their lapels.

“He did say to me once that he’d collapse when he’d see me.” Desiree giggled.

“We will all pray that that does not happen.” Mackenzie said, her smile beautiful and wide. Her short blonde hair was loose, parted to the left and the locks shone dimly in the light, making her light blue eyes appear even brighter. Sally’s hair was piled on top of her head softly and Evangeline’s dark hair was also like loose like Mackenzie’s except there was a silver clip on the left-hand side of her head, her fringe very close to falling into her hazel eyes.

“All of you look so crazy beautiful, it’s ridiculous.” Desiree said.

“Desiree, sweetheart, you also look beautiful. So beautiful.” Mary said, squeezing her hand.

“Yeah, we look like nothing compared to you, Des.” Evangeline smiled, her lips a nude pink colour. Desiree blushed, her cheeks flaming a rosy pink. Then, Lee’s two beautiful nieces and his only nephew appeared. The two girls were like little angels, clothed in simple white dresses with small floral sashes around their petite waists. Both of them had their hair done back in a French braid and they also held a small bunch of flowers in their hands. Lee’s nephew was dressed in a small suit that fit him perfectly. He looked incredibly adorable at the tender age of four. Desiree lowered herself down to their height, her dress and veil pooling around her.

“You girls look beautiful.” She smiled at them and the two girls giggled.

“You look very pretty too, Desiree. Uncle Lee is a very lucky person.” One of them said.

“You’re a princess!” The other girl cried making every adult in the room laugh. Desiree looked at Lee’s nephew and fixed his small tie.

“A strapping young lad you will grow up to be.” She said to him gently.

“Thanks, Des. I want to be like Uncle Lee when I grow up.” The four-year-old boy smiled.

“You will be like Uncle Lee _and_ your father. The perfect combination of both men, darling.” Desiree smiled and stood up after stroking the boy’s cheek. She hoped that soon, she would have children as cute as Sally’s. She really wished that more than anything else.

Desiree talked with her bridesmaids and her parents until it was one minute to four. Now it was getting real. Desiree had butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to pick up its pace again. She started to tremble a little again, just like a shaking leaf.

“I’ve got to go now, sweetheart. But I’ll see you out there, OK?” Mary said, raising her thin eyebrows. Desiree nodded and swallowed deeply. Mary squeezed both of her youngest daughter’s hands before kissing her husband’s cheek and leaving the house, going out into the large backyard where the ceremony was to be held. Her bridesmaids, flowers girls and ring boy wished her luck before departing the room and getting into position behind the glass doors that led out to the backyard.

“I believe this is yours.” Her father said, handing her a bouquet of white flowers. Desiree took it from his hands and looked down at it.

“You ready?” He asked, his brown eyes sparkling. Desiree took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. She nodded.

“I’m ready, Dad.”

John held out his right arm to her and Desiree slipped her left arm through his, holding the bouquet in her right hand. They walked and positioned themselves behind the bridesmaids. Sally turned around and gave Desiree a reassuring smile. Desiree smiled back and Sally turned back around. Then, finally, Desiree heard the music start. She took another deep breath as the bridesmaids walked forwards. She shared a glance with her father and after the bridesmaids had walked down the aisle, it was their turn. The bridal song started and Desiree took one last deep breath before she and John walked out into the backyard.

The aisle was a long white carpet that covered the green grass. There were 48 white seats altogether, 24 on either side of the aisle. Sally’s two girls stood in front of their mother and Lee’s nephew stood in front of Lee, holding a white cushion in his small hands. Even from this distance, Desiree could see the rings sitting on the cushion and soon, they would be sitting on her finger and on Lee’s as well. Desiree’s fingers tightened on her father’s suit sleeve as the cool breeze made her veil blow out behind her. Then, her eyes found Lee.

He stood at the altar with his hands behind his back. Lee was dressed in grey tails with a grey waistcoat underneath. Over his white dress shirt, a blue tie hung around his neck. A white rose was pinned on his left lapel. His hair was ruffled naturally, a nest of brown locks covering his head. The matching grey suit pants only manifested his tall height, the curve of the tails looking even more perfect because of his nearly 2-metre height. Lee’s smile made her feel calm. All her fears washed away as if they were never there. It was only holding onto her father’s arm that kept Desiree from running down the aisle.

Lee was stunned beyond belief. He really did think he was going to collapse but he managed to stay on his feet. Desiree’s tall body was garbed in a long white gown that was covered in soft floral lace. The neckline covered her chest but from the lace overlay, he could see her chest underneath. The neckline was a small line of tiny jewels and what Lee couldn’t see that the dress dipped down at the back to the small of her back where there was a line of buttons that Natasha had done up. The end of the dress was a mermaid tail that extended out into a train and the veil was clipped into her dark hair, a translucent shade of white. Sapphires sparkled at her ears and her make-up was done to perfection. Her lips were a neutral shade of pink and mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow brought out her chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was perfect and fair, like pale cream. Her long brown hair was parted to the right, pulled back in thick braids on either side of her head which disappeared into a low large bun. It was like looking at an angel. An angel of pure innocence and who was a vision of beauty. Each step she took, she was closer to him. His smile widened each time she took a step. And in that moment, when he was watching her come down the aisle, Lee had never loved Desiree so much. His love for her had grown 1,000 times bigger right then and there.

Desiree saw William standing beside Lee and next to William were Orlando, Luke and Richard. And on Desiree’s side were her four beautiful bridesmaids, all of them marvelling at her. She couldn’t take her eyes off Lee. He was utterly beautiful, his grey-blue eyes shining from fresh tears. Desiree heard her father chuckle softly as he led her down the aisle. Lee kept his eyes on Desiree as she came down the aisle. She was the only thing that mattered to him in that moment.

Mercifully, the walk was shorter than Desiree had thought and before long, she was standing with Lee at the altar. Her chocolate brown eyes locked to his grey-blue ones, like a beautiful stormy ocean. John kissed his daughter on the cheek before taking her hand and placing it in Lee’s. His skin was velvet to touch and so warm. Desiree knew then that she had found the place that she could call home.

Desiree handed Natasha her bouquet and turned around, sliding her other hand into Lee’s, feeling whole with him. A place where she belonged. Where she felt loved.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Lee Pace and Desiree Collins.” The minister said. Desiree couldn’t take her eyes off the handsome man in front of her. He was too beautiful to be real. The minister looked at Lee, his pale eyes reflected in his gold spectacles.

“I believe you and Desiree have written your own vows.” He said.

“Yes, we have.” Lee nodded.

“Well then. Please go ahead, Mr. Pace.” The minister spoke. Lee looked at Desiree and tightened his hands around hers. He had memorised his vows and he had been waiting to finally say them to her.

“Desiree Elizabeth Collins, I take you as my wife now. I vow to love you from this day forward for forever. You are mine to have and to hold. To protect and cherish for all time. Whatever problems you face in the future, I promise that they will not only be your problems. They will be mine too. I will be there for you in whatever circumstance. For better and for worse. In sickness and in health.”

Desiree smiled at him as tears already began to form in her eyes. Hearing Lee speak those words make her feel so happy. She had never felt so happy, so cherished, so precious. Sometimes she felt like she was Lee’s most valued jewel. His most prized possession. And what Lee didn’t know was that he was the exact same thing to her as she was to him.

“You are mine to have forever and I am yours to have forever. I will be there for you in all the ups and downs that life will bring you and we will experience them together. Build a life together for us to enjoy. I promise you that I will love you no matter what and nothing will take me away from you. I love you and I will always love you, Desiree Elizabeth Collins. Always.”

Desiree’s vision became blurry as Lee turned around to his nephew. He picked Desiree’s ring and turned back around to face her. The ring was even more beautiful than the engagement one. The band was solid silver with a row of small diamonds decorating it all the way around. Her eyes glistened as Lee slid the wedding ring onto Desiree’s left hand, the band meeting the engagement ring.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, for you to wear forever.” Lee said, trying very hard not to cry.

The minister then turned to Desiree and she took a deep breath before reciting her own vows.

“Lee Grinner Pace, words cannot describe how much you mean to me but in this instance, they will have to do. I vow to love you from this day forward, to the day when we depart from this world. Even after that, I will continue to love you. From the day that I met you, I fell in love with you. Please know that I have loved you since day 1. And now, I take you as my husband to have and to hold for my own pleasure and desire. In the days of sickness and of health, for better and for worse, I will be by your side to aid you through life’s troubles and rewards.”

Desiree breathed again and Lee blinked at her, waiting for her to speak again. His heart beated to the sound of her voice and he held her hands gently, still waiting.

“I am yours and you are mine for forever. You are mine to love and to cherish for every single second of every single day for every year. I vow that moving through life together will be an adventure and a journey that neither of us will ever forget. I promise to aid you in whatever problems you may face, even when they are not my problems to face. From this day forward, we are linked in everything that comes our way. I will love you forever, Mr. Pace, and I am yours forever.” Desiree said. Lee’s nephew stepped up to Desiree and she picked up Lee’s ring. His was a simple silver band that fitted his finger perfectly when Desiree put in on, as if it was meant to be there. After she slid the ring onto his finger, her gaze once again locked onto Lee’s face.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, for you to wear forever.” Desiree said, holding back tears as she stared at Lee. He looked incredibly handsome and it was clear that he couldn’t his eyes off her either. _I love her so much. More than I’ve ever loved anyone._ He said to himself. The minister was about to speak but Lee and Desiree weren’t done yet. They still had one more thing to say to each other.

“I do.” Lee said, with a big smile on his face.

“I do.” Desiree choked out, her eyes filling up with tears. Then, the minister finally declared them husband and wife and announced that Lee could kiss Desiree. He looked at her with love, took her face in his large beautiful hands and pressed his soft lips to hers. Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, pressing into him. His hands moved off her face, his arms going around her waist, holding her close. The guests burst out into applause but Lee and Desiree remained oblivious to the large number of people. It was just them. Just the two of them. Finally together. Finally joined in matrimony. Lee broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

“I am yours and you’re mine.” He whispered in his beautiful voice.

“I am yours and you’re mine.” Desiree echoed back to him. He brought her into a tight embrace, laughing in her ear. Desiree closed her eyes, smiling to herself. _This beautiful man is mine!_ She thought. She broke free of the hug, pulling back to look at him. A tear was just blossoming in his right eye. She reached up her left hand and wiped it away. Desiree kissed him once again, holding onto the lapels of his suit. Lee’s fingers caressed her cheek and neck. Then, someone gently pulled Desiree away from Lee from behind. It irritated Desiree a little bit because she definitely wasn’t finished with kissing him. Lee’s lips tried to follow hers but instead they met her hair since Desiree had turned around to see who had pulled her away. It was her mother. Her eyes were puffy and she held a handful of tear-soaked tissues in her hand.

“Mum, were you crying throughout the entire ceremony?” Desiree asked. Mary nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks.

“You’re my little girl, now married…” She choked out.

“Come here.” Desiree smiled, wrapping her arms around her. Mary sobbed into her daughter’s shoulder. She pulled away and kissed Desiree’s cheek.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, Mum.”

Suddenly, Desiree was surrounded by her bridesmaids who were all wearing smiles. She laughed and they had a group hug. They chit-chatted for a minute or two before Desiree turned around to see Lee and John in a warm hug. They broke free and held each other’s arms.

“You’re my new son now.” John said.

“And you’re my new father.” Lee responded, smiling. John looked at Desiree and gestured for her to come over. Desiree obeyed as her father wrapped his arms around her. She heard him sob softly. Desiree looked at Lee over her father’s shoulder. She smiled at him and he returned the same smile. John let his daughter go and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“You’re not a Collins anymore.” He said.

“I know. But I’ll always remember what family I belong to, Dad. You’re still my family.” Desiree said. John smiled and kissed his daughter’s forehead before moving off to his wife. Lee curled his arm around Desiree’s waist as her left arm went around his.

“Desiree Pace. Has a nice ring to it.” Lee said, smiling. Desiree laughed softly as Lee pressed his lips to her temple.

 

***

 

After congratulations from some of the guests, it was time for the reception. It was held in the house, seeing as it was large enough and there wasn’t any other place for quite a few miles. And also, they had the place to themselves all night. Desiree was happy to go inside because it was a little cold outside, even with the afternoon sun shining in the sky. Lee held her hand and he was pretty sure that he would never let it go. He looked down at the ring that now sat on his finger. _I am finally a married man._ He said to himself and he smiled.

“What are you smiling about?” Desiree asked him.

“I’m finally married to you, gorgeous. You’re finally my wife.” He said, smiling even wider at her. Desiree smiled back and she squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was thinking the same thing. _He’s finally my husband. I’m finally Mrs. Pace._ Then it finally hit Desiree. She was Mrs. Pace. When the married couple walked into the house, the guests threw white confetti in the shape of love hearts over them. Both Desiree and Lee chuckled as the confetti stuck to their hair and landed on their shoulders. Lee tugged on Desiree’s hand and she knew immediately what he was insinuating. Desiree smiled as she and Lee raised their linked hands together in the air and the whole house was full of cheers and applause. Lee looked down at his new wife and marvelled at the way her eyes sparkled and the way her lips grinned. He leaned down and Desiree turned her head just in time to welcome his soft kiss. Some of the guests wolf-whistled and Desiree smiled, resting her hand on his chest. She heard the click of a camera and broke away, looking to her right to see Natasha holding her silver camera, her finger rising off the button. Natasha lowered the camera and smiled at her sister and new brother-in-law. She ran forward and hugged Desiree gently, not wanting to ruin her bridal ensemble.

“I’m so happy for you, little sis. This is all I’ve ever wanted for you.” Natasha smiled, letting go of her sister.

“Thanks, Tash. Where’s my bouquet?”

“I gave it to Mum.” Natasha said. She then turned to Lee, raising her eyes to meet his. She smiled up at him, happy to have a brother.

“You’re my brother now.” Natasha said with a grin.

“And you’re my sister.” Lee grinned back and let go of Desiree’s hand momentarily to hug Natasha. Now they were family, not by blood, but by marriage. And now, it was time for the reception. For the celebration to finally begin. Lee took Desiree’s hand again and led her into the living room. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

The large living room had been transformed into a wedding wonderland. The couches, TV and coffee table had all but disappeared and white flowers hung from the ceiling in small bunches. Three long tables lined the room, spaced out evenly, covered in white tablecloths and on each table, there were three clusters of candles surrounded by a circle of white flowers and green leaves. There were plates and cutlery served for each guest with champagne glasses for the adults and small standard glasses for Sally’s three children. At the end of the room was the main wedding table where there were eight seats for Desiree’s bridesmaids and Lee’s groomsmen plus two seats for the bride and the groom. The guests filled into the room and milled about, talking with each other. Desiree couldn’t tell her feet to move. She was so shocked and surprised and happy.

“What do you think?” Lee asked, shaking her hand gently to get a response out of her.

“It’s…it’s so…perfect! Oh, wow!” Desiree laughed and suddenly threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. Lee chuckled and he hugged her back, feeling the skin of her back that was bare because of the cut of the dress.

“I’m glad you love it. I love it too.” Lee smiled as he released her, resting her hands on her waist while Desiree rested her hands on the lapels of his suit.

“Desiree, words cannot even begin to describe how beautiful you look. Have you even seen yourself?” Lee asked.

“Yeah, I have. Before I came down, I saw myself in the mirror. I couldn’t believe it either. I’m pretty sure _I_ almost collapsed.” Desiree smiled and her husband laughed softly.

“I’m eternally grateful to Natasha for making you look like this. She has just as much talent in hair and make-up as you do, gorgeous.” Lee whispered, stroking her waist gently. He leaned down again and kissed her, this time more passionately. Desiree pulled on his lapels and tugged him closer, moving her left hand through his hair. She could feel his slight stubble and she pulled him in even closer. The kiss became another, just as passionate as the first. Right now, neither of them cared if people were staring at them. It was their wedding day and they could kiss whenever and wherever they wanted to. Then, they heard Orlando’s voice.

“Why do my parents have to kiss in front of me?”

Lee and Desiree unglued their lips from each other and looked at Orlando. His friendly brown eyes stared at the two of them as he walked over, a bright white smile on his face. Desiree reached out her arms to him and Orlando hugged her as her arms tightened around his neck.

“I’m so happy for you, Des. My Elven mother.”

“Thank you, Orlando. My Elven son.” Desiree smiled and kissed Orlando’s cheek. The English actor grinned and then hugged Lee warmly, slapping his back in a playful manner.

“Dad’s finally gotten married. Congrats!” Orlando laughed.

“Thanks, Orly. Always good to know that my son approves of my choice of bride.” Lee chuckled as he patted Orlando’s back in return.

“Have you seen her? Why wouldn’t I approve?” Orlando smiled and looked at Desiree. She blushed and smiled back at him.

“Have you seen how perfect you two look together?” Orlando asked with another large smile that could easily light up any room. It occurred to both Lee and Desiree that they hadn’t seen themselves together all dressed in their wedding attire.

“Come to think of it, no.” Lee said. He spotted the mirror that sat on the wall on the right side of the room. He took Desiree’s hand and left Orlando, his smile still bright and friendly. Desiree let Lee led her across the room, the guests parting for them. Fortunately, she did not trip in her beautiful gown which is what Desiree had been afraid of ever since she had purchased it. Lee didn’t let go of his new wife’s hand until they reached the full-length mirror that sat on the wall. He moved his arm around her waist again and pulled her closer to him. Desiree looked in the mirror and gasped at the reflection that stared back at her.

Orlando had been right. They really did look perfect together. It was impossible to Desiree that a couple could look so flawless. Like a match made in heaven. Her white wedding gown and his grey tails and matching pants complimented each other and with the heels that Desiree was wearing, she was only 13 centimetres off Lee, giving them the perfect height difference to kiss each other. The pure white colour of her garb made her hair seem darker and her chocolate brown eyes glittered with a newfound happiness under deep and beautiful dark eye shadow. Her full lips smiled as she placed her right arm around his waist. Lee was also smiling, his eyes on his wife’s reflection. Of all the times that he had called her “gorgeous” and thought that she was beautiful, this day was the day that she looked completely and utterly stunning. Lee had found Desiree beautiful since the first day he had met her but this was beauty on a totally different scale. She looked like a princess by his side. _Wait, no. she is a Queen by my side. The Queen to my Elvenking._ Lee thought. That sprouted tears in his eyes as his fingers tightened on her waist. Desiree saw the tears in Lee’s eyes in the mirror and she looked at him.

“I’ve never seen you cry with such happiness.” She whispered, a gentle smile on her gloss-coated lips. Lee tore his eyes away from the mirror and he looked at her, his dark grey-blue eyes shining.

“I never thought that I’d end up here. Marrying you. The woman of my dreams. I can’t comprehend…” He trailed off, not knowing what words to say next. But Desiree knew that Lee didn’t need to say any words to express his thoughts. His tears told her everything. Desiree fought the urge to wipe them away because she actually liked seeing him cry with so much joy. It showed her exactly how much he loved her. Even though Lee told her that he loved her at least three times a day, Desiree knew that he loved her just from the way he spoke and the way his face lit up every time he laid eyes on her. And the situation was exactly the same in reverse.

Desiree titled her head up and pressed a soft kiss to Lee’s lips but that wasn’t enough for him. Lee snaked his other arm around her waist and claimed her mouth in a hot and passionate kiss that left Desiree lost for words. They were unaware that some of the guests were looking at them and smiling but even if they were aware, they wouldn’t care.

“I love you, Mrs. Pace.” Lee whispered once he had broken the kiss. The revelation of him stating that she was now Mrs. Pace made Desiree smile and her heart sped up with true love.

“I know. I love you too, Mr. Pace.” She whispered back.

The married couple spent the next fifteen minutes talking with their friends and family. Desiree was pleased to see Peter Jackson there, dressed in a grey suit with no tie. Even though his hair was a little scruffy, he always managed to look presentable.

“A big change from your plaid shirts and short pants, Peter.” Desiree giggled as he kissed her cheek.

“I would’ve turned up in those but Lee would’ve killed me.” He said. _Ah, Kiwi humour._ Desiree thought. Lee gave his friend a smile as they shared a hug.

“I would’ve killed him too.” Fran smiled as she took Desiree’s hands in her own and pressed a kiss to both of her cheeks. Peter’s wife was dressed in a deep purple gown that ended at her calves with black heels. That was the colour scheme of the wedding guests. Desiree and Lee had decided that the women would wear shades of red or shades of purple while the men would wear either black suits or grey suits. Whether they wanted to wear a tie or not was their decision. The bride and groom didn’t care about that.

Desiree laughed at Fran’s comment and smiled down at her.

“You look beautiful, Fran.” She said.

“I look like a splatter of mud next to you, Desiree. Or should I say, Mrs. Pace.” Fran grinned. Desiree smiled back at the mention of her new last name.

“You don’t look a splatter of mud, Fran! Don’t you say that!” Desiree gasped.

“She’s right. You look lovely, Fran.” Lee smiled as they exchanged a kiss on the cheek.

“You’ve come a long way since meeting on the set. I always knew that you two would end up together.” Fran said.

“Why did you think that?” Desiree asked.

“Because it was obvious to literally _everyone_ who was on the set. People noticed the looks that you two gave each other between takes. People saw the kisses that you two exchanged every now and then. I was one of the people who had their fingers crossed that Mr. Elvenking here would pop the question.” Peter said, raising an eyebrow at Lee. Desiree looked up at her husband to see that there was a faint pink colour on his cheeks. _Ha! Peter made him blush!_ She said to herself.

“Thank you for coming, Peter, Fran. We really appreciate it.” Lee smiled.

“We wouldn’t miss King Thranduil getting married for the world. And once again, congratulations.” Fran said which made the married couple grin widely. Peter and Fran moved off and Philippa Boyens replaced them.

“Lee! Desiree! Congratulations!” The screenwriter and producer smiled as she gave both of them a hug individually.

“Thanks, Philippa. I’m so happy that you decided to come.” Lee said.

“How could I not come? A wedding is such a great celebration and I haven’t been to one in a while so it’s very nice to experience such love with my friends.” Philippa smiled even wider. She was wearing a deep red gown that fell to her feet and a matching black long-sleeved bolero. Her shoulder-length dark hair was down and red gems glittered at her ears.

“You look like a garnet, Philippa!” Desiree laughed.

“And you look like a diamond, Des! God, am I glad that we chose you as Lee’s hair and make-up artist. If we hadn’t, you two probably wouldn’t have ever met.”

“That is why we are both in your debt, Phil. And in Fran’s and Peter’s as well. You three brought me and Desiree together.” Lee thanked her, his arm around Desiree’s waist. He couldn’t keep his hands off her. Lee wondered how the hell he would be able to tonight, when they would consummate their marriage. The answer to his question was no. He definitely would not be able to keep his hands off her tonight. Her naked body would be fresh and beautiful, for his to pleasure.

“I really am so happy for you. I know that you will live a long and happy life together. And I know that it’s not the best time to bring it up but I once again offer my condolences for your loss.”

Desiree’s eyes widened and Lee’s hand constricted on her waist. She could feel it.

“Thank you, Philippa. It still lingers in my mind and my wedding is a nice way to keep it at bay.” Desiree said with a sad smile. Lee nodded in agreement.

“I know that you will make great parents. You two deserve so much and I am happy that you guys found the person that you love. Everyone deserves love. You two definitely do.” Philippa smiled gently. She looked at Lee hopefully, her eyes gentle and shining.

“Can I borrow you, Lee, for just a moment?”

Lee looked down at Desiree who gave him a smile. He nodded at Philippa and kissed his wife’s forehead before Desiree headed off to find Richard and Luke.

“Is this about Desiree’s present?” Lee asked once his wife was out of earshot.

“Yes. I wanted to ask you when she should receive it.” Philippa checked. Lee had organised a present for Desiree which he had kept a secret. No-one knew about it apart from Philippa, Peter, Fran, Ann Maskery, Bob Buck, Richard Taylor and Lee himself.

“Well, I plan on doing a speech after Will and Natasha have delivered theirs so at the end of my speech, I can give it to her.” Lee said.

“Oh, that’s a fantastic idea, Lee! The box is in my bag so I can give it to you after you’ve finished talking.”

“Sounds like a plan. I can’t wait for her to see it!” Lee laughed.

“I can’t wait either.” Philippa smiled and Lee leaned down to give her a hug.

 

***

 

The food was bloody delicious, well, to Desiree anyway. Lee sat next to her on the wedding table, carefully eating because he didn’t want to ruin his tailored suit. Will sat next to his older brother and next to him were Lee’s groomsmen. Natasha sat on Desiree’s other side and the bridesmaids sat next to her. After everyone had finished their food, it was time to cut the cake. It was a three-tier sponge cake that looked absolutely scrumptious. If it wasn’t for the occasion, Desiree would devour as much of it as she could. There was a small model of Lee and Desiree on the top tier of the cake which made the two of them grin.

“Look, we’re Hobbits!” Desiree had said when she first saw the cake. That had made Lee laugh for at least a full minute. The married couple stood up and Desiree picked up the sharp knife in her right hand. Lee placed his right hand over hers and with a smile exchanged between them, they cut the cake together. The guests cheered and applauded and slices of the cake were served. As everyone dug into their slices, William didn’t. He stared at his slice like he was pondering what to do with it. Lee noticed that his brother wasn’t eating his cake and he was suddenly perplexed.

“What aren’t you eating your cake?” Lee asked as he put a piece of his own slice in his mouth. Will didn’t answer and the look on his face made Lee groan.

“Please don’t tell me that you plan on throwing your slice of cake in my face?”

Will finally looked at his older brother.

“I’m still debating it.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you have any idea how expensive this suit was?”

“Why do you think I want to do it, Lee? I’m a child. Ruining clothes, especially expensive clothes, is something that I enjoy doing when I get the chance to.” William grinned.

“You’re right, Will. You’re right.” Lee said. Will looked at him optimistically but his hopes were dashed by Lee’s next sentence.

“You really are a child.”

Lee’s younger brother burst into a peal of laughter that made him lose his breath for a second and his face turned red from laughing so much. Lee chuckled as he continued to eat his cake which was absolutely delicious. To think that not long ago, Lee’s life had been shattered from the loss of his baby, it was impossible to believe that any heartache had purged his friends and family. Happiness and love had returned to his life and Lee couldn’t be any happier that he was right now. The speeches then began.

Natasha did one of her own that made Desiree remember moments of her childhood and growing up with her older sister. Natasha also acknowledged Lee, thanking him for making her little sister and fall in love and she was very excited and happy to call him her brother. Then, it was William’s turn. The youngest member of the Pace family stood up, ignoring the barks from Carl, whose lead was being held by James Pace. Everyone laughed softly and then William began his best man speech.

“First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming today. Me and my family greatly appreciate your attendance. To start off, I just want to say that my brother, the ever wise and the ever handsome, Lee Pace, is the best brother in the world.”

The guests “awwed” and Lee smiled up at William.

“Even though 10 years separate us, we are still very close and I know that I can always go to him when I need help or when I just need to talk to someone. Not only is he an amazing person, he is also an amazing actor. I am not afraid to say that I have everything that my brother has ever worked on. Every single project. I have watched everything because I admire him. I don’t envy him at all. I look up to him like any little brother would to look up to their older brother. I have looked up at him for many years. But that doesn’t mean that I wish that I had his talent in acting. I really wish I did because I am a crap actor.”

The guests laughed in unison and William flipped to another palm card. Lee was surprised at how confidently his little brother was speaking. He wasn’t shaking at all. Now, Lee was the one who was looking up to Will.

“As a very family orientated person myself, I was waiting for the day that Lee would find the woman that he loved. Girlfriends came and went but none of them were right for him. When my brother left for New Zealand to shoot _The Hobbit_ , I found out that he was a changed man. About one month into filming, he called my sister, Sally, on Skype during a lunch break one day and during that Skype call, he told us that he had a girlfriend.”

Lee looked at Desiree and gave her a smile. Desiree hadn’t had any knowledge of the Skype call and she was eager to know if Will would say his and his sister’s reactions. And Desiree’s wish came true,

“My sister and I couldn’t have been more pleased. We never stopped asking for details on who this girl was. We wanted to know what the situation was. I was secretly wishing that this girl, whose name was Desiree, would be the one for my brother and make him fall in love. Evidently, my wish came true.” William smiled, gesturing towards Lee and Desiree. Lee took Desiree’s hand and held it tightly, like he would never let go.

“Long story short, I met Desiree just after Christmas 2011 and I immediately wanted her to be my sister. She fitted into the Pace family so well and I could easily see how much my brother loved her, just from the way he looked at her. And so, the teasing began.” William smiled as he flipped to another palm card. The guests laughed as did everyone on the main wedding table. _I’m excited to hear this._ Desiree smiled to herself.

“Unfortunately, I can’t state any of the teasing comments that I have said over the past few years, simply because if I did, my brother would murder me right here, right now. And I would like to live for a little longer.”

Another laugh swept through the room.

“But let me tell you, Lee’s reactions to my rude comments were priceless. One time, he threatened to strangle me. Another time, he threatened to tell my ex-girlfriend about how obsessive I was over _Harry Potter_. And another time, he said he would shave my eyebrows off in my sleep. That was funny because I was plotting to do the same thing to him.”

The next laugh that went through the room was the loudest yet. Desiree tried to imagine Lee without eyebrows and that made her giggle like mad. She was sure that she would start crying any minute now.

“But since my brother’s eyebrows are a majestic piece of art, which I have names for by the way but I won’t say them to save myself the embarrassment, I will not shave them off. That’s when I’d die a slow and painful death.”

Lee looked up at his brother in disbelief. _He has names for my eyebrows? Seriously? Now I’m intrigued. I will ask him later._

“And then, on May 30th 2013, Lee finally proposed to Miss Desiree Collins who is now Mrs. Desiree Pace. My family and I were ecstatic to discover that Lee was getting married. It was the best news in the world. My brother had finally found his true love.”

The guests “aww”ed and Will gave Lee a wide smile which Lee returned.

“As soon as preparations for the wedding were taking place, I immediately told my brother that we should do a bachelor party to celebrate. And I made the distinction that I said to Lee, “I _am_ organising the bachelor party”. Not “might be” but “ _am_ ”. So, two days ago, my brother and I along with his groomsmen and Martin and Scoot, went out to celebrate his soon-to-be wedding. I will state for the record that it was possibly the best night of my life because my older brother here got completely smashed that he couldn’t even stand up without two of his mates placing his arms around their shoulders.”

More laughter filled the room but Desiree’s was the loudest. What she would give to see her husband completely pissed on alcohol. She would pay to see something like that. Lee felt his face turning pink and he bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. Lee had had a great time that night. He would remember it forever.

“Lee’s drunken personality is the funniest thing that I have ever seen and it gives me great pleasure to say to all of you, and my brother, that I recorded some moments of that night on my phone and it’s hilarious. Desiree, you may want to watch it soon. I’ll give you a copy.”

More rounds of laughter echoed around the room and Will winked at Desiree. He flipped over to his last palm card and held it in his right hand while he placed his left hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“And now, Lee, here you are, finally married to the woman that you love more than life. And I couldn’t be happier for you. As your little brother, I state that you deserve everything. From your wonderful acting to your loving personality, I know that Desiree will love and enjoy being with you as I have when I was growing up with you and my sister by my side. I will say again that you are the best brother in the world and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone else. So, to end my speech, Lee, I hope you live a long and happy life with your new wife, Desiree, and know that she’s not the only person who loves you. I love you too.”

Will looked down at his brother as he said the sentence. Lee blinked away tears and quickly rose from his chair and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. The guests “aww”ed and applauded as the two brothers hugged. Desiree clapped along with everyone else and she wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Will’s speech had been the perfect mixture of humour and emotion. Desiree would give to have a brother like that and Will was now her little brother. And she already loved him.

“Thank you, Will. That was beautiful.” Lee whispered as he tightened his hold on his brother.

“No problem, Lee. It was very fun to write.” Will smiled as Lee let him go.

“Did you really film my bachelor party?”

“A few bits, yes. I couldn’t resist the urge to film some moments of it. It’d make a great family home video.” Will grinned as he sat down but Lee remained standing. He had prepared his speech and had memorised it in his head. This would probably be the most important speech of Lee’s life (unless he won an Oscar in the future) so he was determined to get it right. Desiree looked up at him with a look of confusion and wonder. She wondered why he was still standing and a second later, she found out why.

“Good evening, everyone. To reiterate my brother’s words, thank you all for coming. Desiree and I couldn’t be more grateful for attending our wedding. I know that many of you have careers of your own and to give up your time to come here today is a debt that I owe to you all.”

Lee took a deep breath and continued, his eyes going to his new in-laws.

“I want to thank my new in-laws, John and Mary Collins, for giving your daughter so many characteristics that I admire and love. I can see where she has got her loving and kind personality and sometimes, her smart mouth.”

Lee smiled softly and he saw Desiree’s parents smile back. Desiree also smiled up at her husband, resting her elbows of the table and placing her clasped hands over her mouth.

“I want to thank you, John, for allowing me to have your daughter’s hand in marriage. I wouldn’t be standing here today here on my wedding day without you. And to Mary, thank you for accepting me into the family. I can see how much you love your youngest daughter, both of you, and I promise you that I will look after, cherish, respect and love your daughter for as long as I live.”

Desiree saw her parents nod at Lee and smile at him, their eyes sparkling with happiness that their little girl has finally found her true love.

“And thank you to my dear parents, James and Charlotte Pace, thank you for guiding me through life and getting me ready for this important moment. It is only because of your support, advice and loving nature that I have grown into the man that I am today. And Mum, thank you for suggesting that I take up acting after my swimming incident. I don’t know where I’d be now if I hadn’t listened to you.”

The guests laughed softly and Charlotte grinned widely. She too was pleased that her son had listened to her. If he hadn’t, there wouldn’t be an American actor called Lee Pace.

“To everyone at this table and to everyone that has played a part in the setup of this wedding, thank you so very much. This day wouldn’t have been possible with all of you and Desiree and I owe you so much for making our magical day perfect. To my brother, thank you for being my best man and delivering such a humourous and heartfelt speech. It’s now me that looks up to you and admires you, Will. And to Natasha, my new sister, thank you for planning so much of this wedding. Thank you for turning my wife into a pure goddess. I know that days in the future will be fun because of you.”

Lee looked at Will and Natasha when he said their names. Both of them grinned and winked at him and Lee continued to his speech.

“And lastly, thank you to my beautiful bride. Desiree, the vows that I said to you are just a sliver of how much I love and care for you. You have taught me to love fully and unconditionally. You have taught me about life. I am so grateful that I met you. I distinctly remember the evening that we first met. I was in half Thranduil costume and make-up but the way you looked me solidified exactly what you felt for me. I remember the colour your cheeks turned when I smiled at you and said your name for the first time. And from then on, I always loved it when you blushed. You look gorgeous when you do, hence the nickname that I have called you since our first meeting.”

Desiree blushed as she looked up at the man she loved, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Lee reached down and took her hand as he delivered the last bit of his speech.

“I don’t need to list all of the aspects and characteristics that I love about you because I love every single one. I have waited for this day for such a long time and you have surpassed all of my expectations. I know that this is just the beginning of our life together and it will be filled with laughter and love, surrounded by our friends and family. I feel like the luckiest and happiest man in the world right now because I am finally with you as your husband. So, a toast to my new wife…” Lee smiled and picked up his glass of champagne. Everyone else in the room did the same apart from the children and Desiree. Lee looked down at his bride and squeezed her hand.

“I can’t wait to spend my life with you, Desiree, and I will love you forever, gorgeous.”

Everyone clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne then there was more applause. Nothing stopped Desiree from standing up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a passionate kiss to Lee’s lips. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her back. Everyone cheered and “aww”ed as Lee put his glass down and the two hugged each other tightly. Desiree inhaled Lee’s aroma as she felt small tears slowly fall down her cheeks. Luckily, her mascara was waterproof.

“I love you so much, Lee. Thank you.” Desiree whispered.

“I love you too, Des. More than words can say.” Lee murmured back and pressed another kiss to her pink lips. He suddenly called for silence because there was one more thing to do.

“Just one more thing, everyone. Philippa, could you…?” Lee spotted her on one of the tables. She nodded and took the large box out of her bag. As she walked up to the wedding table, Lee spoke.

“There are some people here today who worked on _The Hobbit_ behind the scenes, who brought Middle-Earth to life once again. And Desiree, this is a present for you from them and from me, to thank you for doing such a wonderful job as my head hair and make-up artist for many months.” Lee smiled as Philippa placed the box in between Lee and Desiree on the table. The bride looked at the box from Lee to Philippa then back to the box. She sat back down as did Lee and Philippa. The room was quiet as Desiree opened the lid of the box.

“Oh my God!” She cried.

Inside the box was a necklace of white gems that were strung upon a chain of silver. Desiree had seen the necklace before when she had visited the workshops when she was in New Zealand and she had seen it in _The Hobbit_ films. The necklace was the White Gems of Lasgalen, created by the Dwarves of Erebor for Thranduil’s wife. They were jewels only befit for a Queen. Desiree couldn’t even bring herself to touch the necklace. It looked so beautiful and every aspect of it sparkled with a stunning and ethereal quality. She looked at Lee with wide eyes that were full of tears. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

“I have said that you’re the Queen to my Elvenking. So who better to receive this necklace?”

“Is it the original?” Desiree asked.

“It’s not the one that was used in the films but Richard Taylor and the Costume Designers made this one out of the exact same materials so it’s not the actual original but this one was created for the sole purpose for you to have it.” Lee smiled.

“You’re kidding me!”

“No, I’m not. It actually wasn’t my idea. It was Philippa’s.”

Desiree looked at Philippa who was back sitting in her seat.

“Thank you so much, Philippa, everyone who played a part in this, I love you!” Desiree smiled and everyone laughed. Desiree closed the lid of the box and looked at Lee again.

“Thank you.”

“As always, it was my pleasure, gorgeous.” Lee smiled and kissed her softly.

 

***

 

The rest of the wedding flowed beautifully. For Lee and Desiree’s first bridal dance, the song was ‘So Close’ by Jon McLaughlin. They had picked it because it was the first song that they had ever danced to together, way back on their first date. It was also the song that made them both realise how precious love was and that this could be the beginning of something pure and real. Desiree and Lee did not take their eyes off each other during their dance. The pressure of Lee’s hand on her waist and her other one encased in his large one made her heart speed up. Desiree was once again scared that she was trip and rip her gown but she didn’t and thankfully, Lee was careful where he put his feet so he didn’t stamp on the hem of her dress.

For the dancing to take place, the tables had been moved to another room so there was a dancefloor for everyone to have fun on when the celebratory music started. Desiree and Lee managed to dance with everyone who attended their wedding and neither of them had felt so happy. Cameras clicked and flashed and so did people’s phones. Desiree was certain that she had never been hugged and kissed by so many eople in such a small period of time. And Lee’s two little nieces kept on calling her a princess and every time, Lee told them that she was the Elvenqueen, not a princess. And that made Desiree giggle. It was still a shock to the system for her. To think that this time four years ago, she hadn’t met Lee yet and her life was so different. He had changed her life in a way that she had never imagined a man doing so. It was crazy to her where she was now. Married and staring down life with the perfect husband by her side. Desiree sometimes had to look at the wedding ring that sat on her finger to remind herself that her wedding day was real and that she was now married.

The time passed so quickly so when 10pm arrived, Desiree finally threw her bouquet up in the air. And when she turned around, she squealed when she realised that Natasha had caught it. _Oh, Richard, please propose soon._ She thought. After that, Desiree realised that it was time for her and Lee to leave for their three-week honeymoon in Paris. Natasha and Will had already placed the newlywed’s bags in the car. Everything was ready to go.

The guests lined the way from the wedding table to the door, creating a pathway for the married couple to walk through. Lee picked Desiree up bridal style, placing his left arm around her back and he hooked his other arm underneath her knees. Desiree wrapped her right arm around Lee’s neck while she rested her left hand on his chest. They smiled at each other and Lee kissed her for the hundredth time that day. He walked down the pathway, passing their guests who were all wearing smiles. More confetti was thrown over them which made Lee grin and Desiree laughed softly. Lee reached the open door and walked out of the house as cheers followed them.

“Time to consummate our marriage, Mrs. Pace.” Lee smiled at his new wife.

“I can’t wait, _melamin_.” Desiree smiled back as Lee carried her to the car.

 

Elvish Translations

  * melamin – my love




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Desiree’s wedding dress: http://www.morilee.com/bridals/angelinafaccenda/1345 This is Lee’s suit: http://image.dhgate.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g2-M01-90-23-rBVaG1TWOYCAJIZRAADROiFqvuc259.jpg/slim-fit-tailcoat-groomsmen-suit-dark-grey.jpg And these are their wedding rings: http://www.weddingrings.com/5.5mm-satin-finish-with-diamonds-in-center-ring-on-right/christian-bauer-wedding-rings/9/29/2263/item I hope you liked the wedding. I have only attended one wedding and I am not married myself so it was difficult to write, sorry for any mistakes. What did you guys think about Will’s best man speech? And Lee’s one too? And Desiree’s present of the White Gems of Lasgalen? As I’ve said before, I’m such a complete nerd so I had to put it in :P This chapter was inspired by ‘So Close’ by Jon McLaughlin, ‘You’re Beautiful’ by James Blunt, ‘Never Tear Us Apart’ by INXS and ‘Thinking Out Loud’ by Ed Sheeran :D Also, Merry Christmas for this Friday!!! Next week is also a very sweet chapter so I’ll hopefully see you then!


	26. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lee and Desiree adjust to married life, a happy surprise comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas with your loved ones! :D So, 2,500+ words. And there’s a time jump so it’s now July 2015, read on and enjoy :)

July

 

The ring still felt strange on her finger. Desiree kept her engagement ring all the time as well as her wedding ring. They were both symbols of the love that Lee felt for her and every time she looked at them sitting on her slender finger, she felt her heart skip a beat.

It had been five months since the wedding and both of them had adjusted to married life extremely well. Lee had returned in June after shooting _The Program_ and they managed the farm house together. Desiree and Lee had gone horse-riding together and Desiree had enjoyed it immensely. Her horse was a brown mare with a dark mane and tail. She didn’t have a name yet so Lee told Desiree that she could name her, seeing as she was her horse now. Desiree had named her Chloe because she had loved that name for a horse ever since she could remember. When she asked Lee was his horse’s name was, she was somewhat surprised and said the words “Oh, of course!” in her head at the same time.

“King Size.” Lee had answered. In truth, the horse was big. About 16 hands high (not as big as Moose who was 18 hands high) and since Lee was a tall man, riding a small horse would not work. King Size was a beautiful brown stallion with a black mane and tail. He also had a white patch of fur on his forehead in the shape of a diamond star. He was very friendly and got along very well with Carl.

Desiree had gotten her hair cut to symbolise a new stage of her life. It now hung to just above her breasts in loose brown waves, long layers giving it some style. Lee thought that she looked even more beautiful with shorter hair but it was still long enough for him to run his hands through it. There had been lots of well wishes from fans over the past five months regarding their wedding. Desiree had found the Twitter accounts of the three girls that she had met at the Hollywood premiere of _The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies_ and she had personally thanked them for their kind words. One day, when Desiree was scanning through Twitter (which she had gotten the day she and Lee had returned from their honeymoon), she found a picture that Lee had posted on Valentine’s Day. It was him and Desiree standing in front of the bridal table in their beautiful wedding attire. She was looking into the camera but Lee was looking at her and she was oblivious to his loving look. The caption was ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone! I got to spend the day finally marrying my gorgeous woman, Desiree. I love you, honey!! :)’

Desiree smiled at the picture and bit her lip as she zoomed in closer to both of their faces. But she wasn’t looking at herself. She was gazing at the look of pure love that Lee was giving her. A soft smile was on his face and his dark eyes were glowing with happiness. Never did Desiree think that any man would look at her like that ever. It made her so happy that she made her husband happy. She smiled as she looked through the comments underneath the photo.

_Look at them! They look so perfect together!! Congratulations, you two!_

_Lee looks so happy and in love! I wish you two a happy life together! :D :D_

_Desiree looks like a Disney princess in that wedding dress! And Lee’s face…so sweet!_

_His ring is so nice! I can’t see Desiree’s because her arm is around his back, damn! I bet it’s beautiful! Congrats, the new Mr. and Mrs. Pace! :D_

_They got married on Valentine’s Day?! I swear that’s the cutest thing ever! They’re such a great and beautiful couple!_

_Congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Pace!!!_

_Thranduil has found his Queen!! :D_

 

There were more comments underneath but because there was so many, Desiree didn’t read them all. She then remembered that Lee’s good friend, Benedict Cumberbatch, got married on the same day to Sophie Hunter who Desiree had met and thought she was a wonderful woman. Desiree remembered Lee talking to Benedict on the phone, congratulating each other on their weddings and since the two actors who worked on _The Hobbit_ and were great friends got married on the same day, the Internet basically melted and Tumblr went crazy. Desiree was beyond the feeling of ecstatic that people were accepting her marriage to Lee. It made her feel a part of the online community that adored Lee Pace. Then, her phone began to ring. The name _Natasha_ flashed on the screen so Desiree answered it.

“Hey, Tash.”

_Des! How’s married life treating you?_

“Very well. How are you and Richard doing?

_We’re better than ever, little sis. I love him so much._

“And he loves you. There will be another wedding soon, I guarantee it.”

_Oh, I hope so! Then Lee and Rich will become brothers!_

“That’d be amazing. Who would have thought? Thranduil and Thorin, brothers.” Desiree giggled and Natasha laughed.

_I know, hilarious, right? Oh, and are you taking your 400mcg of folic acid?_

“Yes, I am, Tash. Every day but no luck yet.”

_You’re probably already pregnant, Des. I mean, you two must have christened every room in the house by now._

“I am never going to tell you about my sex life with Lee. I don’t ask about yours with Richard.”

_Because it’s not me who’s trying to fall pregnant. You are. Seriously, I’m surprised because you and Lee must have had lots of hanky panky during your honeymoon!_

“Tash! By God, there is a thing called privacy, you know?”

_I know but I ignore it._

“You’re exactly like Will. No wonder you two get along! Both of you teasing me and Lee, it’s non-stop.”

 _Oh, hang on, Rich’s calling me. I’ve got to end_ _it there. I’ll talk to you soon, Des._

“Sure. Bye, Tash. And say hi to Richard for me.”

Then the line disconnected.

 

***

 

In the days that followed, Desiree couldn’t eat certain foods. She became nauseated at the smell of cooking meat. On many occasions, Lee watched Desiree rush to the bathroom and throw up. It was Wednesday, the 29th of July, when she went to the bathroom for the third time in one day. Lee followed her and held her back, keeping the brown strands out of her fair face.

“This is the third time today.” Lee said as Desiree wiped her face with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet.

“I know.” She said and went to the bathroom cabinet. She grabbed the box of tampons to see that there were still quite a few left. And then it was like déjà vu for Desiree. She looked at Lee with soft brown eyes.

“Lee, I’m four days late. And I’m never late.”

At first, Lee didn’t know what she was talking about but then it hit him. _She might be…She could be…_ He thought. Then he smiled at her.

“You think…?”

Desiree nodded and the corners of her lips tugged up. Luckily, Desiree had stocked up on pregnancy tests as there were three in the cabinet. She needed to be sure before going to the doctor. She asked Lee to leave for a moment and he did as Desiree peed on the test. She left in on the sink and walked out to see Lee leaning against the wall, his arms folded.

“Well?”

“We have to wait five minutes. Let’s go and check on Carl. He might want something to eat.” Desiree said and she took Lee’s hand, leading him downstairs.

The five minutes passed more quickly than the first time she had been waiting for the test last year. Desiree rushed upstairs with Lee right on her heels. She went into the bathroom and closed the door in Lee’s face. She wanted to look at the test by herself first. And when she did, she clearly saw the red plus sign.

Tears pricked her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. _I’m pregnant? I’m pregnant! We’re finally going to have a child!_ Her mind was in chaos that she didn’t really know what to think. Even though she had experienced this before, it still shocked her that she was pregnant again. Lee’s persistent knocking brought Desiree out of her thoughts.

“Des! What does the test say? Please tell me.”

His voice sounded desperate and Lee _was_ desperate. Desiree picked up the test and looked at the red plus sign again before opening the door.

“Gorgeous, what-?” Lee stopped mid-question as his eyes went to the test that she was holding up. He saw the red plus sign and his gaze darted from the test to Desiree’s smiling face. The emotion hit and Lee smiled back at her. He pulled her away from the doorway and hugged her, lifting her off of her feet. Lee spun her around in continuous circles and Desiree laughed, her arms locked around his neck. They were finally going to be parents. Both of them hoped that Desiree would carry to full-term this time. Desiree wouldn’t survive another miscarriage. Her heart had been broken once and it could not be broken again.

Lee placed Desiree back down on the floor but kept his hands on her waist while her hands moved to his dress shirt-clad chest.

“You’re pregnant again.” Lee smiled down at his wife. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Yes, I am. I c-can’t…believe it.” Desiree choked back tears but she was unsuccessful and they fell down her cheeks. Lee wiped them away with his thumbs and cupped her face with his large hands. Desiree stared up at him, her eyes sparkling like delectable chocolates.

“ _Amin mela lle_.” Lee whispered, the Elvish rolling off his tongue like he was always meant to be an Elf. Desiree wrapped her fingers around his wrists and smiled.

“ _Amin mela lle._ ” She echoed back at him. Lee kissed her forehead as his hands moved back down to her waist. He went down to his knees and pressed a kiss to Desiree’s stomach over her blue blouse.

“Our little elfling. I can’t wait to meet you. I love you so much already.” Lee murmured. Desiree ran her hands through her husband’s hair as he placed his hands on her stomach, massaging his tiny child from the outside.

 

***

 

The next day, Lee and his wife went to the hospital for Desiree to get an ultrasound. She had made the appointment yesterday as soon as Lee had stopped kissing her. Fortunately, there was a vacancy at 2 o’clock. They waited outside the room for a few moments and then, to their great surprise, a familiar face appeared.

“Desiree?”

“Oh my God! Gwen! How are you?” Desiree stood up to embrace the ultrasound technician. Gwen shared the married couple’s surprise and hesitantly hugged Desiree back.

“I’m very well, ma’am. I should say congratulations on both your wedding and your pregnancy.” Gwen smiled as Desiree let her go.

“Thank you, Gwen.” She grinned. Gwen looked up at Lee and nodded.

“Mr. Pace.”

“Please, Gwen, call me Lee. I am not royalty.”

“I disagree with that since you are the Elvenking.”

Desiree smiled as her eyes darted between Gwen and her husband.

“You’re a fan, I’m guessing.” Lee said.

“Yes, I am. After meeting you last year, I went and checked out your work. I couldn’t believe it when I saw you as Thranduil. I mean, you look so completely different in real life.” Gwen smiled.

“Thank my wife here. She turned me into him every morning when I was in New Zealand.” Lee took Desiree’s hand and squeezed it.

“And I love you in _Halt and Catch Fire._ I’m watching the second season on AMC right now.” Gwen blushed.

“I am too, Gwen.” Desiree smiled.

“Oh, forgive me, please come in.” Gwen’s eyes widened and Lee and Desiree walked into the ultrasound room. It was dark inside and the monitor was switched off.

“You know the drill, Desiree. Lee, please have a seat.” Gwen said. Lee sat down on the seat next to the bed while Desiree took her jeans off. She lay down on the bed and pulled her shirt up, covering her lower half with a towel. Gwen turned the monitor on and placed the blue gel on Desiree’s stomach. She picked up the transducer and moved it around Desiree’s stomach. All three of them had their eyes on the monitor and after a few moments of silence, Gwen spoke.

“Right. There we go. There’s your baby.”

Like last time, it was like a miracle. The small foetus was black and white on the monitor. Desiree dug her nails into Lee’s hand as tears welled up in her eyes again. Gwen moved the transducer around Desiree’s stomach and pointed out the baby’s hands and feet to Lee and Desiree. Lee smiled as he felt a tear run down his left cheek. His child was developing inside the woman he loved and this time, he hoped that they would finally have the family that they had dreamed about for so long. To finish off, Gwen measured the baby’s head and stated that he or she was in perfect health.

“You’re about seven weeks along and because this is your second pregnancy, you may start showing a little earlier, maybe around 11 or 12 weeks. I suggest you come in again when you are 17 weeks and we can see if you’re having a boy or a girl.” Gwen said.

“We don’t want to know the sex. We like surprises.” Desiree responded.

“That’s fine but you still have to come in so we can see if the foetus is developing properly and if he or she is getting the nutrition that they need.”

“OK.” Desiree nodded

“I’ll ask again like last time, would you like me to print out a picture?” Gwen asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Lee answered this time. While Gwen did that, Desiree cleaned herself up and put her jeans back on. Gwen came back and handed Desiree the small black and white picture. Lee’s right arm circled her shoulders as they both looked down at the picture of their small baby. So vulnerable and tiny and beautiful.

“Thank you, Gwen.” Desiree smiled.

“You’re very welcome. I will see you two in about two-and-a-half months. I hope everything goes well until then.” Gwen said and the married couple bid farewell to the friendly ultrasound technician.

 

On the drive back to the farm, Desiree didn’t stop looking at the small picture of her baby. She placed her left hand on her stomach and rubbed it, soothing her child. Once again, happiness had come into her life. _Looks like that folic acid worked. Thank you, Tash._ Desiree said in her mind. Finally, there would be a baby Pace. It didn’t matter to Lee and Desiree what gender their child was. As long as he or she was healthy and happy.

“Our families are going to flip out.” Desiree smiled. Lee glanced at Desiree momentarily, both of his large beautiful hands on the steering wheel.

“That’s what families do.” Lee chuckled.

“Are we still going with the names that we discussed before?”

“Yes and if we have a girl, we’ll go with Stella first.” Lee said.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Desiree stared at her husband, her eyes filling up with tears and her heart swelled with love. The name brought tears to her eyes. Lee could feel her gaze on him and he smirked. He knew that she would love the name.

“Oh, Lee…thank you.” Desiree murmured softly.

“Our little Stella would be a star.”

“I know, she would be.” Desiree chuckled. Lee kept his eyes on the road ahead, the country passing by. He secretly wished that their baby would be a girl. And what Lee didn’t know was that Desiree was wishing the exact same thing.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Amin mela lle – I love you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My aunt and uncle own a couple of horses and their names are also Chloe and King Size. I like referencing aspects of my family’s life in my stories so that’s why I did it :) And yay, Desiree’s pregnant!! She won’t miscarry this time, I promise! I really really promise! Next Monday, we will meet their first child! :D


	27. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr and Mrs Pace welcome a new member into their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6,000+ words. And we’ve reach 300 pages on Word! I can’t believe how much I’ve written, it shocks me! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> WARNING: There is smut at the end but it’s shorter than usual. It’s the last smut in this story so I hope you like it! :)

December 

 

“Seven billion, three hundred and twenty one thousand and four people in the world. Now there’ll be seven billion, three hundred and twenty one thousand and five people in the world.” Will said with a smile.

It was Christmas of 2015 and Desiree was six months pregnant. Her stomach had swollen to accommodate the growing foetus. She was wearing a dress that she had found in the maternity section. It was deep blood red colour and it had thin spaghetti straps. The cut of the dress was in a V-neckline that displayed her cleavage appropriately and the hem of the gown stopped just below her knees. Small black heels sat on her feet and she had done her hair up in an elaborate braid that looked oddly Elven, the braid falling down her right shoulder. Desiree wore a pair of silver earrings that dangled, the ends forming into a love heart. And of course, on her right wrist was the Thranduil brooch bracelet, and her engagement and wedding rings sparkled on her finger.

“So technical, Will.” Desiree smiled.

“What can I say? I can’t wait to be an uncle again!”

For Christmas, Desiree and Lee had travelled to the Pace family home. Sally was there with her husband and three kids. It was just the Paces, all celebrating Christmas together.

“You’re going to be a great one to my child, Will. You’re going to be so much fun.” Desiree said, hugging her brother-in-law. She looked over Will’s shoulder and saw her husband talking with his mother, a glass of champagne in his hand. Lee was wearing a black suit and a dark grey dress shirt underneath, the first three buttons undone. He had rolled the shirt sleeves over the suit sleeves up to just below his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. As always, Desiree’s heart was salivating at the sight of him. The way he looked in a suit should be illegal. At least that’s what Desiree thought.

They had already eaten Christmas dinner and Desiree had managed to keep the turkey down. As she hugged Will, she felt her baby move inside her. She let go of Will and placed her hands on her stomach.

“Des, are you OK?” He asked, his voice worried.

“I felt a kick.”

William Pace smiled. He loved seeing Desiree so happy. Her face practically glowed and she had become even more beautiful after falling pregnant. _If that were even possible._ He thought. Lee came over and kissed Desiree’s forehead.

“You feeling alright, gorgeous?”

“I’m fine, Lee. The baby just kicked.”

“And I wasn’t here? Damn it!” Lee growled sarcastically.

“Looks like my niece or nephew already loves me.” Will smirked.

“I wasn’t joking when I said that I would shave your eyebrows off, Will. Consider yourself warned.” Lee smiled.

“Oh, leave him alone, handsome.” Desiree said, patting Lee’s chest. Will smiled at the loved-up couple and went over to play with Sally’s two daughters, leaving Lee and Desiree alone. Lee placed his free hand on her swollen stomach and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

“What does it feel like?”

“You mean having a baby inside me?”

Lee nodded.

“I’m a firm believer that the male gender will never understand what it’s like to be pregnant, unless they were born a girl and have grown up into a man. But I will say that it’s strange at first. I mean, I can _feel_ the baby moving. But it’s also amazing. It’s wonderful because there is a new human life that is dependent on me. It’s the birth I’m scared of.”

“Why are you scared?”

“Because it’s going to hurt like hell. My mother compared it to shitting an elephant.” Desiree said and to her surprise, Lee smirked.

“A human doesn’t know what it’s like to shit an elephant. Only elephants do.”

Desiree nudged him in the chest with her hand, scowling at him mockingly.

“This is what I mean about the male gender not understanding the concept of pregnancy and birth. You’re going to have a broken hand next year, Lee.”

“Why?” Lee laughed.

“Because during the labour, I am going to be squeezing it very hard.”

“You know that I’d take a bullet for you, Desiree. A broken hand is nothing to me.”

“You probably won’t be saying that when I actually start squeezing it. You will be there, won’t you?”

“When you’re giving birth? Of course I’ll be there.” Lee smiled.

“But what if you have to suddenly go and film something? Or travel to a different country for an event or convention?”

“Desiree, gorgeous, you’re the most important thing in my life. I will be by your side when our child decides to come.”

Desiree smiled at him. A couple of doctor appointments ago, she had found out that her due date was March 12th of 2016. Lee had called his publicist and checked if he would be busy with any projects around that time but thankfully, he wasn’t. Lee wanted to be there when his first child born. He wanted to see him or her enter the world.

“Present time!” Lee’s youngest niece shouted as Desiree looked down to see the little girl tugging on Lee’s pants.

“It’s time for presents, Uncle Lee! Come on, Aunt Desiree!”

Desiree was beyond pleased that Sally’s children had started to call her “Aunt Desiree”. They had been doing it since she and Lee had returned from their honeymoon. It made Desiree feel like she was a part of the family. The little girl grabbed Desiree’s hand and pulled her to the large Christmas tree that was decorated with multi-coloured baubles, shiny tinsel and white lights with a bright silver star on the very top. An array of presents was scattered neatly around the base of the tree, all wrapped in different colours. Lee’s youngest niece sat on the floor and picked up the present that was closest to her.

“Aunt Desiree, this is for you. It’s from me, my sister and my brother.” The little girl said with a big grin as Desiree sat down next to her, folding her dress underneath her, her hand on her swollen belly. The little girl handed Desiree a roughly-wrapped present and a card.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Desiree said as she took the two items from the little girl. She opened the card and saw on the left side was a drawing of the entire Pace family, including Desiree, but they were all stick figures with smiling faces. There were love hearts drawn around two of the people and Desiree knew that from one of the stick figures towering height, it was her and Lee who were surrounded by the love hearts. Desiree looked on the right side and read the scribbled words.

_Dear Aunt Desiree_

_Merry Christmas! We all can’t wait to meet our little cousin! We hope that you like our present!_

_Love your new nieces and nephew! xoxo_

Desiree closed the card and started to open the present. She easily pulled the sticky tape free and ripped carefully at the wrapping paper. It all fell away to reveal a homemade teddy bear. Its eyes were black and its fur was a light brown. There was a red bow around its neck and the line for its mouth was shaped in a smile.

“Oh, thank you, my darlings! Is it for your cousin?” Desiree asked.

“Yes, it is. Do you think they will like it?”

“I have no doubt that they will. It’s beautiful, thank you.” Desiree smiled and kissed the three children’s foreheads.

The majority of Desiree’s presents were baby clothes and other essentials. And she loved every single one. It just made the concept of her and Lee having a child all the more real. Desiree got her new family a variety of things. For Sally, a new black cardigan with a matching green blouse. For Will, a pair of new socks and some hairspray (he liked using it). For Charlotte, a silver locket and for James, a pack of ties. For Lee’s two nieces, Desiree gave them a pair of ballet flats each and a hair braiding book for them to share. For Lee’s nephew, a picture book of _The Hobbit_. And lastly, she gave Lee a canvas that was 1mx1m that was covered in pictures of himself and Desiree along with their friends and family. A collage of memories that was framed for him to hang in the farm house wherever he wished.

“Oh, wow! Thank you, gorgeous.” Lee smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the lips when they sat on the couch. Then it was Lee’s turn to give Desiree his present to her. He handed her a Christmas card which he had written sweet and romantic words in.

 

_Dear Desiree,_

_Merry Christmas! Can you believe that we’ve known each other for over four years? My, does time fly! 2016 is sure to bring new surprises such as our first child. I can’t wait to finally experience parenthood with you and I promise you that I will treat our child like gold. Always remember that I love you with all of my heart. I really do._

_Love from your new husband,_

_Lee xx_

Desiree blinked away tears and closed the card. She returned her eyes to Lee’s handsome face and she smiled at him. Lee then handed her a small black box that had a dark ribbon wrapped around it. Desiree pulled on the ribbon and the knot broke, setting the box free. She lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside, nestled into a cushion of velvet, was a beautiful gold ring with an emerald on top. Desiree gingerly took it out of the box and placed it on the fourth finger of her right hand. It was a perfect fit.

“It’s beautiful, Lee! Why do you spoil me so much?”

“Because I am your husband. And it is a husband’s prerogative to spoil his wife.” Lee smiled and took her right hand in his own and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. The Pace family watched the married couple’s sweet exchange and when Desiree leaned in to give Lee a hugely passionate kiss, Lee’s nieces giggled.

“That’s gross, Uncle Lee! Stop it, Aunt Desiree!” Lee’s nephew squealed in disgust which made everyone chuckle. Desiree pressed a kiss to Lee’s cheek and tucked her head in the crook of his neck. She had finally found where she belonged. She was surrounded by people who loved her and who she loved in return. And Desiree had found her true home. Which was in Lee Pace’s heart.

 

***

 

March

 

It was the 11th and it was a Friday evening. She felt cramps in her stomach and they didn’t feel good. Desiree sat up on the couch and leaned forward, her arms around her stomach. Then Desiree felt something wet in between her legs. She feared the worst but when she pulled up her dress, she saw that her waters had broken. The baby was coming.

“Lee! Goddamn it, Lee!” Desiree yelled. Lee heard her voice from downstairs and he rushed down from the upstairs bathroom. When he entered the living room, he saw his wife sitting on the couch, bending over, her arms wrapped protectively around her large stomach.

“What is it, gorgeous?”

“What do you think, you dumbo?! My waters have broken! The baby’s coming!”

Lee went into a state of shock for a couple of moments. He was frozen in his place. _Now? The baby’s coming **now**? _ Then Desiree’s groans brought him back into reality. He rushed over to her and moved the loose tendrils of hair off of her face, the locks back in his usual messy bun.

“Uh, what…what do I do?” He asked.

“Get me to the fucking hospital. Right now.” Desiree groaned.

“OK, alright, can you stand? Here, take my hand.” Lee said, grabbing Desiree’s left hand in his right. He pulled her to her feet and she immediately hunched over, keeping her right arm around her stomach. Lee swapped his right hand with his left one and placed his right arm around her waist, keeping her on her feet. Fortunately, Lee had his phone and house keys on him.

“Looks like our child decided to come a day early.” He said as he grabbed his car keys from the table by the door. Desiree managed a weak smile before groaning again. Lee then quickly called the hospital and told them that his wife’s waters had broken and that they were on their way. Desiree tried to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart but it was more difficult that it looked. The pain was not threatening. It was more uncomfortable than scary. Lee got her into the car before getting in the car himself and speeding down the road.

The whole journey to the hospital, Desiree was groaning, her arms always around her pregnant belly. Lee had his left hand on the steering wheel while his right hand rubbed her back soothingly. He told her to breathe slowly, “In and out, in and out, in and out”, and Lee breathed with her to help. He was just as shocked as her that their baby was coming. He just wasn’t feeling the uncomfortable pain.

They arrived at the hospital at 7pm and by this time, Desiree’s underwear and the tops of her thighs were wet. She still had one arm around her swollen stomach while Lee held her free hand. A couple of midwives came rushing out a room and helped Lee take Desiree to the labour ward. They led Desiree into a bright room where there was a bed, the sheets neatly made, and a seat next to it. It was like chaos and order at the same time. The midwives made Desiree change into a hospital gown and throughout the groaning, they got her on the bed. She ended her knees and spread her legs wide so that the midwives could see how much she was dilated.

“You’re 3cm dilated, ma’am.” One of the midwives, Sarah, said. Lee could only sit down in the chair and watch his wife groan with pain. A couple of hours later, Sarah and the other midwife, Tamara, told Desiree that it was finally time to start pushing. Desiree grabbed Lee’s hand and began to squeeze it tightly. Her labour had begun.

 

***

 

The first thing Desiree heard was a loud cry. It pierced her ears as she threw her head back in exhaustion, sweat covering her forehead and neck. She panted and gulped down some much needed air, breathing to cool herself down. Her vision was a little blurry but she could see Sarah holding a squirming baby and Tamara was cleaning him or her up. _That’s my baby!_ Desiree thought. She looked to her left and saw Lee looking at the baby too, his hand still holding hers. Sarah wrapped the crying child in a clean white blanket and came over to stand next to Desiree’s bed.

“Congratulations, you have a healthy daughter.” The midwife said as Desiree sat up. Sarah placed the baby in Desiree’s arms and she fit perfectly, like a hand into a glove. Desiree looked down at her newborn daughter and smiled. The baby’s eyes were half-closed and she was gurgling, drool running from her pink lips. She fiddled with her fingers as she let out another high-pitched cry which Desiree thought was the most amazing thing in the world.

“She’s beautiful…” Desiree choked out, her vision blurry from the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks. Lee smiled at his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder. He too was so happy to finally see his baby.

“She is. Our little Stella.” Lee whispered. Desiree tore her eyes away from her daughter and looked at her husband, a smile spreading across her face. After sixteen hours of labour, (it was now 11am on the 12th of March) she had given birth to her first child who she loved so much already.

“Stella Mary Pace. It seems right to honour your mother.” Lee said.

“Well, what about your mother?”

“She already has three grandchildren from my sister. This is _your_ mother’s first grandchild. It only seems fair.” Lee smiled. He stood up and pressed his lips to Desiree’s forehead. She had been groaning, shouting and screaming but she had kept on pushing. And Lee couldn’t be more proud of her. Desiree couldn’t have given birth without Lee by her side. His soothing voice always brought her back and it was because of him that she had gotten through it.

Desiree passed little Stella over to Lee and she looked tiny in his large arms. Lee asked Tamara to take a picture of him holding his daughter and the midwife happily obliged. When Lee passed Stella back to Desiree, he immediately posted the picture on Twitter with the caption: ‘Princess Stella of the Woodland Realm has finally come into the world! Desiree is doing well as is our little daughter!’ Lee was secretly so pleased that his baby was a girl. He could now spoil her like she really was a princess. He saw the look of motherly love in Desiree’s eyes as she looked down at Stella. A small smile was on her lips and tears continued to flow from her chocolate brown eyes.

Then, Lee’s phone began to ring. He saw Natasha’s name flashing on the screen and he answered it.

“Hey, Tash.”

_Lee! I just saw your post on Twitter! Stella’s so beautiful! She looks like a little fairy in your arms._

“She is beautiful. I know, she’s so tiny! She’s so light that I’m afraid that I’ll drop her one day.”

“Don’t you dare do that, Lee, or I’ll kill you!” Desiree cried.

_I heard that, typical motherly type. How is my sister? Does she feel OK?_

“She’s fine, Tash. Exhausted but fine. She looks so happy.” Lee smiled as he gazed at his wife.

_Can I talk to her?_

“Maybe not right now. Call this evening. Des needs to rest.”

_Sure, that’s fine. I’ll talk to you soon then and give my sister and my new niece a big kiss from me._

“I will be sure to do that, Tash. Talk to you later.”

_Bye!_

“That was my sister, I’m guessing.” Desiree said as Stella squirmed in her arms.

“Yeah. She’s going to give you a call tonight because you need to rest. You need to sleep.”

“You need to sleep too, baby.” Desiree said, looking at the bags under Lee’s eyes. After all, he had been awake for the 16-hour labour too.

“No, I can’t. People will be calling. Both your family and my family. I’ll rest only after you get yours first.” Lee said, walking forward to stand next to the bed. Desiree looked up at him adoringly.

“What did I do to deserve a man like you, Lee?” She asked, her voice laced with love.

“You did nothing at all. You just loved me for who I was. And I loved you for who you were. I still do. But that love has extended to the child that you now hold in your arms. She’s a part of you and I love her already.”

Desiree gazed up at him with tearful eyes and she smiled when he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. The latest member of the Pace family let out another cry which made Desiree giggle against her husband’s lips. Lee chuckled and looked down at his daughter. He kissed the baby’s forehead gently which only solidified Desiree’s thoughts on how much of a great father Lee was going to be.

 

That night at 7pm, Desiree heard her phone ring. It turned out that Lee had gone back to the farm house after Desiree had fallen asleep and had brought all of her personal belongings to the hospital. She lay in her hospital bed while Lee sat on the chair asleep with Stella in his arms, also asleep. Her sister’s name was on the screen and Desiree didn’t hesitate in answering.

“Tash, hello.”

_Des, little sis! Oh my God! Guess what? Guess what?_

“What?”

_I want you to guess._

“Uh, oh, are you pregnant?”

_No, I am not! Not yet anyway._

“Um, Richard’s got a new project in the works?”

_No! He proposed! Desiree, we’re engaged!_

“Oh, Tash, that’s wonderful! When he did get down on one knee?”

_Literally like ten minutes ago! I can’t believe it! Now, he and Lee are going to be brother-in laws!_

“One big happy family. Congratulations, Tash. Is Richard there?”

_Yeah, he is. Hang on, I’ll put you on speaker._

Desiree waited a moment then she heard Richard’s clear English voice come through.

_Hey, Des._

“Richard, congratulations! You’re going to be my brother!”

_Thank you!_

“I’m so happy for you two! And Richard, treat my sister well.”

_I am right here, you know._

“Just looking out for you, Tash. And don’t worry, Richard. I know how much you care for my sister. Looks like Stella is going to have another uncle.”

_Congratulations on that, by the way! I saw the picture of Twitter. She looks gorgeous!_

“I know. She’s even more gorgeous in person.”

_How’s Lee?_

“Currently sleeping right next to me with Stella fast asleep in his arms.”

_Please take a picture of that and send it to me! That sounds so freaking adorable!_

“I’ll definitely do that, Tash. I’m smiling like an idiot right now looking at the two of them.”

_Has anyone else called yet?_

“Mum and Dad have. And so have Lee’s parents. And Sally and Will. Most of the congratulations are coming through social media.”

_Are the fans going nuts?_

“They’re being really sweet, actually. That’s something you two have got to look forward when you have children.”

Lee began to stir. He could hear his wife’s voice and he could feel his baby daughter in his arms. Desiree noticed this and told Richard and Natasha that she had to go. They said goodbye and Desiree hung up. She moved her legs out from the underneath the sheets and swung them over the side of the bed. She quickly snapped a picture of her husband and daughter and she made a mental note to send it to Natasha later. Lee opened his eyes and rubbed his face with one hand, keeping hold of his daughter in his other arm. Desiree reached over and gently took Stella out of Lee’s arms, placing her in her own. Lee stretched in the chair and yawned, trying to get his muscles moving.

“Did you sleep well?” Desiree asked.

“Yeah, I did. Were you talking to someone?” Lee yawned.

“Natasha called. Richard proposed to her.”

Suddenly, Lee woke up, his eyes wide.

“Really? Good for them.”

“Rich’s going to be your brother now.” Desiree giggled.

“That’ll make the fans go bonkers.” Lee chuckled. Desiree looked down at her sleeping daughter and gently stroked her cheek with her index finger. She loved the child in her arms and was determined to give Stella the best life possible. And Desiree knew that her daughter would have the best father in the world.

 

***

 

Six months later

 

It was 4 o’clock in the afternoon and Stella was sleeping in her crib, holding the teddy bear that Desiree had received from Sally’s children last Christmas. She was dressed in a cute lilac onesie covered with pink love hearts. Lee was looking down at her sweetly, a gentle smile on his face. The outpouring of congratulations and well wishes from fans was incredibly large and Lee had read every single comment that he had found online. As he looked down at his daughter, he realised how insignificant he was. There was a life that was now dependent on him and he couldn’t let her down. He realised how selfish he had been before, even if he hadn’t been that selfish. What he wanted was no longer the primary consideration. Nor was Desiree’s. It was the child that lay sleeping before him.

“Sleep, _tithen pen_.” Lee whispered and left the nursery, quietly closing the door behind him. He was just passing the stairs when he saw Desiree at the bottom of them, trying to heave a large cardboard box up the stairs.

“Gorgeous, what do you think you’re doing?”

Desiree looked up to see Lee standing at the top of the stairs.

“Trying to get this box upstairs.” Desiree said and began to try picking it up.

“No, no, no! Put that down, Des! I’ll take it up.” Lee said, rushing down the stairs and prying her hands off of the box. Desiree let her husband take the cardboard box from her and when Lee picked it up, he groaned.

“Jesus Christ! What the hell is in this heavy thing?”

“Old toys that my mother delivered for Stella.” Desiree answered. Lee began to walk up the stairs and Desiree followed him. They remained quiet when they passed Stella’s nursery and Lee finally placed the box on the floor of their bedroom. He opened the box and saw all sorts of toys wrapped in plastic inside.

“Where did your mother get all these?” Lee asked.

“They were mine and Tash’s. She kept them all so we could give them to our children. This is just half of them.” Desiree said, sitting down the floor, curling her legging-clothed legs underneath her.

“That’s sweet of her.” Lee smiled, sitting down opposite Desiree, the box in between them.

“How’s Stella?” Desiree asked.

“She’s sleeping. She’s such a little angel.”

“Or a little Elven princess, as Orlando calls her.” Desiree laughed softly. Orlando had been over the moon when he had found out that Stella had been born. He immediately adopted her as his baby sister and loved her.

“She’s going to be so beautiful when she grows up.”

“That’s because her father is the hottest human being on the planet.” Desiree said, her cheeks blushing.

“And her mother is the most attractive woman on the planet.” Lee smirked and he suddenly pushed the box out of the way. He crawled over to Desire who lied back on the floor, Lee’s body hovering over hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared up into his lustful eyes. He kissed her softly, his hands curling into fists on either side of Desiree’s head. Desiree moaned quietly as her tongue met his, her wrists crossing over behind his neck. His lips moulded with hers perfectly. He broke his mouth away for a second and Desiree parted her lips even further to welcome Lee’s second kiss. It lasted only a few seconds before Lee pulled away again. He looked down at Desiree, admiring her flushed face and swollen lips.

“Do you want to have more kids?” Lee asked.

“We’ve had this conversation before, Lee.”

“I just…need to know.”

“Of course I do.” Desiree smiled.

“What if I made you fall pregnant today? Would you mind?”

“Lee, what’s gotten into you? Why wouldn’t I mind?” Desiree asked, sitting up, pushing Lee off her. He sat in front of her, his long legs stretched out to the side. She eyed him curiously.

“I’m just wondering. I mean, you’ve just had Stella and I wouldn’t want to put you through another pregnancy so quickly.”

“Lee Grinner Pace! You listen to me. You are the only person that I would want to fall pregnant from. I wouldn’t mind if we had three children in the space of three years. I find pregnancy an amazing thing and I wouldn’t mind if I fell pregnant today. So you don’t have to worry about anything. The only thing I need is you, Lee, and I would love to give you more children. Does that answer your question?”

Lee stared at her lovingly, his eyes friendly under his signature eyebrows. Even though her lips had curled into a scowl, it didn’t reach her beautiful eyes. He smiled at her which coaxed Desiree into returning his smile.

“Yes, it does.” Lee whispered and pushed her back down on the floor, capturing her mouth with his own. Desiree’s body writhed with delight underneath him, her fingers moving through his hair. His stubble scratched against her mouth and she found it incredibly arousing. Desiree let him dominate her lips, her heartbeat speeding up. Lee moved his left hand over her chest which was exposed because of the cut of her blouse. His fingers ghosted over her skin which immediately began to flush pale pink from his tender touch. He continued to kiss her as he deftly undid the buttons of her blouse. Fortunately, Desiree had hardly put on any weight when she was pregnant and she had lost that small amount of weight in a matter of five months. Her body was just as beautiful as the night that Lee had first saw it. That was so long ago now but Lee remembered that night like it was yesterday. Their first time making love was a memory that he would cherish forever. And every time after that was just as special. Lee looked at his wife’s breasts which were full and fresh, her chest heaving up and down with anticipation. She curled her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him in closer. Lee lowered his head down and began to shower Desiree’s chest and cleavage with gentle kisses. Desiree bit her lip and craned her head back, arching her back so that her breasts were pushed up. Lee’s soft mouth made a journey down her body, pushing the linen fabric of her blouse out of the way. As he kissed her abdomen, Lee remembered when it was swollen with his child. Stella had been inside Desiree and now she had entered the world, ready to discover whatever came her way. He would love to see his wife’s stomach swell again with his next child. Even though Lee had been a father for only six months, he already loved it. He loved his daughter and he would love his future children just as much.

Desiree tugged on Lee’s hair and pulled his face back up to hers, her lips pressing against his again. She heard him growl and she could feel his arousal through his jeans. Desiree realised in that moment how much she wanted him. She had focused so much on getting used to being a mother that she hadn’t had sex with Lee in eleven days. She wanted to feel his body on her, his skin rubbing against hers. It occurred to Desiree that they were still on the floor, ravishing each other with their mouths. But she didn’t mind. She cupped his face with her left hand and raised herself off of the floor, throwing her right leg around his waist. She locked her right arm around his neck and in one swift movement, Desiree placed her body on top of his. Lee lay underneath her, their lips remaining unbroken. She had full control over him now which she relished and took to her advantage. Desiree held his head in her hands, crushing her mouth down on his with no mercy. Her hair fell over her shoulders, covering Lee’s face. Her locks tickled but that made the sensation all the more stimulating. Lee reached up his large hands and grabbed the collar of her unbuttoned blouse. He pushed it off her shoulders so that it hung down to her elbows, her upper arms exposed. Desiree let go of Lee’s head momentarily to remove her arms from the short sleeves and then her hands returned to his hair. Lee ran his fingers down the sides of her torso, his skin soft and smooth. They still acted like lovestruck teenagers, giggling in between their kisses, eagerly wanting each other’s touch. They were soon laughing softly as they kissed and Desiree’s heart jumped as Lee’s fingers glided over the flesh of her back.

“I’m not having sex with you on the floor. Let’s take this to the bed.” Desiree whispered against his lips.

“Good idea.” Lee whispered back as Desiree got off him. She stood up and pulled her leggings off, showing off her long pale legs. She was naked apart from her black lace bra and matching panties, her skin flushed. Lee got to his feet and Desiree tucked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, pulling him against her body. She undid the button and zipper with ease and as she pulled them down his muscular legs, Lee shed his dark blue T-shirt, discarding it on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and Desiree pulled off his socks, tugging his jeans over his feet. She rose to her full height and from that moment on, the passion hit breaking point. It was just a clash of fingers, lips and tongues, wanting more and more. In a matter of seconds, every single piece of clothing lay unwanted on the floor. Lee and Desiree explored each other’s naked bodies with pleasure, skin on skin contact making their hearts jump and thump loudly.

Lee pushed Desiree down on the comfy mattress, his eyes on her delicious body. He crawled on top of her as Desiree let her head sink into the soft pillows. Lee’s smile set her heart ablaze and she then wondered how she didn’t rip his clothes every time he gave her that perfect heart-melting smile. Lee ran his hands over her body as he kept his mouth to hers passionately, soft kissing sounds filling the room. Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers gripping his hair as they kissed. He placed his lips on her closed eyelids gently before moving his mouth to her neck, pressing light kisses to her skin that were as soft as a feather. And then, without any hesitation at all, Lee slid himself inside her. Desiree moaned when he entered her, sighing with happiness as Lee returned his lips to hers. He silenced her moans with his kisses, their hearts beating in unison. Desiree locked her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer and Lee pushed himself further inside her. It was like heaven and there was no other way to describe the pleasure that both of them were feeling. There were no words.

It was pure ecstasy. Desiree’s mouth tasted sweet and sugary which only made Lee kiss her even more. Their lovemaking was slow and beautiful, no lust nor was it rushed. It was just the way they liked it. A way to express their love for one another without having to say a word. Lee broke his lips away from his wife’s but kept them millimetres away from hers, their foreheads touching. Desiree felt Lee’s warm breath enter her mouth and she bit her lip, closing her eyes as he thrusted, her fingers curling on the hair at the nape of his neck. Desiree fell in love with Lee even more with each passing day. Everything about him radiated that gentlemanly vibe and his strapping good looks tended to help a great amount. But that attractiveness that was on the outside was also on the inside. He had a heart that any woman would wish to have for themselves. Lee cared so much about the people around him. He would do anything for them and that’s what Desiree admired about him. He was never selfish and never bragged about the international success that he had. The fame was nothing to him. It was just the pleasure of acting, which he loved doing. Desiree craved his touch when he wasn’t around. Just a simple kiss from him would make her heart go crazy but she loved the feeling. And the feeling was the same for Lee. Everything that she loved him for was exactly what he loved her for. The sweet and kind personality, blushing adorably every time he complimented her or kissed her. Her heart was made of gold and he cherished it like it was worth that much. He loved how much Desiree cared for her family and friends, more than she did herself. That was a quality that Lee had always loved about her from the day that he had met her. And her beautiful exterior made him smile.

Lee thrusted inside her a few more times before exiting her. He rolled off her and lay on the bed next to her, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Desiree propped herself up on her right elbow, her hand holding her head up. She rested her left hand on her husband’s warm and muscular chest, a smile playing on her swollen lips.

“What are the odds that you just fertilised one of my eggs?” She smirked, a joking tone in her voice. Lee stared at her with wide eyes.

“God, you’re more eager than me!”

“I’m just joking, baby. But you never know…” Desiree said. She took her hand off his chest and she replaced her hand with her head, hearing the thump of his heart. Her hair fell around her shoulders in loose waves, slightly tangled from their lovemaking session. Her body was hot and flushed and her lower regions still tingled a little. Desiree and Lee fell asleep in each other’s arms before crying from across the hall woke them up a few hours later.

“Time to go and be parents.” Lee whispered as they got up, got dressed and went to check on their beautiful daughter.

 

Elvish Translations

  * tithen pen – little one



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Desiree’s emerald ring from Lee: http://www.barneys.com/malcolm-betts-gemstone-ring-504278260.html#prefn1-productAccess&sz=48&start=89&prefv1=isPublic A daughter has come to Lee and Desiree!! :D *cheers* So what do you guys think about Richard and Lee becoming brother-in-laws? Awesome, right? This chapter was inspired by ‘Body On Me’ by Rita Ora feat. Chris Brown. I’m now off to get ready for The Hobbit trilogy marathon with some of my mates! Perving galore, baby! :P Next Monday is the finale so I’ll see you beautiful people then :)


	28. Joyful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have passed and the Pace family has grown even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,000+ words. Here we are! Thank you so much, my dear readers, for taking the time to read my obsessive story! :P It means so much to me so thank you, thank you, thank you! Please enjoy the last chapter of Passion With Mr. Pace and read the end notes for a special surprise!!

4 years later

 

“Daddy, do you know where my pink headband is?” Stella asked loudly, running down the stairs.

“No, I don’t, peanut. But maybe Mummy does.” Lee said as his four-year-old daughter leapt into his arms as he sat on the couch. Stella was a little angel and a beautiful one at that. Her dark brown hair hung to the middle of her back in loose waves, just like her mother’s. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a friendly dark grey-blue, just like her father’s. Lee kissed his daughter’s forehead and tapped her on the nose, saying the word “boop!” Stella giggled and snuggled into her father’s chest.

After a few moments of silence, Lee heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. He groaned inwardly, bracing himself for what was going to happen next. And sure enough, his two-year-old twins, Heather and Hayden, came rushing towards him.

“Daddy!” Heather cried as she crashed into Lee. He opened his arm to catch her as little Hayden clutched his father’s leg.

“Oof! You’re crushing me, darlings!” Lee chuckled as his three children clung to him. His life was more amazing that he had ever dreamed of. Lee had an acting career that was still flourishing and he had two daughters and a son that he loved very much. Desiree came down the stairs, running a hand through her hair. She had failed in stopping Heather and Hayden from leaving their room and she could only imagine what Lee was going through. When she entered the living room, a beautiful sight was laid before her eyes.

Her husband was sitting on the couch with their three children holding onto him. He had one arm wrapped around each of his daughters and his only son was clinging to his left leg. When Desiree and Lee had found out that they were having twins, which was two years ago now, they were beyond ecstatic. Stella would have two younger siblings instead of one and it was another surprise when their twins turned out to be a boy _and_ a girl. Three children were enough for Mr. and Mrs. Pace but that didn’t mean that they would mind if they had a fourth child. It was just a matter of what life would bring them.

Stella smiled when she saw her mother. She got out of Lee’s grip and ran over to her.

“Mummy! Do you know where my headband is? The pink one?”

“Last time I saw it, it was in your room. Let’s go and look for it, shall we?” Desiree smiled, taking her daughter’s small hand in her own. She looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

“You good there?”

“Fine and dandy, gorgeous.” Lee laughed as Hayden took Stella’s place in Lee’s arm. Desiree and her eldest daughter went upstairs, leaving Lee to entertain his two twin children. Carl appeared and jumped on the couch next to Lee, licking Heather’s face while Hayden patted his head. The pointer loved the children and he was so gentle with them but with the right amount of silliness and fun. Desiree found Stella’s pink headband under the bed and placed it on her daughter’s head, the colour bright against the little girl’s dark hair. They went back downstairs and Desiree had to coax Heather and Hayden to go for their afternoon nap, which is what she was trying to do before they went thundering down the stairs to bug their father. When they were finally tucked in bed, Desiree heard a gentle sound floating up the stairs. Kissing Heather and Hayden on their small foreheads, she left their room, closing the door behind her and she went downstairs, starting her search for where the sound was coming from. Desiree took in the entrance area in front of the door and saw that Lee’s Thranduil sword was sitting against the umbrella stand. _How many times do I have to tell him to put it in our room! What if Hayden decides to try and pick it up?_ She growled in her mind. A gentle sound hit her ears and suddenly made her forget about the sword on the umbrella stand. She walked into the small room that sat opposite the living room and smiled at what she saw.

Lee was sitting on a long seat in front of a grand black piano, his long fingers pressing the keys. Ever since making the film, _Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day_ , he had learnt to play the piano. He wasn’t very good at it at first but then he got the hang of it. Stella sat next to him, her legs dangling many centimetres off the floor. Her eyes were on her father’s hands and how well he was playing the piano. Desiree recognised the tune. It was a lullaby that Lee had written himself when Stella was six months old. And the title of it was ‘My Little Stella’. Not only was it just the gentle sound of the piano but Lee had also written lyrics to it which he was singing quietly to his daughter.

 

“My little Stella,

my little angel,

our little Cinderella,

who is so graceful.

 

My little Stella,

my little princess,

who is never a teller,

who I will never love any less.”

 

Desiree stepped forward and began to sing with unison with her husband.

 

“My little Stella,

my little angel,

our little Cinderella,

who is so graceful.

 

My little Stella,

my little princess,

who is never a teller,

who I will never love any less.”

 

Lee smiled as he looked at his wife, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. Stella gazed at her mother as Desiree rested her forearms on the top of the piano. Lee played the last key on the piano and Stella started clapping with her small hands, smiling at her parents.

“Daddy, play it again!”

“I think once is enough, peanut.” Lee chuckled.

“Please, Daddy! Please!” Stella begged. Lee looked at Desiree who shrugged her shoulders at him.

“It’s your call. You’re the one who plays the piano, not me.” She said. Lee looked down at his daughter and placed his large hand in her hair.

“How about I play it for you again tonight before you go to bed? And Mummy can sing with me again.”

“You promise?” Stella gave Lee her big puppy dog eyes.

“I promise.” He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Stella looked up at her mother and looked at her with the puppy dog eyes that she had just given Lee.

“You promise to sing with Daddy tonight?”

“Of course, darling.”

“You and Daddy are like from a Disney movie. Daddy, you’re the prince who has to save the princess, who’s you, Mummy. And you both sing like the prince and princess do.” Stella smiled. Lee and Desiree chuckled together and they made eye contact with each other. In reality, Lee saw Desiree as his Queen since he was the Elvenking. He remembered when he first showed a picture of himself as Thranduil to Stella. She had been three years old at the time and Lee thought that she would be frightened because let’s face it, Thranduil never smiles with happiness and Lee is nothing like him. But instead, Stella said “Daddy, your hair is prettier than mine! No fair!” Both Lee and Desiree had burst out into laughter. They really hadn’t been expecting a response like that.

“When is Aunt Tash coming over?” Stella asked when Lee picked her up, hooking his right arm underneath her thighs.

“Tomorrow, sweetheart.” Desiree answered as they left the room. Stella started to squirm with joy. She couldn’t wait to see her aunt.

 

***

 

Natasha turned up at 2pm the next day and Lee and Desiree’s three children bombarded her with hugs the moment they saw her.

“Hey, Tash.” Desire smiled, hugging her older sister and kissing her cheek once Stella, Heather and Hayden had let her go.

“Des, it’s so good to see you.” Natasha smiled. It had been six months since the sisters had seen each other in person. The reason because of this was that both of them had children to look after. Richard and Natasha had gotten married in April 2017 and now had two beautiful children: a 25-month old son named Thomas, Tom for short, and a one-year-old daughter named Caitlyn, Cat for short. Natasha had cut her hair short so that the black locks ended just above her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were just as friendly and her smile was just as bright.

“Hey, Lee.” Natasha smiled and drew her brother-in-law for a hug. They exchanged a kiss on the cheek and Natasha stepped inside the house.

“How’s Richard?” Desiree asked.

“He’s off shooting a new film in New Zealand, actually. His brother’s looking after the kids.”

“That’s great. And Tom and Cat? Are they good?”

“They’re so cute! Rich and I adore them to the death.” Natasha smiled.

“The heirs to Erebor will forever be cute.” Lee grinned.

“And how are you guys?” Natasha asked, leaning down to the three children’s heights.

“Aunt Tash! I’ve missed you!” Stella cried, throwing her arms around Natasha’s neck again as Heather and Hayden hugged her around the middle.

“They’ve all missed you.” Desiree smiled widely. Carl came bounding around the corner and barked when he saw Natasha. She welcomed the friendly dog into the embrace and the children patted him as he licked Natasha’s cheek. Lee wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders and rubbed her upper arm with his hand, drawing Desiree in so that she could rest her head in the crook of his neck.

 

Natasha stayed for two days before returning to Leicester, England. After all, she missed her children and they missed her. The Paces bid farewell to Mrs. Armitage and waved goodbye when she hopped into the cab that would take her to the airport.

That night, when all three children were fast asleep, Lee and Desiree lay in bed together. They weren’t talking. The silence was calming. They were content with listening to the beat of each other’s heart, their arms around one another. The two days with Natasha had been great. Stella, Lee and Natasha had gone horse-riding while Desiree and her twins collected the chicken eggs. All six of them had gone into New York City for a quick coffee and they had then gone shopping with the kids, buying presents for the three Pace children and Caitlyn and Thomas. Richard had sent Lee an email with photos attached from New Zealand and the three adults reminisced about the great times that they had had in the beautiful country. It was so long ago since the filming of _The Hobbit_. Lee and Desiree had known each for almost nine years now and Desiree had lived through each year, through all of the ups and downs. But she had always had Lee by her side. And now they were happily married with three beautiful children who were the gems of their lives.

“You got any projects coming up?” Desiree asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Not that I know of.”

“Has your publicist contacted you lately?”

“Not for the last week. She’ll call when she’s got a project for me.”

“You know, our daughter was right.”

“Right about what?” Lee asked, his thick eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Desiree raised her head from his chest and looked into the eyes that she had fallen in love with.

“When you’re Thranduil, your hair is very pretty.”

Lee laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He twisted a lock of her soft hair around his index finger and smiled.

“Yours is pretty too. That’s where Stella got hers from.”

“That wig was goddamn perfect, Lee. I should know, I was the one who put it on you every day.”

“I rest my case.” Lee chuckled, defeated.

“Speaking of Thranduil, can you please move that sword of yours from the umbrella stand? I’m afraid that Hayden will hurt himself trying to pick it up one day.” Desiree said.

“Sorry, I keep on forgetting. I’ll move it tomorrow morning.” Lee nodded, running his hand through his wife’s brown hair. When his fingers touched her scalp, it sent shivers down Desiree’s spine. But they were very good shivers indeed. She moved her left hand up to his face so that she was cupping his cheek, tracing the curve of his cheekbone with her thumb. Desiree moved herself further up the bed and placed her lips on Lee’s gently. It was a soft kiss at first but Desiree dialled the hotness up to a hundred, running her tongue over Lee’s top lip, enticing him, asking him for more. She felt his mouth open for her and she gladly took the invitation, wrapping her mouth around his. Lee placed his right hand on the small of her back while his left hand fisted in her dark hair. Desiree curled her right hand around the back of his neck while her left hand rested on his flannel shirt-clad chest. A small moan escaped Desiree’s mouth when their lips parted for a second to get some air. Lee smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. They took their time with each other, lips and tongues moulding and clashing perfectly. It was paradise.

“God, I never thought I’d end up like this.” Desiree whispered once her lips were free.

“End up like what, gorgeous?” Lee asked, looking deep into her glistening eyes.

“Lying in a bed with a gorgeous man who’s my husband with three children sleeping across the hall. All of my dreams have come true.”

“Mine have too, Desiree. My wish was you and I got you. You give me passion every day.” Lee smiled.

“Ditto to that. Hey, passion with Mr. Pace.” Desiree giggled.

“Nice alliteration. You definitely paid attention in English class.”

“May we continue with our passion, Mr. Pace?” Desiree smirked beautifully, her fingers already undoing the buttons of his flannel shirt.

“Yes, we may, Mrs. Pace.” Lee smirked back and brought his wife in for another kiss. And so the passion began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end, everyone! Here we end at 318 pages on Word, I have completely surprised myself at how much I wrote! But I guess, with Lee as the inspiration, it’s definitely easy to get a little carried away because he’s such a beautiful man :P I have had so much fun writing this story and hearing from you readers has made it even more enjoyable :) Oh, actually, this is not the end :P From this Saturday the 16th, I will be posting little excerpts of Lee and Desiree’s life (deleted scenes that didn’t make it into this story) every two days so you can look forward to that. The excerpts story is titled Behind The Scenes so I hope to see you this Saturday!!


End file.
